La verdad
by evolvelove
Summary: Fin de la primera parte. Empieza la segunda.
1. Introito

**Prologo.**

La paz reina en Japón, casi es imposible encontrar anarquía hoy en día, todo es positivo y colorido. Esta ciudad había sobrevivido un año entero de represión, abusos y dolor, merecían una época de oportunidades.

Oportunidades… existen muchas si nos ponemos a pensar en ellas.

Infinitas, ilimitadas, nadie puede medirlas, era imposible. Pero habían raros casos en los que algunos se atrevían a tomar el reto, quizá no fue apropósito, tal vez fue un simple error el querer adentrarse a este gigantesco espacio. Pero ya estando dentro…

…que más se puede hacer que jugar?

 **Capitulo uno: Tanto para nada.**

El despertador de su celular empezó a sonar, una foto de Eri, Mirio y el ya hacia como fondo de pantalla. Izuku se fue levantando con notoria pereza, futuro héroe o lo que sea… nadie desperraba de buenas maneras los lunes.

-"El desayuno está listo!"-aviso su madre, el peliverde no gasto más tiempo y se puso a realizar ejercicio.

Su cuarto era relativamente normal, nada de posters ni figuras de acción, el gran cambio que sufrió este lugar era muestra de su maduración. Finiquitado su sesión de ejercicios, el muchacho se dispuso tomar una rápida ducha… pero esto de crecer le afecto al intentar adentrarse al baño.

-"Ow…"-su cabeza golpeo el pórtico, su estatura ya no era la promedio, tenía que ir grabándose eso en su mente.  
-"Todo bien?"-pregunto su madre.  
-"S-si!"-contesto algo adolorido, era gracioso quejarse por tan leve golpe habiendo pasado por peores cosas.

Ya habiéndose duchado se dirigió a la cocina, su madre esperaba paciente e inocente sentada en su lado de siempre.

-"Creo que has crecido más, será por tu quirk?"-cuestiono curiosa.  
-"No lo sé, es una posibilidad…"-se puso a pensar al respecto.  
-"Estas emocionado?".  
-"Por qué?".  
-"Es tu último año en U.A."-sonrió.  
-"Oh… cierto"-parpadeo ante la realización-"El tiempo sí que paso muy rápido…".  
-"Haz cambiado mucho, Izuku"-le vio radiante-"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…"-se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas.  
-"G-gracias Mama…"-se sintió demasiado alagado.  
-"Puedo tomarte una foto?"-saco su celular.  
-"Claro"-se enderezo. La sonrisa de su madre se ensancho una vez inmortalizado el momento.  
-"Ya que estamos con el tema…"-guardo el dispositivo-"…puedo preguntarte algo?"-Izuku asintió mientras masticaba.  
-"Ya tienes novia?".

Su propio cuerpo casi le traiciona en ese momento, fue necesario que Inko le golpee en la espalda para que logre escupir lo que tenía atorado en su garganta.

Gran manera de empezar su tercer año!

 **Camino a la academia.**

Aplastado entre la multitud del tren, Izuku no había cambiado de gesto desde hace ya un buen tiempo, sus ojos algo salidos y su boca torcida, todo esto provocado por las palabras de su madre.

 _Me gustaría saber si hay alguna chica especial a la que piensas desposar, me encantaría conocerla._

En todos sus años de academia lo único que había hecho fue priorizar sus estudios, esforzarse diariamente para poder convertirse en un héroe como su mentor… se había olvidado completamente de su vida sentimental. Y no hablaba de ese sector de amigos, esta era una región completamente nueva y desconocida para el muchacho.

La sección del amor.

Solo pensar en esa palabra le ponía tan rojo como hace dos años, su vida amorosa estaba tan olvidada, que Izuku juraba se veía empolvada y llena de telarañas dentro de sí. Un sentimiento nuevo que le costaría despertar y sobrellevar.

La imagen de una figura femenina ensombrecida se le vino a la mente, su silueta también se apareció, ambas sombras ya hacían tomadas de la mano, las dos proyecciones se acercaron para compartir un beso…

…así era como se imaginaba seria enamorarse. O por lo menos así esperaba que fuera, simple y rápido, la manera más sencilla de poder conseguir una pareja que pueda presentar a su esperanzada progenitora.

Tal vez no se necesario que exista verdadero amor, quizá solo podía pedírselo a alguna conocida o amiga que finja ser su novia por un día! Odiaba mentirle a su madre… pero este tópico era algo de lo que no podía involucrarse seriamente.

Tenía responsabilidades más grandes e importantes, mucho más importantes. Ya está, esa era su decisión.

 _ **-"Ya te llegara"**_ -una voz susurro alado suyo. El peliverde giro a ver de quien se trataba… mas no se encontró con nada.

Quizá algún bromista jugando con su quirk? Quien sabe…

Su celular vibro repetidas veces, los mensajes que le llegaban le ayudaron a dispersar su mente de esta nueva problemática. Múltiples chats abiertos, una sonrisa y una risa le fue inevitable contener, se sentía feliz de tener tantos y tan buenos amigos.

 **U.A.**

Una ceremonia de inauguración después y su nuevo salón se le fue presentado a los futuros héroes de la clase A. Nada nuevo nada diferente, sin embargo todo mundo, o en su mayoría, parecía estar desbordando en emoción, cada uno desenvolviéndose en su clásica manera de ser.

Tras unos segundos de charlar con sus amigos, Izuku se encontró sentado alrededor de todos sus más cercanos compañeros, y que **gran** circulo se había formado…

Se podía decir que más del cincuenta por ciento del poder del aula estaba reunido en esta circunferencia. Todoroki a su derecha, Bakugou del otro lado, Iida enfrente y Kirishima por detrás, los asientos oblicuos los ocupaban Aoyama, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Tokoyami.

Nuevamente se sintió afortunado, agradecido de que esta parte de su vida fuera tan única y al mismo tiempo, diferente. Cada uno de estas personas tenía una historia más que especial con el peliverde, aunque para ser honestos… quien en esta aula no la tenía?

 _ **-"Ella"**_ **-** nuevamente escucho una voz. Instintivamente volteo por donde creyó venia la voz.

Verde y negro chocaron, su vicepresidenta por más de dos años ya hacia viéndole con un rostro igual de confundido y sorprendido que él, era como si ambos hubiesen…

-"Deku?"-le llamo Ochako, la joven logro sacarle de su trance.  
-"A-ah…?"-regreso su atención a la castaña.  
-"Ya va a empezar la clase"-le susurro antes de poner actitud serena. Aizawa se arrastró como oruga hasta llegar al medio del pizarrón.

 _ **-"Observa…"**_ -su quirk se activó, un rastro azul brillante apareció por unos segundos en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Esta vez fue el dorado de los ojos de Mina con los que se topó, la pelirosa al principio también se veía algo perdida… pero luego le regalo una de esas sonrisas típicas que solía poner.

Ignorando el gesto, más por estar en estado alerta que por otra cosa, Izuku dudo si levantarse y hablar al respecto, sentía que algo o alguien los estaba observando… pero solo tres personas en todo el lugar lo habían percibido _ **.**_

 _ **-"Obsérvalo todo!"**_ -una extraña sensación se apodero de él, su realidad se ralentizo y su visión se tornó inestable.

Una enorme cantidad de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, rostros conocidos, infinidad de escenas, su cabeza le dolía… pudo ver… una chica.

Y entonces todo regreso a la normalidad.

El seguía sentado en su asiento, ojos cerrados con fuerza y manos apretando su cabeza, Aizawa aún no había llegado a su destino y la clase ya empezaba a guardar silencio, todo parecía haber sido solo una ilusión. Una jugarreta mental que a veces tenía por el One For A-

-"Todo mundo alerta!"-grito con su quirk encendido su profesor, levantándose de golpe en posición de combate.

Dos portales azules aparecieron de la nada en el salón, uno alado de Yaoyorozu y otro arriba de Ashido. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar correctamente, una mancha rosa cayo de uno de los azulejos.

-"AHHH!"-grito una voz familiar, los ojos del joven se fijaron de inmediato en su compañera pelirosa.

Mina se vino al piso con carpeta y todo junto a la recién aparecida, todo mundo pensó en acercarse y auxiliar a su compañera, sin embargo, otra persona emergió del portal. Una joven, podían deducir por su figura, enmascarada y con una capa con capucha cubriéndole.

-"Todo mundo quieto!"-las vendas de Aizawa amarraron con fuerza al par, un fuerte tirón de todas sus fuerzas fue suficiente para atraerlas a él.  
-"Que rayos paso!?"-Mina se levantó de inmediato, adolorida y enojada. 

Sus palabras murieron ignoradas, el salón entero había entrado en shock al ver a _una_ de los individuos, Mina también entraría en silencio absoluto al calmarse y ver de qué se trataba toda esta tensión.

Enfrente de ella ya hacia una réplica casi exacta de ella… la única diferencia que tenían era la forma de sus cuernos y esas familiares pecas en las mejillas de la desconocida. La pelirosa original sintió su corazón detenerse unos segundos.

-"A-ah…!"-movió su rostro de un lado a otro nerviosa y asustada. _Si f-funciono!_ Grito mentalmente la aprisionada pelirosa.

La chica invisible se acercó a Mina, ambas sin despegar su mirada de las dos invasoras.

-"La conoces?"-pregunto Toru a Mina.  
-"Jamás la había visto en mi vida"-contesto de inmediato.  
-"Segura? Y si es algo así como tu hermana gemela perdida?!"-susurro.  
-"Uh… es una posibilidad, todo es posible en esta vida"-suspiro.

El resto de la clase murmuraba inquieto, las teorías empezaron a crearse a una velocidad increíble. Sin embargo, la fuerte voz de su profesor logro formar silencio.

-"Sus nombres, propósito y quirk! Rápido!"-apretó su amarre, Aizawa.  
-"Aizawa s-sensei!"- _se ve tan joven!_ Comento internamente quien no traía mascara.  
-"Si sabes quién soy entonces sabrás que no estoy bromeando…"-afilo su mirada.  
-"No puedo d-decírselo…"-contesto la enmascarada.  
-"Si no hablan será peor…"-les dio una estrujada.

Mina sintió una conexión inmediata al verla realizar un gesto de dolor, sentía… que conocía a esta chica.

-"Quien… quien eres tú?"-Mina se acercó a su parecida, extrañada y curiosa.  
-"Ashido! Aléjate de ell-".

La alarma de emergencias de la escuela empezó a sonar, el sonido de las colosales puertas cerrarse de golpe obligo a todos a voltear a ver a la ventana.

-" _Emergencia, todos los alumnos mantengan la calma y manténganse unidos, esto no es un simulacro"_ -.

Una sirena resonó en los oídos de todos, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo… parecía que no era solo en este salón.

-"Estamos siendo atacados?!"-exclamo Iida, poniéndose atento ante lo que sea al segundo de escuchar la sirena.  
-"Respondan! Ahora!"-exigió mas desesperado el profesional, la pelirosa soltó otro gruñido, Mina sintió una corazonada. Las ganas de hablar tuvo que tragárselas esta vez.

Sin alguna oportunidad alguna de liberarse, una de ellas decidió revelar su identidad de una vez por todas.

-"M-me llamo Aiko! Salvar m-mi futuro, lanzo ácido y soy u-una psíquica!"-exclamo asustada.  
-"Que…?"-dijo la oculta muchacha de alado.

Nadie hablo por un buen tiempo, la enmascarada no dejaba de verle (o eso parecía) Mina sintió que un foco se encendía en su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos brillaron cual estrellas, era increíble que esto estuviera pasando!

Podía ser una cabeza hueca para la mayoría de las materias en la academia, pero esto definitivamente no necesitaba de un intelecto superior para deducirse. Había visto demasiada ciencia ficción como para no unir esto con aquello y llegar a una conclusión.

-"T-t-tu…!"-le señalo temblorosa pero contenta-"Eres mi hija, v-verdad?!"-se puso a analizarla a escasos centímetros de separación. Toda el aula soltó un sonido de sorpresa.  
-"Apártate Ashido"-ordeno Aizawa-"No creas tan fácilmente en sus-".  
-"Voy a ser M-mama…!"-le envolvió en un abrazo, felicidad absoluta emanando de ella. La pelirosa ignoro todo lo demás mientras seguía repitiendo la misma oración.

 _Sip… comprobado. Mama sigue siendo la misma de siempre._

-"Mi h-hija…"-continuo estrujándola, la joven ni se percató que su profesor ya le había envuelto en vendas y alejado de su _hija_.  
-"Dos de ustedes háganse cargo de ella"-señalo a Mina-"Ustedes vienen conmigo…"-el rojo de sus iris infringió terror en las nuevas chicas.

Todos querían decir algo, cada uno aguantándose las ganas de explotar en gritos de confusión. Izuku sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a Aiko con… un raro sentimiento dentro de sí.

 **-"Un momento por favor"-** esa voz de antes volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez en todo el salón.

Una anomalía apareció en medio del salón, una distorsión del espacio que fue brillando poco a poco hasta explotar y causar una onda expansiva que sacudió a todo mundo. Aizawa no dudo en querer rebajar a lo que sea que se esté formando en lo alto del aula, mas sus vendas se mantuvieron tiesas, sus ojos retornaron a la normalidad y así ocurrió de igual forma con sus alumnos.

Sus quirks se desactivaron así como así.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que esa masa de energía tomo forma, canalizándose en una figura humana, con una larga cola diferente a la de cualquier otro animal y con piel azul brillante.

- **"Hola a todos, lamento lo de antes"** -fue descendiendo hasta quedar meditando hasta la mitad del aula-" **Mi nombre es Kidemous, guardián de esta dimensión"**.

Aoyama cayo desmayado, el rubio no pudo soportar más.

-"G-guardián de esta dimensión…?"-repitió Izuku, quien era uno de los que estaba más cerca del ser.  
-"Jodidamente genial, ahora que mierda hiciste Deku?"-hablo Bakugou.  
-"Y-yo!?"-exclamo nervioso el mencionado.  
-"Siempre que algo de esta escala sucede es por tu maldita culpa!"-le señalo furioso.  
-"Bakugou!"-grito Aizawa, callándolo de inmediato. Iida logro hacer espacio entre el par.  
-" **Por favor, necesito que presten mucha atención** "-con un movimiento de manos libero a todas las aprisionadas-" **Su realidad corre peligro, es tan grave este problema que ha sido necesario que interfiera** ".

Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas, todo esto definitivamente era enserio y no un sueño o algo por el estilo.

-"V-vamos a morir!?"-pregunto Mineta, aterrado.  
-"Nos invaden los aliens!?"-continuo Kaminari. Kyouka logro darle un buen golpe antes de que este empiece a seguir hablando tonterías.  
-"La vida no es más que una ilusión y nosotros no somos más que proyecciones de algo superior a nuestra comprensión!?"-Sero entro en pánico.  
-"Cállense maldita sea!"-perdió la paciencia, Aizawa.  
-" **Me temo que su desaparición es una posibilidad** "-miedo se apodero de todos en el aula.  
-"Es su culpa verdad?! Estoy seguro que lo es!"-el explosivo rubio tomo a su amigo de la infancia del cuello. Todoroki e Iida quisieron intervenir una vez más pero el ente volvió a hablar.  
-" **Este conflicto involucra a más de una persona, pero… si, un gran porcentaje de importancia lo tiene el** "-confeso.  
-"Lo sabía!"-Bakugou lo soltó a regañadientes.  
-"Cual es ese problema del que hablas…?"-interrogo Eraser.  
-" **Hablo de una falla, un error que nunca debió ocurrir** "-una nube azulosa encerró enormes cantidades de imágenes pequeñas-" **Todas las realidades que tiene esta dimensión están siendo afectadas, destruidas por culpa de este fenómeno** ".  
-"Y cuál es ese?"-continuo escarbando el pelinegro.  
-" **Una decisión** "-todas esas pequeñas imágenes desaparecieron, dejando solo un pequeño cuadrilátero a vista de todos-" **He presenciado la destrucción de esta realidad una y otra vez, siempre buscando una solución que logre remediar esta falla** ".  
-"P-pero… no puedes solucionarlo con t-tus poderes o algo así?"-pregunto Kirishima.  
-" **Me temo que usar mi poder me es prohibido, soy un ser arbitrario, de interferir mi existencia acabaría inmediatamente. Lo único que puedo hacer es… comunicarles de su destino con la esperanza de que logre cambiar su toma de decisiones** ".  
-"Con su permiso sensei!"-Iida levanto la mano-"Señor guardián! Pero podría ser más específico en cuanto a este problema del que habla?".  
-" **Bien…** "-señalo con su mano derecha a cierta pelinegra-" **…es su culpa** ".  
-"M-mía?"-se señaló a ella misma la vicepresidenta.  
-" **En gran parte** "-asintió.  
-"P-por qué…?"-cuestiono nerviosa.  
-" **Una decisión que tomes los condenara a todos** "-explico.  
-"Como puede afectar tanto una decisión suya?"-intervino Jirou.  
-" **Todos los resultados posibles que se tomen a partir de esa conclusión son negativos para su realidad y el de los demás… es por eso que ellas están aquí** "-se refirió a las dos nuevas caras-" **Al igual que yo, estas dos jóvenes también buscan salvar su futuro** ".  
-"Entonces si decían la verdad…"-se tornó serio Aizawa.  
-" **Como verán, no soy el único que intenta salvar esta realidad, sus distintos futuros también hacen lo posible por cambiar su destino** "-floto un poco más alto-" **La naturaleza humana es demasiada compleja para mi comprensión, pero tras tantos intentos de salvar esta realidad… he llegado a formular un hecho que es imposible de evitar** ".  
-"Y esos son?"-pregunto Todoroki.  
-" **Que un dolor inmenso invadirá a más de uno de ustedes** "-mostro una gran cantidad de perfiles oscurecidos-" **Dolores físicos y sentimentales** ".

Nuevamente se sintió una fuerte tensión en el aire, las cosas iban de mal en peor para los futuros héroes.

-"Antes dijo que Deku estaba involucrado en esto…"-hablo Uraraka-"… podría explicar el por qué?"-el ser le vio unos segundos antes de responder.  
-" **Bien** "-todos pusieron toda su concentración en el sujeto-" **Tu amigo...** "-señalo a Izuku-" **… es una pieza importante en esta realidad, su toma de decisiones tiene un valor enorme** ".

Bakugou parecía estar a punto de explotar al escucharle.

-" **El multiverso mayormente existe gracias a el… y que camino haya decidido tomar** "-mostro mundos paralelos con el muchacho luciendo diferente en cada uno de ellos-" **La mayoría de sus futuros son prósperos, sin amenazas como las que vivieron antes** "-la imagen de All For One apareció-" **Pero aquí es donde empieza el problema…** "-bajo su mirada.

El salón entero fue encerrado en una esfera celestina, los alrededores fueron cambiando, siluetas ensombrecidas aparecieron en una gran esfera en medio del salón. Los pupitres fueron desvanecidos en un parpadeo.

-" **Por favor, quiero que todos se mantengan calmados no importa que** "-junto sus manos en forma de oración, la oscuridad que cubría a las siluetas en la esfera desapareció.

Fue imposible no quedarse boquiabierto ante algo tan… inesperado.

-"Hijo de p-"-Mineta fue golpeado por Tsuyu antes de terminar su oración.  
-"Ah… alguna explicación que quieran dar?"-Mina miro a los dos involucrados, pero estos habían quedado congelados tras ver la imagen.  
-" **Es la formación de una relación de ustedes dos, Midoriya Izuku y Yaoyorozu Momo, que permitirá que exista un ahora y un después** ".

La misma imagen que visualizo en su mente se le presento, la chica en su mente era su compañera, los dos tomados de ambas manos, levantándolas de tal manera que todos podían ver el amarre y sin dejar de mirarse… enamorados.

-"Que…?"-le fue imposible decir otra cosa a Momo, completamente confundida y frustrada?  
-" **Sé que es mucho que asimilar, no debería mostrarles esto a menos que sea necesario… y me temo que este caso lo amerita** "-se disculpó con una reverencia-" **Ambos están destinados, en la gran mayoría de universos…** "-mostro millones de imágenes del par en diferentes escenarios-" **…a terminar juntos** ".

Que estaba pasando… que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando? La pelinegra simplemente no podía comprender nada de nada, la supuesta genio de la clase había quedado sin respuesta alguna ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Sentía que su vida se le había sido arrebatada.

-"Eso… es inesperado"-comento Kirishima.  
-" **Sean amigos** "-mostro al par divirtiéndose afectivamente-" **O algo más** "-ahora se les veía mas íntimos, claramente con algo más que amistad entre ellos-" **El desarrollo de un conexión entre ustedes ocurre casi siempre** ".

El gesto en el rostro de Momo era suficiente para que Izuku pudiera notar lo afectada que se encontraba, perdida, desanimada y… enojada. No había sentimiento positivo que podía ver en ella.

-" **Y es aquí donde empiezan los problemas** "-creo un perfil de los dos-" **Es cuando una versión tuya, muchacha…** "-le vio fijamente-" **...que decide ir contra lo natural e instintivo, sea voluntariamente o no, que su reunión se torna inconcebible** "-separo sus perfiles, inmediatamente el resto de imágenes del par se fue destruyendo como un vidrio roto-" **Y el caos empieza…** "-futuros trágicos y grises se les presento a todos-" **…escasas realidades logran una estabilidad ocurrida la anomalía** "-menos de diez imágenes aparecieron en el globo azul-" **Todas ellas pasando por un gran sufrimiento para aquello…** "-se notó tristeza en el guardián.  
-"P-pero todo esto se puede solucionar!"-grito por detrás la enmascarada-"Todas e-esas realidades pueden salvarse c-con la intervención adecuada!"-se puso enfrente.  
-"Si! Nuestros futuros a-aún tienen esperanza!"-de igual forma sobresalió la pelirosa proclamada Aiko.  
-" **Están en lo cierto, jóvenes viajeras** "-asintió-" **Pero por ahora, lamentablemente, todos esos futuros están en peligro de desaparecer** ".  
-"Entonces… que podemos al r-respecto?"-pregunto Izuku.  
-" **La respuesta es simple…** "-cerro los ojos unos segundos-" **...abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, joven Midoriya** "-le sonrió antes de empezar a brillar fuertemente e implosionar.

Silencio absoluto, los alrededores retornaron a su color normal, el sonido de la sirena de emergencia volvía a escucharse en los oídos de todos.

-"Siempre sospeche que algún día nos llevarías al final de los tiempos, maldito nerd"-dijo Bakugou antes de retirarse de lo más normal.

Uraraka se había vuelto de piedra.  
Yaoyorozu tenía su mirada perdida.  
Mina no dejaba de jugar con su supuesta "hija".

Izuku… Izuku no dejaba de pensar en lo familiar que le sonó las últimas palabras del raro ser.

 **Minutos después.**

Caminando junto a Mina, Yaoyorozu y las dos muchachas del futuro, Izuku fue escoltado por un estresado Aizawa. El mayor no paraba de sobarse su frente y suspirar cansado, a pesar de ser el peliverde quien debería estar pasándola peor, era el profesional quien parecía estar al borde de colapsar de migraña.

Mina no había dejado de platicar con Aiko desde que empezaron a caminar, el peliverde no les presto mucha atención, le preocupaba el estado emocional de su vicepresidenta…

Un sentimiento de culpa le carcomió sin piedad alguna, la pelinegra parecía haber perdido toda esperanza en su ser, resignándose silenciosamente a esperar tal destino del que hablo Kidemous. Bullicio cercano le hizo fijar su atención en lo que tenía enfrente, el salón de la clase B se encontraba en un estado igual o peor al del muchacho.

En la entrada se encontraba Vlad King junto a Kendo e Ibara, ambas muchachas con actitud similar, pero no tan decaída, como la de Yaoyorozu. Un muchacho y una chica, el de sexo masculino con una similitud de temer con Izuku, la otra joven sin embargo, era como ver a la pelinaranja en una versión más pequeña.

Estando ya lo suficientemente cerca logro intercambiar miradas con el par, Kendo trago saliva y sonrió temblorosa, sus mejillas levemente pintadas de rojo. Ibara dio unos pasos atrás, ocultándose en su amiga y evitando contacto visual con Izuku a toda costa.

-"Eraser..."-le menciono Vlad-"…hay muchos problemas, el director me pidió que vaya a ser de guardia, te encargo a estos cuatro"-el pelinegro asintió.  
-"Muévanse, aún hay más lugares por los que pasar…"-continuo apretándose los el en medio de sus ojos con fuerza.

Nadie hablo por unos segundos, Mina había parado de charlar para analizar a los dos desconocidos. El tiempo parecía ir más lento este día.

-"Ustedes dos también son del futuro, verdad?"-hablo la enmascarada.  
-"Así es, Kashizen Midoriya, mucho gusto"-hizo una leve reverencia, el aire que emanaba era pacifico, casi puro.  
-"Uh… dijiste, M-midoriya…?"-pregunto confundido, Izuku.  
-"Exactamente, mucho gusto padre"-también se inclinó respetuosamente ante él.

Todo mundo se detuvo, Aizawa volteo a verles con un gesto indescriptible… luego continuo caminando murmurando maldiciones.

-"*sigh* Supongo que no hay razón para ocultarlo…"-la pelinaranja más pequeña se posiciono alado del peliverde sin pecas-"…me llamo Tsuyi, también uh… soy una Midoriya"-se rasco algo avergonzada.  
-"Oh… y-ya veo…"-su cabeza dejo de funcionar, todo esto que acababa de escuchar sonaba tan… irreal.  
-"Eso quiere decir que…!"-Mina señalo al par, luego a las jóvenes de la clase B, de nuevo al par y entonces-"Oh por dios…"-era la segunda vez que sentía su mente se quemaría.

Aiko intento hacerle aire a la pelirosa en estado de coma, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que avanzaba con el resto del grupo.

-"R-raro no?"-hablo Kendo, su cuerpo claramente tenso, su sonrisa no podía verse más falsa.  
-"Acaso no f-fue suficiente con n-nosotras?"-dijo Ibara por detrás de su amiga, viendo al peliverde con miedo en sus ojos.  
-"Tranquila, e-estoy segura que todo este tiene una s-solucion"-intento sonar positiva la pelinaranja-"No crees lo mismo, Yaoyorozu?"-volteo a ver a su amiga.

Momo continuo viendo a la nada, abstenida de todo a su alrededor a voluntad propia.

-"E-ella no se encuentra del todo b-bien! Agradecería q-que la ignoraran por ahora!"-hablo por la pelinegra la enmascarada.  
-"Tu no me recuerdas a ningún conocido de esta época…"-Kashizen bajo su velocidad para ver a la desconocida-"…tampoco eres de este tiempo, no es así?".

La atención de todos se fijó en la enmascarada, incluso Momo levanto su vista después de mucho tiempo, curiosa de por qué esta joven no había dejado de estar a su lado desde que pusieron marcha a quien sabe dónde.

-"P-pues…"-balbuceo.  
-"Ah! Eraser!"-la voz de PowerLoader le salvo esta vez-"No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte!"-suspiro cansado.  
-"Están adentro?"-pregunto a la vez que activaba su quirk.  
-"No han querido salir desde que ese sujeto azul desapareció"-su mirada se posó en el resto del grupo-"Oh vaya… esto cada vez empieza a volverse más problemático…"-se rasco la nuca.  
-"Quédense aquí, que ni se les ocurra moverse"-les dio su mirada más seria el héroe.

Gritos y estruendosos ruidos se escucharon desde adentro, ya ha uno lo que podría estar ocurriendo en el departamento de soporte.

-"Fascinante…"-el inventor se acercó a observar con detalle a cada una de las caras nuevas-"…se ve una disposición en la pigmentación del cuero cabelludo. Los rasgos faciales, sin embargo…"-continuo viendo el mayor.  
-"Sucede a-algo profesor?"-pregunto Kendo.  
-"Parece que he llegado a formular una teoría"-sonrió-"Tienes genes recesivos, Midoriya… ya no me cabe duda"-rio.  
-"Ah…"-soltó extrañado.  
-"Les deseo suerte a todos ustedes, viajeros interdimensionales"-hizo una reverencia-"Espero que logren salvar sus realidades alternas, lo digo enserio".  
-"Es usted muy amable, por favor, acepte este obsequio de mi parte"-Kashizen saco de una de sus extrañas bolsas pegadas a su cinturón una bella flor-"Alejara todo tipo de energías negativas por un aproximado de veinticuatro horas"-la flor morada floreció al contacto con Powerloader.  
-"Hehe, deberías darle uno a él"-vio a Izuku-"Pero gracias!"-se retiró tras guardar la flor.

La pesada puerta del cuarto se abrió ruidosamente, Aizawa emergió algo chamuscado con dos jóvenes pelirosas envueltos en vendas. Un perro robótico no paraba de ladrar o morder levemente al pelinegro, sus ataques cesaron al notar la presencia de Izuku.

Sacando su lengua mientras corría en su dirección, el can se fue con todo contra el muchacho.

-"Off!"-el peso era considerable, el peliverde tuvo que agarrarle en medio del aire o terminaría tacleado-"Uhm… sensei?"-busco respuestas en su profesor.  
-"No quiero ninguna palabra más por el resto del camino, andando"-marcho arrastrando por detrás a Mei y al otro joven.

Cada uno siguió como pequeños patitos bebes al mayor, en fila y casi al mismo ritmo. Esta parte de su viaje fue sin duda la más difícil para Izuku, Los ojos amarillos similares a los de su amiga eran sin duda algo inquietantes de ver por más de un par de minutos.

En especial cuando estos no paraban de hacer zoom.

La voz de Nedzu logro aligerar el ambiente en el grupo, la oficina del principal era su última parada y por juzgar por cómo se escuchaba estando fuera… uno se empezaba a preocupar por como seria estando dentro. Sin más que perder, todos fueron ingresando luego que Aizawa abriera las puertas-"Entiendo, n-no tiene de que preocuparse, señor…"-bebió café directamente de una jarra-"…le prometo que este inconveniente no pasara a mayores, g-gracias por su comprensión"-sonrió tembloroso antes de colgar.

El roedor bajo de su escritorio para sentarse en su silla, girar unas cuantas veces en ella y por fin fijar su atención en los recién llegados.

-"Aun falta Midnight…"-dijo al observar que faltaba la heroína.  
-"Necesita que haga algo más?"-interrumpió Eraser.  
-"Ya hiciste suficiente, regresa con tu salón, Aizawa"-le sonrió cortésmente-"El resto tome asiento o acomódese donde pueda"-señalo los sillones.

Mei y el otro pelirosa fueron liberados, Yaoyorozu se dejó sentar por la enmascarada en el único sillón de una persona, Mina aún continuaba con su cerebro a mil por hora por lo que esta simplemente se mantuvo en pie junto a Aiko.

Ibara, Kendo e Izuku se sentaron en el sillón más grande, ambos en el orden dado anteriormente, casualmente Kashizen y Tsuyi se pararon detrás de las dos chicas de la clase B.

-"Pues, según me acaban de informar… cada uno ya sabe la situación por la que estamos pasando".  
-"Y yo ya tengo la solución!"-el rizado pelirosa que aún no se había presentado se decidió por ponerse enfrente-"Sirve a tu creador unos segundos, traidor"-apunto al suelo.  
-"Uhm… jovencito"-intento detenerle, Nedzu.

El can en el regazo de Izuku se bajó gruñendo hasta sentarse justo donde señalaba el pelirosa. Una luz desprendió de sus ojos hasta formar una pantalla de holograma color celeste.

-"Luego de estudiar unas cuantas horas todas sus realidades"-hizo aparecer un montón de perfiles con los rostros de los nuevos-"Logre crear una respuesta a nuestros problemas que cada uno puede poner en marcha desde ahora"-tecleo en el holograma unos segundos hasta hacer aparecer la foto de Izuku.

Todo mundo se le quedo viendo atento e intrigado, todos menos Mina que aún continuaba intentando armar este rompecabezas mental.

-"No necesitamos que tía Yaoyorozu forme, obligatoriamente, una relación con nuestro padre"-tecleo un poco más hasta sacar los perfiles de las chicas que si pertenecían a este tiempo-"Basta con cumplir unos cuantos requisitos para que nuestros futuros se mantengan sanos y salvos sin correr el riesgo de volver a seguir con este lazo interminable de creación, destrucción, bla bla bla"-sonrió.  
-"Nuestro pequeño es todo un genio, no crees?"-le codeo amigablemente, Mei. Izuku solo rio nervioso.  
-"Como estas tan seguro de todo lo que acabas de decir?"-pregunto la enmascarada.  
-"Por esto!"-saco un reloj de mano dorado. Al abrirlo una imagen digital de una Mei y Izuku mucho mayores apareció-"Mi madre y yo lo construimos antes de venir aquí!"-rio orgulloso-"Gracias a esto puedo asegurarme si es que mi futuro sigue en pie o no".  
-"Creí que…"-la desconocida saco un reloj de plata similar al mostrado-"…era la única"-el aparato tenía el mismo diseño.  
-"Lo mío es algo más natural"-Kashizen descubrió una de sus bolsas de cinturón, una extraña flor similar al de una rosa (pero verde) brillo llena de vida en la oficina-"Mama dijo que si moría, todo habría terminado".  
-"Y-yo tengo e-esto…"-Aiko saco un llavero con un pequeño muñeco del traje de héroe de Izuku colgando-"…se supone que si f-fallo, desaparecerá".  
-"*sigh* Yo solo tengo esto…"-Tsuyi mostro un peluche de zanahoria a todos-"…por favor no pregunten el por qué tiene esta forma"-imploro.

Todos los objetos futuros fueron reunidos, el resto de chicas observo todos los ítems con curiosidad.

-"Uhm… si me permiten"-Nedzu se subió a su escritorio para llamar la atención-"Aprecio que te hayas tomado la molestia de intentar solucionar esto, pero desde ahora ustedes no harán nada que no se les pida"-informo.

Rostros de indignación y sorpresa no tardaron en aparecer.

-"Que…? Por qué?"-fue el primero en preguntar el pelirosa.  
-"Porque aún son solo niños"-sonrió amable.  
-"Dígaselo a ellos, yo ya soy mayor de edad"-saco una tarjeta de identificación.  
-"No eres el único"-dio un paso adelante la enmascarada.  
-"Niños… niños…"-apaciguo el ambiente con sus manitas-"Esas credenciales ni siquiera han sido diseñadas o pensadas en este tiempo, técnicamente, ustedes aun no tienen ni un solo año".

Y tenía razón.

-"Entonces qué? Va a dejar que esta realidad también desaparezca? Que este viaje fue solo una pérdida de tiempo?"-el pelirosa no quiso callar.  
-"Por favor… se les darán indicaciones lo antes posible, por ahora solo… sigan las instrucciones que sus profesores les dan"-sonrió con gotas de sudor en su pelaje.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, que podían decir o hacer? Esto iba más allá de todo lo que habían enfrentado antes.

-"No voy a permitirlo…"-susurro Yaoyorozu. La joven se levantó con el ceño fruncido y salió con paso firme de la oficina. Izuku y la enmascarada se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos con intenciones de seguir a la pelinegra.  
-"Déjamelo a mí, p-prometo que te contare todo después"-su voz logre convencerle. Izuku asintió tras unos segundos.

El timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó, a pesar de que todo era un caos internamente… los horarios parecían seguir su curso normal este día.

-"V-vamos a casarnos…!"-exclamo Mina. Su rostro violeta y su mirada fija en el peliverde original. Segundos después la pobre cayó desmayada.  
-"Ahh! M-mama!"-entro en pánico, Aiko, agachándose para auxiliar a su inconsciente progenitora.

Izuku fue quien adopto el estado de ánimo de su vicepresidenta, perdido y vacío dentro de sí… en verdad añoraba que esto no sea más que una pesadilla. Kashizen noto el radical cambio de actitud al instante, no sabiendo como interactuar con esta versión joven de su padre, este simplemente hizo lo más razonable.

-"Deberíamos ir retirándonos…"-las energías que emanaba el peliverde afectaban directamente su ánimo… al de todos los presentes para ser exactos.

El principal observo triste como sus estudiantes iban yéndose uno a uno, solo Kendo e Izuku quedaron sentados en el sofá, Tsuyi observo desde la puerta igual de apenada.

-"Quieres… que almorcemos juntos?"-sonrió honestamente.

No hubo respuesta, el muchacho continuo desolado y miserable. Lo único que quería era un año sin rarezas ni peligros que amenazaran al mundo entero. Un año en el que podía comportarse como un adolescente y disfrutar con sus amigos algunas salidas por las calles de la ciudad.

Divertirse sin preocuparse por que una tragedia ocurra, enamorarse y presentar a su pareja a su ansiosa madre… **el solo quería sentirse como alguien de su edad una sola vez en su vida.**

Pero al parecer eso no sería posible, no mientras el exista. Sabía que cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, pero a tal punto de que una pequeña decisión decida el rumbo del universo? Esto no era una oportunidad, era una maldición. Una maldición que involucraba a todo aquel que este a su alrededor, arrastrándolo por un acantilado sin fondo sin derecho a reclamo.

En menos de unas doce horas, su mera existencia ya había provocado que cinco compañeras y amigas de su academia terminaran cayendo en una encrucijada que nunca pidieron. Una de esas cinco se veía exactamente a su yo de hace tres años atrás, ese que se había resignado a seguir viviendo en una vida que nunca le haría feliz.

Pudo ver en sus ojos como todo el futuro que había planeado se desmorono en una corta explicación de una entidad superior. Privándole del derecho a escoger a su libre albedrio, obligándole a ver con ojos bonitos a alguien que no amaba o siquiera veía como amigo.

Esto lo comprobaba.

Su existencia era una maldición, una que se esparcía como epidemia a todo que se le acercase. Todo lo que había vivido al final en verdad no había valido la pena, tanto esfuerzo para seguir provocando dolor… que clase de héroe era?

-"Papa…"-dijo Tsuyi.

Pocas veces había visto a su padre derramar lágrimas, y si bien recordaba, nunca le había visto llorar de tristeza… siempre era de la risa o de felicidad. La escena que tenía enfrente sin embargo, en verdad que le rompía el corazón.

-"L-lo siento…"-se disculpó con su voz rota-"…lo s-siento mucho K-kendo"-sus temblorosas manos intentaron ocultar su rostro.

La indiferencia y vergüenza abandono a la pelinaranja, instintivamente, la presidenta de la clase B y del consejo de estudiantes de la academia en general, abrazo cuidadosamente al peliverde, permitiéndole llorar cuanto quiera en su hombro.

-"Esta bien…"-decidió dejarse llevar y acariciar su espalda afectuosamente-"…está bien, Izuku"-el peliverde hundió mas su rostro en el hombro de la joven.

Repentinamente Tsuyi sintió una abrumante energía recorrer su cuerpo, el peluche de su hermano se volvió mas… usado y viejo. Sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, se sentía mejor que nunca!

En diferentes partes de la academia, sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario con el resto de viajeros del tiempo. Cada uno sintiendo como su existencia se espagetizaba en un delicado hilo de tela… que era amenazado con ser cortado por unas filosas tijeras negras.

Aquí es donde empezaba el verdadero reto, la verdadera contienda por decidir quién sería…

-" **…la que decida su destino en esta realidad** ".

 **Edades de las y los Midoriya's descendentemente.**

Kajiya (Mei): 19.  
Tsuyi (Kendo): 16.  
Kashizen (Ibara): 16.  
Aiko (Mina): 15.

 **Voy a ser sincero, no soy fan del harem, admito que tuve mi etapa en la que me alimentaba de ese género, pero uno cambia con el tiempo. Aunque luego de pensarlo mucho, solo me dije… por qué no?**

 **Pienso convertir este fic en uno duradero, probablemente algo de 10 a cuantos capítulos vea necesarios. Espero y no se aburran de mi a medio camino haha.**

 **Pues… que les pareció? Aquí lo que más me importa es saber su opinión, porque después de todo, un fic de este tipo es lo que una gran mayoría de ustedes me había pedido. En serio espero haya logrado satisfacer todas sus expectativas.**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove.**


	2. La brecha

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasadizo, todo quien se le cruzara enfrente tenia pocos segundos para reaccionar y darle pasada. Por detrás le seguía la desconocida enmascarada, pidiendo disculpas a los desafortunados que no actuaban a tiempo y terminaban empujados hacia un lado.

Una vez fuera de la academia las cosas se volvieron algo más fáciles de manejar, con la pelinegra caminando en un campo más abierto y paso apurado, no hubo una que otra pequeña conmoción provocada por quienes pasaban cerca.

Abriendo las puertas de los dormitorios sin mucho tacto, Yaoyorozu marcho determinada a su cuarto, de depresión o zombificacion a una intimidante vicepresidenta dispuesta a buscar respuestas. Tras caminar en relativo silencio, esto lo decía por la furiosa respiración de la estudiante, el par por fin llego a lo que parecía ser la habitación de Momo.

Girándose con el mismo rostro de seriedad y molestia, la futura heroína escaneo unos segundos a la enmascarada antes de preguntar.

-"Vas a entrar?".  
-"S-si!"-contesto inmediatamente. Las puertas se le abrieron y esta cruzo el pórtico apurada.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo antes de asegurarla, Yaoyorozu se apoyó en esta antes de mirar fijamente a la enmascarada. Los segundos pasaron y la paciencia de la vicepresidente empezaba a agotarse.

-"Puedes empezar con quitarte esa cosa"-hablo la pelinegra.  
-"Uh… ok…"-su respiración se agito un poco, no esperaba que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido-"…aquí v-voy"-se destapo por completo con su máscara en una mano.

Por un momento espero que se equivocara, que esta desconocida no sea quien sospechaba, pero una vez apareció el verde… todas sus esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe. Dando un largo suspiro quebrantador, Momo intento mantenerse calmada ante la prueba máxima de que lo que escucho horas atrás.

Una de sus manos recorrió desde su boca hasta el final de su coleta, acariciando por última vez lo que la distinguía del resto en su vida.

-"Y-yo…"-intento hablar la otra muchacha. Momo le hizo una señal de alto con su mano, deteniéndola el tiempo suficiente para que pueda recomponerse.

Luego de tragarse un nudo en su garganta a quien se le había señalado una de las mayores causas de este desastre… esta hablo.

-"Como p-paso…?"-pregunto con miedo en su voz. Su gesto no mostraba otra cosa que no sea algo gris o negativo.

 **Capitulo dos: La brecha.**

-"Nada bien, sinceramente para nada bien…"-hablo preocupado un joven inventor, sus ojos haciendo zoom repetidas veces en el holograma mostrado por un can volador.  
-"Sucedió algo?"-cuestiono, Mei. Observándole curiosa desde lo bajo del taller.

Quien se le había presentado como su hijo, de nombre Kajiya y de apariencia aterradoramente similar a la de su amigo alias _sujeto de prueba_ , ya hacia volando en lo más alto del departamento de soporte. Instalando centenares de objetos que ni siquiera ella, la máxima creadora de artilugios de hoy en día podía reconocer.

-"Los multiversos se expanden, esa chica del pelo naranja está provocando nuevas…"-todo lo que puso en los alrededores se encendió al apretar botón-"…realidades"-grandes cantidades de imágenes de Izuku y Kendo se mostraron dispersas por el aire.

Hatsume tomo uno de los retratos que flotaban más cerca suyo, bajándolo con mucho cuidado y examinándolo con su quirk de la misma manera que su _hijo_.

-"Como… como hiciste para ver todo esto?"-sinceramente no tenía una idea de cómo era esto posible.  
-"Aprendí de la mejor"-le sonrió-"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…"-se apoyó en su mascota voladora.  
-"Genial! Alistare todo para una velada de trabajo sin descan-"-antes de que siquiera pueda terminar su oración ya estaba siendo empujada a las afueras del taller, Kajiya y su can por detrás de lo más inocentes.  
-"Lo siento, mama…"-sonrió después de haberla sacado completamente-"…pero hasta aquí es donde te ayudo, todo depende de ti de ahora en adelante!"-le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 _Que…?_

 **En las mesas del comedor.**

Era común y corriente sentir miradas en la hora del almuerzo para los futuros héroes de la clase A, los contantes líos en los que se metían ya les habían dado una reputación estos últimos años. Esta vez, sin embargo… la cantidad de ojos puestos sobre ellos aumento considerablemente.

-"Entonces…"-mastico y trago concentrada en lo que tenía enfrente-"…como fue que…"-una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro-"…tu sabes".  
-"Uh… Mina, sin ofender pero…"-interrumpió Kyouka-"…estamos comiendo aquí".  
-"Oh! Por favor! No puedo ser la única que siente curiosidad por como paso, o si?"-levanto los brazos frustrada-"Quiero decir, solo miren a Shiozaki!"-señalo la mesa de la clase B.

Otra de las _afortunadas_ escuchaba con un tic en su ojo como Kashizen platicaba de lo más normal junto al resto de sus compañeros, cada uno genuinamente interesado por saber cómo fue que estos dos hayan siquiera tenido el valor de darse un mísero beso en la mejilla. Mucho menos formar una familia.

-"A nadie le importa como mierda hizo Deku para dejarte preñada!"-grito furioso, Bakugou. Ensartando su tenedor con odio en su espagueti.  
-"Yo si quiero sab-"-Mineta bajo la mano apenas vio como Tsuyi se preparaba para bofetearlo.  
-"Y si mejor cuentas como se enamoraron? Algo de contexto nunca hace mal~"-propuso Toru.  
-"Como amigo de Midoriya…! No debería escuchar sus relaciones privadas...!"-dijo entre dientes, Iida. Temblando pero no haciendo nada por irse y no escuchar.

Poco a poco cada uno fue cediendo, pronto el tema de conversación fue acerca de cómo fue posible la unión del peliverde y pelirosa en un futuro alterno. La presión empezó a hacer sudar a Aiko.

-"Decidido!"-dijo casi en un canto, Mina-"La historia desde el principio!"-miro a su similar.  
-"U-uh… yo…"-el pánico se apoderaba de ella-"…no m-me siento confortable c-contándolo!"-se escondió detrás de su madre.

Mina soltó un sonido de decepción y depresión, en verdad quería enterarse de los acontecimientos que le llevaría a casarse con el rizado peliverde.

-"Así q-que mejor lo v-ven ustedes mismo!"-saco una mochila y la puso encima de la mesa, a los pocos segundos un portafotos salió levitando del accesorio.

Un portafolios bastante grande...

-"No me digas que es…"-la sonrisa de Mina se fue ensanchando. Aiko asintió avergonzada antes de volver a ponerse su mochila en su espalda.

El colosal libro ocupo gran parte de la mesa, una de las manos de Mina acaricio el objeto… apreciándolo con ojos brillosos y sintiendo… mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

-"Ahh! N-no lo c-creo…!"-el grito de Toru casi deja sin tímpanos a todo mundo-"E-es mi futuro regalo de b-bodas! Esto lo h-hice o lo hare en u-un futuro!".

La chica cayó desmayada luego de decir eso, la intriga le carcomía a todos, el título que tenía el portafolios en el centro era, como no, de un color rosa que tenía el mensaje…

-"Para mi mejor amiga, Mina… un viaje al pasado en menos de veinte hojas"- _firma, Toru_. Leyó internamente la pelirosa.

Era normal que estuviera considerando secuestrar a su compañero peliverde y casarse con el secretamente? El pensamiento ya no le parecía tan descabellado luego de tener tan… brillante futuro enfrente de ella.

Por cómo iban las cosas, probablemente para este fin de semana ya incluso se encuentre rogándole al muchacho que se desposen lo más antes posible. Una de sus manos se dispuso a voltear el protector y empezar a ver su futuro…

…sin embargo.

-"T-termino!"-exclamo Uraraka, levantándose de su asiento como un cohete y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a quien sabe dónde.

En efecto… la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

-"P-pero…"-Mina quiso decir algo.  
-"Puedes verlo después de clases, yo no me emocionaría tanto si fuera tu"-Jirou señalo sonriente a una desmayada Ibara del otro lado de la sala. Sus compañeros riendo y comentando acerca de la historia que Kashizen les había contado.

 _Después de clases…_ _p-puedes aguantar… si p-puedes…!_

-"Iré a comprar toda la comida chatarra que pueda!"-volteo a ver a su hija-"Tu haz clases por mí!"-le paso su mochila y chaqueta de uniforme.  
-"Q-que…?!"-acepto temblorosa el encargo.  
-"Descuida! Si no sabes algo solo di que vienes del futuro! Que esta matemática es demasiado primitiva!"-le dijo tomándola de los hombros antes de dirigirse a toda marcha en búsqueda de golosinas.

Esta era oportunidad única en su vida de adolescente que simplemente no podía desperdiciar.

 **Al mismo tiempo en una locación más desolada.**

Kendo se consideraba muchas cosas hoy en día, una amiga, líder, buena hija… de todo menos lo obvio. Solo una chica.

Y como una, esta debía lidiar diariamente con lo que eso significaba y hasta ahora lo había hecho de maravilla! Ningún accidente, cuerpo y mente en perfecta armonía, sentimientos muy bien controlados… había seguido al pie de la letra lo que ella creía era su forma correcta de vivir.

Que tenía que ver este recuento con la actualidad? Pues que ahora tenía una oportunidad de oro de dejar de ser la hermana mayor de su clase y de la academia en general… para poder vivir el momento con este peliverde en necesidad de una distracción.

Desde que salieron de la oficina no se habían dado una mísera mirada. La propuesta de almorzar juntos fue aceptada y ahí termino la cosa, todo el drama que se había formado desapareció en un suspiro.

Pensar que la primera vez que estaría así de asolas con un chico sería tan poco romántico le desanimaba. Aunque no había porque ilusionarse o buscar culpables, estos momentos no eran para ponerse a imaginar en todo ese mundo que podría vivir en un futuro.

Ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su deber era ayudar a todo aquel con problemas en U.A… y así lo haría.

-"No vas a comer nada?"-pregunto con una amigable sonrisa.  
-"No gracias…"-su respuesta fue algo más seca de lo que esperaba, para nada igual al muchacho ansioso pero educado que conocía.  
-"Mira… no tienes por qué culparte por todo lo que está pasando, ya escuchaste al director, ellos se preocuparan por resolver este… uh…"-busco la palabra adecuada.  
-"Error"-fue Izuku quien acabo la oración-"Eso es lo que es, lo que soy… un error"-se desparramo en su lado de la banca.

No conocer a profundidad al muchacho en verdad sería un problema en su intento de animarlo. Las cosas empeoraban cuando una pequeña parte de ti en verdad deseaba conocerlo y…

-"Si me permiten"-se unió a la conversación, Tsuyi. La joven había estado colgando de un árbol cercano en silencio-"Se una manera que podría animarlos a ambos, un respiro de todo lo demás"-sonrió.

Izuku levanto su mirada para toparse con las de la otra pelinaranja, le fue inevitable no quedarse inmerso en ese peculiar color que tenían sus iris. La joven gano toda su atención a partir de entonces.

-"Que propones?"-pregunto Kendo.  
-"Sparring"-su sonrisa se ensancho.  
-"Uh?"-el peliverde ladeo su cabezo algo confundido. Qué remedio podría encontrar en un duelo amistoso?  
-"Nunca entrenaron juntos, verdad?"-la joven fue sacando un cronometro del peluche de zanahoria que traía consigo.  
-"P-pues… no?"-Kendo se percató del hecho ahora que se le preguntaban. Nunca había entrenado con su compañero en estos tres años.  
-"Perfecto!"-saco unos guantes, rodilleras y demás cosas-"Eso lo hará mas especial"-les alcanzo los materiales.

El timbre del cambio de hora volvió a sonar, aunque para _buena suerte_ del par, un comunicado de Nedzu se escuchó fuerte y claro.

-" _Lamentamos informarles que se suspenden las clases, por favor, retornen a sus hogares o dormitorios hasta recibir notificaciones"_.

Kendo suspiro cansada antes de volver a fijarse en los guantes enfrente de ella, _que más da…_

-"Genial!"-Tsuyi ilumino el ambiente con una sonrisa-"Papa?"-miro al peliverde.  
-"*sigh* No sería m-mejor ir a otro lugar?"-cedió.  
-"Haha… sonaste exactamente a mi papa"-Izuku no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa aclaración-"Serán solo quince minutos, no creo que nos echen de la academia por algo así".  
-"Aun así…"-siguió quejándose.  
-"No te arrepentirás"-le miro segura. _Ninguno lo hará…_

El peluche de zanahoria más pequeño en una de sus manos volvió a arrugarse, una calcomanía apareció de la nada en ella. _Sería como ver el momento exacto en que sus padres se enamoraron…_

… _siempre le había causado curiosidad como fue eso posible en medio de un sparring._

 **Sala de reuniones.**

Humanos, a veces no sabía si envidiarlos o aborrecerlos, siempre viendo lo difícil que era para ellos el mantener una cosa en orden sin descuidar otra. Un ojo puesto en su trabajo y otro en su alma, tratando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que ninguna se desprenda de la otra.

Haciendo pensar al resto que estabas bien cuando sabias que no era cierto…

-"Afortunadamente tu eres más fuerte…"-hablo sus pensamientos, Nedzu-"…Nemuri".

Preocupada y feliz al mismo tiempo, una combinación rara pero increíble de presenciar. No se esperaba menos de alguien que acababa de enterarse que existía un futuro en el que sería madre… de gemelos.

-"Es… una sensación de doble filo, si soy sincera"-acaricio uno de los mechones de la pequeña niña dormida en su regazo-"No puedo evitar sentirme bendecida y estafada al mismo tiempo"-fijo su atención en el otro niño de su derecha.

Como o porque, no sabía ni entendía nada. Sin embargo a penas los vio a los ojos ella supo desde ese instante… _estos son mis hijos._

-"Y-yo… no se q-que hacer…"-vio con ojos lagrimosos al par-"Ahora que s-sé que existen l-lo único que quiero es…".  
-"…no perderlos"-sonrió el principal-"Comprendo, Nemuri".  
-"Que se s-supone que haga? Fingir que e-esto no ocurrió? C-como puedo ignorar algo que salió o saldrá de mí en un futuro!?".  
-"No tendrás que hacerlo, aunque si quieres podemos arreglarlo para que puedan-".  
-"Los amo…"-rompió en llanto-"…me e-enamore de ellos en menos de c-cinco segundos… no quiero olvidarlos en la m-misma cantidad de tiempo".  
-"En ese caso no existe otra alternativa, Nemuri. Lo quieras o no, **esto** , está ocurriendo… no es una ilusión".  
-"Pero podría volverse una…"-volvió a acariciar al par-"…y yo no quiero que eso p-pase…".

Esta situación en verdad iba de mal en peor, su cabeza no había dejado de hablarle desde que la primera información acerca del tema llego a su oficina. Sus estudiantes y ahora una de sus profesoras… pareciera que nadie estuviera a salvo de este gran enrollo de ciencia ficción.

-"Conoces muy bien las reglas del instituto, sabes que no podemos hacer nada en contra de ellas"-fue al grano.  
-"Entonces renunciare"-respondió determinada-"Dejare de enseñar y me prepare para un futuro en el que sé que soy feliz".  
-"Nemuri… por favor, todos estamos exaltados ahora mismo. Necesito que pienses en lo que dices y entonces-"-el teléfono a su lado sonó.  
-"No tengo nada que pensar, ya lo he decidido"-se dispuso a irse.  
-"U-un momento! Con quien h-hablo? Nemuri! E-esper… QUE?!"-sus ojos casi se salen al escuchar lo que le decían.

El chillido logro detener a la mencionada.

-"P-p-pero nuestra academia no s-se hace responsable de lo q-"-un grito conocido se escuchó desde el otro lado, Nemuri alzo la ceja curiosa.  
-"Señor!"-una secretaria entro igual de espantada que el principal-"Shino Sosaki está en la otra línea! Quiere hablar con usted urgentemente!"-informo.

Milésimas de segundo pasaron antes de que la misma secretaria vuelva a entrar de golpe a la oficina.

-"Nejire Hado, egresada de la academia no para de llamar a su cuenta de Skype! Q-que le digo, señor?!"-Nedzu soltó el teléfono y bajo su mirada.  
-"Dile que estoy ocupado…"-intento no desmayarse de la angustia.

… _pensando en cómo no morir esta noche._

 **Dormitorios de la clase A.**

Cada vez que más la observaba mas dolía, era como darle una bofetada invisible cada cinco segundos a su torpe fantasía de niña enamorada. Sin embargo aquí se encontraba, sentada junto al resto de la clase en la sala, todos esperando ansiosos a que llegue Mina y todo este misterio se resuelva.

Que acaso a nadie le importaba como o donde estaba Deku? Esto iba más allá de un simple problema de héroes, esto era en verdad… un caso de vida o muerte!

Y a pesar de estar quejándose internamente y flagelándose a voluntad al asistir a esta actividad, Ochako permaneció en silencio. Bien cómoda en su esquina del sillón con sus ojos puestos en la nueva pelirosa (como si no hubiera demasiadas).

Aiko era como sacar al Deku de hace dos años atrás y ponerlo en su amiga, exactamente como sonaba. No había nada de especial más que eso, nada mágico o peculiar.

Izuku en el cuerpo de Mina, eso era todo.

-"Siempre pensé que debían servir para algo, sería muy injusto el que te las hayan heredado y que no puedan hacer nada!"-comento Kaminari. El rubio tenía su concentración puesta en los firmes cuernos amarillos de la menor.  
-"P-por favor no las t-toquen mucho…"-pidió avergonzada la pobre, a diferencia de su madre, sus cuernos sí que eran sensibles al tacto.  
-"A pesar de que aun no entiendo o acepto todo lo que está pasando...!"-interrumpió Iida-"Tengo c-curiosidad por saber cómo f-funciona tu quirk!".  
-"Dijiste que eras una psíquica"-hablo Todoroki-"Puedes hacernos una demostración?".  
-"S-si!"-acepto sin titubear.

La pelirosa fue iluminada por un espeso aura a su alrededor, sus cuernos se empezaron a mover de tiempo en tiempo. Apretando sus puños con fuerza, Aiko cerró sus ojos y puso toda su concentración en… levantar uno de los cojines del sofá.

-"Ohh!"-soltaron Sero, Mineta, Kaminari y Toru. El decorativo flotaba por encima de sus cabezas de lo más normal.  
-"Nada mal"-comento Dark shadow, mostrándole su pulgar a la joven en símbolo de aprobación.  
-"Increíble!"-aplaudió Iida.

En serio? Que acaso era la primera vez que veían algo flotando? Algo tan minúsculo como un cojín?

-"Ya volví!"-Mina entro de una patada a los dormitorios. Uraraka aprovecho su llegada para poder ir a servirse algo de agua.  
-"Ochako?"-Tsuyu le mando una mirada-"Estas bien?".  
-"Solo iré por algo de beber"-señalo la cocina.

Empezaba a oscurecer, Deku aún no regresaba… mejor aprovechaba y preparaba te para todos. La castaña se puso a observar lo que ocurría en la sala desde su lugar, un fuerte de almohadas empezaba a construirse con ayuda de todos.

Incluso Todoroki se había animado a pasar el rato con la nueva pelirosa. Le era imposible quejarse de algo que se disfrutaba colectivamente, no quería ser una aguafiestas, no por ahora por lo menos…

 **Revelaciones.**

Tocar el bajo siempre le relajaba, era su instrumento favorito con el cual podía hacer sonar sus sentimientos y todo eso que dicen los artistas. Esta tarde había planeado ser solo ella y su confiable amiga de metal, sin embargo, de una u otra manera su mejor amiga había conseguido sentarla en su colosal cama.

Lista para escuchar _la historia_ que debían evitar a toda costa.

No iba mentir, Kyouka se sentía increíblemente intrigada por como el nervioso peliverde fue a terminar con una de las chicas más… inalcanzables para el adolescente promedio. Pero no solo eso, el juego también aplicaba para la hipersensible y delicada pelinegra.

Llevaba siendo amiga de Momo desde hace ya dos años atrás, sabía muy bien que esa imagen fuerte que mostraba la mayoría del tiempo era una fachada. Ahora que se ponía pensar… Midoriya y su amiga eran ciertamente algo… diferentes y parecidos?

Mientras que uno brillaba en lo práctico y en los peores momentos inimaginables, la otra destacaba colosalmente en lo intelectual, sin mencionar que a la hora de la verdad toda su confianza desaparecía casi por arte de magia.

Verlos juntos ya no se veía tan raro ahora que los analizaba a profundidad. Raro…

-"Kyouka!"-le llamo, Momo.  
-"Ah… lo siento"-volvió a la realidad.  
-"Podrías, por favor, mostrar un poco más de interés?"-suplico esperanzada.  
-"Dije que lo sentía…"-se relajó un poco en su lugar.

Momo intento no estallar, inhalando y exhalando logro encontrar concordia entre todo este tormento.

-"Bien… ya puedes empezar, uh…"-intento recordar su nombre.  
-"Lylian…"-contesto por ella algo triste.

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama y extendió ambas manos en medio del par, una esfera peculiar en forma y diseño se creó de la nada, pequeños brillos similares a los que Momo hacia al usar su quirk destellaban en el orbe.

-"Tú me…"-se corrigió tras pensar unos segundos-"…mama me dijo que te mostrara esto cuando quisieras saber algo acerca de mi futuro"-se lo entrego.  
-"Que se supone que es?"-lo sostuvo mas no supo qué hacer con él.  
-"Puedo usar tu piano?"-ignoro su pregunta.  
-"Que? Por qué?".  
-"Puedo…?"-volvió a preguntar, su gesto triste y decaído.

Odiaba sentirse así, detestaba sentir culpa cada que se mostraba cruda y fría con ella. Las cosas serían más fáciles si no hubiera sacado ese par de ojos verdes.

-"Solo úsala, Yaomomo aquí no es más que pura intimidación"-rio la pelivioleta.  
-"No estas siendo de mucho soporte…"-le mando una mirada.  
-"Oye, te traje comida"-señalo un bento en su mesa de noche-"Además, me repites porque estoy aquí de nuevo?"-olvido la razón.  
-"Mama me dijo que probablemente sea necesario que usted también lo vea, tía Kyouka"-se le refirió respetuosamente.  
-"Y eso por qué?"-pregunto Momo.  
-"Dijiste…"-volvió a corregirse-"…ella dijo que podrías necesitar apoyo sentimental"-se sentó lista para tocar.  
-"Vaya, en verdad te conoces muy bien"-codeo a la pelinegra amistosamente-"Sabe muy bien lo sensible que eres"-rio.  
-"Terminemos con esto de una vez…"-suspiro cansada, Momo.

Lylian toco una tecla, el orbe en manos de su futura progenitora dio un respingo, una delgada luz colorida desprendió de ella.

-"Antes… puedo preguntarte algo?"-volteo a verle cabizbaja.  
-"Que cosa?"-le vio extrañada.  
-"Odias a p-pap… Izuku?".

 _Lo odiaba?_ Definitivamente no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, quizá incluso no podían llamarse amigos, aunque con todas estas revelaciones… las cosas se habían complicado mucho más en su casi inexistente relación.

-"S-supongo? N-no lo sé… es… es complicado"-tendría una conclusión luego de esto.  
-"Entiendo…"-Lylian sintió… un vacío enorme en su ser. Por unos segundos sintió que desaparecía.

La melodía de Once Upon A December fue una brisa rejuvenecedora para Momo, una sonata que adoraba y practicaba a diario. Probablemente la composición que más le gustaba en toda su vida. El rápido movimiento de dedos estuvo en sincronía con la pelota multicolor, la cual se partió a la mitad y dejo salir una esencia colorida que revoloteo por los aires.

Era como estar dentro de una caja musical y que esta misma tenga un teatro de fantasía dentro.

Las traviesas luces tomaron un color dorado, organizándose en lo alto del cuarto para formar siluetas, siluetas bien conocidas por el par. Lylian continuo tocando, pareciera que fuera ella quien estuviera dirigiendo el raro espectáculo.

-"Esa…"-abrió sus ojos más de lo normal al reconocer su figura. Figura que se encontraría añorando y observando perdidamente a un muchacho.

Y ese muchacho no se parecía para nada a Izuku.

Ahora el escenario cambio, el peliverde ahora sí que se hizo presente, aunque para sorpresa de Momo… no era a ella a quien este miraba. Sino a otra chica.

Su cerebro hizo clic internamente, por fin comprendió lo que estaba viendo. Esto no era el futuro ni el pasado, era el presente.

Cada uno de los protagonistas se fue por su lado, ambos inmersos y perdidos en su acompañante, felices. Pero esa felicidad no duro y la primera en sufrir las consecuencias fue ella... pasando de un elegante baile a una agitada discusión que termino en soledad.

La figura de ese muchacho se deshizo como un fuego extinguiéndose.

Del lado de Izuku no hubo discusión, solo una indiferencia y… decepción. Parecía que fue la chica quien termino más herida, aunque al final, de igual forma que con el joven de antes, esta figura también se desvaneció.

Flotando hasta perderse en las nubes.

Ambos devastados, ambos heridos y decepcionados… sus caminos se entrelazaron. Momo no quería arriesgarse a tomar ese nuevo sendero, observándolo y nada más, Izuku permaneció vagando en tal lugar, esperando a que algo a alguien pase a visitar.

Y aunque tardo un poco más de lo habitual, tímidamente y con total naturalidad… sus manos se pudieron entrelazar.

Lo último que vio antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad fue su peculiar coleta dejarse llevar.

 **Rosa por y para siempre.**

-"Que acaso ver esto no afectara el futuro o algo así?"-pregunto Kaminari.  
-"Hablas de una paradoja?"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"Y si desaparecemos?"-siguió Sero.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, mas ahora todos parecían dudar si es que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias cósmicas o algo por el estilo. Mina por otro lado, ella se encontraba con su corazón a mil por hora…

Uno por haber corrido desde el súper más cercano hasta aquí, dos por que los nervios la mataban y tres porque… por que en verdad le causaba curiosidad como fue que termino con el peliverde. Un tipo de curiosidad que iba más allá de intriga.

No muchos lo sabían, no… nadie lo sabía.

Pero el rollo de murmullos verde había captado su interés desde primer año, siempre dejándola boquiabierta y con ganas de ver más. Su admiración se había convertido en un sentimiento más rosa, más dulce e íntimo.

Estaba segura que le quería, gustaba tenerlo cerca de ella y atesoraba los pocos momentos a solas que tenían. Si es que nunca había intentado acercársele más fue por una sola razón más que honorable.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, _ellos_ se amaron y tuvieron una hija en una realidad alterna, que otra prueba faltaba para que pudiera arriesgarse? Que otra señal debería presentársele?

-"Aiko…"-le llamo, Mina-"…no hay problema, o si?".  
-"N-no que yo sepa…"-negó.  
-"Bien… aquí vamos"-inflo su pecho antes de pasar de página con determinación.

Mineta grito del horror y una gran parte de la clase cerro los ojos esperando que algo pasara… pero nada ocurrió. El silencio hablo por unos segundos, apenas entraban a la introducción y la sorpresa ya les había dominado, aunque ninguno se encontraba tan anonadado como Mina.

La emoción desbordaba de la pelirosa, una de sus manos acaricio con infinita ternura la enorme foto en medio de la página, Aiko sonrió al ver lo contenta que se veía su madre. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de determinación y valentía, era como si todos sus miedos e inseguridades fueran limpiadas.

 _Esa…_

-"…esa soy yo"-soltó risillas melancólicas. Lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, ver a su futura yo en un vestido blanco y con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad pura era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad.

Esta era, sin duda alguna, su foto favorita en el mundo. Y el álbum recién había sido abierto.

 **Sorpresas.**

Mientras que en los dormitorios de la clase A se tomaban las cosas con paciencia, la clase B era todo su opuesto. Flores, enormes raíces, arboles e incluso algo de fauna había invadido los interiores de los dormitorios.

Era gracioso ponerse a pensar que cuando Ibara había propuesto algo similar, esta fue rotundamente rechazada, sin mencionar que fue una respuesta instantánea. Quizá el que su quirk sea más peligroso, esto lo decía por las espinas, fue una causa…

…pero cuando Kashizen hizo nacer una rosa del simple pasto decorativo de afuera, todo el mundo perdió la cabeza.

-"Ohh! Luciérnagas empiezan a aparecer!"-señalo alguien.

Un simple ton césped de esos que comprabas al más rebajado costo pasó a convertirse en una belleza natural que fácilmente podía competir con una maravilla del mundo. Un resplandeciente estanque lleno de nenúfares y flores flotantes, arboles con lianas escarchadas, aire perfumado por la madre naturaleza… era perfecto.

-"No se tu Ibara, pero yo que tu no dudaría en asegurarme que Kashizen nazca"-comento Tsunotori, la pony tenía su cabellera decorada de todo tipo de flores silvestres.

Solo ellas dos se encontraban descansando de este escenario mágico, ambas contemplando la transformación que sufrió su jardín, viendo como los demás se mantenían ocupados viendo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-"Tus comentarios son bien recibidos mas no aceptados"-se cruzó de brazos.  
-"Midoriya es bastante lindo, si tú y él se casan tendrán un hijo el doblemente tierno!"-bromeo-"Un problema menos"-rio.  
-"Mis votos son con la pureza, la santidad y armonía…"-su rostro se puso rojo-"…n-no tengo i-interés en el amor…".  
-"Segura? Entonces por qué el sigue aquí?"-señalo a su _hijo_ , quien meditaba de lo más tranquilo encima de una enorme flor-"Si es cierto lo que dices entonces no debería existir ninguna posibilidad de que el exista… o eso pienso he he".

Checkmate, basto con refutar su ideal más importante para que Ibara quedara sin palabras.

-"Oh! Oh! Mira es Kendo!"-le sacudió con fuerza-"Oh por dios… oh por dios!"-sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver con quien venía.

Ibara miro al frente y al igual que su compañera, se sorprendió al notar que la pelinaranja no venía sola, sino acompañada y… sonriente. Por si fuera poco, sus ropas se encontraban algo desordenado y su cuerpo algo tambaleante, de igual manera que con su acompañante.

Que sin duda alguna, era Izuku Midoriya.

El par reía y se miraba de lo más amigable, los dos casi sin espacio de separación al caminar. Por detrás venia quien se les había presentado como Tsuyi, su mochila en la espalda y su actitud segura.

Algo definitivamente había pasado entre ellos.

-"No es que tenga nada contra tía Kendo"-hablo Kashizen alado suya, Ibara dio un respingo por lo repentino de su acercamiento y su intervención-"Pero deberías alejarla un poco de papa, mama"-recomendó sereno como siempre.  
-"Uh… por q-que?"-le miro confundida.  
-"Puedo sentir que su imagen del empieza a cambiar"-Ibara inclino su cabeza aún más extrañada.  
-"Quiere decir que se está enamorando, tontita"-le pico la nariz, Tsunotori-"Mira"-señalo con cuidado.

La elegida siguió su dedo y escucho al mismo tiempo, le parecía extraño todo lo que este par teorizaba.

-"No ha dejado de sonreír ni por un segundo"-algo inusual pero no raro, aunque si le parecía extraño que su sonrisa se viera más… brillante-"La distancia que guarda siempre la acorta lo más posible".

Ibara noto como su amiga se ladeaba con sutileza para, en efecto, acortar su separación.

-"Sus gestos y movimientos son firmes, bien realizados y seguros. Sinónimo de que quiera que la vea en su mejor forma"-nuevamente acertó-"Kendo no puede verse más obvia, no crees?".  
-"Diferente a como mi madre muestra su afecto… pero si"-respondió Kashizen-"De prisa madre, debes de hacer gala de tus encantos para no quedarte atrás"-una raíz le empujo con dirección al par.

La pobre fue empujada hasta quedar frente a ellos, ninguno noto su presencia, ambos demasiado inmersos en el otro.

-"Uh…"-fue lo único que logro articular.  
-"Shiozaki? Que estás haciendo?"-Kendo volteo a verle igual de sonriente.  
-"Y-yo? Pues…"-sus ojos se toparon con los del peliverde, la vergüenza le invadió al instante-"…te estaba e-esperando?".  
-"Oh… ya veo"-Kendo se vio confundida por su actitud-"Entonces quieres hablar de algo?"-pregunto.  
-"Si!"-volvió a mirar a Izuku-"P-pero a solas!".  
-"Ok…"-se rasco la mejilla cada vez más extrañada-"…supongo que seguiremos mañana"-se giró al peliverde.  
-"Seguro, fue bastante… intenso"-rio sonriente, Izuku. Ibara soltó un sonido de indignación, su mente no dejaba de pensar lo erróneo.  
-"N-nos vamos ahora!"-tomo del brazo a su amiga, tirándola lo más fuerte posible hacia un _lugar seguro_.  
-"Nos v-vemos!"-se despidió a duras penas la pelinaranja.

Imperdonable! No sabía qué clase de hechizo había puesto sobre su amiga pero lo solucionaría! No iba a permitir que su futuro se vea igual de arruinado que el de ella, de ninguna manera!

Por su parte Izuku solo se marchó a su ritmo, dejándose envolver por la noche y su fresca brisa. Al final este día no había sido tan desastroso como se imaginó al principio.

Cierta pelinaranja se había encargado de que no lo fuera.

 **Departamento de soporte.**

Le había costado toda una tarde, muchos pero muchos errores y una que otra explosión sorpresiva… pero lo había conseguido.

*knock knock*

-"Si?"-se asomó por la puerta con su robotizado can-"Mama…? Que estás haciendo aquí?"-Mei se le presento con un bento.  
-"Te traje comida! Supuse que tenías hambre"-intento adentrarse a la fuerza.

Kajiya abrió el bento y como era de esperarse, estaba vacío.

-"Haa!"-los ojos de la pelirosa se iluminaron al ver la colosal maquina en medio del estudio-"Y esto que es!?"-la abrazo y olfateo.  
-"La máxima representación, grafica, estadística y en tiempo de real de esta realidad"-la contemplo como todo un genio malvado-"Te presento… el Midoriyador!"-oprimió un botón en su control remoto.

Un icono del rostro de Kajiya apareció en medio de la pantalla, segundos después el monitor se tornó negro y fue mostrando un sinfín de información recopilada al azar de Izuku. Imágenes, grabaciones de voz, sus libros… todo.

-"Esto es…"-a Mei le faltaron palabras.  
-"Exactamente"-ladeo la cabeza orgulloso-"Harías los honores?"-le paso su control remoto.

La inventora lagrimeo antes de recibir el aparato con sus manos temblorosas, tras limpiarse los ojos y tragar saliva… oprimió el botón.

Y todo se fue al demonio.

-"Oh vaya…"-Kajiya palideció un poco al ver lo que sospechaba una realidad.  
-"Que paso?"-pregunto Mei, ella no entendía lo que significaba ese porcentaje alado del rostro de algunas conocidas.  
-"Uhm… parece que…"-tecleo unos segundos-"…estoy con peligro de desaparecer he he".  
-"Que?"-se perdió completamente.

La diferencia entre su madre y la pelinaranja era abismal, _que digo…_ _la diferencia entre esa pelinaranja y todas las demás es simplemente ridícula._

Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, ya que según había investigado, no importaba lo mucho que una de las elegidas sienta por su padre, al final era el peliverde quien debía decidir.

Pero en este caso todo daba a que solo una realidad existiría.

Y eso no era para nada bueno.

 **Muchas gracias por su cálida bienvenida, me ayuda mucho a animarme y separar todo el tiempo posible para actualizar (el cual no es mucho, lo siento: ( )**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Un poco mas de historia

Caminando de puntillas en la oscuridad de la noche, Izuku logro pasar desapercibido por la gran mayoría que hacía en la sala, lo que sea que estén haciendo debería ser muy interesante… todos estaban tan inmersos que ni sospecharon su presencia.

Moviéndose sin menos presión por los pasillos, el peliverde recapitulo todo lo que había pasado este día. Lo irreal de los futuros alternos, su momento de depresión masivo, sus hijas… Kendo.

Solo pensar en la muchacha le sacaba una leve sonrisa.

No sería que Kidemous se habría equivocado con decir que Yaoyorozu era con quien más posibilidades tenían? Es decir… ninguno de los habían tenido charla solida desde siempre. Sus mundo eran muy diferentes y apartados, lo único que podrían tener de similar, al menos para él, era su deseo de convertirse en héroe.

Nada más, ahí terminaba su historia.

Las cosas eran totalmente diferente con la pelinaranja, una tarde fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta. Su actitud segura y confiable, no titubeaba ni por un segundo y jamás parecía equivocarse en decir sus palabras, si lo hacía se corregía sin vergüenza alguna, es más, lo tomaba con humor.

Era… era algo así como la chica perfecta para él. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, quizá lo era para todo aquel que se anime a querer conocerla más allá de solo su faceta de líder.

Todo lo mal que le había hecho sentir la pelinegra con su reacción fue apaciguado con el apoyo que recibió de Kendo. Y que decir con ese _clic_ que sintió al enfrentársele amistosamente, sus movimientos fluidos y fuertes, la pasión que ponía en cada puño…

Izuku suspiro con sus ojos desorbitados, una sonrisa boba y mejillas teñidas de rojo, solo faltaban pequeños cupidos volando a su alrededor para que la escena sea todo un clásico.

-"Me das asco…"-dijo Bakugou apoyado desde el pórtico de su cuarto.  
-"K-kacchan!"-recién se percató que había estado sonriéndole a su puerta todo este tiempo.  
-"Espero que todo está ridiculez no haga que te vuelvas más débil"-le vio enojado-"No paso ni un día y ya estas actuando gay".  
-"Eso… n-no se dé q-que hablas…"-intento salir del tema.  
-"Como sea… solo no te atrevas a destruir nuestra realidad antes de nuestra revancha"-regreso a su cuarto.  
-"O-ok…".

Esas palabras le hicieron sacudir su cabeza, Bakugou tenía razón, todo este lio no debía porque complicarse más con sentimientos encontrados, Kendo y el solo tuvieron una conexión inesperada y ya, además…

…siempre estaba la posibilidad de que solo se haya comportado amable por el estado deprimido en el que estaba. O tal vez así se comportaba con todos sus amigos y por ultimo…

…lo que sintió no necesariamente tenía que ser reciproco. Después de todo, cuando una chica había mostrado interés romántico en él?

 **Capitulo tres: Un poco más de historia.**

Su descanso fue rehabilitador, su sueño sin embargo… no del todo.

Soñó que estaba en medio de un largo campo abierto, solo, nada y ni nadie a la vista, al principio fue solo eso, silencio confortante. Pero luego todo se tornó un infierno viviente, todo tipo de siluetas hostiles y sombras tenebrosas volaron a su alrededor, los colores eran variados.

Al momento que creía seria atacado logro despertar, su alarma a un lado suyo y sus ojos cansados. Regresar a clases significa entrenar duro nuevamente, sin embargo, a penas tomo su celular Izuku ya empezó a acumular estrés.

Más de mil mensajes... increíble.

En lo que se cambiaba fue revisando cada uno en orden de importancia, su madre vino primero, no hubo problema en esta parte, simples mensajes que preguntaban cómo le fue en su primer día, algo normal que ocurría cada año.

Le siguió Mirio, su superior dándole las notificaciones de cómo estaba Eri junto a unas cuantas fotos y audios de la albina saludándole. Hoy día mismo iría a visitarla, podía hacer un espacio.

Bueno, desde aquí se aparta lo normal de lo… bizarro.

En serio, como rayos le había hecho Mount Lady para obtener su número? Una interrogante que probablemente nunca seria respondida y sinceramente… tenía miedo de descubrir.

Su día empezó con todo al abrir el mensaje de voz que le dejo.

-" _Eres un grandísimo hijo de # $* como %$#"! se supone que explique esto a la prensa pedazo de-"_ -y los insultos seguían.

Un hilo de voz fue lo único que salió como respuesta, esto sí que no se lo había esperado para nada, en serio, **como** es posible que siquiera hayan podido establecer una amistad si ni siquiera eran conocidos!? Sin mencionar la diferencia de edades, claro está.

-" _Hola papa! Lo siento por eso de antes, mama esta algo alterada por todo lo que está pasando"-_ escucho una risa-" _Creo que lo mejor será no acordar una reunión por el momento, no hasta que logre calmarla si quiera un poco"._

Por lo menos… por lo menos su supuesto hijo no sonaba tan mal. Eso era lo único bueno que le vio a esto.

-" _No tomes sus palabras anteriores enserio, mama uh… mama del futuro me dijo que esto sería una tarea difícil. Como sea, te llamare cuando crea sea buen momento para platicar, hasta entonces!_ "-termino la grabación.

Lo mejor que podía seria ignorarlo, sabía que estaba mal pero… que más podía hacer?

Bajando con su dedo, ahora le toco a cierta hiperactiva amiga suya, una con la que se tenía bastante afecto y confianza. Esta chica es probablemente quien más le había sacado risas y sonrisas en toda su vida.

 _Como esta mi brócoli favorito?_

Ese fue el primer mensaje que vio antes de entrar a su chat, chat que por cierto, estaba inundado de todo tipo de emoticones, videos, imágenes, audios… todo. Tomoko Shiretoko, más conocida como Ragdoll para la sociedad, una joven peliazul que Izuku nunca pensó terminaría conociendo.

Gran parte de convertirse en muy buenos amigos se lo debía a Eri o para ser más específicos, en su quirk. Fue gracias a la pequeña albina que la heroína pudo regresar a hacer lo que amaba, aun podía recordar el rostro lloroso y contento de la joven al sentirse completa de nuevo.

Pareciera que Eri tuviera una habilidad oculta que provocaba que todo aquel que ayudara se apegara a ella.

Visita tras visita, Tomoko termino por volverse un rostro común para el peliverde. Su presencia siempre era más que bienvenida, Eri la adoraba y poco a poco el también comenzó a hacerlo.

No iba a mentir, la mayor se convirtió en el primer interés amoroso que tuvo. Lamentablemente, los años que se llevaban lo volvía erróneo, lo suyo simplemente no podía ser. Esos años de oscuridad que estuvieron contra el régimen de los villanos también causo que no hubiera tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Al final nunca revelo sus sentimientos, aunque eso no fue algo totalmente malo, su relación evoluciono y su amistad se tornó más íntima. Como ya lo había dicho antes, la peliazul era quien más le hacía reír… sea con juegos, cosquillas o simples disparates que se le ocurra decir o hacer.

Hubo una vez… que en uno de sus juegos…

 _No… solo olvídalo._

Para su mala suerte, sin embargo, basto con leer un par de mensajes que estaban más abajo del primero para que su preocupación y corazón se elevaran por los cielos.

 _Uh… sé que esto de hacernos bromas es algo normal pero…_

Una foto de su amiga junto a una pequeña y sonriente peliverde fue más que suficiente para que Izuku pierda su balance y caiga en medio de sus ejercicios. Respirando agitadamente, el muchacho se tomó unos segundos en recomponerse antes de volver a mirar su celular.

… _en verdad te tomaste muy en serio mi última broma, no?_ _Hahaha._

Lo que seguía era un audio, Izuku tenía miedo de reproducirlo.

 _-"Solo estoy bromeando, ese mono azul ya me explico todo"-_ se escuchaban voces de fondo, algunas eran de infantes-" _Sé que debes estar ocupado rompiéndote el coco en la academia pero…"_ -se notaba lo nerviosa y… preocupada que estaba-" _…p-podemos vernos?_ _Ya ha pasado un tiempo de todas maneras"-_ su voz regreso a la normalidad.

 _Llámame, ok? Considéralo una cita,_ _ **papa**_ _._

Oh no…

-"Oh no no no…"-se alejó del celular.

Esa brillante y tierna sonrisa apareció en su mente, memorias de una noche estrellada aparecieron en su cabeza, su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar una oración que nunca olvidaría en su toda su vida.

… _como que todavía no has dado tu primer beso?_

 **El plan.**

En su época actual Aiko veía a su madre como tal, protectora, amorosa y molesta (pero a su buen modo) madre. En esta realidad, sin embargo, ver a su versión joven era ridículamente tierno para ella.

Verla dormir sonriente con sus brazos abrazando con fuerza el álbum de fotos familiar le calentaba el corazón. Anoche se había quedado hasta tarde viendo las fotos una y otra vez, leyendo las descripciones con una concentración que era raro ver en ella.

Podía dar por hecho que su madre ahora mostraría interés por su padre, de una u otra manera, estaba segura que su futuro ya no corría tanto peligro como antes. Todo esto era muy tierno de presenciar pero…

-"Mama…"-le sacudió-"…mama!"-logro hacerle sacar sonidos somnolientos.  
-"Uh…"-se limpió saliva-"…que pasa?"-sus ojos estaban desorbitados.  
-"Creo que tienes que ir clases, levántate por favor"-la zarandeo un poco más.  
-"Clases… clases… Midori!"-se dio cuenta de lo que eso significa-"Tengo que poner en marcha mi plan!"-salió de las sabanas de un salto.  
-"Plan…?"-ladeo su cabeza.  
-"Hehe…"-sonrió a la vez que se estiraba-"…quieres escucharlo?".  
-"O-ok…"-acepto extrañada.

Tomando marcador y cuaderno, Mina comenzó a pasar páginas mientras murmuraba pensativa. Unos cuantos segundos después se giró sonriente.

-"La increíble e infalible fórmula para enamorar chicos, hecha y escrita por mi"-se señaló orgullosa.  
-"Uh…"-esto era algo que no recordaba su madre le haya contado.  
-"Primero me aseguro de ser la primera persona en darle los buenos días!"-un dibujo de personas de palitos se le mostro (se podían diferenciar por los estilos de cabello)-"Luego me aseguro de estar siempre a su lado cada vez que se pueda!"-ahora se les vio hablando en distintos lugares-"Y por último solo espero lista para que se me declare!"-levanto el pulgar.

 _Eso… eso era todo?_

-"Increíble, no?"-se vio las uñas confiada.  
-"S-si si… muy bueno…"-sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, así de tanto aire tenía su madre en su cabeza?  
-"Hehe iré a cambiarme, puedes ir yendo a desayunar"-se encerró en su baño.

…..

Al demonio con no interferir tan directamente en la línea temporal! Si no hacía algo desaparecería!

 **Reflejo.**

Despertar, bostezar y estirarse, seguidamente salir de la cama y ordenarla, terminado eso tocaba ir al baño y tomar una ducha… ahí es donde comenzaron los problemas.

Madre e hija realizaban la misma rutina, Momo lo había intentado ignorar, pero ahora que se toparon cara a cara en la entrada del baño, la joven perdió la paciencia.

-"Estas burlándote de mí?"-pregunto algo indignada la vicepresidenta.  
-"Por qué haría eso?".  
-"*sigh* Lo que sea, vas a entrar o…?"-le cedió el paso.  
-"Si vas a comportarte así siempre, prefiero buscar otro lugar donde quedarme"-no se movió de su lugar.  
-"Creo que sería lo mejor"-le dio una mirada.  
-"Bien!"-devolvió el gesto.  
-"Bien!"-frunció el ceño.

Momo se encerró en el baño de un portazo y Lylian hizo lo mismo pero con la puerta de la habitación, ambas se quedaron viendo el pedazo de madera unos segundos, las dos respirando agitadamente. Segundos después, sin embargo, el par entro en tristeza y pena.

Y ambas se apoyaron sus espaldas en las puertas, dejándose caer lentamente antes de abrazar sus rodillas.

Las dos con increíbles ganas de llorar, la cantidad de los motivos variaba, esa era la única distinción en ellas. La única.

 **Disciplina.**

Antes Kendo se consideraba bueno en artes marciales, no una maestra, pero si alguien decente en el arte.

Pero luego de ver a su hija en acción… las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

-"Rayos! Si que es buena…!"-dijo Tetsutetsu alado suyo, el chico de hierro observaba sonriente a la otra pelinaranja.  
-"Técnica, fuerza y velocidad… es una guerrera completa"-hablo Shishida.

Su entrenamiento matutino paso de ser lo de siempre a todo un espectáculo, Tsuyi se había robado el show esta mañana. La velocidad con la que entrenaba y su impecable manera de moverse, las poses que hacía, los puños, patadas… todo.

Esta chica era un prodigio, que decía… un genio en combate.

La presidenta hubiera preferido que su resalte solo sea en esa parte, ya que ver como el resto de sus compañeros veían sonrojados y claramente atraídos a su _hija_ , despertaba coraje que no creyó tener dentro de sí.

-"Tsuyi!"-le llamo, Kendo.  
-"Si?"-paro de golpear al aire y lanzar patadas.  
-"Ya se nos acabó el tiempo!"-se levantó lista para regresar a los dormitorios.  
-"Ok!"-esprinto hasta quedar frente suya en solo segundos.  
-"Tienes que enseñarme un día de estos, eres bastante buena"-comenzó a caminar. El grupo de chicos les siguió por detrás.  
-"No tan buena como tú, eh… en un futuro"-sonrió.  
-"Gracias"-se sintió más segura con respecto a su desempeño-"El kimono te queda muy bien, por cierto".  
-"Gracias, fue un regalo de tu parte"-crearon un aire de familiaridad cálida a su alrededor-"Entonces… ayer te vi muy amigable con papa".  
-"Oh… haha s-si"-recordó al peliverde, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sutilmente-"Es bastante bueno"-se perdió en su mente.  
-"Por qué no lo envites a salir?"-fue al grano, emocionada.  
-"C-creo que es algo apresurado…"-intento excusarse.  
-"Estoy segura que papa aceptaría, le agrada tu compañía".  
-"Tu c-crees…?"-mostro interés de repente.  
-"Definitivamente"-no titubeo.

 _Una cita seria lindo…_

Desde hace tiempo que buscaba una oportunidad de conocer al peliverde, lo hubiera hecho antes de no ser porque ambos siempre parecían tener demasiadas responsabilidades, cuando tenían tiempo ambos se lo daban a sus amigos cercanos, algo normal y entendible.

Ahora que sabía que existía una realidad en donde ambos tenían una oportunidad juntos, la idea de salir con el ya no era tan descabellada.

Esta era su momento de vivir la adolescencia que pocas veces pudo experimentar, la etapa de la vida más bella. No la desperdiciaría, mucho menos con alguien como Izuku. Ahora, el problema estaba en que todo el mundo sabía que Uraraka sentía algo por el muchacho, seria de pocos amigos que le robara al joven que persiguió durante estos dos años?

Probablemente, pero de nuevo… ella ya tuvo dos años de poder confesársele. Bueno, solo necesitaba un par de semanas para ver si lo suyo funcionaba o no, algo de entro de ella le decía que funcionaria, esa conexión que formaron en su sparring lo verificaba.

Antes no creía en eso de sentir una descarga eléctrica al encontrar a la persona indicada… ayer por poco y siente que se electrocuta al chocar con el peliverde.

 **Viviendo a lo salvaje.**

Aunque negara rotundamente que no era su hijo, el universo entero le recordaba lo contrario cada segundo de su vida. Kashizen era… una versión completamente mejorada de ella pero con apariencia a la de Midoriya.

Este chico parecía la naturaleza personificada, Ibara no tenía problemas con eso al principio, siendo la noche de ayer un buen ejemplo de las habilidades del muchacho. Pero ahora que debía compartir habitación, sin embargo, su disconfort empezó a volverse imposible de ignorar.

Dormir dentro de una flor de loto gigante era llevar las cosas al extremo.

Que las aves te sigan a todos lados, usando tus hombros como ramas de árbol no era algo normal, ni siquiera para los más pacíficos de los monjes. Mariposas, libélulas, colibrís en tu jardín, al parecer todo esto era completamente normal para él.

-"Hasta luego madre, recomiendo que medites un poco, siento que estas estresada"-se despidió a la vez que cuidaba y regaba el nuevo pero inmenso jardín-"Acepta esto, este aroma es el favorito de papa"-le entrego una flor buganvilia.  
-"G-gracias…"-la acepto por educación, no quería ser grosera.

Era la segunda vez que Ibara prefería estar sola o alejada de una persona, afortunadamente el peliverde causante de todo esto no estaba en su salón. Por lo menos ahí podría estar tranquila.

 **Clases.**

Ni un respiro, la vida no quería ni uno solo, apenas llego a su salón y ya se encontró en una encrucijada, genial.

-"Acaso no son adorables?"-hablo Midnight, sus ropas eran cotidianas y no de héroe.  
-"S-si…"-no mentía en esa parte, el par de gemelos que jugaba cerca suyo eran innegablemente tiernos.

La clase observo feliz al dúo, Aoiro y Nene, los hijos de su profesora y su compañero eran sencillamente el estereotípico par de gemelos que veías en una película. Hablaban como uno y a veces consecutivamente, sus acciones siempre eran teniendo en cuenta al otro, traviesos y llenos de energía.

Solo mírenlos ahora, una flotando en su forma de nube y el otro intentando atrapar a su hermana. Verlos era recordar la niñez de muchos. Algunos sin embargo, no lo tomaron tan a gusto, Mineta no paraba de llorar en una esquina y Uraraka… no había parpadeado desde hace mucho.

-"Va a hacer clases o que!?"-exploto Bakugou.  
-"Cierto, lo olvide"-se paró en frente de la clase-"Tengo que informarles que desde ahora en adelante ya no seré su profesora"-exaltación se escuchó en la clase.  
-"Mátenme que ya no puedo…"-Mineta perdió el conocimiento.  
-"Por qué ha tomado esa radical decisión, profesora!?"-pregunto Iida. Nemuri sonrió.  
-"Solo así podía tener una oportunidad con su compañero"-miro a Izuku. La clase exploto.

El referido sintió que fallecería, en qué mundo… en qué mundo termino enamorándose de su profesora!?

-"Ya terminaste?"-hablo Aizawa en medio de la conmoción, el profesional había estado en el piso todo este tiempo.  
-"Un minuto"-se acercó al pupitre del peliverde-"Este es mi número, estate listo para salir cuando te llame"-le entrego una tira de papel.  
-"Uh…".  
-"Considéralo una cita"-le regalo una sonrisa.

Empezaba a odiar esa palabra… lo peor de todo es que nunca había tenido una.

 **Manifestándose.**

Luego de un silencioso desayuno junto a su _hija_ , Momo por fin encontró algo de tranquilidad en su camino a clases, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde… pero lo valía. Tener un tiempo para charlar consigo mismo era justo lo que necesita-

-"Yaomomo!"-Mina se le acerco a saltitos desde atrás, su ropa algo desordenada y con migajas de pan en su boca.

Odiaba su vida, odiaba a la vida.

-"*sigh* Buenos días, Ashido"-siguió caminando.  
-"Me encontré con tu retoño en el camino, es bastante bonita!"-se puso a su lado.  
-"Gracias…"-hizo un esfuerzo para mantener la calma.  
-"Cambiando de tema"-se arregló sus ropas-"Te gusta o no?"-le vio picara.  
-"Que cosa?"-intento no especular a la fuerza, no quería tocar el tema.  
-"Ya sabes…"-le codeo sonriente.  
-"No, Mina, no me gusta"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Genial!"-ensancho su sonrisa-"D-digo… que pena por Lylian"-fingió entristecer.

Su interior dolía solo pensar en la joven, lo que le pasaría si es que decidía ignorar de por vida al peliverde… lo que sucedería con esta realidad si es que en efecto, no formaba una relación con el peliverde.

 _Estúpido predestino…_

-"De todas las _elegidas_ , haha… me da risa como suena _elegidas_ "-movió sus dedos divertida-"Tú eras con quien más preocupación tenia, es decir, como competiría contigo?"-exagero.  
-"Uh… gracias?"-no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.  
-"Ahora que ya no estás _en el camino_ , me siento más confiada, eras algo así como… el jefe final en un videojuego"-bromeo.  
-"Eso quiere decir que tu si estas interesada en Midoriya, supongo?".  
-"Sip! Desde hace ya un tiempo para ser honestas, siempre me pareció adorable~"-sus mejillas se pintaron de violeta.  
-"Me alegro por ti"-llego a las puertas del salón.

Oportunamente alguien salía del aula, Midnight y un par de infantes se les puso enfrente. Momo suspiro cansada, su estrés aumento al pensar en lo desafortunadas que eran quienes estaban envueltas en este enrollo.

-"Oh! La competencia"-hablo su maestra-"Para ser breves, ya no seré su maestra, sino sus rivales en ver quien se quedara con su compañero"-hizo un gesto con el que señalaba a Izuku.

 _Es en serio…_

-"De veras?! Por favor…! Justo cuando pensé que la tendría fácil…"-hizo un puchero la pelirosa.  
-"Que la mejor futura Midoriya gane"-sonrió antes de pasar en medio-"Aoiro! Nene! Nos vamos!"-los gemelos vinieron sonrientes, Nene encima de su hermano (en forma de nube) como si de su transporte personal se tratara.  
-"Haaa! Son adorables!"-comento en lo que les veía irse, Mina.

La pelinegra se adentró sin más, sus ojos se toparon con los del peliverde, el cual se veía atormentado y algo traumado, su gesto se normalizo a los segundos de percatarse que era observado. Cuando le toco pasar cerca de él parecía que iba a decir algo…

…pero ella no quería escuchar nada de él, ni siquiera quería verle.

-"Buenos días, Midoriya"-le saludo para evitar escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. Su acción no pasó desapercibida, un aire de tensión se creó en el aula.

Fingió estar tranquila, sentarse y ponerse a repasar algunos apuntes pasados, fingió…

-"Bien… anoche tuvimos una larga y trabajosa junta entre los pros. Todo con respecto al _caso_ que se presentó repentinamente"-solo pensar en eso le cansaba-"A los que están involucrados directamente, sigan con sus vidas, nada ha cambiado para ustedes, siguen siendo alumnos, preocúpense por eso. U.A se 1encargara de los viajeros del tiempo y eso…".

 _Que no nos preocupemos? Que… que estaba hablando?!_

-"Profesor con todo respeto…!"-se levantó de golpe la pelinegra.  
-"Ahórratelo, después de clases hablare personalmente contigo"-Momo sintió sus venas hervir.

No iba a soportar esto, no era justo…!

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al igual que sus dientes antes de encaminarse furiosa hacia la salida.

-"*sigh* Pensé que ya habían crecido…"-se sobo el rostro cansado, Aizawa no hizo nada para detenerla.  
-"Profesor, podría…?"-levanto la mano, Kyouka. Eraser asintió.  
-"Bien, como decía…"-continuo hablando.

Izuku simplemente se quedó observando, no sabía que hacer o decir con respecto a su compañera. Y aunque lo intentara, probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas…

…empezaba a sentirse en la primaria.

 **Sorpresa!**

-"Ustedes dos en verdad van a sacarme canas verdes…"-Powerloader ya no sabía qué hacer para cambiar al par de pelirosas.

El estudio entero era un chiquero, no podía comprender como era que lograron dormir de lo más tranquilos en medio de tanto desorden, así cierto, no lo hicieron. Podía decirlo con seguridad gracias a esas enormes ojeras que traían.

-"Tranquilo sensei"-hablo con sus ojos cerrados el nuevo miembro del estudio-"Goody, limpia por favor"-continuo tecleando.

El perro de metal hizo como se le ordeno, todo lo que encontró en el piso fue devorado a gran velocidad y fácilmente, su interior parecía trabajar como una locomotora, su energía aumento y en consecuencia también su rendimiento. No tomo mucho tiempo el dejar todo el taller impecable.

-"*yawn* Buen trabajo"-le palmeo la cabeza-"Ahora ve a entregarle esto a cada uno de los que estén en la lista"-le dio una hoja.

Ya parecía que el profesor aquí era otro, el profesional no dijo nada, simplemente continuo observando. Era entretenido ver al futuro hijo de su aprendiz, ya que a diferencia de esta, el muchacho no parecía haber provocado explosiones o desastres del grado de Hatsume.

Ahora por ejemplo, no tenía idea de que era en lo que trabajaba.

-"Listo…"-termino de programar algo, el pelirosa desconecto un cable conectado a una máquina.  
-"Que es lo que hace?"-se le acerco a preguntarle.  
-"Café"-respondió antes de echarse a dormir junto a su madre, ambos apoyados en un escritorio cubierto por una enorme sabana.  
-"Que…?"-toda emoción se esfumo.  
-"Cierto, se me olvido…"-oprimió un botón en su reloj-"…también trae granos de café, pan, mermelada…"-cayo dormido.

Definitivamente era hijo de Mei, no cabía duda que esos malos hábitos suyos tenían que ser hereditarios.

 **Dejándolo salir.**

Nadie, a nadie le importaba, todos tranquilos e incluso divertidos ante esta situación. Desearía que alguien más aparte de solo el causante de todo esto pueda comprenderle, intentar comunicarse con ella y compartir sus penas.

Pero absolutamente nadie pasaba por lo mismo, solo ella, quien había sido demonizada una de las causas y peligros que podrían acabar con esta y muchas otras realidades.

Lagrimas calientes cayeron de sus ojos.

Había planeado todo para este año y los siguientes, el plan perfecto que le llevaría al éxito en todo sentido de la palabra. Tardo tanto y perdió mucho, horas y horas de romperse la cabeza, reflexionar e investigar, todo para nada…

…su vida ya había sido escrita y ella no había tenido derecho a escribir en ella a su gusto. Que gracia había entonces? Cuál era el propósito?

A lo mejor podía entregársele al peliverde y ya está, todos felices, verdad? Cierto… olvidaba que una de las decisiones que tome será apocalíptica. Qué hacer entonces, si todo lo que pienses realizar tenía una condicional, no era eso algo parecido a la privatización de libertad?

-"Nunca creí que alguien como tu terminaría llorando en el inodoro, aunque recapitulando todo lo reciente, ya nada parece imposible"-hablo Kyouka.

Su llanto le había imposibilitado escuchar su llegada.

-"Me preocupas, Yaomomo, nos estas preocupando a todos".  
-"Si e-eso fuera cierto entonces alguien m-más hubiera venido…".  
-"Si vino alguien más, pero no creo que te agrade saber quién"-miro a las afueras del baño, risos verdes se divisaron inmóviles.  
-"Quiero estar sola…".  
-"Eso ni tú te lo crees, vamos, abre la puerta que traje tus chocolates favoritos"-Momo se limpió las lágrimas antes de abrirla-"Lo siento, mentí"-no traía nada consigo.  
-"Ya lo sabía…"-miro al suelo.  
-"A pesar de lo que vimos ayer"-se le acerco-"Es uno mismo quien decide su destino, solo porque un tipo azul con cola te haya dicho que debías estar con Mido-".  
-"No se trata de eso…"-le interrumpió.  
-"Que? Pensé que todo este tiempo estabas enojada por-".  
-"Si estoy enojada por eso, **mucho** a decir verdad… pero más que todo estoy asustada"-se abrazó a si misma-"Me gusta cómo ha ido mi vida, no quiero que desaparezca por mi culpa…".  
-"Oh… eso era"-se apoyó en la pared del baño-"Pensé que como tenías tus ojos puestos en Todoroki, te pusiste estresante al enterarte que tenías una hija con Midoriya y eso".  
-"Amo los dramas en mis novelas, pero no en mi vida. Lylian es una buena chica y con lo poco que estuve con ella puedo decir que… es mi hija"-visualizo a la otra pelinegra.  
-"Entonces eso quiere decir que…"-hizo un gesto.  
-"Que? No! No tengo ningún interés en Midoriya!"-dijo la verdad-"Solo creo que nuestra posible hija es buena, nada más!"-desmintió toda interrogante.  
-"Bueno, eso explica por qué aun no desaparece, supongo que basta con aceptarla"-dijo pensativa-"*sigh* Como sea, eso no cambia el hecho de que te has comportado como una completa idiota con ellos"-le reprimió.  
-"Lo se…"-decayó de nuevo.  
-"Midoriya está afuera, podrías empezar con él"-se fue yendo.

Ya se había desahogado una gran parte de su estrés, todavía mantenía cierto rencor y molestia, pero podía controlarlo. Aunque suene rosa, llorar le había servido bastante.

Exhalando antes de echarse agua al rostro, la vicepresidenta salió del baño y se encontró con el peliverde esperándole desde un lado, murmurando incoherencias como siempre. Nunca le agrado esa mala costumbre suya, agradecía que Lylian no haya heredado eso.

-"Midoriya"-le llamo.  
-"A-ah! Yaoyorozu…!"-entro un poco en pánico-"Yo…"-bajo la mirada.  
-"No tienes nada de que disculparte, es todo lo contrario"-se sintió decepcionada de sí misma-"Mi actitud hacia ti fue completamente errónea, te pido me disculpes, Midoriya"-hizo una leve reverencia.  
-"De t-todas maneras…!"-le imito-"Debí haberte b-buscado antes, también lo siento, Yaoyorozu…".

Sabía que haría eso, sin embargo, el gesto no dejo de ser sorpresivo y bien recibido.

-"Creo que estamos en las mismas, no?"-sonrió cansada-"Todo lo que hagamos o hacemos tiene repercusiones cósmicas".  
-"S-si…".

Antes de que la pelinegra pueda decir otra cosa, un avión a escala se les puso en medio, el ladrido que dio logro que Izuku reconociera al can cibernético.

-"Para nosotros?"-dos cartas se les fueron entregadas, Momo la abrió y leyó sin más-"Oh…"-exclamo al terminar de leer.  
-"Uh… tenemos que ir ahora? Son horas de clase y-"-el avión le pico con su frontal hasta hacerle caminar.

 _Supongo que eso es un no…_

El par y el pequeño avión se movilizo por los pasillos, ambos en relativo silencio y sin tensión por en medio. Curiosamente, era estando solo ellos dos que por fin lograron encontrar paz y tranquilidad.

 **El grafico.**

-"Uno les da la oportunidad de informarse un poco acerca de que está pasando y me rechazan"-hablo mientras comía, Kajiya-"Quien rayos se cree esa tal… Midnight?"-le menciono con su boca llena.

De todas las cartas que mando solo ella no lo acepto, bueno… las otras dos postulantes Vivian lejos así que todavía no sabía si el mensaje les llego o no. Pero igual!

-"Hmm!"-trago un pedazo de pan, Mei-"Ya vienen!"-aviso, el radar que su hijo había creado mostro figuras acercándose.  
-"Rayos… aún falta actualizar"-vio molesto la barra de carga en el Midoriyador.

Llamaron a la puerta, los primeros en llegar fueron Ibara y Kendo, ambas con sus respectivos sucesores. Seguidamente se aparecieron Lylian y Aiko, la pelinegra se veía débil, apenas entro tuvo que sentarse con ayuda de su medio hermana.

-"Kendo, un gusto"-la pelinaranja saludo a la cansada pelinegra-"Tu madre y yo somos buenas amigas"-sonrió.  
-"El placer es mío…"-hablo a duras penas.  
-"Me llamo Kashizen, ten…"-le alcanzo una pequeña botella con un líquido colorido-"…es jarabe de arce, la sangre de la madre naturaleza".  
-"Gracias…"-la acepto y bebió-"…esta dulce"-sintió energía recorrerle el cuerpo, empezó a sentirse algo mejor.  
-"Quizá te lo han dicho mucho pero… eres idéntica a tu madre"-rio Kendo.  
-"Ya estoy acostumbrada"-sonrió.  
-"Lo mismo digo"-se unió, Tsuyi. Ambas viajeras rieron divertidas-"Uhm… Aiko? Verdad?"-fijo su vista en la tímida pelirosa que les observaba.  
-"S-si!"-asintió.  
-"Cuántos años tienes?"-cuestiono-"Yo tengo quince".  
-"Yo también…"-sonrió nerviosa.

Era de esperarse que cada viajero del futuro se lleve bien con sus medios hermanos, todos tenían los genes Midoriya después de todo. La puerta volvió a ser tocada, Izuku, Momo y Goody (este en los brazos del peliverde) por fin llegaron.

-"Justo a tiempo!"-les hizo pasar, Kajiya-"Finaliza la actualización, madre!"-dio una señal.  
-"Con gusto…!"-se trono los dedos, Mei. Basto con apretar una tecla en la colosal máquina para que la pantalla mostrara enormes cantidades de información.

Todos esos elementos se hicieron a un lado y entonces se mostró la cosa para lo que se les había citado.

-"Damas y caballeros, les he citado para hablar de un pequeño inconveniente-"-se detuvo al ver que la tabla había cambiado-"Quien es Tomoko Shiretoko?"-inclino su cabeza confundido.

Izuku sintió su cuerpo arder ante lo que veía.

-"Esa no es Ragdoll?"-hablo Mina, su repentina aparición espanto a todo mundo-"Que?".  
-"Que no estaban en clases?"-cuestiono, Momo.  
-"Me escape~"-sonrió inocente, Aiko se golpe el rostro con su mano.  
-"Papa, quien es esta… Ragdoll del que habla?"-se vio genuinamente perdido el joven inventor-"Y más importante que eso… que rayos hizo para que su porcentaje este por encima del sesenta por ciento?".

Afortunadamente para el muchacho, la mayoría tenia más dudas en saber que significaban todos esos números alado de sus perfiles que como o porque una de las Pussycats estaba involucrada en esto.

-"Esto es… algo así como un medidor?"-lo vio de más de cerca, Mina.  
-"Una máquina de compatibilidad?"-pregunto Momo.  
-"Las dos son correctas, esto es un tipo de termostato que me ayuda a saber el estado sentimental de cada uno con respecto a papa y viceversa"-explico.  
-"*ehem* Esto no es del todo v-verídico, o si?"-cuestiono Kendo.  
-"Lo es! Todos mis inventos son cien por ciento acertados!"-sonrió orgulloso.  
-"P-p-pues debe haber un error!"-exclamo roja como un tomate, Ibara-"Yo no tengo n-ningún sentimiento romántico por el! P-por alguien, en general!".  
-"Nop, esto no miente"-palmeo su creación.  
-"Pero eso significa…"-hablo Lylian, su rostro preocupado e incrédulo.

 _Que soy propensa a desaparecer…_

Sus ojos se posaron en los últimos puestos de la tabla, su madre ya hacía de penúltimo puesto con menos de un diez por ciento. Del lado de su padre no había mucho _afecto_ que le cambiara de actitud.

De ambas partes, ninguno de sus padres en el presente tenia interés alguno en siquiera ser amigos. Ver sus chances de existir comparadas a las de Tsuyi era simplemente absurdo!

Setenta y nueve por ciento en su tía Kendo y con un seguro sesenta y cinco en afecto dado por su padre. La pelinaranja se coronaba como la más propensa a quedarse con el apellido Midoriya, **indiscutidamente**.

-"Que?! Sexto puesto? Pero…"- _soy la única que tiene más de ochenta por ciento_ …

El problema de la pelirosa no era de su parte, sino en el interés que el peliverde tenía en ella. Quince por ciento, nada más ni nada menos, un mísero quince por ciento… que había hecho mal?

Aiko le observo con tristeza, toda esa emoción y confianza que había mostrado esta mañana (aunque algo fantasiosa) se esfumo en un dos por tres gracias a un listado. Y decían que las mates no matan.

-"Esto es malo, madre"-Kashizen vio a su madre-"El amor que padre siente por ti es casi nulo, debemos hacer algo al respecto"-se notó preocupado.

Al parecer Ibara ya ni si conocía a sí misma, de donde rayos salió ese sesenta y dos por ciento… no lo sabía, jamás lo sabría.

-"Me sorprende que Nejire senpai este dentro y que…"-genuina confusión le invadió a Momo-"…tenga interés en ti, Midoriya"-cincuenta cincuenta, la peliceleste saco un perfecto medio.  
-"En resumen se podría decir que la competencia solo es de dos chicas"-miro a Kendo (quien ahora se encontraba ruborizada)-"Y una de ellas ni siquiera está aquí"-se molestó.  
-"S-solo nos llamaste p-para esto?"-pregunto Izuku, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
-"Sip, creí que era necesario que ella lo viera para que intente algo"-se fijó en Momo-"Esa es nuestra primera prioridad o de lo contrario adiós realidad".

Justo cuando pensaba que dejaría de sentir presión... la pelinegra volvió a fruncir el ceño y sentirse indiferente.

-"Va a sonar raro que lo pida, pero…"-ahora fijo su vista en Kendo-"…podría alejarse de mi padre, por favor?"-sonrió.  
-"Uh…"-quedo en blanco la pelinaranja.  
-"Por qué debería? Si la diferencia es abismal y aun no ocurre nada, eso no quiere decir que mi madre puede ser quien decida al final?"-se metió, Tsuyi.  
-"Esa es…"-se puso a analizar sus palabras-"…una buena pregunta".  
-"Iré alistando las cosas para trabajar"-se sobo las manos emocionada, Mei.  
-"Pero nada es seguro, solo hablen y háganse buenos amigos, ok?"-apego a Izuku y Momo-"Bien, la sesión termino! Afuera!"-los empujo uno a uno.

El estudio de soporte se cerró de un portazo y para sorpresa de todos, Hatsume también se quedó afuera. Aunque eso nadie lo comento.

Momo fue la primera en marcharse, de lo más tranquila de lo más normal, ya había estado demasiado tiempo lidiando con sentimientos como para verse afectada una vez más. Lylian le siguió a paso lento.

-"E-esa tabla estaba mal! Solo p-para dejártelo claro, Midoriya!"-dijo antes de irse, Ibara. Kashizen ladeo la cabeza decepcionado antes de seguirle.  
-"Yo uh… voy a…"-señalo los pasillos, Mina se fue cabizbaja por su lado. Aiko intento establecer conversación con ella pero fue en vano, al final término por caminar en silencio.

Mei simplemente se puso a trabajar con lo que tenía en manos en ese momento, sentada en el piso usando la puerta como soporte.

-"Voy al baño, los veo luego!"-se retiró rápidamente Tsuyi.

Y oh sorpresa, quienes más habían propensos eran a prevalecer volvieron a terminar a solas. Sin embargo, una gran interrogante no paraba de zumbar en la cabeza de Kendo.

-"Midoriya… que hay entre tú y Ragdoll?"-pregunto, sus ojos bien puestos en los del muchacho.  
-"E-es… es una larga historia"-intento escapar.  
-"Sera la primera vez que evado clases"-sonrió-"La historia será memorable con este momento"-ensancho aún más su gesto.

Su corazón se hablando, imágenes de esa noche estrellada llegaron a su mente. La misma sonrisa que la pelinaranja tenía le recordó a la de Tomoko, ambas sabían cómo desarmarle con solo curvar sus labios.

Izuku solo esperaba que abrírsele no les separe en un futuro, en verdad le agradaba su compañía.

 **Por si no se entendió bien la escena de la tabla.**

 **Kendo 69 75 (Esto es el afecto, interes, etc de Izuku hacia la joven).**

 **Tomoko 65 83**

 **Nejire 50 50**

 **Mei 48 49**

 **Nemuri 59 40**

 **Mina 90 15**

 **Ibara 67 10**

 **Momo 8 40**

 **Yu 0 0**


	4. A pasos agigantados

Aspirante a héroe o no, Izuku continuaba sintiendo frio como cualquier ser humano. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente pero al muchacho no le importaba, necesitaba un poco aire de fresco… y eso no lo podía encontrar dentro.

La fiesta de noche buena había terminado ser un gran éxito, esa espontanea idea que surgió de simples habladurías fue más de lo que esperaban. A pesar de que aquí lo importante era que Eri disfrutara de esta nueva experiencia, tal parece que más de uno se encariño demasiado con la actividad.

Al final la fiesta llego a escalas inesperadas.

Parientes, amigos, compañeros de academia, incluso una considerable cantidad de profesores había asistido.

Al igual que para la pequeña albina, Izuku no estaba acostumbrado a tal nivel de festividad, pero Eri, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar y entrar en confianza con todos. La última vez que la vio antes de salir, está ya hacía con Uraraka, Tsuyu y sus hermanos, todos riendo por la actuación de santa de Iida.

Le gustaría ser más como Eri, tener la habilidad de desenvolverse sin miedo alguno. Son los nervios lo que más le dificulta socializar, el miedo a que una mala impresión aleje inmediatamente a un desconocido.

Necesitaba esto, unos segundos a solas.

-"Yo buscándote por todo el lugar y tu bien escondido aquí"-una familiar voz le hizo saltar del susto.  
-"T-tomoko…!"-se levantó de las gradas de golpe. Lo que iba a decirle se lo tuvo que tragar al ver su vestimenta.

Era la primera vez que la veía con ropas tan a la medida y femeninas, chompa negra, falda con pantis… y un gorro de santa en su cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos eso comprobaba que en efecto, su amiga continuaba siendo ella misma.

-"Atrapa!"-le lanzo un collar a la vez que se le acercaba.  
-"Esto es…"-lo observo con cuidado.  
-"Siempre quise usar uno, pero como ya sabes… en la escuela no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer buenos amigos"-sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

 _Nunca fui muy buena en lo académico, me costaba mucho concentrarme..._

Recordaba perfectamente, el relato que le conto acerca de cómo tenía que esforzarse en la secundaria o en cualquier lugar que requiera pensar. Una de las razones por las que no tuvo tanto tiempo para hacer amigos.

Una sonrisa subió de su corazón a su rostro, esto era…

-"Yo ya tengo puesto el mío"-saco a relucir un collar plateado con forma de cabeza conejo-"Los mande a hacer para que tuviera la forma adecuada".

Su pecho empezó a latir, un calor cálido le invadió al escuchar sus palabras y ver el nombre estampado en el collar.

-"Ahora siempre podremos estar juntos! También sirve por ha alguno le da amnesia haha!"-rio abiertamente.

El peliverde contemplo el collar en sus manos, orejas de gato y unos bigotes, el nombre Ragdoll resaltaba en medio, tal como en el de ella lo hacia Deku.

-"Te gusta?"-acorto el espacio entre ellos y le miro a los ojos-"Sino te gusta podemos venderlos e ir por comida~".  
-"No hay por qué…"-sonrió conmovido. Tomoko amplio su gesto, el peliverde sintió que se derretiría.  
-"Ven aquí, chico brócoli!"-hundió su rostro en su pecho-"Feliz navidad".  
-"Feliz navidad, Tomoko"-acepto el abrazo.

Momento perfecto, no había comparación a como se sentía ahora mismo.

-"Muy bien! Hora de mi regalo!"-se paró justo enfrente.  
-"Ok, uhm… podrías esperar aquí en lo que lo trai-".  
-"Nu uh! Lo quiero ahora!"-se cruzó de brazos.  
-"Uh… ok? Lo traeré lo más rápido que pue-"-se detuvo al ver como muérdago se le puso enfrente.  
-"Ese regalo me lo das después…"-le vio inocente-"…quiero el que yo pedí, ahora"-sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

 _Que?!_ Su cerebro retrocedió el tiempo veinticuatro horas atrás, una repentina y corta conversación entre ambos en lo que decoraban los dormitorios se reprodujo.

 _Oye Izuku.  
Hmm?  
Cuando sea noche buena te gustaría hacer esa tradición del muérdago conmigo? Considéralo como mi regalo de navidad.  
Seguro._

Su voz desapareció y su cuerpo se volvió tenso, que había estado pensando o haciendo que no le hizo escuchar bien!?

-"Tu sostenlo, así parecerá más casual"-le entrego el decorativo-"Nyah…! No puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa!"-rio.  
-"Y-yo…"-quiso explicarle su situación-"…v-veras...".  
-"Recuerda que es s-solo tradición, ok?"-su sonrisa tenia malformaciones, la peliazul cerró los ojos temblorosa.  
-"Uh… lo s-siento pero, nunca había b-besado antes…"-confeso. Ragdoll abrió un ojo sorprendida.  
-"Como que todavía no has dado tu primer beso!?"-exclamo espantada.  
-"La o-ocasión nunca llego!"-se excusó-"No p-podría mejor solo darte mi r-reg-".

Suaves y cálidos labios le silenciaron, un fuerte calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y por unos segundos Izuku sintió que se desmayaría aquí y ahora… pero entonces recordó quien era quien le besaba. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y tal como lo hacía su amiga, se dejó llevar.

No sabía si era raro o normal que clasificara con un sabor su esencia, pero era innegable el no sentir dulzura en su roce. Unos pocos segundos después se separaron parcialmente, en estos momentos Tomoko tenía todo el control sobre él, sus pasaron de su polera a su rostro.

-"Mentiroso!"-dijo entre risas-"Yo sentí un poco de lengua casi al final! Eso no lo hace un primerizo!"-continuo riendo.  
-"N-no estaba mintiendo…"-logro articular en medio de todo esto que sentía.  
-"Te va a crecer la nariz de tantas mentiras"-le empujo amistosamente en el pecho-"Gracias por el regalo, brócoli…"-se acarició su larga cabellera.

Izuku trago saliva, este tenía que ser el momento, tenía que confesársele ahora o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrían extrañas entre ellos… era ahora o nun-.

-"Mira…"-señalo el cielo, Tomoko-"…es una linda noche"-estrellas brillaban a montones.  
-"Uh… s-si"-asintió.  
-"Me acompañarías a verlas?"-giro a verle antes de sentarse en las gradas-"Por favor?".

No había porque especular cosas por un simple beso, ella misma lo había dicho, fue solo una tradición que quería probar. Así que Izuku se sentó junto a ella, en silencio relativo ya que por dentro la música sonaba fuerte.

De repente sintió que su mano derecha fue tocada, segundos después esta ya hacia cubierta completamente por la de su amiga. Los dos permanecieron así en lo que resto de la fiesta, un silencio confortable que atesoraron hasta el último de los segundos.

 **Capitulo cuatro: A pasos agigantados.**

-"Luego se fue con el resto de las Pussycats y hasta ahora no he vuelto a verla"-narro el peliverde-"Sin embargo, aun hablamos por celular como si nada hubiera pasado".

El silencio hablo entre el par, la banca que estaba detrás del edificio de educación empezaba a volverse un lugar frecuentado por ellos. Kendo se encontraba confundida acerca de cómo debería sentirse con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"Vaya… eso fue…"-miro a diferentes sitios antes de responder-"…romántico"-sonrió. Izuku le imito aunque algo avergonzado.  
-"Nunca se lo había contado a n-nadie, se sintió b-bien soltarlo…".  
-"Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… así es como se dice, no?"-rio.

Risas se escucharon como eco en la desolada ubicación, Izuku se concentró en la pelinaranja durante unos segundos, contemplándola como a una obra de arte. Su manera de reír, los gestos, movimientos… todo era similar a Tomoko.

Una conclusión llego a su cabeza, Kendo en definitiva, era muy madura para su edad. No le gustaba comparar pero… era como si su compañera fuera una versión más moderada y tranquila de la peliazul.

-"*sigh* No puedo creer que Izuku Midoriya me haya ganado en dar su primer beso"-comento.  
-"Oh… aun no has…?"-se sorprendió del hecho. Kendo negó con su cabeza.  
-"Quizá antes de convertirme en presidenta del consejo hubiera tenido una oportunidad, varias, para ser exactos…"-sonrió-"…escuchar tu historia me da esperanzas de que el mío pueda ser parecido".  
-"Espero que así sea"-sus palabras ruborizaron a la joven.

 _Estoy segura que papa aceptaría, le agrada tu compañía._

Su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de velocidad, tenía el terreno, tiempo y aire a su favor, tras inhalar y exhalar todos sus nervios… Kendo giro a ver a su acompañante.

-"Te gustaría salir?"-pregunto sin rodeos. Izuku parpadeo un par de veces-"Algo así como una c-cita?"-sus ojos empezaron un duelo.

De todas las peticiones que existían, esta era actualmente, la que más odiaba. Cuantas _citas_ se supone que ya tenía pendiente? Tres, cuatro? En verdad no quería seguir acumulando este peso, sin mencionar que su ética era puesta a prueba.

Tenía que declinarla, pero… en verdad que no quería hacerlo.

Quería esta cita, sentía que si la aceptaba no se arrepentiría, que sería una experiencia única que les llevaría a muchas otras. A penas llevaban dos días como amigos e algo dentro de si ya le susurraba que se arriesgara a ir más allá.

Quería conocerla más y eso haría.

-"Me e-encantaría…"-le sonrió de corazón. Kendo sintió que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían.  
-"Genial!"-perdió el control de sus emociones-"*ehem* Digo, b-bien! Uh… te escribo luego p-para coordinar y…"-quedo en blanco.  
-"Por qué no lo hablamos en el almuerzo?"-sugirió divertido por su actitud.  
-"Almuerzo, l-lo tengo!"-se paró dispuesta a retirarse-"Uh… n-nos vemos en el almuerzo! Yo te b-busco o tú me buscas… ah…".  
-"Yo te busco"-sonrió enternecido.  
-"O-ok! Adiós!"-dio pasos unilaterales hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Apenas logro establecer un considerable espacio entre ellos, Kendo se recostó sobre una pared y sonrió eufórica, sentía como si hubiera dado un gran paso en su vida. Una sensación parecida a sacar una nota perfecta en un examen que había sido toda una guerra de cien años.

Y por qué mentirles si es que algunas personas incluso pasaban por esto con solo mirar a alguien. Sentía como si el más verde de los cupidos le había flechado sin piedad alguna en su corazón.

Era una sensación abrumantemente cálida que no podía dejar de hacerle sonreír bobamente.

 **Departamento de soporte.**

-"Lo primero que le pido y hace todo lo contrario…"-Kajiya suspiro cansada al ver las nuevas graficas-"…todo yo, todo yo".

Pausando sus estudios de acuerdo a la interrogante que le dejo su media hermana, el pelirosa se puso a trabajar a gran velocidad pero a regañadientes. Al cabo de unos minutos se giró a ver a su metalizado can, el cual descansaba de lo más tranquilo, abriéndole la boca como si de una bandeja se tratara, el muchacho metió un montón de relojes de mano de golpe.

Luz desprendió por los adentros del robot, pasado unos minutos más, la boca del can volvió a abrirse, esta vez expulsando los cinco artefactos como si de un pastel saliendo de un horno se tratara.

-"Ok… espero que con esto dejen de hacer tonterías"-probo los cinco relojes antes de entregarle cuatro a Goody-"Dáselos al resto, no importa que digan un no de respuesta, no vuelvas con ninguno".

El can tomo su forma de avión y salió disparado contra la ventana, por su parte Kajiya se dirigió a la salida con el objeto en mano.

-"Mama"-abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ella-"Por favor, tienes que hacer algo o me veré obligado a intervenir"-le entrego el reloj.  
-"Que es esto?"-lo observo detenidamente.  
-"Un Midoriyador portátil, no es completo como el original pero tiene la función básica"-explico.  
-"Y esa es?".  
-"Mostrarles lo poco que le importan a papa"-señalo el grafico antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Mei observo el grafico tranquilamente, no había mucho que le interesara de todo esta… competencia por ver quien se quedaba con el sujeto de pruebas M1. Sin embargo, darse cuenta que el afecto que recibía era inferior al de la chica zanahoria, le causó cierta inquietud.

Quizá debería empezar a estudiar más al sujeto de pruebas M1, después de todo, no parecía que Kajiya fuera a abrirle en ningún momento.

 **Atendiendo clases… más o menos.**

Como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse más extrañas de lo que ya estaban, a la clase 1-A y a su profesor de turno casi se les cae la mandíbula al ver a la siempre hiperactiva Mina bien sentada en su pupitre, en silencio…

-"Ashido…?"-le llamo Mic-"Te encuentras bien? Estas enferma?".  
-"No…"-contesto desganada. Sus ojos medio abiertos y su gesto triste.  
-"Ok… continuemos con la clase".

Se sentía peor que en la entrega de notas, peor que enterarse que su banda pop favorita había terminado… su orgullo como chica había sido herido. Una de los pocos aspectos en los que se consideraba buena fue hecha trizas ante sus ojos.

Midoriya no la veía atractiva o siquiera como una chica, el muchacho le había arrojado sin cuidado alguno a la zona del amigo. Auch… solo volver a imaginarse lo poco de afecto que había en ese grafico le ponía triste de nuevo, seria acaso que esta apariencia no le gustaba? Quizá era un problema con su personalidad?

Que era lo que hacía que no le tomara en serio?!

-"Uh…"-Mic vio extrañado a un avión flotando fuera de la ventana. La curiosidad le gano y este la abrió.

El avión dejo dos relojes encima de las carpetas de Mina y Momo, posteriormente este se fue a toda velocidad por donde vino.

 _Esto es…_ dijeron pelirosa y negra al mismo tiempo.

 _Genial, justo necesitaba recordar lo poco que le gusto._ Vio enojada el grafico tras abrir el accesorio, su enojo y tristeza se hicieron a un lado al ver un cambio en la lista.

 **Kendo 80 80**

Ya para que molestarse diría alguno, la pelinaranja estaba a solo unos cuantos números más de tener el corazón del peliverde. Pero Mina no lo vio así, oh no, para nada…

El problema no estaba en que no fuera atractiva o relevante para Midoriya, el problema radicaba en que Kendo se estaba pasando todo el jodido tiempo con el! Como no verse atraído a alguien si estaba siempre a tu lado?

-"Pero claro!"-exclamo a la vez que se levantaba de golpe de su pupitre.  
-"Ah… ya volviste a la normalidad"-hablo Mic.

En ese mismo momento apareció Izuku, de lo más contento de lo más amable y cortes, eso solo respaldaba su teoría aún más! Seguramente Kendo se la había pasado a escondidas con el!

Ahora que entendía el truco, sus objetivos deberían ser pasar más tiempo con el peliverde e impedir que la presidenta se le acerque a toda costa!

 **Clase B**

Pero que gran mentira! En qué momento había pensado de tal forma del muchacho? Que acaso su subconsciente tenía algo que ver? Tal vez le habían jugado una broma y ya está, pero definitivamente no veía al peliverde de manera romántica o cualquier otra forma!

No! Simplemente no!

-"Shiozaki"-le llamo su profesor-"Tu cabello está lleno de espinas"-señalo.  
-"L-lo siento!"-empezó a acariciar sus lianas. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las temibles puntas de cactus.

Era su culpa, estaba segura que algo le había hecho! En medio de sus maldiciones internas, cierta pelinaranja llego al aula con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-"Donde estaba, señorita Kendo?"-pregunto el profesional.  
-"En el baño…"-contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, la joven se dirigió sin detenerse a su asiento.

Ibara le observo extrañada, esta faceta de su amiga nunca antes la había visto… cuando ya se había decidido por preguntarle, sin embargo, un pequeño avión se adentró por la puerta que el maestro estaba a punto de cerrar.

-"Que…?"-un reloj le fue tirado en su dirección, de igual forma ocurrió con su amiga.  
-"Esa cosa es de ustedes?"-les vio molesto el superior, el avión a escala se fue espantado, evadiendo en el camino al mayor.  
-"Es el grafico de antes…"-dijo Kendo, su rostro se puso rojo al ver el cambio que hubo. Ibara por otro lado, frunció el ceño ante lo que ella percibía como, un engatusamiento.

No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con respecto a proteger a su amiga, cada que se separaba de ella pareciera que el par más se unía. Decidido, de ahora en adelante se le apegaría a Kendo y la alejaría lo más que pueda de ese… mujeriego!

 **Perspectiva.**

Algunos lo veían sorpresivo, otros empezaban a imaginarse todo tipo de posibilidades y una minoría se hacia los de la vista gorda. Y es que ver a la presidente del consejo estudiantil almorzando, en una mesa aislada del resto, con uno de los tres grandes de U.A era… controversial.

Que ambos estén pasándola de lo más bien no ayudaba a apaciguar las teorías que unos ya se iban imaginando en sus mentes.

Mina no sabía en qué momento le había perdido de vista, en un momento lo tenía enfrente suyo y después ya lo tenía charlando con la pelinaranja con una brillante sonrisa. En serio, como se supone que si quiera fuera a tener una pequeña chance de liderar la tabla?

A diferencia de con la pelirosa, Ibara sí que tuvo una oportunidad de evitar su reunión, lamentablemente, apenas el peliverde entro en comunicación con ella (solo le saludo) su cabeza se llenó de perversidades y vergonzosas escenas. La pobre al final termino huyendo en dirección contraria.

Mientras que la mayoría prestaba atención al par, Yaoyorozu no había despegado su vista del reloj en su mano.

-"Se te va a enfriar"-aviso Kyouka-"Por qué te interesa tanto, si es que dijiste que no tenías interés alguno en Midoriya".  
-"Y no lo tengo…"- _pero entonces… por que el sí?_

Ese cuarenta por ciento no era algo que hubiera salido de la nada, tomando en cuenta que Mina había interactuado más con él y aun así esta solo tenía un quince por ciento… que era lo que causaba que el peliverde sienta tal afecto por ella?

Sus labios se retrajeron unos segundos antes de exhalar y cerrar el aparato, con su mirada perdido empezó a comer, confundida de cómo interpretar ese número alado de su nombre.

La muchacha aumento su afecto de un ocho a un quince por ciento, inconscientemente…

 **Dormitorios de U.A.**

-"Uh… y-ya te sientes mejor?"-pregunto Aiko, su atención bien puesta en su recostada hermana.  
-"Si… siento como si hubiera recuperado mi vitalidad de la nada"-empezó a crear y atraer cosas a ella.  
-"P-podría preguntarte algo?"-se sentó a su lado, Lylian asintió-"Papa t-te heredo el One For All?".

Una pregunta de alto valor histórico, la pelinegra se sintió algo sorprendida al principio, aunque si se ponía a pensar, el resto de sus hermanos probablemente también tenían conocimiento al respecto.

-"No… por que la pregunta?"-le causo curiosidad la razón.  
-"Ah… pues, en m-mi realidad papa me lo ofreció a mí de entre mis hermanos y al venir aquí me pregunte s-si…".  
-"La misma pregunta se la hizo a nosotras"-tenía sentido-"En mi realidad es mi tío Kota quien lo adquiere, papa siempre tuvo claro a quien se lo daría".  
-"Ya veo…".  
-"Pero… lo aceptarías?"-la intriga le ganaba-"Es una responsabilidad muy grande".  
-"N-no creo que mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo…"-rio apenada-"…pensaba que era la única d-de entre todos los que viajamos que no pudo aceptarlo".  
-"Supongo que esta es una de las cosas que nuestras realidades comparten"- _la opción de poder cargar con ese poder…_

 **Dormitorios clase B.**

-"Entonces… puedes hablar con los arboles?"-rompió el silencio que había en la sala, Tsuyi.  
-"Puedo interpretar lo que sienten, de igual manera que con las personas"-explico antes de llevarse comida a la boca.  
-"Wow, tu quirk sí que tiene bastantes utilidades"-se sintió interesada.  
-"Y cuál es el tuyo? Uno parecido al de tu madre?".  
-"Eh… no exactamente"-sonrió nerviosa.  
-"Papa te heredo el One for All?".  
-"No, pero…"-quiso salir del tema-"…no es la gran cosa. Cambiando de tema, tu también tienes un molesto hermano menor?".

Lo que sea que este ocultando, obviamente no iba a funcionar en Kashizen, el mayor noto casi al instante el cambio de humor en su sistema. No había razón por que seguir excavando en el asunto, si su hermana no quería decirlo, respetaría sus razones.

Pero…

Esa inmensa aura que emanaba de ella no dejaba de preocuparle, una fuerza vital parecida a la de su padre era algo con lo que uno no debía jugar. Esta media hermana suya era más que una cara bonita, mucho más.

 **Otra vez?**

Ni bien habían terminado las clases y todos los involucrados en este tema tuvieron que dirigirse a la fuerza al departamento de soporte, de nuevo…

Momo robaba miradas al peliverde enfrente suya en lo que caminaban, su mente llena de interrogantes que giraban alrededor de ese cuarenta en el gráfico.

-"Midoriya!"-le llamo Mina por segunda vez, el muchacho había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-"A-ah… lo siento, Ashido, estaba distraído".  
-"Hey, no hay problema cariño!"-le codeo sonriente, la acción sin embargo, no causo tanta gracia como pensó-"*ehem* Sabes, Aiko me mostro un álbum de lo que podría ser nuestro futuro, es bastante lindo~".  
-"Un álbum de fotos?"-le vio interesado.  
-"Sip! Te gustaría verlo después de esto? Podemos pasar la tarde viéndolo y comiendo golosinas"-sonrió.

La pelinegra fijo su atención en la conversación, una idea se le ocurrió, el reloj en su bolsillo fue sacado y observado con detenimiento.

-"M-me gustaría pero… ya tengo planeado a-algo para esta tarde"-confeso. Mina no dejo de sonreír, pero su gesto pareció querer decaer-"Lo siento…".  
-"Ow! No es para tanto, amigo. Ya lo veremos otra ocasión"-rio.

 **Mina Ashido 80 20**

-"Interesante…"-dijo en voz alta, Momo. El par giro a verle-"...no es nada, s-solo recordé algo"-mintió.

No tenía interés alguno en ser parte de esta _competencia_ , si es que se lo podía llamar así, pero este aparato había captado su atención. La forma en la que trabajaba era algo que le causaba curiosidad, necesitaba experimentar más, esto podría servirle en un futuro.

Los tres llegaron al departamento en silencio, estos fueron los últimos en llegar. Kendo intercambio miradas con el peliverde, ambos sabiendo lo que les esperaba una vez terminado esto, Mina e Ibara no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observarles. Momo volvió a sorprenderse al ver un cambio en la gráfica, esta vez saco lápiz y papel para anotar los datos.

-"Les doy un portátil para que puedan controlar un poco su socialización y ustedes lo primero que hacen es ignorarlo!"-les regaño-"Enserio, mujer! Si sigue así su hija nacerá antes de tiempo!"-la pelinaranja se hundió en su lugar, roja y avergonzada.  
-"Uhm… Kaji-"-intento hablar Izuku.  
-"Tu ni hables que eres igual de culpable!"-señalo el grafico. El muchacho también se ruborizo.  
-"Eso es suficiente, todo lo que dices no va a ayudar en nada"-intervino Tsuyi-"Además, el porcentaje subió y aun no veo que ocurra nada peligroso".  
-"Tiene razón, no siento que haya habido algún cambio significativo en estos alrededores"-confirmo Kashizen.  
-"No importa! No entienden que es lo que pasara si esa cosa llega a cien por ciento!?"-les vio indignado.  
-"Que pasara?"-pregunto Momo, esa duda era una de las que más le intrigaba.  
-"No lo sé!"-levanto los brazos el inventor-"No sé qué pasara y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a saber-"-una idea se le ocurrió.

Todo mundo se le quedo mirando, pareciera como si el joven se hubiera quedado petrificado. Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese mismo instante, cosa que la mayoría agradeció por qué estar en silencio por más tiempo probablemente les pondría un poco tensos.

-"Hatsume?"-le menciono, Izuku anonadado, era raro ver a la joven en ropas que no sean de trabajo.  
-"Te estaba buscando sujeto de prueb… Midoriya!"-se corrigió-"Vamos, tenemos que relacionarnos lo mejor posible!"-le jalo del brazo.

La acción sin embargo, no fue tomada para bien por todos.

-"Que? Espera un segundo!"-se interpuso en su camino otra pelirosa-"Como que _relacionarnos_ , que intentas hacer?"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Hmm? Y tú eres?"-pregunto de lo más tranquila, Mei.  
-"Su amiga. No puedes simplemente venir y llevarle a la fuerza a donde quieras!"-le reprendió.  
-"Por qué no?"-inclino su cabeza confundida.  
-"Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas!"-empezó a enojarse.  
-"Hatsume, además de eso…"-se liberó de su agarre-"…ya tengo a-algo que hacer después de e-esto".

La enorme computadora hizo un sonido al mismo tiempo que Momo anotaba más de lo que observaba. Todos posaron su mirada en el gráfico, luego a Kendo y de nuevo al grafico…

-"Uhm… y-ya que parece que no hay nada más que hablar"-intento irse la pelinaranja, necesitaba irse después de ver como ese ochenta por ciento subió a ochenta y cinco.  
-"…lo"-dijo Kajiya-"Eso es! Como no se me ocurrió antes!"-se sintió como un idiota.

El pequeño show que armo volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-"Muy bien! Shush Shush!"-les fue empujando hacia la salida-"Nada de citas hasta que los vuelva a llamar, quedo claro?".  
-"Como s-supist-"-intento hablar el peliverde.  
-"Tecnología, ahora fuera!"-cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Ser echados de esta manera empezaba a tornarse algo común en su día a día.

-"Ahm… yo me r-retiro"-se despidió Kendo, Tsuyi le siguió el paso.  
-"Uh… K-kendo!"-le detuvo el peliverde.  
-" _Te veré después…_ "-le susurro antes de irse.

El intercambio de palabras fue observado y aunque Mina parecía estar a punto de decir algo, Momo sorprendió a todos hablando primeros.

-"No es que quiera sonar aguafiestas, pero recomendaría que controlen sus emociones, no sabemos qué pasaría si alguna de nosotras llega al cien por ciento y viceversa"-informo.  
-"E-exacto! Hay que pensar en las consecuencias, Midoriya!"-le apoyo inmediatamente, Mina.  
-"A-aléjate de mi amiga!"-le exigió Ibara, aunque no se le pudo tomar muy enserio por estar escondida tras su hijo.  
-"Por favor papa, danos un poco de tiempo antes de que tomes una decisión final"-hablo Kashizen.  
-"No es por sacar provecho de la situación, pero recuerda lo que dijo Kidemous, papa"-hablo Lylian. El parecido con las palabras de su madre causo que la mayoría le mirara.  
-"Si! En vez eso realizamos actividades afectivo sociales"-se puso enfrente, Mei.

Todos ellos tenían razón, comprendía y también se preocupaba por lo que podría ocurrir del resultado de su cita con la pelinaranja, sin embargo…

-"Lo siento… ya me comprometí a algo y debo hacerlo"-se disculpó antes de dar media vuelta e marcharse.  
-"Hm… curioso"-dijo Mei, la joven acompaño al muchacho de lo más normal.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, cada uno se fue yendo por su lado tal y como ocurrió antes, aunque esta vez, fue notorio el sentimentalismo en Mina, quien se fue a pasos largos y sonoros por otro pasillo. Aiko le siguió preocupada.

Ibara también se fue de una manera distinta al de la primera, su mente hecha un desastre y su actitud cabizbaja. Sentía que había fallado como amiga… pero había algo más…

-"Lylian"-le llamo Momo-"Te gustaría hacer una pijama da?"-sonrió.  
-"U-uh… claro"-asintió sorprendida, no esperaba que le preguntara algo como eso.  
-"Quiero que me cuentes un poco acerca de ti, sino es mucha molestia"-empezó a caminar.  
-"S-seguro"-accedió.  
-"Bien, me ayudarías a preparar algo para pasar la noche?"-Lylian volvió a asentir, un leve rojo en sus mejillas. Esa última parte le había recordado a su madre.

Ambas féminas con cola de cabello terminaron siendo las únicas que se retiraron en relativa paz y armonía. Momo observo por el rabillo de sus ojos el grafico, apenas llegue a su cuarto anotaría el nuevo dato.

Cada vez empezaba a entender más el funcionamiento de este aparato, con un poco más de experimentación pronto develaría todos sus secretos… y podría quitarse esta gran presión de encima.

 **Primera vez.**

Por si esa intervención de antes no fuera suficiente para dejarle ansioso, recibir mensajes de Tomoko casi le causa un infarto. Su corazón era un traicionero en estos casos, un órgano infiel que no cooperaba con su cerebro quien le decía que ya deje de verla de manera romántica.

Su único remedio por ahora era no entrar a su chat, ignorarle por un tiempo no era del todo malo… tenía que alistarse para su cita. Los nervios le carcomían, no sabía cómo comportarse o que hacer, adonde ir y como tratarle… empezó a ponerse más nervioso de lo normal.

La ansiedad aumento mucho más por tener de visitante a cierta pelirosa.

-"Por tu contextura sabía que eras fuerte… pero diantres!"-intento levantar una pesa, fallo miserablemente-"Estas cosas podrían romperle la espalda a alguien!"-se sobo la suya tras rendirse en intentar siquiera moverla.  
-"Uhm… Hatsume, voy a cambiarme así q-que…"-intento hacerle ver lo obvio.  
-"Hm?"-le vio inocente encima de su cama.  
-"P-podrías, por favor, r-retirarte unos minutos?"-sonrió nervioso.  
-"Por qué? Ya te he visto desnudo antes"-dijo tranquila.

Eso era cierto, malo de recordar en estos momentos pero cierto, ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que la pelirosa necesito que estuviera descubierto superiormente… e incluso inferior (a veces).

-"*sigh* Ok…"-se fue desvistiendo. A diferencia de otras veces, Mei no vio con ojos de invención al muchacho… y eso le causo ciertas reacciones antes desconocidas.  
-"Ha…te ves uh…como se dice?"-le pregunto a la vez que se hacía un poco de aire, su temperatura corporal había subido extrañamente.  
-"Que cosa?"-se puso una polera. Inmediatamente Mei retorno a la normalidad.  
-"Nada, no importa"-continuo observándole con su sonrisa de siempre.  
-"Uh… voy a q-quitarme los pantalones p-podrías…?"-hizo una seña para que se voltease.  
-"Hm tu ganas"-se giró… solo unos segundos-"Oh... a-ah…"-de repente se sintió… avergonzada. Nunca antes le había pasado algo similar.  
-"H-hatsume!"-se quejó el peliverde.  
-"Admito m-mi error!"-se cubrió los ojos… parcialmente.  
-"*sigh* Esta bien, ya puedes dejar de cubrirte"-aviso.  
-"Hay alguna razón en específico por la cual te vistas así?"-cuestiono.  
-"En v-verdad quieres saberlo?"-detuvo lo que hacía para verle. Mei asintió-"Pues… s-supongo que en verdad m-me gustaría, vivir el momento. Además, siento que Kendo es…"- _perfecta para mí_.  
-"No lo entiendo"-negó con la cabeza.  
-"Es difícil de comprender, ni s-siquiera yo estoy seguro"-confeso.  
-"Y si fuera yo, también te pondrías así?"-se levantó y acerco.

 _Lo haría?_ La pelirosa había sido conocida por años, sin embargo, su relación nunca había sido nada más que amistosa, incluso había veces que dudaba si es que en verdad le veía como su amigo. Debía ser honesto.

-"No… no lo c-creo"-sus palabras causaron cierto dolor en la inventora, dolor que no esperaba sentir en su vida. Esto era nuevo para ella.  
-"Ya veo…"-sus gestos empezaron a cambiar, era como si una pequeña tuerca en su interior hubiera empezado a moverse.  
-"Y-yo uh… ya me tengo que ir"-se fue algo decaído a la salida.

Algo… algo en su interior quería salir, gritar y empezar a hacerse escuchar por su insensible usuaria. El corazón reino sobre la razón por primera vez en su vida.

-"Eres importante para mi…"-le costó decirlo. Solo una vez dicho se preguntó por qué dijo tal cosa.

Izuku se detuvo en seco y volteo a verle, eso… había sonado demasiado honesto. Y había sido justo lo que necesitaba para calmarse, no pensaba que fuera a recibir apoyo de una de sus menos cercanas amigas. Sus palabras lograron ablandar su pecho.

-"Gracias Hatsume, t-tu también lo eres para mí…"-sonrió-"…uh por favor no revises mucho mis cosas"-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _Raro…_ sus mejillas estaban calientes al igual que su pecho, su ritmo cardiaco subió levemente y una felicidad de procedencia desconocida le hacia sonreír. Quizá… quizá socializar no era una pérdida de tiempo como pensaba antes.

 **Empieza el caos.**

-"En serio mama, te ves increíble, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte tanto por tu apariencia"-rio Tsuyi cerca suya.  
-"Solo me aseguro…"-sintió sus mejillas arder.  
-"Me creerías si te dijera que papa adora cuando estas vestida con tu traje de héroe?"-informo.  
-"Enserio…? Por qué?"-pregunto curiosa. Su hija le susurró al oído sonriente.

Al cabo de unos segundos la pobre termino más roja que un tomate al imaginarse al peliverde y ella con sus trajes de héroes. Ahora cada que usaría su traje no podría evitar sentirse expuesta.

-"Solo se tu misma, ok? Ahí viene papa"-dijo antes de alejarse a gran velocidad.

 _Ok… no estés nerviosa, es la primera cita para ambos. Pueden apoyarse y ser comprensivos, será como un paseo en el parque._

Inhalando y exhalando por última vez, la pelinaranja preparo su sonrisa antes de saludarle con su mano. Sin embargo, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de poder entrar en rango de comunicación, el naranja atardecer desapareció, oscuridad fue cubriendo a la distraída muchacha.

Izuku quedo boquiabierto ante lo que sus ojos veían, su voz desapareció.

-"Te encontré, mocoso!"-una melodiosa y femenina voz retumbo en los oídos del par.

Enfrente de ellos ya hacia Mount Lady, una de sus manos sostenía a un rubio que hacia todo lo posible por liberarse. El shock había dejado helados a todos menos a Kendo, quien continuo ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un enorme puño descendió con brutalidad en donde estaba el peliverde, fue en ese momento que Kendo regreso a la realidad, su primera reacción fue de horror al pensar que su cita había sido aplastada.

-"Papa!"-gritaron al unísono dos jóvenes. Tsuyi se acercó a gran velocidad al lugar en donde descansaba el puño gigante, por su parte el aprisionado rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que reclamarle a la heroína.  
-"Dijiste que no habría violencia!"-grito.  
-"Si… mentí"-hizo un gesto despreocupado la rubia gigante.

Ambas pelinaranjas vieron preocupadas el lugar en donde estaba el muchacho, afortunadamente, Izuku no era tan sencillo de vencer como Mount Lady había pensado. Con energía fluyendo sobre su cuerpo, el peliverde fue levantando el colosal puño a la vez que se erguía, sus ropas algo dañadas por el impacto.

-"Uh… es una broma?!"-exclamo molesta la profesional, su ataque no había sido lo suficiente para acabar con él.

La rubia levanto al muchacho hasta su rostro.

-"Oh…! Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla, señor Midoriya"-frunció el ceño.  
-"E-escucha, sé que estas enojada pero-".  
-"Pero nada! Vamos a tener una _reunión familiar_ te guste o no…"-le acerco a su rostro. El peliverde fue cubierto por su mano y seguidamente llevado como un prisionero a quien sabe dónde.  
-"Espera!"-Kendo empezó a correr tras ella. Tsuyi le cargo como si de papel se tratase y ambas se acomodaron del cabello de la heroína.

De todas las reacciones que había visto hasta ahora, esta se llevaba el premio a la… colosal de todas. Por un momento en verdad sintió que sería aplastado como una mosca, era como si la rubia le hubiera esperado afuera todo este tiempo.

-"Tranquilo papa, mama solo esta alterada. Ella en verdad no quería acerté daño"-sonrió confiado.  
-"Uh… disculpa p-pero, quien eres tú?"-cuestiono.  
-"Suhiro Midoriya, literalmente, el más grande de los héroes"-rio divertido-"Solo bromeaba, es bueno verte papa".  
-"G-gracias…?".  
-"Ustedes dos dejen de parlotear o los lanzare como en tiro de bala!"-advirtió .  
-"He… su carácter está intacto, quien lo diría"-rio.

 **En U.A.**

-"Una misión de rescate, justo lo que necesitaba!"-empezó a correr, Mina.  
-"P-por favor no vayas t-tan rápido!"-pidió cansada Aiko.  
-"Siento que se alejan cada vez más, debemos apresurarnos"-hablo Kashizen con los ojos cerrados.

 _Yo no quería venir!_ Grito internamente Ibara, la pobre corría como podía junto al grupo. De no ser porque su amiga también había desaparecido, probablemente no estaría lleno en primer lugar!

-"Aquí faltaba Yaomomo! Ella hubiera creado patines o algo que nos mueva más rápido!"-reclamo la ausencia de la pelinegra y su hija.  
-"P-puedo hacer algo si quieres…"-se ofreció Aiko.  
-"Que cosa?"-le vio curiosa.  
-"Por f-favor no se asusten!"-sus antenas se enderezaron, antes de que alguno se percatara, ya todos se encontraban flotando por las calles, cada uno envuelto por un aura rosa a su alrededor.

Mina chillo de emoción al estar volando.

-"Juro por mi vida que eres la hija más cool del mundo"-lagrimeo orgullosa y divertida.  
-"P-prefiero tierra…"-se sintió con nauseas Kashizen-"…pero d-debo soportarlo"-empezó a oler con fuerza unas hiervas.  
-"Señorita S-shiozaki, por favor, no se mueva m-mucho…"-pidió de buena gana.  
-"No m-me gustan las a-alturas!"-grito espantada.  
-"Aguanten un poco! Nuestro objetivo nos espera"-Mina diviso a lo lejos a cierta gigante rubia.

Estaban locos si creían que un gráfico iba a marcar el futuro, si algo había aprendido del peliverde, eso era darlo todo hasta el final!

 _Solo espera, Izuku! Esta vez yo seré quien te salve!_

 **Empieza un mini arco, mis lectores.**

 **No será uno tan grande como los que vienen en un futuro, pero tendrá su propósito e importancia posteriormente.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sus comentarios son la causa de que esté dando todo de mi cabeza para este fic. Me hace recordar un poco a cuando escribí Odisea, haha ya paso un tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	5. Mucho de que hablar

Sintiendo que el quirk de la heroína empezaba a desactivarse, ambas pelinaranjas se bajaron de la larga caballera y se escondieron tras unos convenientes basureros.

-"Muevete si no quieres ganarte un ojo morado"-ordeno la rubia apenas retorno a la normalidad. Izuku obedecio en silencio.  
-"Lo del ojo morado no es cierto, mama es una heroína, nunca haria daño a nadie"-le susurro, Suhiro.

Los tres fueron caminando por el desolado y oscuro callejón, segundos mas tarde el grupo abandono el estrecho callejón para adentrarse por una puerta aleatoria. Kendo y Tsuyi no tardaron en seguirles el paso, las dos con sigilo hasta llegar a la parte de abrir la entrada.

-"Podria derribarla, pero…"-se puso a pensar la presidenta.  
-"Dejame a mi"-sonrio Tsuyi. Luego de inhalar y exhalar, la joven golpeo la manija, mandándola a volar contra los interiores.

Le era imposible verla y no sentir orgullo, no podia decirlo en voz alta por que le parecia algo vergonzoso, pero... _esa es mi chica._

 **Capitulo cinco: Mucho de que hablar**

Siempre dicen que estar en un ascensor con un desconocido y no pasar tensión era una gran proeza, Izuku sin embargo, no se sentía para nada victorioso. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que su presencia era un fastidio para la rubia, un gran fastidio.

Y la tensión no desaparecía, no lo hizo ni un por un segundo.

-"No he podido salir a ningún lado por tu culpa, mocoso"-comento la rubia-"Las estupideces que me explico esa cosa azul no me las voy a creer así como así".

Moviéndose por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un hotel, el peliverde continuo mostrando una postura apenada e paciente.

-"Mama se niega a aceptar la verdad"-explico Suhiro.  
-"No soy tu madre!"-giro molesta a gritarle-"Ugh… cualquiera puede pintarse el cabello ponerse extensiones y venir a decir que es mi hijo".  
-"Entonces como explicas toda la información que se de ti"-contrarresto.  
-"Internet del bajo mundo, malos conocidos… no lo sé!"-paro frente a una puerta.  
-"Mama… sino me dejas por lo menos mostrarte…".  
-"No lo quiero ver!"-entro a su apartamento de una patada-"Solo vine a arreglar esto a mi manera y ya!"-se adentró a grandes pasos.  
-"*sigh* Sabia que sería complicado…"-dijo el rubio-"…por que no intentas acercártele un poco?"-vio a su padre.  
-"N-no creo que sea la mejor idea…"-recordó que casi lo hacen papilla.  
-"Tonterías! De todas las personas del mundo, tu eres quien mama más tolera y ama!"-sonrió.  
-"Pero eso es con respecto a tu f-futuro…"-en verdad no quería intentarlo.  
-"Ten un poco de fe!"-le empujo hasta la sala-"Voy a preparar te! Ustedes dos hablen lo que tengan que hablar"-dijo antes de dejarlos solos.

Izuku trago saliva, la filosa mirada que la heroína le daba era demasiado intimidante. Sus piernas y brazos cruzados, la postura que una persona mostraría a quien no le interese en lo más mínimo formar una amistad.

Por su mente paso un último pensamiento antes de sentarse a su lado…si es que ninguno tenía un mínimo interés en el otro, porque Suhiro seguía aquí?

 **Empezando.**

Cocoa caliente, acompañamiento musical suave y solo una lámpara prendida, madre e hija buscando la comodidad en una enorme cama, era el retrato perfecto para revelar secretos.

Con chocolates blancos en medio de la cama, ambas pelinegras guardaron silencio, ninguna se atrevía a empezar o quizá, las palabras simplemente no salían.

-"Cuéntame acerca de tu quirk"-rompió el silencio Momo.  
-"O-oh… bueno, tengo dos para ser exactos"-revelo.  
-"Que?"-entro en confusión-"Sabia que existían casos pero…"-no podía creerlo.  
-"Si… lo herede de abuela Inko"-levanto su mano y abrió su palma con dirección a los chocolates. Uno de los dulces empezó a flotar hasta llegar a su mano.

 _De parte de Midoriya…_ pensó la estudiante, por si tener esos ojos verdes, pecas y una actitud algo similar a la del muchacho hubiera sido suficiente, ahora también tenía un quirk pasado de antiguas generaciones. No debería tomárselo tan en serio, pero… le hubiera gustado que heredada algo más de su familia que no sea su apariencia.

-"Ya veo..."-le vio atraer más chocolates a su mano-"…y cuál es tu otro quirk?".  
-" **Creación…** "-cerro sus ojos, Lilyan aplico lo que su madre le enseño. Luces de distintos colores brillaron de la nada en su mano.

Concentrándose en la imagen del objeto, pronto esas luces que levitaban en el aire empezaron a tomar forma. Una esfera parecida a la que había mostrado antes se creó.

-"Puedo crear cualquier cosa que tenga en la mente con un poco de concentración"-explico-"Es como tu quirk pero-".  
-"Mejor"-termino por ella, Momo.

Durante todos esos momentos había quedado boquiabierta, impactada de verla hacer una demostración. Lilyan era una versión completamente superior de ella, a diferencia de su habilidad, parecía que bastaba con solo visualizar lo que quería y ya está… eso era todo.

-"U-uh… iba a decir menos s-sofisticado"-se hundió en su lugar.  
-"Esta bien…"-suspiro luego de digerir esta realidad-"…y cuáles son las repercusiones por usarlo?".  
-"Es demasiado cansado, además aún tengo problemas en crearlos con velocidad"-volvió a crear una pequeña pelota-"Practico diariamente para poder alcanzar- uh… alcanzar a mi madre"-se corrigió.

Sus palabras le hicieron entrar en curiosidad, conocer a una versión futura suya sonaba demasiado tentador, sin embargo, recordarle que dicho futuro era compartido le limitaba.

-"Siempre he querido t-tener la libertad de crear cosas con tal facilidad como tú"-soltó algo avergonzada-"Es como si fuera natural para ti".  
-"Bueno… a mí me gustaría poder crear cosas de la nada en vez de tener que usar mi cuerpo"-sonrió.  
-"Uh…?"-le vio extrañada.  
-"Que? Dije algo malo…?"-hizo un gesto similar.  
-"No, es solo que…"-intento verle la lógica a esto-"…nunca te vi usar tu quirk con otra cosa que no sean tus manos".

Momo sintió que una fuerza invisible le había dado de lleno en su mejilla.

-"Que…?".

 **A primera vista.**

No había sido su intención dejar solos a sus padres, no después de ver como su madre intento aplastar a su padre, pero era un mal necesario. Su interacción era vital, según la Yu del futuro, su desarrollo como pareja fue bastante largo y trabajoso… más por culpa de ella que del peliverde.

Le había explicado que la Yu con la que se encontraría tendría cero parecidos con ella, eso era verdad hasta ahora. Rebelde, egocéntrica y avariciosa, esta rubia era como una de las de Hollywood, o peor…

Esto le pasaba por no preguntar seriamente como fue que su madre y padre se conocieron.

Como sea, ahora tendría que hacer como chico del violín para el par, proveyéndoles de todo lo necesario para que mínimamente puedan soportarse. En resumen, debía ponerse arco, flechas con puntas de corazón y alas, velar constantemente por su enamoramiento y quizá, solo quizá… pueda mantener su realidad en el juego.

-"Hm…?"-el sonido del timbre le saco de sus pensamientos-"Yo abro!"-salió rápidamente a contestar.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos logro observar como sus padres parecían estar charlando agitadamente, no era buena señal pero era un comienzo.

-"Si...?"-abrió la puerta...

…y entonces todo su mundo se ralentizo.

Brillantes y bien delineados ojos verdes, o serian esmeralda? Quizá jade… no lo sabía. Pero le parecieron los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en toda su vida, por si no fuera poco, su portadora era toda una damisela bien parada y determinada.

Pecas y ese peculiar cabello naranja, el epitome de belleza, que alguien por favor le pellizque para comprobar que no estaba soñando… su deseo se hizo realidad.

Aunque no fue un pequeño pellizque, sino un golpe y uno que le cayó directo en la mejilla, dejándolo viendo estrellas con una sonrisa boba.

 _Perfecta..._ fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

-"La próxima déjame hablar primero, ok?"-le vio algo nerviosa Kendo.  
-"Oh, está bien"-asintió Tsuyi.

El par se encamino hasta llegar a la sala, donde se encontraron con una escena un tanto extraña. Mount Lady sosteniendo a Izuku del cuello, como si de un rehén se tratara, era algo que definitivamente era raro de ver.

-"Uh…"-hizo un sonido, Kendo.  
-"Veo que alguna se mueve y lo aplasto"-amenazo.  
-"Puedo evitarlo, solo dame permiso mama"-dijo Tsuyi, su cuerpo posicionándose para actuar.  
-"Inténtalo y se vuelve papilla"-siguió la rubia.  
-"Señorita Mount Lady"-le llamo Kendo-"Por qué ataco a Izuku y se lo llevo así como así?".  
-"Ah… tu eres su novia, verdad?"-le señalo.  
-"N-no…".  
-"Y aun así lo llamas por su nombre, pues supongo que ya se acostaron o algo parecido".  
-"No lo h-hicimos…"-hablo el peliverde.  
-"Tu haz silencio"-apretó su agarre-"Mira niñita, una vez arregle mis problemas con él es todo tuyo, ok?".  
-"Pero-".  
-"Además, tranquilamente podría llamar a la policía por invasión a mi apartamento"-advirtió.  
-"Pero tú fuiste quien inicio todo esto!"-se quejó Tsuyi.  
-"Y yo misma lo terminare, así que afuera"-señalo la salida, el tirado Suhiro fue ignorado.  
-"Estoy bien, las veo l-luego"-sonrió tranquilo el cautivo muchacho.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir otra cosa, sin embargo, el "grupo de rescate" se adentró al apartamento como solo ellos podían hacerlo… y esa era flotando a gran velocidad hasta rodear a la rubia hostilmente.

-"Libéralo!"-ácido comenzó a gotear de las manos de Mina. Aiko le imito pero no fue a tal extremo de secretar el corrosivo-"Ahora!"-frunció el ceño.

Ibara y Kashizen se adentraron lentamente por la entrada de lo más nerviosos, posiblemente porque estaban en un piso demasiado alto para su gusto. Las cosas estaban lejos de arreglarse en este pequeño apartamento.

 **Secretos.**

Después de explicar un malentendido que casi le causa un infarto a Momo, el par retorno a la normalidad. Imaginarse por unos momentos que su quirk ya no funcionaría como ahora le hizo sentir genuino miedo.

La razón por la que no usaba más su cuerpo para crear era más por imagen que por otra cosa, siendo la persona importante en la que Lilyan le dijo que se convertiría, era más adecuado para ella que solo sus manos sean las que trabajen.

La intriga por saber de su futuro le intrigaba cada vez más y más… así que Momo ideo una forma de averiguarlo y no parecer tan interesada al mismo tiempo.

-"Me alegra saber que no me convertiré en una ama de casa"-rio forzadamente-"Temía que al casarme no lograría mi meta de convertirme en…"-se hizo la que no recordaba.  
-"Presidenta de agencias?"-le ayudo Lilyan.  
-"Gracias"- _ahora solo queda saber de qué tipo_ -"Aunque no recuerdo como se le refiere a esa clase de lugares en los que…"-fingió hacer un esfuerzo mental.  
-"Rescatan héroes?".  
-"Si, eso!"-rio-"Así que dime, tu padre y yo como interac-"-se detuvo en seco al procesar lo que le habían dicho.

 _Rescatar héroes? Que?_

-"Lo siento, pero… dijiste rescatar héroes?"-pregunto.  
-"Si"-afirmo.  
-"Pero… no lo entiendo"-ahora sí que se puso a pensar-"Por qué abría una agencia que se encargue de rescatar héroes?".  
-"Uh… ah…"-se estiro lo suficiente para sacar algo de su equipaje-"Aquí tengo una revista, tal vez sea mejor que lo veas tu misma"-se la paso.

Momo la recibió confundida, incrédula de lo que escuchaba y veía, mas apenas vio la portada supo que decía la verdad. Sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente ante la imagen de una versión futura suya… junto a la del peliverde.

 _Esa soy yo…_

-"No hubo muchos cambios que digamos…"-no pudo evitar decir.

Podía estar segura de decir que no había crecido más, por lo menos en estatura para su mala suerte, tampoco era que le disgustaba verse vestida formalmente y con lentes, honestamente… lo de los lentes ya se lo había visto venir. El único cambio significativo que resaltaba era uno que ya empezaba a volverse un hecho.

Y es que su cabello también estaba suelto aquí, algo que ya había visto en el espectáculo de luces de ayer.

-"Por qué decidí tener el cabello suelto?"-pregunto ya sin importarle lo demás-"Fue acaso simbólico? Algo así como entrar a una nueva etapa?".

Era la única explicación que tenía a ese raro cambio, se conocía a sí misma, preferiría mil veces llevar coleta a tenerlo suelto.

-"Eso? Uh..."-se tomó unos segundos, Lilyan-"…creo que es porque papa dijo que le gustaba más así"-contesto como si nada.

 _Eso era todo? Así de simple?_

Como era posible que haya aceptado realizar tal cambio solo por la preferencia de otra persona? Eso no era algo que ella hiciera por nada del mundo.

-"Aunque…"-Lilyan se soltó el pelo, el colet que lo amarraba fue mostrado en la palma de su mano-"…quizá también me lo heredaste?".

El accesorio era idéntico, bien conversado pero notoriamente más viejo. Momo decidió tomar la segunda explicación como la razón de su cambio de look en el futuro, no quería aceptar la idea de cambiar por alguien.

No lo haría… juraba que no.

 **En vano.**

Transcurrida una rápida explicación a la hostil pelirosa, en la sala solo quedaron la rubia y el peliverde, ambos terminando de hablar… no de la manera más adecuada, pero por lo menos hablando.

El resto del grupo espero a las afueras del apartamento, apoyados en las paredes del corredor en un incómodo silencio.

-"Ósea que todo esto fue para nada"-miro al suelo, Mina. Su ceño fruncido.  
-"Pues…"-Kendo intento ver algo que rescatar de este asunto.  
-"Por lo menos papa no corre peligro"-hablo Tsuyi.  
-"S-si! No fue todo en vano"-intento animar a su madre, Aiko.  
-"Hm… tienes razón"-sus ánimos subieron, aunque no exactamente por lo que le decían.

Si se sentía aliviada de que Izuku no corriera más peligro, es decir, sin él ese fabuloso futuro suyo no sería realidad después de todo. Sin embargo, lo que le había iluminado esta vez fue, por más malicioso que sonara, que la presidenta estudiantil no haya tenido una cita con el muchacho.

Haciéndose la que revisaba su celular de un costado, Mina sonrió fugazmente al ver que las gráficas ahora no eran tan exageradamente inclinadas a la pelinaranja.

 _De algo sirvió armar todo este escándalo después de todo._

-"Por cierto…"-Ibara tomo la palabra-"…y ese chico?"-señalo al piso, donde un rubio ya hacia noqueado con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Mientras que cada uno pensaba al respecto, dentro de la mente joven, este disfrutaba soñando con esa celestial ángel de cabellos naranja que le flecho de golpe… por más literal que suene.

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

Había muchas cosas que Izuku soportaba en su día a día, algunas eran cuestiones sentimentales, otras físicas… pero de ahora en adelante añadiría una más a su lista. Y esa era soportar a Mount Lady, de quien ahora conocía su verdadera identidad.

Yu Takeyama.

A penas escucho su nombre lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lo bien que sonaba y agradaba, digno de una heroína carismática y fuerte. Pero como ya dice el dicho, nada es lo que parece.

Y entonces todo ese respeto que solía tenerle se vio eclipsado por su actitud y personalidad tan arrogante y soberbia.

-"Oye!"-le llamo la atención Yu, devolviéndole a la realidad que tantas veces le había decepcionado-"Presta atención!"-dio varios chasquidos cerca de su rostro.  
-"Lo s-siento…".  
-"Como decía, si no quieres que tome acciones legales entonces tú te harás cargo de él, no lo sé, di que es tu primo o algo"-hizo un gesto.

Inmadura y en constante conflicto con todo aquello que no sea como ella quiera, molesta con todo el mundo.

-"También tendrás que aceptar algunas entrevistas que te hare para mi revista, no pagadas…"-dijo lo último tan rápido que sonó inentendible-"…alguna que otra sesión de fotos *ehem* no pagadas"-lo volvió a hacer.

Ella era el tipo de chica con el que preferiría no tener ningún tipo de relación alguna, nada…

-"Y estar de acuerdo en tener uno que otro escándalo conmigo"-sonrió-"Por supuesto si quieres que esos escándalos sean de verdad deberás ganártelo"-derrocho ego.  
-"Que…?"-eso ultimo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.  
-"Deberías sentirte afortunado, no todos tienen siquiera una oportunidad"-le miro llena de confianza-"Te adelanto que nada serio saldrá de uno de nuestros encuentros, solo sexo y ya".

 _Que…?!_

-"Uh… Mount-"-decidió corregirse-"…Yu"-le llamo por su nombre, tal y como ella lo había pedido.  
-"No me digas que ya te enamoraste de mí? Hahaha! Lo siento niño, pero no estoy para relaciones formales"-rio.  
-"Acepto las dos primeras cosas, pero c-creo que no me sentiría demasiado cómodo con lo d-del final"-intento sonar lo más serio posible.  
-"Perdón?"-su rostro se volvió el mero retrato de la indignación.  
-"Dije que-".  
-"Ya sé lo que dijiste"-frunció el ceño-"Me estas tachando? Eso es lo que haces?"-se le acerco.  
-"Ah… q-que…?"-se perdió completamente.  
-"Crees que soy menos que tú, no? Por eso es que le pones una enorme x a mi rostro?!"-el violeta de sus ojos ya no le parecían bonitos.  
-"No e-entiendo que…".  
-"He encontrado muchos como tú, mocoso"-le señalo-"Hombres que también tenían esos _principios_ y que me veían por debajo de ellos".

Izuku simplemente permaneció en silencio, la rubia no le daba chance alguna de siquiera moverse a libertad ahora que la tenía arriba suyo como si alguien le regañara.

-"Todos cedieron, tarde o temprano, pero lo hicieron"-sonrió sin perder su gesto enojado-"Ahora no paran de llamarme y pedir una oportunidad más, de rodillas"-regreso a su lugar del sillón-"Recomiendo que seas inteligente y no les imites, aunque…"-su sonrisa egocéntrica retorno-"…me gustaría verte a ti de rodillas".

Y entonces su charla termino.

 **Mal.**

Apenas salió del departamento, el peliverde fue rodeado por quienes le esperaban. Todo eso que dijo Yu antes le había dejado pensativo pero más que todo… preocupado.

Eso comprobaba que la rubia, definitivamente, no estaba bien.

En la caminata de regreso a los dormitorios, ya fuera del hotel, el peliverde juro que alguien le miraba desde arriba, despreciándolo con todo su ser…

-"Papa"-Kashizen le llamo.  
-"S-si?"-debía acostumbrarse a que le llamaran así.  
-"Puedo hablarte un momento?"-pregunto serio.  
-"Seguro"-se vio algo sorprendido de lo repentina de su petición.

El muchacho bajo la velocidad de su marcha, separándose considerablemente del grupo, Izuku entendió e hizo lo mismo.

-"Veras, estando arriba ocurrió algo muy inusual"-dijo-"Como ya sabrás, mi quirk está relacionado con la naturaleza, manipulación, creación…"-dio ejemplos.

Izuku asintió.

-"Esa es mi habilidad principal, sin embargo, al pasar de los años me he vuelto consciente que posiblemente tenga una más"-le miro-"Y esa es poder ver el aura, espíritu o naturaleza de una persona".  
-"Increíble…"-le fue imposible no sentirse maravillado por tal poder, ojala y hubiera traído su cuaderno de apuntes.  
-"Pero para eso debo tenerla cerca y concentrarme unos momentos en ella, además de que ambos estemos tocando tierra, obviamente"-explico-"Y por eso te pedí hablar"-paro de caminar.

El peliverde no dio un paso más y también le miro.

-"Pude ver el aura de esa mujer a pesar de que todas esas condiciones no se cumplieron"-revelo-"Creo saber por qué".

Lo que le dijo después le impediría no dejar de pensar en la rubia en lo que queda del día.

 **Pasando el tiempo**

Ya dada una disculpa y despedida a Kendo, Izuku se adentró cansado a los dormitorios, el olor a comida casera se pudo oler apenas entro. En la sala ya hacia gran parte del salón, todos viendo la televisión en silencio, Kyouka se levantó de inmediato apenas le diviso.

Música clásica sonaba por adentro de la cocina, las ventanas cerradas no permitían divisar nada de lo que sucedía adentro.

-"No vayas a entrar por ahora, Yaomomo y Lilyan están disfrutando esto"-le susurro. La pelivioleta abrió parcialmente la puerta para poder mostrarle a lo que se refería.

Ambas pelinegras vestidas con delantal, moviéndose armónicamente a la vez que se hacían cargo de lo que sea que estén preparando. Las dos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-"Decidimos dejarlas tener este momento, además de que están haciendo la cena"-sonrió.

Ver tal escena de alguna manera le trajo paz, saber que su compañera aún era capaz de poder disfrutar de la vida a pesar de los problemas que le había causado era reconfortante. No les interrumpiría, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Ya antes le había visto sonreír y reír en el aula, esta vez sin embargo… su sonrisa le pareció más bonita que de costumbre.

 **Hablando al respecto.**

-"Y que tal te fue con Miss Con?"-pregunto en son de broma Kaminari-"O la prefieres en su modo presidenta?"-Jirou le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.  
-"P-pues… surgió algo y no pudimos tener nuestra cita"-revelo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados unos segundos antes de pensar al mismo tiempo, _lo sabía._

-"Midoriya"-le llamo por detrás del sillón Todoroki, completamente inadvertido que casi le da un infarto al pobre-"Bakugou está a punto de explotar la puerta de tu cuarto".

Nuevamente cada uno tuvo un similar pensamiento con respecto a lo que le pasaba al peliverde. Honestamente, todo este asunto de los niños del futuro era lo más novedoso que le había pasado a su compañero.

 **Segunda vez.**

-"Ha estado así toda la puta tarde!"-rugió con humo saliendo de sus manos su amigo.  
-"L-lo siento, pero si me dejaras…"-intento entrar a su cuarto.  
-"Ya es tarde maldita sea! Ahora lo haremos a mi ma-"-el rubio fue congelado antes de que pueda crear explosión alguna.  
-"Resuelve lo que sea que suceda adentro, en verdad que es un ruido molesto"-dijo Todoroki antes de meterse a su propia habitación.

Como ya se había imaginado minutos atrás, Mei era quien estaba detrás de todo esto. No le sorprendía que siguiera en su habitación, todo lo que había traído a ella, sin embargo, si hizo que su mandíbula cayera.

-"Oh!"-detuvo su ensamblaje-"Midoriya! Justamente necesitaba alguien que se probara esto!"-le mostro un tipo de casco.  
-"Hatsume…"-se le acerco evitando al mismo tiempo pisar algo del piso que no le hiciera explotar-"…por qué trajiste todas tus cosas a mi cuarto?".  
-"Uhm…? Esto no es todo"-respondió inocente.  
-"Bueno… porque trajiste tus cosas a mi cuarto entonces?".  
-"Necesitaba un lugar donde trabajar"-sonrió luminosamente, aunque eso no funcionaría esta vez con Izuku.  
-"Pero porque a mi cuarto…?"-pregunto apenado.  
-"Kajiya no me deja entrar al departamento de soporte"

 _Eso ya lo sé…_ la paciencia empezaba a agotársele.

-"Ok… solo recógelo todo antes de irte y no hagas más ruidos por favor"-pidió.  
-"Si… acerca de eso…"fingió no prestarle más atención-"…creo que me quedare aquí un tiempo".  
-"Perdón?"-se detuvo a medio cerrar la puerta.  
-"Nada!"-sonrió. Una vez el peliverde no estuvo más en su vista, la pelirosa saco de su bolsillo el reloj que le dio su hijo.

Su sonrisa se borró al notar que, _en efecto_ , nada había cambiado entre ellos.

 **La primera cena.**

Hacía mucho que no cenaban en conjunto, los anteriores años siempre habían puesto grandes pesos sobre sus hombros. Adoraba y amaba este ambiente familiar que se creaba, uno en el que había todo tipo de miembros de una familia.

Habían formado inconscientemente una familia…

La primera vez que Izuku se percató de esto casi se le salen las lágrimas y no era para menos porque a fin de cuentas, él nunca tuvo una familia completa. Incluso cuando parecía haber encontrado a un guía, un perfecto ejemplo de padre… la vida se lo quito.

Quizá por eso ahora el universo le había puesto en esta situación, su deseo secreto de añorar una familia no era tan secreto para los cosmos después de todo. Por un momento sintió genuino alivio y alegría, poder estar aquí y ahora en esta cálida escena.

Y lo que más le acariciaba el alma era saber, que, aquellos envueltos en este lio también sonreían de lo más felices. Mina jugando y hablando de lo más animada con una nerviosa Aiko, Momo y Lilyan riendo entre ellas, como si se hubieran desconectado de este mundo para entrar a otro.

Era tranquilizante ver que no todo era caos, sobre todo en la pelinegra, quien era a quien más le había chocado este asunto.

Su curiosidad le llevo a fijarse en ella, los movimientos, sonidos y gestos faciales que hacía. Siempre la había considerado como la imagen perfecta de una fémina, admirándola por sus dotes en liderazgo y quedando sin aliento al escucharla dar un discurso. Todo eso sumado a su belleza, le llevo a verla con corazones en sus ojos cierto tiempo.

No lo suficiente para decir que le gustaba y mucho menos amarla, de que la encontraba atractiva eso si no podía negarlo. Pero definitivamente solo la tenía como una pintura a admirar.

En resumen, le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer arriesgarse a conocerla más. Algo parecido a lo que antes era de su relación con Kendo.

Así entonces, antes de retornar a su platillo de espagueti, Izuku pensó _me pregunto si existirá una realidad en la que nada de esto haya pasado… y yo me le hubiese acercado._

 **La vigía.**

Se preguntaba cuándo, una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza la misma pregunta esperando que en una de esas formulaciones algo dentro de su cabeza pueda responderle y sacarle de este constante tormento que no paraba de cegarle corazón y alma.

Es que acaso hizo algo que le molestara? Quizá sus acciones fueron tan sutiles, diminutas e inconscientes que provoco que ya no le mirara.

Era justo ver como lo que habían dicho voces interestelares se vuelva una realidad? Que de bien le daba eso a ella? Por qué no podía hacer nada al respecto para que terminara?

Ahí, observándole con una cálida sonrisa entre explosiones y bruscos cambios de temperatura, quien tenía su corazón apreciaba a otra mujer. Su _destinada,_ quien era mejor que ella en todo aspecto posible, superior a ella para y por siempre.

Y lo peor de todo era que es su amiga.

Y si hacia algo al respecto? Cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de hablarle a solas unos minutos? Podría eso ser un grave error? No lo sabía y honestamente… no se sentía con las ganas de intentarlo, no por ahora.

Su atención retorno a los calientes fideos de su plato, estaban deliciosos, sentía que tenían ese ingrediente secreto que volvía toda comida en excepcional. Si, su anhelado peliverde también lo sintió cuando los volvió a probar.

Amor.

 **Ignorando la realidad.**

Lo que en un principio comenzó como una experimentación por ver como podía funcionar el aumento de la gráfica futurística… término convirtiéndose en algo mucho más de lo que Yaoyorozu esperaba.

Lilyan era la hija perfecta, por lo menos para ella.

Una joven dulce, educada, inocente y llena de amor, si pudiera Momo personalmente iría a felicitar a su futura yo por el gran trabajo que había hecho con su hija. Incluso si eso involucraba agradecer de igual forma a cierto peliverde.

Había encontrado una nueva amiga… y era su hija.

La comunicación entre ellas era natural, no se sentía erróneo y mucho menos forzado como a veces ocurría entre padres e hijos. Comenzaron con lo básico, gustos, hobbies y sus contrarios. No le sorprendió el enterarse que compartían similitudes, aunque claro, el padre de la joven también influenciaba mucho en ella.

Pasado eso vinieron los platillos fuertes, irónicamente, acompañados de chocolates blancos con un cocoa caliente. Explicada la incógnita del porqué de su cabellera suelta, le toco preguntar ahora acerca del nombre de su futura compañía.

La respuesta la pudo encontrar con tan solo releer el titulo una vez más.

Izumo´s companies, repitió, IzuMo´s companies… en verdad que a veces dudaba de su oh tan dotada inteligencia. Todo esto de estar siempre alado del peliverde en un futuro no hacia más que querer alejarlo en el presente, sentía que hubiera dado un paso atrás en vez de adelante.

Hubiera sido con quien sea, no específicamente Izuku, ella no se hubiera convertido en una mujer tan apegada y dependiente de su pareja. Por favor, incluso empezaba a plantearse la idea de no buscar una.

Pero esta joven alado suyo, que era casi idéntica a ella físicamente, con cualidades e inclinaciones a aficiones, actividades y gustos similares le impedía tomar tal decisión. No quería que su… hija, ya para no negarlo más, desapareciera.

Sería como borrar una parte de si, negar algo que estaba indudablemente relacionado a ella. Suspirando a lo que había llegado como conclusión, Momo fijo su vista en el sonriente muchacho enfrente suyo, quien comía con gusto el plato que había preparado con tanto esmero con Lilyan.

 _-"Papa siempre está pendiente de ti, incluso cuando no parece hacerlo"._

Eso le había dicho cuando pregunto acerca de las razones que les llevaron a terminar juntos. Tenía mucho sentido ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la única explicación que podía darle a ese cuarenta por ciento en el gráfico.

Aprovechando que Lilyan fue a por un vaso con agua, la pelinegra vio por debajo de la mesa su reloj, una mirada fugaz simplemente porque estaba con el tópico en mente. La sorpresa de ver ese cuarenta convertido en cincuenta casi le quita el aliento.

Por qué? No había hecho nada de nada, por qué subió? Sería que estaría pensado que la cena la hizo para él? No, ese pensamiento era ridículo.

Su gesto se convirtió en uno de conflicto al ver sus propios números subir, _veinte, no… veinticinco…_ subía y bajaba, pero siempre partiendo de veinte para arriba. Ya tenía conocimiento de cómo funcionaba el aumento y reducción de la gráfica, pero comprenderlo no evitaba en nada que sus cifras bajasen.

Esto estaba mal, indirectamente ambos promovían su unión y Momo no tenía idea alguna de por qué sucedía! Ya no quería seguir con esta interrogante, se lo preguntaría y ya! Directo al gra…

La imagen del peliverde no estuvo más enfrente, sino a solo unos cuantos pasos de desaparecer en la salida de los dormitorios. Bien, era el momento perfecto para hablar, el resto ocupado en la mesa y ellos dándose explicaciones.

Rápidamente tomo una servilleta y se puso en marcha tras el muchacho, nadie parecía notar el detalle que ambos faltaban. El darse cuenta les daría unos minutos más de aclarar las cosas y…

… _por el amor de todos los cielos quieres dejar de subir!?_ Grito internamente al ver que ahora era un veintinueve por ciento.

 **Destruido en segundos.**

Sintiéndose un poco culpable por el golpe que le dio a ese chico rubio, Tsuyi y su madre decidieron ser quienes albergaran por esta noche al muchacho… quien por cierto, aun no despertaba. El par cuidaba esperaba paciente en el sillón de la sala.

-"Que tan fuerte le diste?"-pregunto Kendo.  
-"Lo s-siento, aun no controlo mi fuerza a la perfección"-se sintió avergonzada.  
-"*sigh* Por lo menos no está muerto"-sonrió.  
-"Oh, creo que se movió"-dijo Tsuyi, acercándose mas al joven para comprobarlo.

Empezando a hacer sonidos de inconfort, Suhiro fue abriendo los ojos hasta tener la visión clara de quien tenía enfrente. _Es… es…_

-"Esmeralda!"-se enderezo de golpe, chocando con fuerza la frente de su media hermana en el proceso. Suhiro no sintió mucho dolor al haber despertado recién… Tsuyi sin embargo…  
-"Ow…"-gruño de dolor a la vez que se sobaba la frente, su madre intentando reconfortarle a un lado.  
-"Oh! Ah…"-se percató de a quien había golpeado-"…lo siento"-quiso auxiliarla.  
-"E-estoy bien…!"-le detuvo con su mano.

Pareciera que estaba en su sangre el saludar con un fuerte golpe a alguien.

-"Supongo que ahora estamos a mano"-levanto la mirada, Tsuyi… y entonces cupido volvió a flechar al rubio.

Su gesto se volvió estúpido y lo único que salía de su boca era un _ah…_ que no parecía tener intenciones de parar en algún momento.

-"Estas bien…?"-le vio extrañada la joven. No hubo respuesta  
-"Quizá lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte"-le vio de manera similar, Kendo.  
-"Creo que si lo hice"-trago saliva la menor.

 **La ultima oportunista.**

Caminando de un lado a otro con su corazón agitado, Izuku inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente en un intento de expulsar todos esos temores dentro de sí. A penas reviso su celular lo primero que recibió fue la notificaciones de una llamada perdida… de Tomoko.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, hacerla saber que no le ignoraba y que todo sus mensajes le habían llegado, pero que podía decirle? Por dónde empezar?

-"H-hola Tomoko, como va t-todo?"-se golpeó repetidas veces la frente al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonó eso.  
-"Buenas n-noches Tomoko, llamaba por q-que…"- _demasiado formal.  
_ -"Hey! Uh… ha pasado un t-tiempo!"- _cliche.  
_ -"Aquí Izuku, y-ya sabes… quien besaste la navidad pasada"- _de verdad…_

El pobre hizo un gesto antes de volver a golpearse repetidas veces.

Mientras que el peliverde luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas, detrás de la puerta(a medio abrir) ya hacia Momo, paralizada ante todo lo que había escuchado. En menos de quince minutos ya se había enterado de un dato que aunque no debería interesarle en lo absoluto, le aceleraba su corazón sin razón aparente.

 _Midoriya está enamorado…_

Y por lo que oía no era un simple enamoramiento, tomando como referencia los centenares de novelas que había leído una y otra vez, la pelinegra podía decir como un hecho que estaba patas arriba por la heroína. Y… no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Así que por ahora solo se puso a escuchar los ensayos del muchacho una y otra vez. Inmóvil y oculta tras solo una puerta de separación.

-"*sigh* Ok…"-se decidió a marcarle de una vez.

Segundos pasaron, ni él ni su espía respiraron en ese tiempo, ambos completamente sumidos en lo que pasaría después.

-" _Izuku_?"-la voz de Ragdoll resonó en su oído y poco después en su corazón. Tras tragar saliva y exhalar todos sus miedos, el peliverde por fin se dispuso a hablar.  
-"Nejire senpai?"-dijo confuso a mas no poder, sus ojos puestos en la peliceleste que se acercaba a gran velocidad, volando por los cielos.

 _Que?_ Dijeron al unísono Momo y Tomoko, ambas igual de extrañadas por la mención de la conocida. A la pelinegra le gano la curiosidad y estiro su cabeza para poder ver que era lo que sucedía afuera…

…y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, un par de pelicelestes cayó del cielo sobre el peliverde sin advertencia alguna.

-" _Hola? Escuche un fuerte golpe, está todo bien?"_ -la voz de Tomoko murió en el aire tras el aterrizaje de las recién llegadas.  
-"Vaya! Estas igual que en las fotos!"-dijo una nueva voz-"Es bueno verte papa!"-sonrió la desconocida.  
-"Haa!"-Nejire amplio su sonrisa al ver lo cambiado que estaba el muchacho-"Eres Midoriya verdad?! Si si, no hay duda… pecas, risos, verde y más verde"-le examino.  
-"Oh oh! Cierto!"-saco una hoja doblada la joven idéntica a Nejire-"Mi nombre es Inko Midoriya! Vengo del futuro y soy tu hija!"-leyó-"Por favor, acepta a mi madre como tu esposa y tengan muchos pero muchos hijos pero ya!"-termino de leer con una sonrisa.  
-"Q-que…?"-empezó a regresar en sí, Izuku.  
-"Hola bello durmiente!"-le saludo Nejire-"Adivina qué? Te acabas de ganar de una prometida!"-levanto sus brazos alegre.  
-"Senpai…?"-parpadeo repetidas veces-"Que no estabas e-en Tokyo…?".  
-"Sip, pero ya no más"-se puso a estirarle las mejillas mientras le observaba detenidamente-"Tome el primer avión cuando me dieron las noticias".  
-"Culpable!"-levanto la mano, Inko.  
-"Como sea, supongo que ya debes saber al respecto así que no hay tiempo que desperdiciar!"-le soltó los cachetes.  
-"Yugh… odio esta parte"-Inko se puso a flotar y se dio media vuelta.

Ni Momo ni Izuku vio venir el gran y sonoro beso que su superior empezó a dar. Justo cuando parecía las palabras saldrían, alguien más le ahorro el problema.

-"Pero que mierd…"-Mina sintió como su cerebro dejaba de funcionar al ver tal escena frente suya. Aiko se cubrió los ojos, avergonzada.  
-"Fuah!"-se separó sonriente la mayor-"Listo! Ahora lo siguiente!"-miro a su hija.  
-"Por fin…"-saco de entre sus maletas un papel-"…uhhh lo siento, olvide pluma para firmar, alguien tiene una por casualidad?"-levanto un acta matrimonial.  
-"Hola! Es buena verlas de nuevo!"-saludo Nejire-"Podrían prestarme una de ustedes una pluma, por favor?"-sonrió.  
-"Oh! Tía Yaoyorozu puede crear una!"-sugirió Inko.  
-"Q-que?"-casi se viene para atrás.  
-"Pff! Como se me pudo olvidar!"-se golpe la frente, Nejire-"Me harías ese favor?"-estiro la mano.

 _Que… que estaba pasando?_

 **Las cosas han estado bastante apretadas por aquí, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, lo siento : (**

 **Como sea, agradecerles nuevamente por el apoyo, seguiré ofreciendo lo mejor de mí para poder darles un momento de entretenimiento.**

 **Por cierto, les gustaria que contestase sus reviews? Dudas y otras cosas, si es asi, les gustaria sea aquí (al final de cada episodio) o por mensaje privado?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. La anecdota

Todo lo que había ganado en el dia, absolutamente todo, fue a parar al tacho de basura al realizar una acción. Se preguntaba si siempre acabaría de esta manera cada vez que una oportunidad similar se presente.

Olvidar su rol como "la culpable" le hizo confiarse y querer resolver este embrollo como si de un ejercicio de matemáticas se tratara. Un grave error.

Kidemous debió haberle dicho que estaba maldita, si hubiese sido directo nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-"Ya me voy a dormir Momo"-aviso su fiel amiga pelivioleta-"Bájale un poco al dramatismo, ok? Mañana será un nuevo día"-tomo la perilla de la puerta.  
-"Hice mal?"-se giró para verle aun recostada sobre su cama.  
-"Ah… cincuenta cincuenta"-movió sus manos-"Por un lado fuiste amable, supongo… y por el otro… un tanto egoísta".

Agradecía que Kendo o cualquier otra relacionada al tema no estuviera presente en ese momento, hubiera entrado en malos términos con muchas otras personas de ser el caso.

-"*sigh* Aun no lo estas aceptando"-le dio una mirada-"Por lo menos no del todo".  
-"Es difícil…".  
-"No, no lo es"-le miro de frente-"Es Midoriya de quien hablamos, señor me rompo los huesos por desconocidos en apuros".  
-"No quiero acercármele por obligación…"-hizo un gesto.  
-"Verlo de esa manera solo depende de ti"-abrió la puerta-"Buenas noches, Momo"-le sonrió.

Había planeado leer y charlar con Lilyan después de la cena, una actividad que había soñado realizar con alguien desde que se adentró al mundo fantasioso de los libros. Antes lo había intentando con Kyouka, su madre y padre, sin embargo ninguno pudo sumergirse en las letras como ella.

Y desde entonces espero a que apareciera alguien más, no siguió buscando, esta vez fue paciente a que se le mostrara la o el candidato ideal. Su propia hija fue quien termino siendo esa persona.

Pero ahora, cuando se suponía ya deberían estar yendo a la cama luego de una larga noche de risas y charlas, solo se encontraba ella… sola.

 **Flashback.**

-"Gracias! Eres una salvavidas!"-le agradeció Inko, tomando el bolígrafo mientras que aun flotaba.

No había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el tiempo que se había tomado para decidir, algo irónico ya que ahora…

-"Uh…?"-antes de que Inko le pasara el instrumento a su madre, este empezó a flotar y volar hasta terminar en manos de Aiko.

No supo en que momento gran parte de sus compañeros terminaron detrás suya, pero tiempo era lo que más necesitaba para explicarse. Lilyan sin embargo, no le dio ni un segundo.

La joven solo esbozo una mirada de tristeza antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

 **Fin flashback.**

La idea de que también tuviera una maldición de drama en su persona se cruzó por su cabeza, pero quien era ella para quejarse. Esta era la forma en que la vida le devolvía todas esas horas de leer novelas hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **Capitulo seis: La anécdota.**

-"Ok… déjame ver s-si lo capte bien"-dijo Izuku. Concentrado en las dos pelicelestes de enfrente, ambas comiendo espagueti de lo más felices-"Luego de que te dijeran-".  
-"Yo se lo dije!"-levanto su mano, Inko.  
-"C-cierto, luego de que Inko te lo dijera…"-hizo una pausa-"…hiciste todos los pasos para poder casarte civilmente?"-Nejire ladeo su cabeza mientras comía.  
-"Lo único que resta es que firmes"-sonrió de lo más normal.  
-"Pero cómo pudiste hacer todo el procedimiento sin que yo estuviera ahí?"-pregunto el peliverde. Confundido a más no poder.  
-"Busque toda tu información en internet y lo más personal se lo pregunte a tu madre"-continuo comiendo-"No sabía que eras O positivo, haha! Somos parejos!".  
-"Como conseguiste el número de mi madre…?"-pregunto preocupado.  
-"No me llamaron así por nada"-rio Inko-"Aunque es un poco raro de que la abuela siga teniendo el mismo número hasta ahora…"-se tornó pensativa.

No sabía si esto era causa de arduo empeño y trabajo o de tener la mayor suerte del mundo.

-"Los papeles se ven verídicos"-hablo Iida, quien recién terminaba de leer el documento.  
-"Dame eso!"-se los arrebato de un zarpazo, Mina.  
-"Eso quiere decir que ya escogiste?"-pregunto Todoroki.  
-"No lo hice…"-Izuku sintió que se desvanecía del estrés.  
-"Y cuando lo harás?"-se le acerco Aoyama.  
-"Tienes todo un menú, escoge el más caro"-hablo Mineta.

Su cabeza tenía muchas cosas molestándole, picando cada parte de su personalidad con frecuencia. Empezaba a volverse una tortura.

-"Todos ustedes se ven tan jóvenes!"-exclamo Inko-"Mira! Incluso mido igual que el tío Shouto!"-hizo una comparación con sus manos.  
-"Disculpe señorita, pero el uso de quirks está prohibido dentro de los dormitorios!"-Iida le reprimió.  
-"Ok"-siguió flotando.  
-"Creo que no me escuchaste bien, lo repetiré una vez más…".  
-"No es su quirk"-informo Nejire-"Por lo menos no el principal"-termino de comer con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-"Oh oh! Les hare una demostración!"-sus manos fueron envueltas en una espesa energía transparente.

La joven comenzó a escribir con sus manos en el aire, su nombre floto reluciente enfrente de todo mundo. Nejire aplaudió contenta y su hija hizo reverencias como si de una actriz se tratara.

-"Mi quirk es Wave Motion 2!"-escribió una carita feliz alado de su nombre-"La precuela!"-chasqueo los dedos, provocando una onda que sacudió a todo y a todos los presentes.  
-"Ah! Ah?"-la mayor codeo a Izuku-"Acaso no es asombrosa?"-ahora le abrazo del hombro.

 _Lo es…_ pero las ganas de querer entrevistarla por el resto de la noche debían esperar. No por una, sino varias razones…

-"*sigh* Bueno, mañana hablaremos al respecto senpai"-la vergüenza de tenerla tan cerca fue menor al estrés que tenía sobre sus hombros.  
-"Me parece bien"-soltó un bostezo-"Estamos cansadas del viaje…"-se tallos los ojos.  
-"Muy bien todo mundo! Mañana hay clases, a dormir!"-Iida los fue escoltando para afuera.

Se moría de sueño, lo único que quería ahora era lanzarse a su cama y dormir como nunca antes... pero aun tenía cosas que hacer. La llamada perdida de su amiga en su celular tendría que esperar un poco más, primero debía ocuparse de sus alrededores y luego de lo exterior.

El cansancio era abrumador…

 **Nuevo plan.**

Se le habían acabado las ideas, ya no se le ocurría nada para poder subir esos números, y no hablaba de sus materias… sino del grafico que tenía en sus manos. Empezaba a odiar el número quince, le parecía feo y poco tranquilizante, innecesario en todo sentido.

Sus acciones eran irrelevantes, nulas a comparación del peso que tenía dar un bolígrafo… un simple bolígrafo.

No sabía que hubiera hecho si es que Aiko no hubiera estado ahí para impedirlo, tuvo que ser su hija, alguien menor que ella quien intervenga.

-"Y para empeorar las cosas senpai tuvo que aparecer!"-un grito fue contenido por su almohada.

La ansiedad y gruñidos que su madre hacia provocaba inestabilidad en ella, le preocupaba verla comportarse de esta manera, primeramente porque nunca antes la había visto así. En el futuro, aunque en la mayoría de las veces no tenga el control de la situación, su madre siempre se mantenía feliz, contenta de simplemente estar viva.

Y eso era porque su padre estaba ahí para ella.

-"Quizá solo no estamos destinados…"-dijo Mina, mirando triste el álbum de fotos con sus manos en alto.

El reloj con los gráficos quedo hecho a un lado a los pies de su cama, Aiko observo más allá del brillo que irradiaba, ese firme noventa por ciento que su madre había mantenido a pesar de todo lo ocurrido… por fin bajo diez veces.

Sus labios se contrajeron, un debate interno le hizo temblar unos segundos, la información que tenía guardada en su mente amenazo con salir y auxiliar a su melancólica madre.

Pero no estaba segura si intervenir como lo estaba planeando sea lo correcto, sin embargo… solo ver a su madre de esta manera le rompía el corazón.

-"Mama…"-Mina le miro con atención-"…tengo una idea".

 **Pijamada?**

Tener a tu antigua compañera, mentora y amiga en la puerta de tu dormitorio a las once de la noche ya de por si era extraño… que este con una copia casi exacta de ella aumentaba la rareza del escenario.

Ochako casi se arranca los pelos al percatarse de lo que esto significaba.

El abrazo que le dio Nejire no lo sintió del todo, ahora mismo estaba intentando procesar el porqué de la existencia misma y mientras ella hacia eso, su amiga ya se estaba instalando de lo más feliz en su cuarto. Aceptada la realidad por décima vez con amargura, la castaña retorno al presente.

-"Buenas noches!"-dijo Nejire antes de meterse por completo en su sleeping en perfecta coordinación con Inko, quien dormía alado suyo.

Con una mirada vacía fue como Ochako fue a la cama, esperando por lo menos encontrar calma en el reino de los sueños.

 **Enlace.**

Había buscado en la totalidad de los dormitorios, no había encontrado rastro de Lilyan y ya eran… _las doce de la noche._ Sin más determinación o energía para seguir con su búsqueda, Izuku sirvió lo último que había de la cena y fue a su habitación.

Agobiado hasta los huesos, el peliverde se adentró a su cuarto.

-"Hatsume… te traje-"-se detuvo en seco al ver una familiar coleta de caballo encima de su cama.

El pánico se apodero de el al pensar que su vicepresidenta era quien le estaba esperando, ver ojos verdes en vez de negros le hizo suspirar del alivio. Había encontrado a Lilyan.

-"Lilyan…"-sonrió-"…te estuve buscando"-dejo el platillo en su escritorio.

Hatsume se movió en medio de su sueño, la pelirosa se había quedado dormida mientras trabajaba, el olor a comida empezó a zarandearle progresivamente. Mientras tanto un silencio cálido rodeo a padre e hija.

-"Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?"-Lilyan negó, sus manos abrazando sus rodillas.  
-"Ambos se comportan de la misma manera que mis padres"-revelo-"Puedo asegurarlo después de pasar la tarde con Mama".  
-"En serio?"-le vio curioso, la pelinegra asintió.  
-"Solo que... con la diferencia de que parecieran divorciados".  
-"Oh… no debe sentirse bien para ti, cierto?".  
-"No… pero no es la razón principal por la cual me molesto"-hizo un gesto.  
-"Y… cuál es entonces?".  
-"Que ninguno de los dos si quiera se da una oportunidad"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Uh… no entie-"-Lilyan giro a verle molesta.  
-"Mira"-le mostro el reloj de su madre de la nada-"Mama ahora tiene un veinte por ciento, tú tienes un cincuenta… y aun así actúan como si fueran simples conocidos!".

Sus ojos se clavaron en ese veinte a lado del rostro de la pelinegra, no sabía cómo tomarse el notorio incremento de su compañera, su organismo se tornó algo caliente al percatarse que el también había subido los números por su cuenta.

-"Ella esta cegada con esta falsa ilusión que creo de tu imagen"-farfullo-"Y tu continuas viéndola como alguien inalcanzable después de todo lo ocurrido!".

 _Como… como lo supo?_

-"*ehem* Hmm… como s-supiste que yo veo a Yaoyorozu de esa manera?"-le parecía algo alarmante como se enteró.  
-"Bueno, aparte de que conozco su historia de pies a cabeza desde los diez"-creo dos matryoshkas con diseño de ambos-"Vi como observaste a mama en la cena".  
-"Ah… ya v-veo"-se rasco la nuca sonrojado.  
-"*sigh* Lo único que deseo ahora es que sean amigos! No estoy pidiendo una boda como tía Nejire"-recordó las palabras de Kidemous-"Pero con mama queriendo deshacerse de la realidad me será imposible que incluso entablen conversación"-escondió su rostro.

Con el tiempo se había vuelto "bueno" escuchando a sus amigos, ayudándoles a superar adversidades emocionales y físicas, ahora sin embargo… no sabía cómo dar una solución que favorezca a ambas pelinegras.

-"Papa"-le saco de sus pensamientos, Lilyan-"Podrías prometerme algo?"-le vio directamente.  
-"Que c-cosa?"-noto la seriedad de su tono.  
-"A pesar de todo lo que mama pueda llegar a hacerte sentir…"-dejo la muñeca con diseño de Momo en sus manos-"…no la odies".

Una petición un tanto específica, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer promesas, esta no era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última.

-"Creo que me serie bastante difícil odiarla"-sonrió, su gesto logro tranquilizar a Lilyan.  
-"Gracias papa"-le abrazo. La acción fue reciproca tras unos segundos de sorpresa.

El momento fue detenido por la repentina aparición de Goody detrás del vidrio de la ventana, jadeante y con una mano mecánica tocando como un ser humano. Tras abrirle este hizo a un lado la matryoshka en el regazo de Izuku para ponerse en su lugar.

-"Hey!"-se quejó Lilyan, tomando la muñeca antes de que cayera de la cama.  
-"Vaya, uh… pasa algo?"-pregunto al can, mas este simplemente le miro inocente antes de recostarse a dormir o mejor dicho apagarse.  
-"Creo que yo también iré a dormir, buenas noches papa"-sonrió antes de irse.  
-"Adiós"-se despidió con su mano.

Su vista ahora se concentró en la pelirosa que roncaba en su escritorio… con la boca sucia con pasta. Al parecer, Hatsume se había levantado en algún momento a comer y luego regresar a dormir.

Bostezando cansado, Izuku dejo al robo perro a los pies de su cama y a su amiga debajo de sus sabanas, sacando por debajo de su lecho un baúl rustico, el muchacho saco un sleeping con diseño de All Might y tras unos segundos de despejar todos los artefactos del suelo por fin se recostó a dormir.

Su mente cansada pero divagando en las palabras de Kashizen, la voz de Tomoko y para cierto disconfort el beso de su senpai. Aunque lo último que llego a visualizar mentalmente fue naranja y negro, ambos colores pintaron su inconsciencia esta noche.

 **Natura.**

No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero Ibara juraba que la flor de loto en la que dormía su "hijo" se había vuelto más grande. Uno de sus pétalos acariciando su nariz fue lo que le despertó y le hizo pensar al respecto.

-"Disculpa…"-le llamo lo más amablemente posible-"…Kashizen"-su sola mención logro que la flor se abriera de golpe.  
-"Si?"-el mencionado despertó como si nada.  
-"Veras… creo que la flor en la que duermes ha crecido y-".  
-"Naturalmente, eso hacen todas las plantas"-le interrumpió.  
-"Si, lo sé"- _aunque no lo creía posible en una de este tamaño_ -"No quiero sonar molesta pero podrías hacer algo al respecto?".  
-"Me temo que no lo haré"-contesto de inmediato.  
-"Ah… e-eso quiere decir que no puedes hacerlo o…".  
-"Puedo volverla más pequeña, pero no lo haré"-Ibara rio intentando no perder la paciencia.  
-"Por qué no?"-pregunto.  
-"Necesito que interactúes mas con papa"-la planta se volvió a cerrar y este hablo desde adentro-"Y apoderándome de algo primordial para ti, como lo es tu cuarto, es de la manera que lograre que lo hagas"-salió de la flor cambiado.  
-"Ya v-veo…"-continuo sonriendo.  
-"Tu ya lo admiras y lo ves con lujuria, madre"-el rostro de la joven se volvió escarlata, sus vainas sacaron más espinas de lo normal.  
-"Hahaha"-rio nerviosa-"N-no sé de qué estás hablando"-tembló ligeramente.  
-"En el futuro me contaste acerca de esa temporada del año en la que tu cabello desprende feromonas"-Ibara se congelo.  
-"O-oh…"-sus manos se apretaron una con la otra con más fuerza, ya no parecía que estuviera orando del todo.  
-"Este año será diferente al resto"-saco de sus cosas las bolsas con contenido desconocido-"Vendrá con más fuerza y podría llegar a ser un peligro de no ser tratado con precaución"-ato cada bolsa a su cinturón.

Recién eran las seis de la mañana y ya tenía una preocupación más de la que asustarse.

-"E-entiendo…"-bajo la mirada con su sonrisa aun en pie.  
-"Es por eso que debes acercarte a papa"-le tomo de los hombros-"Con el suficiente tiempo alado suyo, las flores le reconocerán como tu pareja y entonces las feromonas solo harán efecto en el"-explico.  
-"Y exactamente que le h-harán esas feromonas?"-pregunto titubeante y con un tic en su ceja.  
-"Primero solo le causara un picor en su nariz, luego sentirá que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta progresivamente y por ultimo buscara el origen del aroma para poder satisfacer su-".  
-"C-comprendo! Ya está b-bien"-le detuvo desesperada-"Aunque tu idea es… b-buena, creo que simplemente me aislare hasta que mis flores desaparezc-".  
-"No lo harán".  
-"Q-que?"-le vio confundida.  
-"Esta vez no lo harán, madre".  
-"Por qué no?".  
-"Porque de no hacerlo esta vez…"-se alejó un poco de ella-"…quedaras estéril de por vida".

Silencio absoluto, el rostro de Ibara quedo en blanco, vacío e incrédulo. A su edad no debería importarle mucho el formar una familia… pero el solo hecho de pensar que no podría tener una le ponía demasiado, **demasiado** triste.

Y eso se vio reflejado en el repentino brillo de sus ojos.

 **Perfecta**

A pesar de que no despreciaba que Tetsutetsu le haya dado lugar donde quedarse a dormir, Suhiro hubiera preferido dormir junto a Tsuyi… no en algún modo pervertido! Simplemente prefería un cuarto ordenado y que no esté tan repleto de pesas, sacos y otras cosas _masculinas_.

Ya siendo de mañana y siendo la persona madrugadora que era (gracias a su madre) el muchacho salió de puntillas del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con cautela, el rubio escucho la melodiosa voz de su musa a las afueras de los dormitorios.

Viéndola a través de la ventana, Suhiro entro en un mundo de colores suaves, ya era la tercera vez que se volvía un idiota por solo observarla. Su madre le había dicho que el amor a primera vista era una de esas cosas en las que no creía en lo absoluto.

Para ella el amor era "como una semilla fea y deforme que requería constante cuidado" probablemente lo haya dicho basado en su experiencia personal y estaba bien, pero su palabra no debía ser la última. El haría su propia historia.

Empezando desde ahora!

Tomando una botella de agua de la nevera, el rubio salió a toda velocidad al lugar en donde Tsuyi entrenaba, antes de entrar en su rango de visión, un suspiro le ayudo a relajarse y sentirse confiado.

-"Hola! Buenos días"-se le acerco sonriente.  
-"Oh… Suhiro verdad?"-dejo de hacer poses para atenderle.  
-"Exacto! Tienes buena memoria".  
-"Ah… gracias"-sonrió.  
-"Que estabas practicando? Taekwondo? Tai jutsu? Karate?".  
-"Tai chi"-rio.  
-"Genial! Y que color de cinturón eres?".  
-"No hay cinturones en esto"-volvió a reír.  
-"Oh… creí que…".  
-"Y tu practicas alguna arte marcial?".  
-"Uh… no…"-pensó rápido en alguna forma de seguir en el tema-"Pero me gustaría aprender".  
-"Hubieras empezado mejor con eso"-amplio su sonrisa-"No hay nada de malo con aprender a defenderse"-le hizo señas para que se acercara.

No era exactamente lo que esperaba pero era un comienzo, era más que suficiente para él.

 **Descanso.**

Su cuerpo se sentía fatigado, sus ojos ni siquiera estaban abiertos… pero de alguna manera logro vestirse para irse a entrenar. Lo hubiera hecho aquí pero ver lo pacifica que dormía Mei le hizo cambiar de opinión.

 _Ojala se viera así más tiempo…_ pensó al verla tan calmada.

De esta manera se veía bien, Izuku no pensó cuando le cubrió un poco más con sus sabanas, simplemente lo hizo por verla un poco destapada y ya. Le debía mucho a esta chica, bueno… ella le debía más pero mejor no se ponía a pensar eso.

Prefería recordarla, cuando terminen la academia, como su inventora más acertada y apasionada por su trabajo. Le ponía muy ansioso y nervioso el pensar como viviría su amiga sin él ni PowerLoader.

-"Tienes que madurar Hatsume"-dijo en voz baja. No le gustaría que algo le ocurriera una vez estando en la vida real.

Saliendo en silencio de su habitación y de los dormitorios en general, Izuku se alejó lo suficiente como para ponerse a entrenar sin molestar a nadie, un lugar se le vino a la mente.

-"Te tardaste"-Kendo le saludo sentada desde el único banco que había.

El mismo lugar en que hicieron conexión, el día había pasado tan lento ayer que había olvidado la cita que deberían haber tenido.

-"B-buenos días"-le saludo-"Uhm… como sabias que vendría aquí?".  
-"Intuición"-empezó a estirarse-"Te ves agotado, larga noche?".

 _Muy larga…_

-"No, solo dormí un poco mal"-le imito.  
-"Es buen momento para dejarlo salir todo".  
-"Si…"-se sobo el cuello.  
-"Bien"-camino al medio del espacio abierto-"Empezamos?"-levanto sus puños.  
-"Ok"-sonrió un poco más animado.

Era diferente a entrenar con otras personas, Kendo era diferente.

 **Nuevo**

Moviéndose inquietamente en su cama, Momo empezó a balbucear con el ceño fruncido, segundos después despertó abruptamente, su respiración agitada y su rostro sudado. El grito que soltó causo que quien sea que este durmiendo a su lado también se despertara de golpe, pero esta la llevo peor que la vicepresidenta, cayéndose del susto al piso.

-"Que!? Que paso!?"-Lilyan se levantó espantada con una de sus manos en alto, una esfera multicolor se creó de la nada, levitando por encima de su mano y resplandeciendo con fuerza.

La energía que irradiaba y el sonido que hacía era más que suficiente para que Momo quedara estupefacta, todo lo que decía esa esfera era **peligro**.

-"Lilyan?"-le menciono tras salir de shock.  
-"Que?"-se vio confundida por unos segundos-"Oh! Ah…!"-desapareció el orbe inmediatamente.  
-"Que… que era eso?"-cuestiono completamente intrigada.  
-"Uh… pues… uh…"-los nervios empezaron a ganarle, esta empezó a esconderse tras sus manos, recordándole a alguien.  
-"Que haces aquí? Pensé que…"-decayó al recordar lo de anoche.  
-"Ah… eso"-logro calmarse, tras aspirar aire hablo-"Esta bien, yo también debí ser más comprensiva contigo".

De repente parecía que los roles se intercambiaron y ahora era su hija quien le daba una lección.

-"Aunque estaría bien que, ya sabes… no provoques que mi realidad desaparezca".  
-"Lamento mucho lo de ayer, se cómo lo tomaste y me siento muy arrepentida"-miro al suelo.  
-"Ya dije que está bien, en serio, no me gusta estar peleada contigo"-le vio apenada.  
-"*sigh* Muchas gracias"-se sintió mejor internamente-"Uhm… con respecto a lo que hiciste antes".  
-"E-eso...? No es n-nada…"-esta vez movió sus manos de lado a otro.  
-"Es… es algo malo?".

 _Es muy peligrosa, nuestro quirk sirve más como apoyo_ , la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza. _Prométeme que no lo volverás a usar_ , podía sentir sus manos sobre las suyas, los ojos de su madre le hicieron caer en resignación, ya no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-"Depende desde donde la mires"-sonrió unos segundos antes de volver a entristecer.

Momo aun no sabía nada de su hija, pero empezaba a descubrir que el parecido con cierto peliverde cada vez se hacía demasiado evidente.

 **Esto está bien.**

Exhaustos tras un duelo amistoso de una hora, sin parar, ambos jóvenes terminaron en el piso, sonrisas en sus rostros y risas rellenando el espacio en el que estaban.

-"Midoriya"-le llamo tras recuperar el aliento la pelinaranja.  
-"Si?"-giro a verle.  
-"Me agrado esto, mucho"-levanto toda su parte superior-"Quiero que continúe así, por lo menos por ahora".

Izuku también se enderezo, una vez ambos al mismo nivel, sus ojos se entrelinearon.

-"Dejemos que el tiempo lo decida"-su sonrisa le trajo paz. Izuku asintió con el mismo gesto.

La pelinaranja siempre le ponía de buen humor, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

 **Ama de casa.**

Después de tomar caminos separados, el peliverde camino a su ritmo devuelta a los dormitorios, en el camino se topó con Iida, quien le saludo y felicito por seguir manteniéndose en forma a pesar del problema en el que estaba. El día cada vez empezaba a tornarse mejor.

Sin embargo…

-"Bienvenido!"-le saludo Nejire apenas abrió la puerta, ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro de los dormitorios. Había olvidado por completo su aparición.  
-"Ah… b-buenos días sen-"-un beso en la mejilla le hizo expulsar humo de su cabeza.  
-"Prepare el baño para ti, el desayuno estará servido para cuando termines!"-le sonrió.  
-"G-gracias… uhm senpai?"-se preparó para hablarle-"Podrías *cough* dejar de besarme?"-dijo a alta velocidad.  
-"Por supuesto!"-amplio su sonrisa divertida-"Pero firma antes"-le acerco los papeles matrimoniales y un bolígrafo.  
-"Ah, c-con respecto a eso…"-sintió que no había forma de ganarle.  
-"Esta bien, Midoriya"-le tuvo compasión-"Hablaremos luego, ok?"-volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque esta vez se sintió más… natural. Su corazón palpito con fuerza.

 **Paz.**

Tras cambiarse de ropas en el baño, ya que Hatsume aún seguía durmiendo, Izuku se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo, donde encontró a gran parte de sus compañeros desayunando en conjunto con Nejire. Incluso Bakugou estaba de lo más silencioso esta vez, comiendo sus cereales explosivos con calma.

El aura que emanaba la mayor era familiar, casi materno se atrevería a decir, provocaba que aquellos cerca se sintieran en casa, en familia. Izuku no la recordaba así, que había pasado para que irradiara tal delicadez y ternura?

-"Alguien esta enamorándose~"-Inko se apareció de la nada alado suyo, al peliverde casi le da un infarto.

Recién recordaba que los pasos de la joven no podían ser escuchados… por que no caminaba.

-"No lo pienses papa, solo róbale un beso y ya"-hizo de órbita del muchacho-"Mama me dijo que esa es la mejor forma de averiguar si estás enamorado o no".  
-"P-pienso diferente"-sonrió a pesar del susto que le dio.  
-"No lo creo"-se fue alejando-"Fuiste tú quien la beso primero, en mi futuro por lo menos".

Sus labios se contrajeron recordando el osado beso de anoche… odiaba tener que recordarlo tan perfectamente. Cada beso que tenía era guardado en su memoria como si de una pintura legendaria se tratara, ahora ya hacían dos retratos en el museo dentro de su cabeza.

Podía imaginarse miniaturas de él observando y analizando cada cuadro, debatiendo entre ellos sobre cuál era mejor. Porque muy dentro de sí, a pesar de que no lo haya dicho en el exterior, cada roce le había gustado.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse como un pervertido y patán, rayos! Ni siquiera tenía una relación seria con Tomoko y ya sentía que era una completa basura por besar(o dejarse besar en este caso) a otra chica.

Tal vez Inko tenía razón, sería el robar un beso la solución a averiguar quién era quien amaba?

 _No no no!_ Ya amaba a alguien antes de que ocurriera todo esto! Esa era Tomoko!

... … … …verdad?

El collar en su bolsillo fue apretado, ahora estaba demasiado confundido, Kendo y Nejire no paraban de bombardearle con sonrisas brillantes su corazón. Era demasiado para alguien que nunca había experimentado el amor antes.

Necesitaba tutoría, un guía que sepa del tema, el problema era que los únicos que conocían al respecto eran…

-"Fue súper extraño hermano, Mina de repente toco la puerta como loca a eso de la una de la mañana"-Caminara le comento a Sero.

Izuku observo al rubio charlando animadamente mientras desayunaba en la sala con Sero y Mineta. Su amigo ya llevaba un año de relación con Jirou, según tenía entendido, aunque dudaba si pedirle ayuda en verdad le sirva de algo… y es que no le parecía que fuera a tomárselo tan enserio.

-"Exquisito"-dijo Aoyama, su chocolate y croissants siendo degustados por el deslumbrante joven en la mesa de la cocina.

Su amigo era la opción más segura, recordaba que siempre le comentaba acerca del _arte del amar_ y de lo doloroso que le era ver a dos personas no hacerlo correctamente. Sin embargo, Izuku dudaba si es que ambos tengan la misma mentalidad en cuanto al complejo tópico… pero le daría una oportunidad.

No perdía nada preguntándole.

-"Aquí!"-Nejire le tomo de la mano apenas volvió a aparecer en su rango de vista y le sentó en un apartado de la sala, donde Inko estaba comiendo sobre una mesa redonda, suficientemente grande para los tres. -"Apúrate o se enfriara"-sirvió platos en variedad y cantidad.

Bueno, tendría que esperar hasta después del desayuno para poder preguntarle.

 **La vigi lante.**

Cierta castaña observo todo desde la cocina, la manera en la que su senpai alimentaba sonriente a su avergonzado amigo, como este, a pesar de nervioso, parecía en verdad gustarle lo que le habían preparado. Y como no hacerlo cuando el ingrediente secreto era el mismo que el de la cena de ayer.

Solo que esta vez sí fue dirigido a él, específicamente preparado para él y nada más que él. Era siquiera posible que alguien cayera perdidamente enamorada de otra persona en solo dos días? Si era así, ha Uraraka le gustaría saber la respuesta.

Por qué ha este paso su senpai terminaría por, efectivamente, casarse con el muchacho en menos de lo que canta un gallo. La manera en que se apoyaba en el brazo del peliverde lo comprobaba, ella iba por el premio grande, no se iba con rodeos.

 _Que era senpai?  
Que fue lo que te hizo enamorarte en tan poco tiempo?_

-"Ochako"-Tsuyu le llamo, sacándole de sus pensamientos en buen momento-"Se te va a enfriar"-señalo su desayuno.  
-"También se te va a escapar la oportunidad"-dijo Aoyama desde el otro lado de la mesa, viéndole súper confidente-"De un buen desayuno…".

Ambos lo sabían, puede que incluso Tokoyami, quien estaba también presente, sabia al respecto. Pero de entre los tres solo Aoyama, quien conocía más a Deku, se atrevía a decírselo.

-"Me distraje he he"-actuó casi perfectamente, casi. Aoyama aun podía ver atravesó de ella, siempre lo había hecho.

Su desayuno ya se había enfriado, de todas formas no tenía sabor…

 **Amigas.**

Repitiéndose una y otra vez por su mente, la explicación de Lilyan seguía fresca como lechuga. El silencio de la sala de delegados era perfecto para pensar, según tenía entendido, este año solo ella y Kendo serian quienes ocuparían este lugar, más por preferencia de ellas que por otra cosa.

Ya se conocían lo suficiente, eran buenas amigas.

Pero volviendo a lo de su hija…

 **Flashback.**

-"Recuerdas que lo que tu perfeccionaste desde niña fueron las matryoshkas verdad?"-hablo Lilyan.  
-"Así es"-asintió.  
-"Pues… lo mío fue esto"-la palma de su mano se abrió, el mismo orbe de hace un rato se manifestó.

Ahora que lo veía de más cerca, con toda su energía siendo expulsada constantemente, Momo no necesito preguntar si podía tocarla o no. Esta… cosa, era como un pequeño sol multicolor, por lo menos a eso le parecía que se asemejaba.

-"Fue por mucho ver a mis tíos Bakugou y Todoroki en la tele, quería poder crear ataques parecidos al de ellos, aunque eso solo lo sabe mi padre"-explico-"Tú te enteraste cuando ocurrió un accidente…".

La futura heroína le vio preocupada, tenía su completa atención en estos momentos.

-"Tenia once, estaba jugando a las afueras de nuestra casa ***mansión*** papa y mi abuela me vigilaban y…"-la esfera se hizo más grande-"…se me ocurrió sorprender a la abuela Inko mostrándole que ya podía controlarla a la perfección".

De repente miedo se apodero de Momo, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

-"Pero no estaba lista…".

 _La sonrisa en su abuela y padre le llenaban de felicidad, los aplausos de ambos formaron una enorme sonrisa en ella._

-"Fue en ese momento que pensé…".

 _Ha Mama seguro le va a encantar!_

-"…y me distraje. Por solo unos cuantos segundos..."-entristeció.

 _Sus manos de repente se sintieron más pesadas, sus piernas empezaron a temblar ante la enorme presión que sintió aplastarle de sus manos para abajo. La esfera de colores arcoíris se había vuelto más grande… y cada vez empezaba a crecer más._

-"Papa supo que algo andaba mal y activo su quirk… pero ya la esfera había crecido lo suficiente"-la esfera en sus manos volvió a encogerse.  
-"Lo suficiente… para qué?"-pregunto titubeante.  
-"Destruir todo el patio de la mansión".

El orbe se deshizo eventualmente… pero el shock de lo que acaba de escuchar perduro.

-"C-como es posible…?".  
-"La única respuesta que obtuvimos fue que era algo natural"-explico-"Lo que le sigue a la creación es destrucción y para que haya destrucción debe haber creación".

 _Tiene sentido_ pensó Momo.

-"Pero que es exactamente?"-quiso salir de dudas.  
-"No lo sé"-respondió honestamente-"Lo único que se hasta ahora es que no debe tocar nada en lo absoluto que no sea yo o tu"-explico.  
-"Por qué solo nosotras?"-cuestiono.  
-"Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con el quirk".  
-"Esto es..."-como se sentía? Preocupada, enojada, asustada?-"…demasiado extraño".  
-"Se supone que me prohibiste volver a usarlo pero…"-sonrió nerviosa-"…papa no piensa igual".

 _Cuando no… Midoriya._

 **Fin flashback.**

Su hija, **su** hija… mintiéndole a su futura yo por culpa del peliverde.

Pero por supuesto que tenía que salirle igual de temeraria, de todos los atributos que podía heredar del joven, definitivamente ese debería ser cual más le afecte.

En que rayos estaba pensando el futuro peliverde al dejarle practicar en privado!? Que acaso quiere que su hija **muera!?**

-"*sigh* No lo puedo creer…"-se cubrió parte del rostro estresada.

Lo que imagino seria su hija perfecta… arruinada por los malos hábitos del muchacho. Comenzaba a dudar si en verdad existía tal realidad de la que le hablaba, honestamente, le sorprendía que no se haya quedado viuda con tal marido despreocupado por su vida.

…..

-"Y ahora estoy empezando a aceptarlo como futuro esposo…!"-soltó molesta.

El reloj plateado reposando en su escritorio fue puesto bajo su mirada, Momo lo tomo y lo abrió para ver el rostro del peliverde.

-"Mi hija ha corrido constante peligro durante toda su vida por tu culpa!"-le grito como si pudiera escucharle-"Porque cuando parece que algo me gusta de mi futuro tú tienes que arruinarlo!?".

El reloj fue lanzado con ira hacia la ventana, que oportunamente estaba abierta. Las palabras de Lilyan con respecto a tener un poco más de consideración con su padre le vinieron a su mente en su berrinche.

Los segundos pasaron y a la pelinegra no le quedo de otra que levantarse de su silla colérica y dirigirse a por el _estúpido_ reloj que le prometió tener consigo a su hija.

-"Buenos días…"-Kendo le saludo justo cuando esta estaba por salir del salón.  
-"Hola"-dijo secamente antes de seguir con su camino.

Tras bajar y bajar hasta el lugar donde lanzo el reloj, emitiendo un aura de hostilidad que aparto a todo quien se le cruzo en su camino, la vicepresidenta se puso a buscar con el ceño fruncido el objeto.

Y entonces escucho una conversación cercana desde el otro lado del mural que separaba edificios.

-"Estas segura que esto va a funcionar? Creí que su tipo era más de las tiernas e inocentes"-era la voz de Mina.  
-"También s-son de su agrado, pero si lo que q-queremos es llamar su atención…"-Momo supuso que era la hija de la pelirosa-"…esto d-definitivamente es lo que le hare voltear a verte".  
-"Hmm… no es tanto de mi agrado"-escucho que se movía las ropas-"Pero bastara con solo vestirme a si?".  
-"S-si es posible intenta actuar como te vistes".  
-"Ok! Operación seducir a Midoriya, en marcha!".  
-"Si!".

Una vez les escucho irse la joven quedo intrigada, no… atontada sonaría mejor. No se esperaba menos de la pelirosa, siendo la persona carismática que es, pero tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas en que su _plan_ vaya a funcionar.

Encontrado el reloj, Momo se fijó en el grafico solo por mera curiosidad, ver que el porcentaje de la pelirosa seguía igual que siempre reafirmo su hipótesis. Si se ponía en el lugar de Midoriya con respecto a escoger, Mina también estaría donde está sin duda alguna.

Sonaría un poco egocéntrica pero si ella se pusiera a competir por el muchacho con verdadero empeño, ninguna de todas las candidatas le podría hacer frente.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, no mientras siga descubriendo más información negativa por parte de Lilyan.

 **Al final me decidí por publicarlo ahora haha, espero que les haya entretenido, lo que se viene es algo que ya lo tengo en su mayoría armado, el próximo capítulo será el ultimo antes de entrar a los arcos que tengo pensados escribir.**

 **Gracias por leer y por mantenerse sintonizados, me motiva mucho.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	7. Espinas

Tras desayunar, Izuku logro escabullirse de la despedida de Nejire y caminar junto a Aoyama hacia el salón, Todoroki también estaba con ellos, pero el chico optaba por ser solo un espectador.

-"No le veo lo difícil, en serio que no"-dijo Aoyama, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna-"Es obvio que es madeimoselle Ragdoll a quien amas, incluso necesitas tener algo que reemplace su ausencia…"-metió su mano en el bolsillo de su amigo, sacando el collar con forma felina-"...para poder seguir tu día a día".  
-"Eso queda fuera de d-discusión!"-le arrebato el accesorio-"Lo que pregunte es q-que hacer con el resto..."-se sentía mal referírseles de esa manera.  
-"Ser honesto y afrontarlas una a una, de lo contrario terminaras con tu corazón más dividido que un rompecabezas"-sonrió confiado el rubio.  
-"Pero según Kidemous debe ser Yaoyorozu con quien… y-ya sabes".  
-"Cierto, lo había olvidado"-se tornó pensativo.

La imagen de la joven se le vino a su cabeza y junto a eso las palabras de Lilyan, _ninguno de los dos siquiera sea da una oportunidad!,_ posteriormente el grafico que le mostro fue visualizado. Y entonces su mente fue concentrándose en su compañera y nada más que su compañera.

-"Por qué no intentas saliendo con cada una de ellas?"-Todoroki hablo fuerte y claro.  
-"N-no creo que-"-estaba a punto de negarse.  
-"Es perfecto!"-Aoyama le interrumpió, brillando de la emoción ante la idea-"De esa manera podrás determinar definitivamente quien es tu media naranja, tu alma gemela, tu verdadero amor!"-hizo una pose.  
-"Convive con ellas, escúchalas e incluso discúteles"-Todoroki abrió la puerta del salón-"Asegúrate de que al escogerla estés seguro que su futura familia no pasara problemas"-se sentó en silencio-"Visualízala no como _novia_ , sino como **prometida** ".

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron perplejos ante lo que dijo el chico bicolor.

-"Eso fue hermoso…"-Aoyama se limpió una lagrima.

Eso fue justamente lo que Izuku necesitaba escuchar.

 **Capitulo siete: Espinas**

-"Pero a quien rayos se le ocurre tener su celular apagado en esta época?!"-refunfuño Yu.

Aparte de ganarse el lujo de que ella le llame por milésima vez y estar yendo a recogerle en su limo, el desagradecido se daba por tener su celular muerto… a las ocho de la mañana!

-"Aquí está su comida, señorita"-el conductor le paso una enorme bolsa con su pedido.  
-"Gracias"-inmediatamente saco una hamburguesa y le dio un enorme mordisco con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer hoy, primero era recoger al mocoso, luego hablar con el mocoso, probablemente invitarle una copa hasta embriagarlo y hacérselo hasta tal punto de volverlo loco por ella… pero eso dependía de cómo se comportaría.

Definitivamente lo destruiría, tal como lo hizo con el resto, no era diferente, se lo demostraría y luego se lo restregaría en su cara. Ya podía saborear ese momento, tal como sus papitas fritas, le devoraría una y otra vez con facilidad, hasta que ya no quede ni un poco de ese espíritu suyo.

El niño era joven, aprovecharía eso y le exprimiría cada gota de virtud para su beneficio, nada personal, simplemente negocios.

-"Y ahora porque nos detenemos?"-pregunto molesta.  
-"Lo lamento señorita, la ley dice que debo tener preferencia por menores de edad"-bajo la ventanilla para hablarle.  
-"*sigh* Ha este paso jamás llegaremos a…"-dejo de quejarse al ver un rostro conocido en la vía peatonal-"…U.A".

De entre las pocas personas con las que tenía comunicación constante, a tal punto de llamarle _conocida,_ Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight, era con quien más disfrutaba y a la vez odiaba hablar. Pero verla cruzar la calle con dos niños tomados de la mano, ambos sonrientes y amorosos… le hizo sentirse como la vencedora definitiva en su interminable conflicto.

-"Oye!"-se asomó por arriba del techo del auto-"Anciana!"-el verbo detuvo inmediatamente a la heroína.  
-"Ah… pero si es la mocosa oxigenada"-giro a verle con furia en sus ojos.  
-"Quien?"-dijeron al unísono sus gemelos.  
-"Una malcriada, tomen nota niños, así es como ustedes no deben ser"-señalo a Yu.  
-"Di lo que quieras, momia!"-empezó a reírse-"Al final yo soy la que termino ganando!"-rio aún más fuerte.  
-"Por qué ríe?"-nuevamente al mismo tiempo.  
-"Esta mal de la cabeza, por eso".

Muchos autos empezaron a sonar sus bocinas por el alto en el avance, pero al par no les importo.

-"Te ves bien como ama de casa! Para cuando me invitas a tomar té? Oh! Cierto!"-saco su celular-"Ahora es a tu dueño a quien debo pedirle permiso, no?"-rio.  
-"Por lo menos yo si conseguí casarme, golfa".  
-"Cuidado con lo que dices, tus niños podrían aprender de ti".  
-"Es justamente lo que quiero, que aprendan a tratar a las mujerzuelas como tales".

Un tic nervioso le dio a la rubia. Si de insultos se trataba, esta mujer era quien más arsenal poseía, había algunas personas que empezaron a quejarse, más las dos mujeres siguieron en lo suyo.

-"Ha… por lo menos esta mujerzuela no es una esclava".  
-"Por lo menos a esta esclava la aman de verdad y no solo pretenden hacerlo para tomar mi trasero".  
-"Este _trasero_ provocaría tu divorcio en menos de cinco segundos".  
-"Por favor!"-rio desinteresadamente-"No lograrías ni que te diera un beso sin que vomite"-empezó a retirarse-"Vámonos niños".  
-"Quieres apostar? Si estas tan segura no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no?"-le vio desafiante-"Dime su nombre y pronto lo veras alado mío como un juguete más".  
-"Inténtalo si quieres…"-siguió caminando-"…su nombre es Midoriya Izuku, perra".

 _Que?_

-"C-como dices?"-se bajó del coche para preguntarle de nuevo, girándola de su hombro.  
-"Midoriya Izuku, ahora piérdete si?".  
-"Estos m-mocosos son sus hijos?"-se puso enfrente suyo, bloqueándole el paso.  
-"Y venimos del futuro!"-hablaron juntos.  
-"En verdad no tienes cerebro, verdad?"-le hizo a un lado.

 _No puedes estar hablando enserio…_

-"Esto es una puta pesadilla…"-se apretó la cabeza aterrada.

 **Diferente**

Había un silencio penumbra entre el par, Kendo comprendió desde el primer momento que la vio, que Momo no estaba de buen humor. Al regresar y al encontrarse la encontró siempre con el ceño fruncido, molesta por alguna razón que ignoraba, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que se la tuviera que estar pasando todo el tiempo viendo el reloj que se les había otorgado.

Le parecía curioso que estuviera tan centrada en el gráfico, después de todo el disgusto que había expresado sobre lo infortunada que era al estar dentro de este problema… era muy extraño verla así.

Aunque posiblemente este asegurándose que sus números no hayan subido o algo parecido, pensar en cómo le iba a su amiga le causo demasiada curiosidad, pronto Kendo se encontró revisando entre sus cosas el mismo reloj.

La sorpresa de ver un cambio positivo en la imagen de su compañera fue suficiente para romper el silencio.

-"Así que… como has estado?"-giro su silla para verle.  
-"Regular, tu?"-no volteo, continuo viendo el reloj.  
-"Bien! Pensé que todo esto que pasando sería algo que no podría controlar pero…"-el peliverde le vino a la mente-"…esta mejor de lo que pensé".  
-"Te envidio"-aun nada.  
-"Es intrigante, no?"-se decidió por acercársele-"Saber cómo te mira una persona y viceversa".  
-"Depende de la persona".

No comprendía, como podía decir eso teniendo un sólido veinte por ciento en afecto?

-"Midoriya no es muy de tu agrado, eh?".  
-"No es que me desagrade"- _aunque la mayor parte del tiempo si_ , pensó la pelinegra-"Simplemente no le veo como Mina o Nejire senpai lo hacen".  
-"Pues ya somos dos"-sonrió.

Por fin logro que se volteara.

-"En serio? Pero aquí dice que…"-su gesto era de incomprensión.  
-"Le vas a creer a un aparato o a mí?"-ver que Momo dudaba le hizo estremecerse-"No voy a negar que hay algo, pero por ahora… solo somos amigos".  
-"Entiendo…".  
-"Y… que me dices tú con respecto a ese veinte por ciento?"-sonrió.  
-"Solo pienso que es tierno, nada más"-se relajó.  
-"Ten cuidado"-regreso a su asiento-"Así siempre se empieza".  
-"A quien le vas creer? A mí o esta cosa?"-curvo sus labios.  
-"Pues con lo sensible que eres, creo que me inclino por la _cosa_ "-rio.

Ambas rieron, estos momentos antes de empezar clases siempre habían sido de los mejores para ellas.

 **Mala**

Su caminar era perfecto, rítmico y con una desbordante confianza que ponía a todo varón que estuviese cerca bajo su control, el rostro que tenía era indescifrable, las gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos y el chupete en su boca no hacia más que hipnotizar a los jóvenes con su movimiento de labios.

Aiko, quien caminaba a cierta distancia suya, oculta con un hoodie verde, observo con admiración como su madre ponía de cabeza a todo mundo. No pensaba que fuera a ser tan buena actora, eso no se lo había contado su madre en el futuro.

Deslizando la puerta del salón de clases como si fuera ella la dueña, Mina se puso su mochila al hombro y miro bajo sus lentes al peliverde.

 _Está funcionando,_ dijo mentalmente. Las ganas de sonreír tuvieron que ser contenidas.

-"Ashido, llegas tarde"-le hablo Aizawa, monótono como siempre-"Porque estas vestida así?".

Este era el primer obstáculo, aquí se jugaba gran parte del plan, debía superarlo o toda su preparación de antes habría sido por nada.

-"No se preocupe sensei, con gusto me puede mandar a detención si quiere"-camino por enfrente como si nada, su chupete fue lanzado a la papelera.  
-"*sigh* Como decía…"-continuo hablando.

En su camino a su asiento, Mina observo por el rabillo de sus ojos a Izuku, el cual, obviamente, estaba boquiabierto y con sus ojos bien puestos en ella. Quien lo hubiera pensado, al ron de canela le gustaba lo ácido y amargo, el prefería el negro sobre el blanco.

Y Mina sacaría provecho de eso.

 **Tres.**

Todo había estado de lo más bien, ella era paciente y comprensiva, le ayudaba a realizar las posturas bien, lo que hacía tenerla tocándole y guiándole con sus manos con delicadez. Tenerla tan cerca le ponía su corazón a mil por hora, verla a los ojos le dejaba en constante hipnosis.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y esto no fue la excepción.

-"Kashizen!"-la manera en que le llamo, la forma en que se le acercó y le sonrió.

Este entrometido…

-"Buenos días, no se detengan yo solo vengo a regar las plantas"-saludo calmadamente.  
-"Hola…"-saludo de mala gana el rubio-"…soy Suhiro".  
-"Un placer, si me permites…"-saco algo de sus bolsas-"…come de estas semillas, calmaran tu corazón y le traerá paz".  
-"No gracias, estoy bien"-se alejó con sus manos.  
-"No, no lo estas, por favor…"-se las acerco a la fuerza-"…acéptalas".  
-"Solo tómalas"-le codeo Tsuyi.

Este tipo... odiaba a quienes ocultaban su fuerza. Y este Kashizen era uno de ellos, podía sentir como lo veía por debajo de él. Solo tomo las semillas por Tsuyi, no quería nada que proviniera de él.

-"Saben bien…"-dijo con el ceño fruncido. Tsuyi solo sonrió divertida.

 **Hermanas!**

No sabía que hacer o como enfrentarse a tal reto, de entre todos sus obstáculos más grandes, sin duda alguna, este era el más difícil de sobrellevar.

-"De entre todos los ships que tengo, tu eres quien definitivamente no esperaba saliera tan…"-Nejire le estiro sus mejillas-"…adorable!".  
-"Mira mira! Somos casi hermanas gemelas!"-Inko junto sus rostros, restregando sus pecas con una enorme sonrisa.  
-"Haa… siempre quise tocar el cabello de Yaoyorozu~"-Nejire acaricio, olio y abrazo su larga caballera.  
-"Cuántos años tienes? Apuesto a que dieciocho!"-Lilyan asintió nerviosa-"Lo sabía! Incluso coincidimos en edad!".

 _Así sería tener una hermana?_

La puerta se abrió de repente, lo que salvo a la pobre de ser usada como muñeca para vestir.

-"Donde esta?!"-Yu casi y destruye la puerta al patearla con tanta fuerza.  
-"Hola…! Mi prometido no se encuentra ahora, si quieres puedes-".  
-"Ah me debes estar jodiendo!?"-se apretó la cabeza, molesta al darse cuenta que había otra involucrada.

Ahora se escuchó una explosión, la alarma de fuego sonó y segundos después agua empezó a regar todo el lugar, afortunadamente Lilyan creo sombrillas que las protegió sin problema alguno.

-"Uff! En verdad creí que no saldría viva de esa"-Mei apareció cubierta de polvo del corredor-"Hm? Y ustedes quiénes son?".  
-"Tía Mei!"-Inko se le abalanzo contenta.  
-"Te conozco?"-pregunto igual de sonriente.

Justamente cuando Lilyan se disponía a hablar, nuevas caras se adentraron por la entrada.

-"Yay! Llueve!"-Aoiro abrió sus brazos hacia al techo, Nene le cargaba en su forma de nube, aunque de todas formas se podía ver lo feliz que estaba.  
-"Veo que todos están reunidos aquí"-Midnight saludo desde afuera-"Y tu también estas aquí…"-miro a Yu.  
-"Oh! Sensei! No me diga que usted también…!"-exclamo Nejire, Nemuri asintió sonriente.  
-"Estoy más contenta de lo que parece"-ensancho su sonrisa-"Pero alguien me quita ese buen humor…"-siguió mirando a la rubia.  
-"Ya basta maldita sea!"-Yu por fin exploto-"Como mierda puede ser esto posible!? Debo estar soñando..."-sintió que se desmayaría.  
-"Cuida tu vocabulario niña, hay niños aquí"-le amenazo Nemuri, que a la vez tapo los oídos de sus gemelos.  
-"Como pueden todas ustedes estar tranquilas!?"-señalo a cada una.

El agua le hacía ver como toda una loca en estos momentos, así que la mayoría mantuvo silencio… excepto una.

-"Y tu quién eres?"-pregunto Mei.  
-"Suficiente! Aquí termina toda esta farsa!"-su quirk empezó a manifestarse.  
-" **Alerta! Alerta! Alerta!** "-Goody vino volando a toda velocidad, este apunto con todo tipo de armas a la rubia y creo un campo de fuerza que protegió e encerró a la pelirosa-" **Cesar todo tipo de intento de ataque!** "-la voz que salió de su boca resonaba en los oídos de todas las presentes.  
-"Que eres idiota!?"-Nemuri le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza-"En verdad pensabas activar tu quirk!?".  
-"Cállate! Esto es una mentira, no puede ser real!".  
-" **Hostilidad detectada, eliminando objetivo en tres, dos…** "-láseres apuntaron a la heroína, sin embargo, Midnight actuó rápido y puso a dormir a la rubia-" **…desactivando modo defensa** "-Goody regreso a la normalidad.

Los ojos de todas las presentes se quedaron viendo como el can movía su cola y jadeaba de lo más normal.

-"Perrito lindo~"-Inko empezó a acariciarle, este se puso boca debajo de inmediato.  
-"Preparare te!"-Nejire se dirigió sonriente a la cocina.

Parece que no había un solo día en el que el caos no se hiciera presente.

 **Éxito**

Era difícil no prestarle atención, algo irónico porque eso era todo lo parecía no querer, ella simplemente se mantenía en silencio, respondiendo cuando era necesario o mandando miradas que eran interpretadas como respuestas. Que le había pasado a Mina para terminar convirtiéndose en lo que era ahora?

-"Es muy lista"-comento Aoyama-"Cambiar su apariencia de acuerdo a tus gustos secretos".  
-"No se d-de que hablas…"-Izuku siguió escribiendo.  
-"Si quieres yo lo explico"-se ofreció Todoroki.  
-"No es n-necesario…".  
-"Inaceptable! No es correcto!"-negó decepcionado, Iida.  
-"Pero así te gustan, eh? Deku?"-le molesto Bakugou, quien no dejaba de reírse por como reaccionaba el peliverde.

Quería explicarse, sin embargo, sentía que si lo hacía terminaría siendo más acosado de lo que ya era. Sus ojos se toparon unos segundos con los de la pelirosa, quien había bajado sus lentes para mirarle, su leve sonrisa le hizo ponerse rojo como tomate.

-"Bien…"-Aizawa regreso al salón-"…para terminar con este tema del festival deportivo"-saco unas hojas.

Tener a Mina detrás suyo le ponía los nervios de punta, nunca antes se había fijado lo cautivadores que eran sus ojos. Brillantes ojos amarillos entre oscuridad…

-"Todo involucrado con el caso de los viajeros del futuro también será parte del festival, con excepción de aquellos que sean infantes".

 _Que…?_ Dijeron al unísono Izuku y Momo, los dos formando un gesto de indignación ante lo que oyeron.

-"Con esto concluye tutoría"-se levantó el cabello estresado-"Ahora les enseñara su nueva profesora de arte e historia".

Peliverde y pelinegras se levantaron de golpe, ambos más que dispuestos a hablar al respecto con su tutor, por supuesto que antes un intercambio de miradas les hizo sentir algo incomodos, pero había cosas más importantes que atender ahora.

Toda determinación en Izuku se fue por el caño cuando Aizawa abrió la puerta del salón, presentando a la nueva profesora.

-"T-t-tomoko…!"-paro en seco.  
-"Ragdoll sensei cuando estemos aquí, _brócoli_ "-su sonrisa le estrujo el corazón.  
-"Si quieren hablar esperen hasta el receso, no olviden que siguen siendo estudiantes"-Aizawa miro de reojo a Momo-"No quiero más escapadas".

La vicepresidenta busco apoyo en el peliverde, mas fue en vano buscarle como soporte, el muchacho ya hacia estupefacto frente a Ragdoll, ambos mirándose como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. _Fantástico._

-"Hablaremos después, ok?"-le hablo en voz baja la peliazul-"Es bueno verte de nuevo"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Los relojes en los bolsillos de Momo y Mina empezaron a vibrar, ambos lo abrieron extrañadas y ambas, también, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

 _Tomoko Shiretoko 90 100_

-"Debe ser una puta broma"-dijo entre dientes la pelirosa.

 _Acaso esto significa que…_ la pelinegra empezó a temer que algo pasaría. Debería intervenir? Que debería hacer? Que debería hacer!?

La imagen de Lilyan desapareciendo se le vino a la mente… un sentimiento nuevo empezó a despertar dentro de ella.

-"Cálmate"-escucho decir a Kyouka, quien había puesto su mano en su hombro-"Pareciera que estas a punto de cometer una locura".

Inhalando y exhalando, la vicepresidente pronto logro calmarse… a diferencia de cierta pelirosa.

-"Me rindo"-Mina se levantó y se fue dirigiendo a la salida.  
-"Ahm… señorit-"-Tomoko intento detenerla.  
-"Tu ganas"-le dio el reloj-"Yo me retiro".  
-"Ah… b-bueno!"-se mantuvo estable la mayor-"Ya me conocen así que empezaremos de corrido!".

Afortunadamente, Aiko le esperaba a las afueras del edificio, donde tuvo que servirle de consuelo en lo que volvía a caer en frustración. Empezaba a maldecir a la vida por no darle ni siquiera una oportunidad a su madre.

No se iba a rendir así de fácil, ella tenía una misión y no estaba dispuesta a regresar a casa sin cumplirla!

 **Guerra**

Una peliceleste en la cocina, otra haciéndole trenzas a Lilyan y esta misma ayudando a Nemuri y su par de ángeles a secar toda la sala.

-"Él te tardara un poco, la cocina entera esta mojada!"-aviso Nejire.  
-"No hay problema, aquí también nos vamos a tomar nuestro tiempo"-continuo secando.  
-"Ya termine mi parte, si me disculpan…"-Mei intento escabullirse.  
-"La explosión fue tu culpa, no te iras hasta que todo este lugar este seco"-ordeno Midnight.  
-"Si…"-obedeció deprimida.  
-"Es… está bien que hagan eso?"-Lilyan señalo al par de gemelos que escribía en el rostro de Yu.  
-"Tranquila, esa engreída y yo somos algo cercanas"-sonrió-"Así que… Yaoyorozu, eh?".  
-"Ah… cierto!"-se acercó para saludarle-"Lilyan Yaoyorozu, u-un placer!"-hizo una reverencia.

Esta mujer había sido profesora de sus padres durante tres años, quien les formo como héroes y educo, era un honor.

-"Tienes un bonito nombre".  
-"G-gracias".  
-"Eres idéntica a tu madre, pero me recuerdas más a tu padre"-le acaricio su cabeza.

Por unos momentos sintió que su madre era quien le sobaba su cabello, el aura era similar, demasiado.

-"Yaoyorozu, eh?"-se cruzó de brazos-"Así que tu padre cedió su apellido".  
-"Si"-afirmo nerviosa.  
-"Hija única?"-pregunto.  
-"Tengo un hermano menor, aunque aún no cumple ni un año"-se sintió en confianza de la nada.  
-"Y como se llama?"-continuo limpiando, Lilyan le imito.

La mayor le hacía sentir como si charlara con su madre, ese aire que tenía era idéntico, su tono de voz, los gestos… empezaba a sentirse en casa.

 **Ansuz**

Se veía igual de hermosa que esa noche, tener su largo cabello hecho una coleta le daba un look encantador, Izuku sentía que su corazón se le saldría de tantos latidos cardiacos. Su traje de heroína siempre le ponía nervioso, antes no lo hacía, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente, a solas y con una sonrisa dedicada solo para él.

-"Como haz estado?"-rompió el silencio, su mirada fija en él y su cuerpo apoyado en su estrado.  
-"B-bien…"-le era difícil verla a los ojos sin recordar los últimos momentos de su beso, justamente cuando se separaron-"…uhm como fue que o-obtuviste el trabajo?".  
-"Había un puesto vacante, duh"-se le acerco-"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo cabeza de brócoli de siempre"-toco su frente como si de una parte se tratara.

Su cuerpo se tensó al tenerla tan cerca, habría crecido físicamente pero estando con ella siempre volvía a sentirse como un niño pequeño.

-"Tomoko, con respecto a lo del futuro…".  
-"Quieres verla?"  
-"Uh…?".  
-"Nuestra hija, bueno, futura hija"-rio-"Aquí, mira"-saco su celular.

Cabello rizado pero largo, semblante contento y similar al de su madre… pero lo que más destacaba era ese par de ojos.

-"Heterocroma"-dijo al instante.  
-"Ya lo sabias? Yo tuve que buscar en internet para saber cómo se le decía"-se rasco la nuca-"Es una niña increíble Izuku! Es súper lista, le encanta leer, escribir y dibujar… es perfecta".

Su descripción incrementaba sus ganas de conocerla cada vez más, la emoción y pasión con la que su amiga le hablaba de ella le hacía sentir como si ya fueran pareja. Tomoko era como una madre hablando de su pequeño orgullo con flores y colores.

-"Su quirk aún no lo entiendo del todo pero-".

La sonrisa que tenía desapareció al escuchar lo último que dijo.

-"Cuál es su quirk?"-pregunto el peliverde.  
-"Pues… según entiendo tiene algo que ver con la mente"-sonrió avergonzada de su poca inteligencia-"Cuando lo uso sentí que podía verlo todo y a todos, era como intercambiar cuerpos, aunque no me podía mover…"-se tornó pensativa.  
-"Algo así como… cambiar puntos de vista?".  
-"Si! Exacto! De repente yo podía ver lo que Shino veía y ella lo mío"-explico.

 _Intercambio de perspectivas… que quirk más útil._

-"Aunque su quirk está bien, me hubiera gustado que herede el tuyo, sabes?"-le empujo levemente-"Que fuera como tú y pueda levantar rocas gigantes con una mano!"-hizo una pose con sus brazos en alto.

 _Eso se podía solucionar…_ pensó Izuku, aunque era una decisión que pondría demasiado peso en la pequeña. Prefiriendo no pensar en ello, el muchacho solo soltó unas risas ante las poses de su amiga.

-"Es fantástica, me alegra que haya sacado más cosas de ti que de mi"-su comentario regreso al joven a los nervios-"Se llama Kushose, quieres saber por qué le pusimos así"-Izuku asintió-"Es un juego de palabras de providencia".

Relacionada con divinidad, el muchacho no se sentía sorprendido del todo con lo que Tomoko ya le había explicado de su quirk.

-"Si no estás ocupado después de clases…"-se golpeó la frente de repente-"…pero que digo, estas en U.A por supuesto que estas ocupado"-sonrió.  
-"Puedo hacer un espacio"-declaro inmediatamente-"Me gustaría conocerla".  
-"Me lo esperaba"-cubrió su boca para evitar reír-"Te espero después de clases, ok? En la entrada de la academia".

Segunda vez que le citaban a ese lugar, esperaba que esta vez nada raro le ocurriese o mejor dicho, que nadie le atacase.

-"Ok, uhm… debo verme f-formable o…"-la mayor sonrió.  
-"Eso depende de ti, brócoli. Ahora vete antes de que pierdas todo tu receso"-le fue echando a la fuerza.  
-"A-adiós!"-cerro la puerta apenas lo arrastro para afuera.

Una vez sola, Tomoko fijo su vista en el reloj que Mina le había dado, abriéndolo con gesto algo decaído, el grafico se le fue presentado. _No necesito ser una genio para entender esto, Izuku…_

Su mano fue a su pecho, donde sintió sobresalir una cadena y una figura de conejo metalizada. _Ni siquiera lo tenías puesto…_

 **Sin comentarios**

No tenía por qué enterarse, nadie tenía que, esto era algo que podía tener bajo control. Tomaría responsabilidad del asunto.

-"S-shiozaki?"-le llamo quien **debía** ser su pareja.  
-"Si?".  
-"Estuviste esperando t-todo este tiempo aquí?"-pregunto nervioso.  
-"Si"-contesto monótona, debía ocultar por completo sus emociones.  
-"P-por qué?".  
-"Quería estar contigo"-mintió. No le gustaba mentir, pero era necesario.  
-"O-oh…".

El resto del camino a la cafetería fue largo y silencioso, Ibara continuaba mirando al suelo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-"Lo siento, por lo que sea que estés enojada"-ya antes había aprendido a no especificar-"Lo lamento".

Incluso su voz era similar a la de Kashizen, el parecido era de temer…

-"Midoriya"-se detuvo para verle cara a cara-"Podrías venir conmigo unos minutos? Necesito decirte algo".

No tenía el tono que alguien usaría para confesarse, su gesto respaldaba ese hecho.

-"Te sigo".

 _Si es posible discute con ellas_ , la voz de Todoroki resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza en lo que salían del edificio. Ya iba siendo tiempo de solucionar el gran problema en el que había involucrado a tantas personas.

-"Este es el club de botánica, eres la primera persona que viene"-era como un almacén, estaba seguro que esto solía ser el almacén-"Recién se inauguró hace dos días".

 _Exactamente cuando todo empezó._

-"Entra"-abrió la puerta.

El muchacho entro a paso decidido, sin embargo, su determinación fue apaciguada al ver lo que había dentro.

 **Comprensión**

Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera estado acompañada, siempre lo es… y percatarse de esa verdad le frustraba. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esa frustración, lo había estado desde que se dio cuenta que no era excepcional.

Un golpe triste pero cierto.

-"No lo veo tan mal, bueno, yo tengo curiosidad por cómo son sus quirks"-comento Jirou.

Tras fallar miserablemente en intentar convencer a Aizawa en anular la participación de los viajeros del futuro en este festival, ha Momo no le quedo de otra que simplemente venir a comer y contarle su disgusto a su amiga. Desafortunadamente, lo que dijo termino por interesarle a todos en la mesa en la que estaban.

-"Igual"-hablo con la boca llena Kaminari-"Sobre todo con Aiko, nunca vi a una psíquica en acción".  
-"Yo quisiera ver el de Lilyan, tengo la duda de si funciona igual al de Yaomomo"-se unió Sero.  
-"El de las plantas…"-hablo Todoroki-"…quiero ver su poder"-su rostro solo mostraba seriedad.  
-"Oh! Podemos apostar de quien es el más fuerte entre los Midoriya!"-Kirishima hablo emocionado.

Momo le mando una mirada de hostilidad.

-"O mejor no… hehe"-cambio de idea al ver a la pelinegra-"Tu qué opinas, bro?"-codeo a Bakugou.  
-"La de naranja…"-su aire era similar al de Todoroki-"…la vi practicar en la mañana"-afilo sus ojos.  
-"La hija de Kendo? Que hay con ella?"-Mina se unio a la conversación de la nada.  
-"Uh! Cuando…?"-Kirishima se sobresaltó al verla.  
-"Mina! Estas bien?"-Toru se levantó de su silla para abrazarle.  
-"Sip, solo me sentí un poco mal por unos momentos"-se sentó a su lado.  
-"Que le hiciste a mis ropas?"-cuestiono Jirou.  
-"Oh, estan en mi casillero. Te las devuelvo después"-sonrió-"Que decías con lo de Tsuyi?".  
-"Así se llama?"-pregunto Kirishima, Mina asintió.  
-"Ha… increíble"-dijo Bakugou-"Incluso su maldito nombre lo dice"-se levantó para irse.  
-"Como que su nombre lo dice?"-Momo sintió curiosidad de lo que el rubio hablaba.  
-"Que maldita broma…"-se fue a regañadientes el rubio, ignorando a la pelinegra.

 _Su nombre?_ A que se refería?

-"Quizá se refiera a **Tsuyoi** "-hablo Tsuyu-"Mis padres hicieron algo similar, digo, modificarlo para darme nombre".  
-"Significa **fuerte** , verdad?"-dijo Toru, Tsuyu asintió.

 _Fuerte…_ la idea empezaba a tomar forma, Momo ya tenía una teoría, sin embargo, aún le quedaba la intriga de por qué su compañero explosivo se veía tan molesto y… emocionado con respecto a la joven. Que era exactamente lo que había visto para que le haya puesto así?

 **Hablemos de nosotros.**

No había nada mejor que pasar el rato luego de horas de entrenamiento y un buen desayuno, el placer aumentaba cuando descansabas en un jardín de ensueño. Solo mírenlos, sentados frente a un brillantino estanque, lanzando piedras.

Tsuyi amaba esto, lo hacía con toda su alma.

-"Ojala pudiera tenerlos de hermanos"-comento después de mucho tiempo estando en silencio-"El que tengo es un diablillo insoportable".  
-"Creo que deberías recapacitar, considero a la familia casi sagrada"-dijo Kashizen en su meditación, sus ojos cerrados.  
-"No lo dirías si lo conocieras"-lanzo una piedra.  
-"Tan malo es?"-dijo Suhiro.  
-"Es la anarquía personificada!"-frunció el ceño-"Siempre me hace caras y molesta cuando estamos en casa!"-recordó con dolor todo lo que le hizo.  
-"Es solo un niño, en nuestra infancia también fuimos así"-aun no abría sus ojos.  
-"Mi madre siempre me recuerda lo difícil que fue criarme cuando fui un niño, le gusta usar eso para hacerme trabajar"-también lanzo una piedra.  
-"Ninguno tiene hermanos o hermanas?"-cuestiono la pelinaranja.  
-"Yo tendré uno o una cuando regrese"-levanto su mano-"A mis padres les dio la gana de tener otro hijo justo cuando me iba".  
-"Yo desearía tener uno"-Kashizen abrió los ojos, dos raíces se hundieron en el estanque-"Pero mi madre ya no puede tenerlos".

Las dos raíces salieron con las mismas rocas que lanzaron.

-"Por qué?"-pregunto Suhiro.  
-"Ya no es fértil".  
-"Oh…"-Tsuyi hizo un gesto de pena.  
-"No entiendo"-siguió confundido el rubio. Tsuyi le susurro que selo explicaría después.  
-"Mi hermana mayor es la única relativa no oficial que tengo".  
-"Eri?"-dijo el par al mismo tiempo.  
-"Exactamente"-del suelo broto una rosa blanca-"Mi confidente e inocente hermana mayor, tan delicada y hermosa como esta flor, tan pura y…"-continuo describiéndola.

Los otros dos presentes solo le vieron algo sorprendidos y asustados del gran afecto que le tenía a la albina, la forma en que miraba a la rosa y le recitaba era… perturbador.

 **Eureka!**

Casi dos días, ese era el tiempo que le había costado… pero lo había logrado!

-"Ahahaha!"-rio emocionado al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos-"Esta listo!"-salto de lado a lado.

Una vista previa, un vistazo a lo que podría pasar, la respuesta a la incógnita que esa chica cabeza de naranja le había plantado en su cabeza.

-"Con esto no habrá más dudas! He logrado crear el ojo de la claridad definitivo!"-soltó un woo de felicidad.

Kajiya uno, tiempo cero.

-"Secuaz!"-tomo una radio para comunicarse con Goody-"Trae a todas las involucradas y un mechón de pelo de papa o sangre, cualquier cosa esta bien!"-encendió el aparato tras bajar una palanca.

La luz entera del instituto se fue.

-"Uhm parece que tendré que usar al clásico…"-tomo una llave inglesa-"…golpe y prende!"-el golpe le hizo electrocutarse.

La máquina empezó a trabajar, un casco salió desprendido de la colosal invención.

-"Siempre funciona"-suspiro orgulloso, rostizado pero orgulloso.

 **Feromonas, reanudación.**

Era diferente al jardín que vio por unos momentos a las afueras de los dormitorios de la clase B, esto era… más normal, más natural. Sentía que era el que menos vida tenía en todo este lugar, las plantas parecían moverse y hablar entre ellas, no había desorden ni mal en este lugar.

Todo estaba en orden, en perfecta armonía.

-"Hoy en la mañana…"-hablo Ibara-"…Kashizen me hablo acerca de algo que pensé nadie sabía, más que yo"-cerro la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Aun tenia frescas las palabras del muchacho acerca del raro fenómeno que era Yu Takeyama, pero ahora no era momento de recordar eso.

-"Desde que cumplí catorce, cada año, en cierta época especifica… entro en celo"-revelo.  
-"Uh… p-perdón?"-creyó que había escuchado mal.  
-"Me brotan flores que expulsan feromonas"-continuo-"Cada año siempre me aisló unos días para evitar causar problemas"-acaricio una planta cercana-"Pero cada vez se vuelve más fuerte de soportar"-agacho su cabeza.

 _Celo..?_ _Feromonas?_ Era posible todo lo que estaba escuchando?

-"A lo que quiero llegar es…"-le vio a los ojos-"…esa temporada ya inicio dos días atrás, Midoriya".  
-"P-pero… si lo que dices es cierto, entonces-".  
-"Comenzó justamente cuando el tipo de azul apareció"-siguió narrando-"Estaba aquí en ese entonces, esperando a que mi salón venga"-señalo todo el lugar-"Al verme en ese estado vio que habría un problema, así que me dio una solución".

Flores empezaron a brotar de su cabello, pequeñas pero resaltantes flores rosas.

-"Solo en mi caso, por ser la única que sufría de este fenómeno…"-una aureola de rosas más grandes se formó en su cabello-"…intervendría directamente y me daría control de esto que estás viendo".

 _Primero solo le causara un picor en su nariz…_

Verlo respirar con dificultad confirmo que ya pasaba por la primera fase.

 _Luego sentirá que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta progresivamente…_

Su respiración se volvía pesada, su rostro comenzaba a tonarse carmesí…

 _Y por último buscara el origen del aroma…_

Cuando cruzaron miradas Ibara supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

… _para poder satisfacerle hasta que no expulse más flagrancia._

Estaba consciente, ese era un regalo que Kidemous le había dado al entregarle este poder, Ibara podía sentirlo y verlo todo, ya no era como las anteriores veces que las pasaba sola, aislada. Ahora estaba despierta, podía detener esto si así lo quería, evitar que muy probablemente muchas personas le odien, incluyendo el peliverde.

Pero debía hacer esto, no porque era una pervertida que en verdad deseaba probar del placer, no. Sino porque así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, salvaría a Kashizen y terminaría con esta molesta temporada que pasaba cada año (también le diría adiós a la esterilidad).

Y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que era un sacrifico… sus labios no paraban de abrirse cada vez más y más en los profundos y mojados besos que se daban.

A quien engañaba, ella también deseaba esto, era una adolescente después de todo.

Mientras que dos jóvenes se entregaban a su lujuria, cuatro eran interrumpidas en diferentes lugares de la misma academia por el vibrar y sonar del reloj plateado en sus bolsillos. Cada una tuvo diferentes reacciones.

Quien creaba lo que sea sintió miedo.  
Quien encontraba a quien sea, tristeza.  
Quien construía lo que sea, duda.  
Y quien luchaba por siempre… se sintió traicionada.

Pero eso no evito que el par continuaba explorando el cuerpo del otro, desordenando lo que antes estaba en su lugar y rompiendo la armonía con una inclinación pasional.

Esto se sentía extremadamente bien, la única consciente de los dos ya no parecía importarle nada, consumida totalmente por la sensación del gusto, Ibara era ahora quien tenía a su hechizado acompañante contra la única mesa del lugar.

Sus piernas abiertas y encima del regazo del peliverde, ambas manos empujando levemente su pecho y sus labios… sus labios no paraban de probar el sabor de quien actualmente era su amante.

Un suspiro caliente fue expulsado al sentir su cuello ser besado, a la muchacha no le quedo de otra que sostener con fuerza sus rizos verdes, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza en reacción al intenso goce que le daba Izuku.

Pero hasta ahí llegarían.

-"Vaya! Me desaparezco por dos capítulos y ya empiezan a ponerse rojas las cosas!"-Goody entro por la puerta de golpe, dejando un hueco por donde entro-"Muy bien, voy a necesitar que se detengan, ya después de que veamos su futuro podrán continuar si quieren"-hablo Kashizen desde su radio.

El par le ignoro por completo, incluso subieron de nivel las cosas y comenzaron a quitarse sus prendas superiores.

-"Ok! No me digan que no les advertí!"-dos dardos fueron lanzados…

…pero ambos impactaron solo enormes vainas verdes y con espinas, recién salidas del cabello de Ibara.

-"Oh… eso no se ve bien"-dijo al notar como las dos largas vainas crecían aún más y más-"Bien, inicia modo ataque. _**Modo ataque, activado**_ ".

El can cambio todo su cuerpo a la de un avión con grandes propulsores, justo a tiempo para esquivar y rostizar con láseres las gigantescas lianas que buscaban hacerlo pedazos.

-"Bien, ahora-"-se detuvo al ver que ahora mucho más lianas crecieron enfrente suyo-"En serio…".

Esquivando con gran habilidad en una tormenta de espinosas vainas, parecía que por cada vaina que cortaba salían dos más. Estando rodeado de hostiles vainas, el can lanzo un último ataque a quemarropa antes de ser golpeado con brusquedad.

-"Mayday mayday!"-dijo Kajiya antes de estar cayendo fuera del recinto y… explotar-"Oh por favor! Por eso odio las plantas!".

Su enemigo _natural_ , si se hubiera tratado de otro tipo de enemigo, era suficiente con electrocutarlo con unos cuantos voltios antes de caiga rostizado o noqueado. Sin mencionar que usar los láseres era un gran gasto en energía.

-"Y… se pone mejor"-dijo al ver por lo último que quedaba de Goody como todo el recinto era recubierto y acorazado por inmensas vainas espinosas.

Por si no fuera poco, el lugar fue elevado hasta compararlo con un edificio de la academia.

-"Ugh… no duermo hace días"-se movilizo a la enorme pantalla del taller-"Haber señoritas, probando probando"-hablo por un micrófono.

Quienes portaban actualmente los cuatro relojes vieron como el grafico cambiaba de repente a la imagen del pelirosa.

-"A las afueras del instituto, exactamente alado de los basureros, encontraran una colosal fortaleza de espinas y raíces. Favor de dirigirse ahí o de lo contrario mi padre y su futuro esposo perderá la virginidad, gracias"-corto-"Oh! Y si no hacen algo al respecto la realidad como la conocemos podría desaparecer! Ahora si, buenas noches!".

Para buena suerte de ambos, en lo alto de aquella torre de espinas, el par detuvo sus amoríos para simplemente descansar uno al lado del otro, la razón? La enorme cantidad de energía que Ibara había usado, incluso su cabello se había vuelto corto.

Una enorme flor de loto les envolvió, encerrándolos y poniéndolos a dormir.

 **Mientras tanto a los pies de la torre.**

Alejados lo suficiente, Suhiro, Tsuyi y Kashizen observaron anonadados la enorme estructura natural.

-"Ok… uh… si está un poco alto"-comento Tsuyi.  
-"Llamas a esto alto? Ha! No mide ni la mitad de-"-al acercarse un poco a la torre una vaina se le acerco y broto de una flor un gas que le puso a dormir.  
-"Suhiro!"-se dispuso a recoger al muchacho del piso.  
-"Yo lo hago"-retuvo su paso.

Raíces salieron por debajo del dormido rubio, levantándolo y movilizándolo hacia ellos como si de un camino automático se tratara.

-"No hay que acercarse mucho, el cabello de mama es diferente al mío"-explico-"Las de ella tienen vida propia…".

Enfrentarse a cientos o probablemente miles de puntiagudas vainas inteligentes y que podían escuchar… genial. Eran en estos momentos en los que Tsuyi deseaba ser su tío Todoroki.

 **Siento que cada vez meto mucho más cosas que hasta yo me mareo, haha! Como dije antes, esto es lo último antes de que se vengan los arcos y de seguro que ya algunos tienen idea de a lo que voy.**

 **Pdta: Gracias por los review! No importa cortos pero gracias!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	8. Reina de las espinas

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente, estando rodeada de toda clase de ruidos extraños y voces, Yu se cuestionaba como no había despertado antes.

Quizá soñar con su padre haya tenido algo que ver, hace mucho que no lo hacía y poder verlo por lo menos en sus sueños significaba mucho para ella.

 _Papa…_

-"Oye"-sintió que alguien tocaba el rostro. Con una mano esta la retiro de inmediato.  
-"No molestes…"-no quería despertar, se sentía a gusto ahora mismo.  
-"Mocosa"-alguien le bofeteo levemente.  
-"Ugh quien demonios…?"-abrió sus ojos.

Su peor enemiga y rival fue lo primero que vio, seguidamente de una enorme torre de espinas que no paraba de defenderse a diestra y siniestra de todo tipo de ataques provenientes de profesores.

-"Necesitamos tu asistencia niña"-Nemuri se cruzó de brazos.  
-"Fuiste tú quien me durmió, no?!"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Tenemos dos alumnos en lo alto, debemos bajarlos sin derrumbar la torre así que-"-se detuvo al ser tomada de sus ropas.  
-"No lo vuelvas a hacer…"-le advirtió con genuina molestia.

 _Podría hacerlo cuando yo quiera y nunca te darías cuenta…_ pensó.

-"Ok, no lo vuelvo a hacer"-levanto sus manos-"Ahora, podríamos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo?".

Soltando sin mucho cuidado, la rubia paso de la mayor para poder observar la situación. La base de la torre era una zona de guerra, disparos, agujeros negros, rugidos y muchos clones de Ectoplasma intentando subir la estructura.

Por situaciones como esta era que Yu ya buscaba el retiro y ya no faltaba mucho para esa meta, lo único que faltaba era aprovechar la imagen de cierto peliverde y podría disfrutar la vida sin la preocupación de ser atravesado mortalmente por una vaina espinosa.

-"Y que se supone que quieres que haga?"-miro a la pelinegra.  
-"*sigh* Solo hazte grande y baja esa cosa"-señalo el pequeño cuarto de arriba.  
-"Aha sí, pero que hago con esas máquinas de matar"-señalo las peligrosas plantas-"Haz pensado, no sé, que podrían rasgar mi ropa o peor?".  
-"Por lo menos podrías intentarlo?"-empezaba a cansarse.  
-"Cuanto van a pagarme?".

Canas verdes amenazaban con salirle.

 **Capitulo ocho: Reina de las espinas.**

Ocultos y seguros detrás de una columna hecha por Cementoss, gran mayoría de los involucrados en este tema de los futuros alternos planeaban junto al pequeño roedor que era director y analizaban su situación actual.

-"Algún cambio, Hadou?"-hablo por un radio, Nedzu.

Volando en lo alto, cerca de la estructura, dos peli celestes hacían todo lo que podían para poder abrir el impenetrable escudo de púas que había rodeado el cuarto.

-"Nada, no creo poder atravesar esto sin arriesgarme a golpear a Midoriya o Shiozaki"-informo tras lanzar otra onda de choque.  
-"No te preocupes papa! Tu castidad no será tomada este día!"-dijo Inko, sus manos haciendo temblar todo el lugar con energía.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y ellos continuaban sin progresar, cada vez quedándose sin opciones para evitar lo que Kajiya había informado.

-"Y si llamamos a tío Togata?"-sugirió Lilyan-"Podríamos hacer que Inko y Nejire lo suban y luego soltarlo dentro".  
-"El problema es que no hay tiempo, como cuanto nos queda, Kashizen?"-Nedzu miro al joven que meditaba en silencio.  
-"La flor empieza a abrirse, nos quedan aproximadamente treinta minutos".  
-"Maldición…!"-maldijo Tsuyi.

Ahora más que nunca quería ayudar, sin embargo, no había manera en que pueda hacerlo sin herir a su padre o a su tía Shiozaki. Lilyan pasaba por algo similar, aunque no se lo haya dicho a su madre, la pelinegra era más de los héroes (aunque aún no fuera una) que atacaban.

Otra cosa más por la que se sentía culpable con su madre, quien creía su hija era como ella en el ámbito heroico, ayudando y liderando con maestría su grupo. Pero sabía que si lo decía no solo le heriría, sino que también podría crear un descontento entre sus padres.

Aiko observo en silencio la frustración de sus medias hermanas, últimamente esta era una escena bastante común en su vida. Ya sabía qué hacer.

 **Primera decisión**

Observando desde lo alto de su salón, toda la clase observaba con preocupación lo que ocurrió en la cercanía.

-"A la mierda con que se lo dejemos a los pros!"-gruño Bakugou-"Ahora vuelvo!"-se dispuso a saltar de la ventana.  
-"Tus explosiones podrían colapsar la torre, Midoriya está dormido ahí adentro sabes"-dijo Todoroki.  
-"Tienes una mejor idea?!"-le mando una mirada.  
-"Podría congelarla pero…"-miro a Iida, quien ya hacia custodiando la puerta.  
-"Que me dejen a cargo de tan importante misión es sin duda un honor!"-hablo cruzado de brazos y orgulloso-"Prometo que nadie saltara a la acción mientras yo esté aquí!".  
-"Tampoco hay mucho que podamos hacer"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"Debe haber algo…!"-Kirishima estrujo su cabeza para obtener una idea

Momo intentaba no levantarse de su asiento y ver cómo iba la situación, tenía miedo ahora mismo, temía que algo suceda y Lilyan se desvaneciera. Obviamente también esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera a Ibara e Izuku, sin embargo, su hija era la prioridad.

Observando su reloj por la décima vez, su gesto se tornó pensativo al ver sus cifras.

 _15 15_

Ese sesenta por ciento que, a pesar de no haberlo dicho, le había traído cierta tranquilidad, ahora le provocaba constante ansiedad. Necesitaba hacer algo para quitarse esta emoción, tenía que o explotaría.

Girando a ver a la otra involucrada, Momo se vio sorprendida de ver como Mina parecía luchar internamente por no hacer una estupidez y salir corriendo a ayudar a los profesionales.

Debía recordar la condición, tenía que creerse, solo por esta vez, que ella debía ser quien debía terminar con el peliverde. De esa manera lograría sacar determinación de algo inexistente y realizar lo que estaba pensando hacer.

 _Imagínalo…_

Cerró sus ojos, la imagen del muchacho en la revista que se le fue mostrada apareció en su mente.

 _Imagínalo…_

Recordó a su futura yo, con lentes y todo… esta parte no era difícil.

 _Imagínalo…_

Se visualizó a ambos, sonrientes y con una pequeña niña en brazos, la imagen mental por un momento se sintió real. Suspenso se apodero de ella al creer que al volver a abrir los ojos en verdad tendría a su niña en brazos y a Izuku a su lado.

Protegiéndola… _**por siempre.**_

Un respiro hondo le obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe, su mano se movió por si sola hasta apuntarle a su amigo de lentes, antes de que siquiera pudiera volver en sí, un dardo salió disparado de su mano.

-"Uh?"-Iida miro confundido y mareado como el proyectil plantado en su brazo-"Oh…"-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido.

Silencio reino por unos segundos, Momo aprovecho esos momentos para sacarse de la cabeza esos vivos recuerdos, su rostro completamente rojo. Escuchar las últimas palabras dentro de su mente con una voz familiar pero que no era suya le había dado un gran susto.

-"Y-y-yo no…! No lo hice a p-propósito!"-no entendía por qué, sentía que había viajado a otro lugar por unos instantes.  
-"Buen trabajo Yaomomo!"-dijo Mina antes de salir corriendo por la puerta-"Ahora podemos ayudar!".

Seguidamente gran parte del aula salió a toda prisa detrás de la pelirosa, quedando solo Jirou con la joven

-"Uhm… sinceramente no sé qué decirte"-se le acerco Kyouka.

Momo le hizo caso omiso, el espanto por el que había pasado casi le deja sin respirar. El reloj en su mano vibro y entonces todo sentido de lógica en ella perdió significado.

Y todo oscureció.

-"Y-yaomomo?!"-le llamo Jirou, su amiga había caído desmayada de la nada sobre una carpeta-"Por todos los cielos ahora que es lo que te pasa!".

La caída le había dolido hasta a ella! Que es lo que uno tenía que ver para desmayarse tan brutalmente!?

El brillante reloj en una de las manos de la joven seguía abierto, el grafico a vista de todo mundo… con un cambio de infarto para cualquier persona que lo viera en general.

 _Momo Yaoyorozu 100 15_

 **Por el dinero!**

La situación continuaba sin mostrar cambios, los profesionales iniciaban a retroceder, la defensa que las plantas mostraba era impecable ante todo tipo de ataque, sea por aire o tierra, psíquico o físico, ninguno funcionaba.

Ahora cada uno ponía de su parte para poder penetrar de alguna manera, las palabras de aliento de Aiko habían logrado animar a las demás viajeras e incluso al director, quien ahora dejaba que quien sea entre en acción.

Los únicos que quedaban detrás de una pared creada por Cementoss eran Kashizen, Nedzu, Nemuri y Yu. Estas dos últimas con los últimos preparativos antes de intervenir.

-"Mama despertara pronto…"-aviso Kashizen, su meditación cada vez más profunda.  
-"Lo ves?! Ya casi no falta nada para que lo hagan como conejos!"-se quejó Midnight-"Quieres apurarte!?".  
-"Esta es la última"-comenzó a grabar otro audio-"Dilo".  
-"Ugh yo… Nemuri Kayama, prometo realizar una entrevista en tu revista o lo que sea"-hablo monótona.  
-"Perfecto!"-sonrió maliciosamente, gran parte de sus fans siempre habían querido que la veterana apareciera en su revista. _Un problema menos._  
-"Ahora sí?!"-pregunto al borde de la locura.  
-"Ok, todo mundo abra paso!"-se estiro y trono los dedos. Todos se hicieron para atrás al verla crecer casi al mismo nivel de la torre.

Derrochando confianza con cada paso que daba, la rubia sonreía de lo más tranquila una vez tuvo enfrente al montón de vainas.

-"Shu! Fuera de aquí!"-alejo con sus manos los ataques que intentaban frenarla. La heroína empezó a forcejear el cuarto, siendo su fuerza superior a la de las plantas.

Vainas salían volando al ser despegadas por la rubia, parecía que ya todo estaba ganado cuando…

"Hmm? Ahora qué?"-detuvo su forcejeo al ver que una vaina se acercó a ella con una flor-"Uh… es esto algo así como una tregua?".

Gritos empezaron a oírse del suelo, más cuando el sonido por fin llego a ella, ya fue demasiado tarde. La enorme flor que se le ofreció expulso un dulce aroma.

-"Ah… debes e-estar jodiendome…"-se balanceo al sentir sueño.

Aizawa logro desactivar su quirk antes de provocar un accidente más grande, Nejire y Inko le tomaron a tiempo y pusieron a salvo. Ahora ambos relativos ya hacían roncando sonoramente en una cama improvisada de plantas. Nemuri se cubrió el rostro decepcionada al verla dormir.

-"Bueno… ahora nos quedamos sin opciones"-comento Tsuyi, al mismo tiempo que toda la clase A se acercó al grupo de lo más normal, ignorando que se les había prohibido venir.  
-"Como están las cosas?!"-pregunto Mina.  
-"Estuvimos c-cerca…"-respondió Aiko.  
-"Muy cerca…"-dijo Lilyan. Su gesto algo decaído al ver que su madre no estaba entre los presentes.  
-"Voy a intervenir!"-humo salió de las manos de Bakugou-"Servira como practica!".  
-"Nadie intervendrá"-se acercó Aizawa-"No hasta que se les de autorización"-amenazo con su quirk activado.

Quejas y más quejas empezaron a escucharse, profesionales y alumnos, incluso las dos vigías que circulaban en el cielo bajaron para escuchar todo el alboroto. Y en ese momento, en el que el desorden reinaba y solo una persona meditaba.

La visión fue lo que marco una diferencia.

Aoiro y Nene, ambos jugando a lo lejos con varias vainas a su alrededor, riendo y abalanzándose sobre ellas, sin sufrir ningún rasguño por sus espinas, intactos. Kashizen comprendió que había que hacer.

Cada uno fue haciendo silencio en lo que observaban como el muchacho dejaba atrás la flor en la que meditaba, caminando despacio y sin una pisca de miedo en él. Ya habiendo entrado en el territorio establecido por la planta, Kasizhen se detuvo.

Gruesas y gigantescas vainas se levantaron ante él, amenazantes y con intenciones hostiles.

-"Madre…"-estiro su mano-"…déjame ayudarte".

Lentamente, de entre todas las intimidantes plantas, una de tamaño normal, exactamente al que Ibara suele tener en su cabello, salió para recibirle. Fue suficiente con un leve toque, uno de dedo y punta de liana.

Las espinas fueron escondiéndose, todo mundo observo como la enorme torre se achicaba, pero en ningún momento esa delicada planta que tocaba a Kashizen fue retrocediendo. Esa permaneció hasta el final.

 **Comienzos incomodos.**

Su cabeza le dolía, odiaba cuando le golpeaban ahí, golpearle en aquel punto significaba perderlo todo si en el momento de ser héroe se trataba. Momo requería pensar y recordar los objetos que creaba, su mente debía estar fresca y tranquila en todo momento.

-"Yaoyorozu?"-escucho su voz, la misma (solo que algo menos grave) que le había dado un buen susto antes.

El color verde invadió su vista al erguir su parte superior, estaba en enfermería.

-"Midoriya… que paso?"-cuestiono.  
-"P-pues… Jirou me dijo que te desmayaste"-explico.  
-"Si pero… que haces tu aquí?"-nada de disgusto en su tono, solo le parecía raro que estuviera aquí.  
-"Espero a que despierte Ibara…"-sonrió nervioso.

La pelinegra recordó todo el asunto de la torre de espinas, lo que hizo y lo que vio…

-"Entonces… ustedes…?"-quiso saber el desenlace.  
-"No no! Ha ha solo quiero h-hablar con ella, Kashizen soluciono todo antes de que algo ocurriera"-informo.

Era lo que sentía alivio? Escuchar por su propia boca que nada paso a mayores le reconfortaba, quizá sea porque ahora ya no había peligro que acechara a Lilyan.

-"Ya veo"-sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana, el atardecer empezaba a desaparecer, la noche entraba.  
-"Oh! Lo olvide…"-busco de entre sus bolsillos-"…esto es tuyo"-le entrego su reloj.  
-"Gracias"-se quedó viendo el artefacto unos segundos, las ganas de abrirlo y ver si aún tenía ese cien por ciento le aterraba.  
-"E-esto… pensé que tendrías hambre"-saco de una bolsa unos emparedados-"Jirou me dijo que te gustaban".

Mortadela y queso derretido, simple pero de sus favoritos. El gesto le hizo sentir necesitada, no le gustaba que le trataran de esta manera… pero también sintió aprecio.

Y sabía que por eso vería subir sus dígitos en el vendito gráfico.

-"Gracias Midoriya"-le sonrió amablemente.  
-"E-es solo un aperitivo…"-su actitud insegura se manifestó-"…si quieres podemos ir a c-comer luego".

Estaba invitándola a salir? Ahora? Después de tan poco? Que acaso creía que con este gesto ya era suficiente?

-"Creo que ordenaron comida en el dormitorio, pizza creo…".

 _Ah… cierto._

-"Ok… te veo allí?"-se fue levantando.  
-"Si si! Y-yo te busco!"-sonrió nervioso.  
-"Bien"-devolvió el gesto.  
-"Bien!".

Silencio… ningún sonido se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-"Hasta luego, entonces…"-abrió la puerta.  
-"Uh… espera!"-hizo una señal con su mano-"Mejórate p-pronto".  
-"Gracias por preocuparte, te amo"-sonrió.

 _Espera que?_

….

-"U-uh…"-Izuku quedo en blanco, su rostro rojo y su cuerpo empezando a sudar.  
-"Nos vemos después, adiós!"-cerro la puerta de golpe.

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no… juraba que no quería decir eso! Nuevamente sentía que había dejado de ser ella por unos momentos, pero la verdadera pregunta era… por qué!?

Sacando su reloj en medio de su caminar, Momo vio con horror como sus números subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa. En el nombre de todo lo bueno que estaba pasando!?

 _Q-quizá solo esta averiado… debería ir a repararlo._

Hacer eso y arreglar este malentendido le mantendrá distraída de lo que acababa de decir. Y a pesar de todo eso, la pelinegra continuo comiendo sus emparedados.

 **Odio.**

-"En verdad están destinados después de todo"-dijo Ibara.

Izuku giro violentamente a ver a la joven, su rostro aun rojo.

-"D-desde cuando estabas despierta?"-pregunto incómodo.  
-"Desde que le diste sus emparedados"-sonrió.  
-"Oh…".  
-"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie".  
-"Hmm g-gracias".

Cuando Lilyan le había dicho que intentara acercársele naturalmente, Izuku no conto con que vaya a ser tan complicado, no solo porque el respeto que se tenían como compañeros aún estaba presente en sus conversaciones, impidiéndoles hablarse en confianza. Pero ahora las cosas estaban mucho peor con lo que la pelinegra había soltado.

Estaba seguro que era un malentendido, tenía que calmarse y concentrarse en quien tenía enfrente. Izuku inhalo y exhalo.

-"Ibara…"-comenzó-"…recuerdas todo lo que hicimos?"-le vio directamente. La joven asintió.  
-"Perfectamente"-la manera tan calmada en que lo dijo causo cierto rubor en el muchacho.  
-"Quisiera saber el por qué"-fue al grano.  
-"Quería ser una heroína"-respondió al instante.

No comprendía, como hacer "eso" podía convertirle en una?

-"Para Kashizen y las demás, creía que con hacerlo contigo lograría tal cosa"-bajo la mirada-"De esa manera Kashizen nacería y las demás no tendrían que preocuparse más por este tema".  
-"Si sabes… que Kendo está molesta contigo… verdad?"-no era por hacerla sentir mal, era la verdad.  
-"Lo sé"-sonrió-"Probablemente muchas personas me odien ahora mismo"-levanto su mirada, lagrimas caían de sus ojos-"Incluso logre que alguien como tú, Midoriya, termine odiándome".

Sí que sentía enojado, molesto por haber confiado en su compañera y que esta haya aprovechado para intentar solucionar todo esto a su manera, sin embargo…

-"No te odio"-dijo fuerte y claro-"Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero… no creo que llegue al punto de odiarte. Solo me siento… decepcionado? C-creo…".

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer, a pesar de que estaba convencida que estaba sola ahora mismo… este chico le hacía saber lo contrario.

-"También t-te traje algo de comer, Kendo me dijo que te gustaban las peras"-saco un par. Ibara las recibió en silencio.  
-"Midoriya, podrías hacer algo por mí?"-rubor en sus mejillas.  
-"Uh… ok?"-ahora le daba un poco de miedo aceptar.  
-"Bésame".

 **Futuros recuerdos I.**

Ya había anochecido cuando llego al laboratorio, curiosamente, la colosal puerta estaba abierta. Algo raro considerando que tal como su madre, Kajiya también prefería trabajar aislado.

-"Hola?"-toco la puerta, Momo.  
-"Oh… tía Yaoyorozu, contigo ya solo faltarían tres más"-giro a verle Kajiya, sus manos bien ocupadas en maniobrar lo que sea que este inventando ahora.  
-"M-me temo que no entiendo a lo que…"-se detuvo en seco al adentrarse completamente al taller-"…que es eso?".

Una colosal maquina cubría casi todo el techo, debajo de ella ya hacia una silla y un casco que colgaba de ella. Momo sintió un dolor de cabeza el solo verla, sus vendas parecían no servirle de nada.

-"La respuesta a todas tus preguntas! Vamos vamos! No seas miedosa, tienes estatura suficiente para subirte!"-le sentó a la fuerza.  
-"E-espera! Que es exactamente lo que-"-una descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Su cabeza parecía explotaría, su campo de visión fue cambiando constantemente, tan rápido que no alcanzaba a ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No podía respirar, empezaba a entrar en pánico, su cuerpo parecía moverse a cuenta propia por segunda vez en el día.

Y entonces todo se cubrió de negro.

-"Abre tus ojos"-le dijo alguien, una voz… perturbadoramente conocida.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Momo casi se vino para atrás al ver quien fue quien le había llamando. Estaba en un estudio… en el estudio de su padre para ser exactos.

-"Hola"-saludo ella, **literalmente** ella misma-"Se cómo debes sentirte ahora mismo pero quiero que intentes-"-se detuvo al ver como esta se alejaba con horror de ella-"Escucha, es raro y algo espeluznante pero-"-volvió a dejar de hablar al verla intentar crear algo con su quirk-"Eso no va a funcionar, si quieres saber por qué, puedo explicártelo, solo tienes que dejarme hablar".

Sus palabras por fin lograron entrar en su cabeza, la pelinegra que usaba coleta (original) se fue calmando poco a poco. Era ella, su versión futura de la revista que mostro Lilyan, lentes, cabello suelto y anillo en dedo… no cabía duda.

-"Siéntate, por favor"-señalo la silla.  
-"C-como es posible…"-dijo casi en un susurro.  
-"Lo del quirk o el por qué estás aquí?"-fue clara.  
-"Todo…"-sentía que volvería a caer desmayada.  
-"Pues ahora mismo estamos en un lugar conocido como _el arroyo_ "-explico-"Solo que Kidemous lo modifico a un escenario más familiar"-sonrió.  
-"Lo conoces…"-trago saliva.  
-"Por supuesto, no dejaría que cualquiera lleve al pasado a mi hija así como así".  
-"Lilyan…"-sintió preocupación.  
-"Ya se conocieron? Esplendido!"-sonrió cálidamente-"No seas tan dura con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo es tranquila, como nosotras"-fijo su vista en su anillo-"Lo temeraria y entre otras cosas es de su padre".  
-"Porque estoy aquí…?".  
-"Kidemous pensó que esta sería una buena manera de lograr _concientizarte_ con todo esto del fin de la realidad como la conocemos".  
-"Oh…".  
-"Tranquila, nadie va a obligarte a nada"-sonrió-"Yo simplemente hare de guía, la maquina en la que estas no te permite tal libertad, después de todo".

Ya no sabía que hacer o decir, Momo simplemente hizo silencio.

-"Te gustaría empezar con uno de nuestros favoritos?"-se le acerco levemente desde su silla.  
-"Empezar que?"-le vio extrañada.  
-"Un recuerdo, bueno… recuerdo mío pero futuro recuerdo tuyo"-jugo con el tema.  
-"Ok…?"-acepto insegura.  
-"Genial! Vas a adorar este, es de nuestras primeras citas, ni siquiera habíamos terminado la academia en ese entonces"-soltó unas risillas.

Todo el cuarto empezó a temblar, luz penetro por la enorme ventana por detrás de donde la futura Momo estaba. Esto ya no podía ponerse más raro de lo que era.

 **Iguales.**

Nada podía irle mejor, primero construía a esta belleza en menos de tres días, luego lograba que su madre abriera los ojos y empieza a ver, oler y pensar en verde. Ahora solo quedaba convencer a su padre en que no habría problema alguno en que se le heredara el One for All.

Viajar al pasado había sido sin duda alguna, una de sus mejores decisiones.

-"Hola?"-escucho a su padre tocar la puerta. _Justo a tiempo._  
-"Hola papa! Oh!"-vio que no estaba solo-"Hola chica de los cabellos locos".  
-"Hola"-saludo cortésmente.  
-"Entonces… para que tenía que venir?"-Izuku se refirió a Ibara.  
-"Te tardaste mucho, ahora mismo tía Yaoyorozu está usando la maquina"-señalo a la pelinegra-"*yawn* Por qué no vienes mañana temprano y la das un vistazo a tu futuro?"-empujo a Ibara a la salida.  
-"Uh… ok, adiós?"-se despidió confundido el peliverde.  
-"Oh no no! Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo!"-le hizo retroceder-"Tu puedes ir adelantándote"-miro a la joven.  
-"Pero-"-intento refutar Izuku.  
-"Son cosas familiares! Adiós!"-cerro la puerta en la cara a la muchacha.

 _Ok… llego el momento._

-"*sigh*Que es lo que querías decirme?"-pregunto Izuku.  
-"Nada en especial… solo…"-chasqueo los dedos y un holograma fue proyectado por Goody-"Ya te enteraste del festival deportivo? Porque yo recién lo hago!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-"Que hay con ello…?"-vio el comercial confundido.  
-"Pues, estaba pensando… ya que ahora los forasteros del futuro pueden participar"- _llego la hora_ -"Sería un buen momento para darme el One for All"-fingió no estar demasiado emocionado.  
-"Que?".  
-"Acepto!"-le abrazo de golpe.  
-"No espera, q-que?!"-se sintió confundido-"Como sabes acerca del-".  
-"Lo importante!"-alzo la voz-"Es que sea heredado a la persona indicada, ósea yo"-inflo el pecho-"Ahora… como se hace? Habrá una ceremonia o algo así?".  
-"No! Nada de ceremonias, n-nada de nada! Como puedes…"-se tomó la cabeza-"…necesito un momento".  
-"Tranquilo papa, esperare"-le reconforto.  
-"Para que lo quieres…? No lo entiendo, por q-que me lo pides a mí? Y no a mi yo, ósea, a tu padre?"-cuestiono.  
-"Oh! Hahaha…"-nervios se apoderaron de el-"…hmmm nada importante, de verdad".

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Kajiya silbaba para fingir que no estaba nervioso e Izuku empezaba a entender que ocurría.

-"Si me lo pides a mi…"-hablo-"…es porque en el futuro no te lo dieron".  
-"Pff! Na!"-soltó carcajadas falsas-"C-como crees…"-perdió toda su confianza.  
-"Y ahora que te veo"-empezó a examinarlo detenidamente-"Entiendo por qué".

La sonrisa del pelirosa tembló, un dolor invisible empezó a pincharle constantemente el alma.

-"Kajiya… por qué quieres el One for All?"-pregunto.

El joven soltó unas risas, incluso movió sus manos a diferentes lados, como si de un chiste se tratara, mas su gesto se veía desmoronado, una sonrisa que intentaba no perecer inútilmente.

-"Ya sabes… te lo he dicho un millón de veces"-levanto sus hombros y dijo como si nada-"Para ser un héroe".  
-"Y cuál es tu quirk?".  
-"No importa! Cuando eso ha importado? Toshinori y tú no tuvieron uno y aun así aquí estas"-le señalo completo-"No i-importa…".  
-"Si no importara, hubieras intentado ser uno con el que tienes a menos que… no tengas uno".

Kajiya se quitó los lentes característicos de su madre de golpe, tirándolo al piso con rabia.

-"Ahí están, contento?!"-abrió sus brazos, eufórico. Sus ojos hicieron zoom constantemente.  
-"Kajiya… si querías heredar el One for All, porque no te preparaste para recibirlo?".  
-"Por qué no soy como tú! No puedo soportar el entrenamiento! No puedo…"-frunció el ceño-"…no puedo".

Ahora comprendía, era una decisión que había hecho en el futuro y que volvían a preguntarle en el pasado. No habría nada diferente, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma no importa el tiempo.

-"Lo siento Kajiya…"-le dijo genuinamente dolido-"…no puedo darte el One For All".

Preparándose para irse, el peliverde fue detenido una última vez por su hijo.

-"Entonces evita que sufra, evita que nazca… por favor"-lagrimas caían de su rostro. Su actitud era colérica, dolida y eufórica.  
-"Eso no es completamente mi decisión…"-dijo antes de irse. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue el detonante que le hizo estallar.

 **Unidas**

Tras sobrevivir a ese extraño temblor y cegadora luz, música empezó a escucharse a las afueras de donde estaban. Su yo del futuro camino tranquilamente hacia la salida del estudio.

-"Era la primera vez que bailaba en una noche de gala, también que vio a nuestros padres y… bueno, porque no lo ves por ti misma?"-espero alado de la puerta.

Acercándose con nervios en su organismo, la joven pelinegra titubeo de si girar la perilla o no, aun no se sentía mentalmente lista como para observar uno de sus futuros escenarios con el muchacho.

-"Puedo prometerte…"-hablo la mayor-"…que no es nada a lo que temerle".

Tragando saliva con dureza, Momo por fin se dio por abrir la puerta… y experimentar duda. Danzando junto a más parejas en el salón de baile de su hogar, Momo observo como una réplica exacta de ella, solo que con el cabello suelto, reía y se aferraba afectuosamente al peliverde.

Quien no paraba de cometer errores y hacer un poco el ridículo.

Ya sabía que Izuku no era muy buen bailarín, ni en el aspecto moderno ni en el clásico con lo que acaba de ver. Pero… verlo esforzarse por intentar llevarle el ritmo era demasiado adorable y conmovedor. Una sonrisa amenazaba con querer salir.

-"La primera y última vez que le veremos así"-comento alado suyo su guía.  
-"Por qué?".  
-"Empezó a practicar y practicar"-chasqueo los dedos. Luz volvió a envolverlo todo, esta vez Momo no se aterro tanto como antes-"Y entonces llego nuestro cumpleaños".

Esta vez solo estaban rostros conocidos en el salón de baile, amigos de la academia en su mayoría. Ella de un verde leve y el de negro, pareciera como si se hubiesen intercambiado los roles.

Ahora no había risas, solo miradas y sonrisas que flechaban cada vez más al otro, incluso la Momo actual sintió calor en sus mejillas.

-"Este baile es el segundo más importante en nuestras vidas"-comento la mayor-"Me ayudo a decir que _le amo lo suficiente como para vivir mi vida con él_ ".

Su corazón latía, inocente y tiernamente pero latía… y lo hacía por él. Tener esta escena desbalanceaba demasiado la postura que había tomado al principio de todo este caso.

-"Parece que ya se va a acabar el tiempo"-dijo de repente su yo futura-"Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras"-todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse.  
-"O-ok…"-no sabía si volver o no, su corazón podría estar en juego.  
-"Oh…! Y lamento lo de antes, en especial lo primero, lo segundo salio naturalmente"-rio.

Al principio no comprendió nada de lo que dijo… hasta que recordó la razón por la que había venido al taller.

-"Fuiste tú!"-frunció el ceño. Mas ya era demasiado tarde, la pelinegra regreso al presente por un brusco zarandeo.  
-"El taller ya va a cerrar, necesito que te vayas tía Yaoyorozu"-fue desconectando el casco.  
-"Ok…"-sintió que no era el mismo de siempre, mas ahora no tenía por qué pensar en ello.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era esta máquina lo que había conectado a ambas versiones suyas, dándole la libertad a su otra yo de poder usar su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Era como un puente.

También explicaba el porqué del aumento de su afecto en el gráfico, no veía otra explicación a sus constantes cambios extremos. Respirando hondo en su camino a los dormitorios, la pelinegra intento no tomarle mucha importancia a lo que le habían mostrado.

No había razón para tomárselo tan enserio, aun no ocurría y no ocurriría si es que ella así lo decidía.

Pero… esos momentos… en verdad se había visto tan feliz…

 **Adolescentes**

Era extraño ponerse a pensar que, quien antes había intentando tener su camino contigo ahora sea una buena amiga que no parecía querer despegarse de ti en ningún momento. Ibara era y es pura, sus intenciones nunca habían sido malas y estaba seguro que no lo serian jamás.

Podía verse intimidante con esas espinas y estatura, pero al final, como la mayoría de personas, uno solo necesitaba escavar más a fondo hasta por fin tocar con su verdadero yo. Ese que aun soñaba con cosas de niños, en su caso, como la paz mundial.

Era algo muy difícil, incluso casi imposible… pero Izuku podía dárselo por lómenos estando con ella. Podía hacer eso, podía olvidar el agitado argumento con Kajiya y estar a su lado sin mostrar nada más que no sea cariño

-"Está lloviendo…"-dijo algo sorprendido, mas nadie le respondió-"…Ibara?"-no la vio en ninguna parte del recinto.

Se supone que esto era un castigo que la joven debía hacer sola, pero Izuku insistió en que limpiar todo el desorden que causo en el taller de botánica era demasiado para una persona. Y ahora aquí estaban, ordenando y limpiando.

-"Deberías entrar, puedes enfermarte"-le vio rezando con su rostro mirando al cielo.  
-"Amo la lluvia…"-su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más-"…es como una limpia natural".

No podía decirle que a él no le gustaba del todo, más que todo porque siempre que llovía, alguien querido se iba de su vida. Pero como ya había dicho antes, a su lado podría fingir que todo era paz.

Recuerdos de cuando aún estaban en enfermería invadieron su mente.

 **Flashback.**

-"Bésame"-pidió determinada.  
-"Uh… h-hablas en serio?"-primero le decían _te amo_ y ahora pedían que le besaran.  
-"Necesito comprobar algo"-su gesto era serio.  
-"E-esto… esto va a ayudarte?"-titubeo. Ibara asintió igual de segura.  
-"Nunca he pensado mucho en romance, pero cuando lo hago… sueles estar siempre en mi mente"- _algo normal en las chicas tomando en cuenta que ahora es famoso por ser de los tres grandes y muchos otros méritos_ pensó rápidamente.  
-"Ok…"-le miro con duda-"…solo dame un s-segundo"-medito lo mejor que pudo.

Nuevamente la sensación de culpabilidad le atormento, más las palabras de Todoroki le dieron una bofetada mental. Debía hacer esto, dejar atrás el pasado y no mirar el futuro, tenía que preocuparse por el ahora, por el presente.

Y así lo hizo.

 **Fin flashback.**

No sabía el estado actual de su relación, quería decir, definitivamente no podían ser _solo amigos_ ahora que se habían besado tantas veces, inconsciente y conscientemente. Que eran entonces?

-"Usa mi chaqueta, ayudara un poco"-se fue quitando su abrigo.  
-"Que hay de ti?".  
-"Estoy bien"-sonrió y apenas lo hizo, un beso fue plantado con dulzura.

Novios? Como le decían a esa clase de relación… amigos con derecho? No, eso era cuando tenían relaciones más subidas de tono. Aunque analizando lo que estaban haciendo ahora, con eso hablaba de roces mas íntimos, el peliverde en verdad se sentía perdido en cuanto a cómo deberían describir su relación.

-"No quiero ir a los dormitorios…"-confeso tras separarse, su rostro hundido en su pecho-"…quiero quedarme aquí, contigo".

No habían feromonas, no había truco ni nada por el estilo, mas Izuku continuo pasando su mano por su espalda mojada, adorando que ahora tuviera pelo corto. Sus labios probando con detenimiento los de ella.

-"No me voy a ir"-dijo antes de cruzar la línea y pisar propiedad de la pasión.

Su collar fue dejado en una ventana antes de que todo se torne borroso y crudo. Culparían a sus hormonas, eran adolescentes, tarde o temprano debía pasar.

Ah.

Eso era, esa era la descripción que estaba buscando, un romance adolescente… si, era perfecto.

 **Subjetivo.**

Cinco féminas, cinco de ellas se atrevieron a dar un vistazo a lo que les esperaría si triunfaban. A pesar de que cada perspectiva fue diferente, único, todas compartieron una emoción primitiva en su organismo.

Felicidad.

Eso a lo que muchos apuntaban a fin de cuentas, no importa las oportunidades o el tiempo, gran mayoría siempre anhelaba eso. Tras haber vivido a carne propia un momento de felicidad futura, ahora ya nada les podría detener para conseguir su cometido.

Ni siquiera que un reloj les muestre que ahora, en este mismo instante, quien les daría esa felicidad estuviera amándose junto a su rival. No se sentía bien, no era un sentimiento tan bonito que experimentar… pero comparado a lo que habían visto individualmente en sus futuros.

Esto no era nada. Ya habían abierto los ojos, algunas más que otras, pero ya no era un problema del que ponerse a llorar, ahora lo veían como un reto que superar.

 **Corazón: On.**

Pero de entre este grupo impar, una pelirosa continuaba en conflicto consigo misma, debatiéndose a muerte que es lo que más quería. En una mano tenía una herramienta, en otra el reloj con su pantalla parando de brillar.

Esa memoria había sido tan real, tan mágico…

Su apagado corazón ahora trabaja sin descansos en su pecho, golpeando y golpeando con un eco que entorpecía su mente. No había construido nada desde hace más de seis horas, no porque no pueda, ella lo podría hacer incluso durmiendo.

Sino porque tras enterarse de lo que **podría** hacer con el apoyo de alguien, de las maravillas que **podría** escribir si solo tuviera su apoyo y… amor en general. Le hacía sentir estúpida, tonta e inútil por todos los años desperdiciados en soledad.

Cerrando sus ojos lentamente en la cama de quien había escuchado futuramente _te amo_ , Mei se acurruco en posición fetal. Abrazando con fuerza la almohada que tenía su olor, su esencia.

Imágenes de lo que vio saltaron a su mente.

Estaban ellos dos, nada de inventos, nada de responsabilidades de héroes… solo ellos dos. Era algún tipo de campo de flores (por mas cursi que suene) posiblemente un parque o jardín público.

Nunca se había visto tan bien vestida, tan impecable y feliz. Recordar su gesto le daba ganas de llorar, le recalcaba todo lo que estaba perdiéndose y de lo que podía ser junto a él, quien parecía estar mil veces más perdido por ella.

Tú lo veías y decías, este idiota es capaz de morir por ti.

Y muy probablemente lo haría, si se ponía a revivir los años pasados, donde aún eran solo niños, Mei podía llegar a la conclusión de que así era.

Odiaba que invadiera tanto su cabeza, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí o aceptarlo y seguir el mismo camino que las demás involucradas ya habían decido avanzar. Necesitaba ver su futuro una vez más, solo una vez más…

Observando la hora en el despertador de su mesa de noche, a la pelirosa casi se le quitan las ganas de levantarse, ya era de madrugada. No le detendría, ya antes no había dormido días por terminar de construir un bebe, esto era algo en lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Llovía y hacia frio, el campus entero era un mar recién creado.

Tampoco le detuvo, incluso se dio el lujo de caminar tranquilamente, nada le importaba ahora más que llegar a una decisión.

-"Kajiya"-llamo al futuro fruto de su relación, al mayor invento que haya podido crear-"Kajiya!"-toco un poco más de fuerza.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero no por él, sino por el can que ahora se sabía había ayudado a construir, una maravilla tecnológica que tenía su firma escrita en su programación.

-"Goody"-recordó su nombre-"Gracias por abrirme"-le acaricio.  
-"No hay de que, mi señora"-le respondió cortésmente al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

Era como si el can supiera que ya sabía lo suficiente como para considerarla, en el pasado y futuro, su superior.

-"Donde esta Kajiya?"-pregunto con preocupación al no verle en ninguna parte del taller.  
-"Me temo que no lo sé, mi señora"-negó con su cabeza-"Me apago antes de irse".

Un relámpago ilumino la máquina que le había puesto en esta situación, su hijo podría esperar, algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba bien. Ahora era tiempo de tomar una decisión.

Probablemente la más importante en su vida.

-"Sabes cómo encenderla?"-miro a Goody.  
-"Afirmativo".  
-"Ok…"-se sentó en la silla-"…deséame suerte"-tenía muchos nervios.  
-"No la necesita mi señora, usted crea su suerte"-opero todo con manos mecánicas.

El casco cubrió su vista… una descarga y segundos después se encontró cara a cara con la razón de su confusión.

 **Saben, empiezo a pensar que una wikia de este canon que tengo vendría bien para comprender las cosas que suceden haha. Estoy cada vez más emocionado en continuar escribiendo, espero que ustedes también, siento que puedo llegar lejos con este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Pdta: Alguien noto que la portada ha estado cambiando con respecto al avance del fic? Nadie? Bueno no importa : ´ )**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. ERROR

Nadie entendía, todos eran diferentes a él, con brillantes futuros que les llevarían a la grandeza, a la inmortalidad mediante historia. El también podría hacer historia con su absurdo intelecto, barrer con todos los anteriores y posteriores.

Pero esa no era la manera en la que quería ser recordado.

Quería que le vean como a su padre, una imagen de esperanza, salvación y alegría. Dolía no poder siquiera llegar a ser una porción de lo que era su padre, nada… un cero absoluto.

Caminando por las tranquilas calles en las que su padre se crio, Kajiya observo por el rabillo de sus ojos el pequeño parque con juegos para niños cruzando la calle. Siempre que venían a visitar a su abuela, el pelirosa recordaba lo mucho que pedía poder subirse a ese sube y baja.

Llovía con intensidad, lo que pensaba era una terrible idea, peor que construir sin haber dormido un día entero.

Mojándose sin cuidado alguno, el muchacho comenzó a subir y bajar, su interior vacío y su rostro inexpresivo. Las palabras de su mitad hermano resonaron en su cabeza.

 _Aunque no tengas quirk, todavía siento gran poder en ti._

Ya se lo habían dicho, no de la misma manera pero ya había escuchado la misma basura una y otra vez. Esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar, si tan solo le hubieran dicho que a pesar de su ausencia de quirk hubiera por lo menos servido de soporte… quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Deteniendo su constante movimiento, Kajiya observo en lo alto de un edificio la luz prendida de uno de los cientos de cuartos.

Abuela Inko siempre era con quien podía hablar, no por que fueran iguales, sino porque ella le devolvía confianza, valor para seguir adelante. Siempre fue su favorita en cuestión de abuelos.

 **Capitulo nueve: Error.**

No había alcanzado a dormir mucho, la noche anterior había sido bastante… activa. Para su buena suerte, y aunque se sienta mal por su buen trato, su senpai ya se le había adelante tres pasos e incluso tenía una jarra completa de café caliente esperándole.

Eran las seis de la mañana, descanso alrededor de solo cuatro horas, pero fueron bien aprovechadas, por alguna razón Hatsume había desaparecido y ahora no la encontró en su cama.

Se sentía de maravilla, sentía que podía sobrepasar lo que sea que el mundo le pusiera enfrente.

-"Entonces, no vas a contarle a tu prometida como te fue anoche?"-dijo Nejire, su sonrisa contagiando al peliverde.

Ni siquiera le importaba como fue que se enteró, ahora mismo necesitaba hablar con alguien y… sentía que su senpai tenía su confianza absoluta.

-"Asombroso, fue algo completamente nuevo…"-miro su humeante café.  
-"El acostarte o la sensación?"-se volteo a verle.  
-"L-la sensación…"-se sonrojo por lo fácil que le era hablar al respecto-"…se siente… cálido"-bebió de su tasa.  
-"Empezaste bien, la mayoría no tiene tanta suerte"-le sirvió más café-"Solo no la hagas tu mundo, ok? No mires todo de un solo color"-se sentó enfrente suyo.

Todo lo que dijo… era bastante acertado y cierto. El perfil que tenia de la peliceleste cambio aún más, sentía que hablaba con una mujer en vez de con una juguetona niña.

-"Entiendo, gracias senpai"-le sonrió de corazón.  
-"No es nada!"-movió sus dedos y con eso su quirk creo una brisa que levanto los pelos del muchacho-"Aunque… siempre puedes recompensármelo"-toco con un dedos su mejilla.  
-"Oh…"-rubor cubrió sus mejillas-"…supongo que no hay problema con-"-se inclinó un poco en la mesa para besarle la mejilla… pero termino recibiendo uno en la boca.

Y… aun no terminaba.

-"Llámame Nejire, ok?"-continuo sosteniéndole.  
-"Ok… p-pero a cambio podrías dejar de besarme?"-pidió.  
-"Dejare de hacerlo cuando seas tú quien me beses"-junto sus frentes-"No te tardes mucho".

Ah… cada vez se volvía más normal, sería erróneo decir que empezaba a verla diferente? El afecto que la joven le daba era más puro, casi como si ya le perteneciera su corazón, le trataba como si fuera, como ella decía, su prometido.

Esa reunión que Kajiya había hecho ayer, justamente después de que todo el incidente de las feromonas se había resuelto… Izuku estaba seguro que desde ese entonces todas aquellas que aceptaron usar la maquina cambiaron.

Que era exactamente lo que les había hecho?

Solo Nejire lo sabía.

 **Flashback**

-"…y así es como funciona"-explico Kajiya, su mano dando palmadas a la maquina con una sonrisa egocéntrica.  
-"Yo primero!"-levanto la mano Nejire, no perdiendo tiempo en prepararse, la joven se sentó y puso el casco por si sola.  
-"Me gusta tu entusiasmo, quien quiera que seas!"-rio el pelirosa.  
-"Yo quería ser primera…"-inflo sus mejillas Mina.  
-"No sería mejor probarlo primero?"-dijo Nemuri.  
-"Eso haremos!"-el inventor fue prendiendo todo.  
-"No esperaremos al resto?"-cuestiono Kendo.  
-"Na! Quiero ver en acción a este bebe de una vez por todas"-tecleo en su computadora-"Lista?!"-pregunto emocionado.  
-"Si!"-levanto sus manos, Nejire.

Su sonrisa desapareció al sentir su cabeza desprender electricidad constantemente. Sentía que se rostizaría, podía imaginarse con el cabello estático cuando termine esto… pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Escuchaba sonidos… de entre todos esos uno destaco sobre el resto. Un ligero peso apareció de la nada en sus brazos y un calor alado suyo le causaba sueño, estaba recostado sobre algo, almohadas serian?

-"Puedes caminar?"-esa voz si la reconoció, mas grave y todo pero sabía de quien procedía.  
-"Papa, acaba de dar a luz horas atrás… creo que la respuesta es más que obvia"-esa era Inko, era su voz.  
-"Sabias que cuando naciste tú, ella misma floto hasta su cuarto?"-comento otra fémina, sonaba familiar… seria Eri?  
-"Lo que sea, llevare a este par a sus camas"-escuchaba como Inko se levantaba con cuidado, luego dedujo que empezó a flotar.  
-"Esta despierta siquiera?"-ni idea de quien podría ser, según recordaba, Inko le hablo acerca de su primera hija… Rita?  
-"Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?"-pregunto Izuku-"Estas b-bien?".

Por fin abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño bebe, bien envuelto y protegido en sus brazos, durmiendo sonoramente. Lagrimas caían, lentamente y en perfecta sincronía.

Levanto su vista, solo fueron unos segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para grabar sus rostros para siempre. Los rostros de su familia, sus hijas…

…luego miro a quien tenía alado, de quien usaba como soporte en vez del sillón en el que estaba.

-"Mejor que nunca…"-sonrió.

 **Fin flashback.**

Quería tener a ese hermoso niño en sus brazos, tenía que. El reloj que se le fue otorgado ayer fue sacado de su pecho, apenas lo tuvo se le ocurrió la idea de usarlo como collar.

Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, como si de un tesoro se tratara, Nejire observo con un gesto perdido los gráficos. Suspiro como toda una adolescente enamorada.

 _Nejire H. 100 70_

Treinta más… solo treinta más y podría hacer realidad su nuevo sueño.

-"*Yawn* B-buenos días mama…"-Inko se adentró como sonámbula a la cocina.  
-"Oh! Cierto!"-hizo puño y palma al recordar algo que ayudaría a lograr su objetivo.  
-"Que hay para desayunar…?"-pregunto musicalmente la menor, esperando con los ojos cerrados en la pequeña mesa.  
-"Nada para ti"-le dio un golpe de karate en su cabeza-"Ahora mismo vas con tu padre a entrenar".  
-"Q-que? Por qué?!"-se sobo la cabeza.  
-"Si no ganas este festival deportivo…"-afilo su mirada-"…te castigare un mes entero en el futuro".  
-"Pero aún queda mucho tiempo!"-se quejó.  
-"Dos meses entonces…"-amenazo.

La velocidad con la que Inko salió volando espantada casi y sobrepasa la del sonido. Nejire sonrió orgullosa.

Debía demostrarle que era la mejor opción, por si misma y por una hija suya en el futuro. Después de todo, ella ya había descubierto que el peliverde solo tenía ojos para aquellas que sobresalían.

Le había leído con una facilidad tremenda, este grafico comprobaba su teoría…

… de la selección natural al momento de buscar pareja.

-"No corran por los pasillos!"-se escuchó a Iida gritar.

 **Hablemos**

-"En serio papa, cómo pudiste casarte con esa mujer…"-se quejó Inko.  
-"Pero… si no lo hubiera hecho tu no hubieras nacido"-dijo extrañado.  
-"Ha… por lo menos puedes apoyarme? Quiero ir a conocer al resto de mis hermanos"-continuo flotando a su lado.  
-"Puedes ir si quieres, no se lo diré a Nejire"-decidió apoyarle.  
-"Se dará cuenta, siempre lo hace"-su gesto era molesto.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, su vista capto naranja en el lugar de siempre.

-"Oh! Tía Kendo!"-saludo la peliceleste.  
-"Hola"-sonrió-"Midoriya…"-se encogió levemente al verle.  
-"Hola! Vamos a calentar o lo haremos de frente?"-pregunto el peliverde.  
-"Oh! Soy una tercera!"-se percató Inko-"No se preocupen, soy abierta a todo tipo de ships! Los dejo solos!"-desapareció en el cielo.  
-"Adiós!"-se despidió el muchacho-"Entonces…?"-miro a su amiga.

Ah… algo le había pasado.

Podía decirlo por la tensión que su compañera creaba, seria acaso que Ibara le había contado al respecto? Solo pensar en lo que podría decirle o hacerle le ponía mal… no quería que estas sesiones cambien, le gustaba esto.

-"Quieres… hablar?"-cuestiono con seriedad.  
-"Después, primero…"-se alejó y preparo para luchar-"…entrenemos".

Esta vez se sentía diferente, podía jurar que Kendo ahora no tenía muchas ganas de luchar, la notaba titubeante e insegura. Sin embargo, Izuku pensó que un duelo amistoso podría mejorar su humor.

Ignorante de lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de su amiga.

Veloz y preciso, Izuku fue directo a por la joven quien hasta ahora no había podido vencer en un solo duelo. El gesto que mostro al estar a solo centímetros de ella para atacar le causo curiosidad, melancolía y miedo, dos emociones que conocía bastante bien.

Que aun mantenga su guardia, sin embargo, le hizo continuar en su ataque, y entonces ocurrió. En menos de una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible por él ya que su velocidad tuvo que ser aumentada.

Al girarse después de empujar con su pie la espalda de la joven, Izuku por fin se percató que algo andaba mal. Esta no era la victoria que quería, no cuando su amiga se encontraba distraída.

Esta vez no había sentido "eso" que caracterizaba cada encuentro que tenían.

-"Lo s-siento…"-se levantó antes de que pudiera ayudarla-"…estoy algo distraída".  
-"Quizá sea mejor parar…"-intento convencerla.  
-"No… otra vez"-tomo postura.

Ahora se sentía preocupado, demasiado… mucho más cuando le vio cargar hacia el tan descuidadamente. Basto con deslizarse a un costado y hacerla perder el equilibrio.

-"Kendo, enserio creo que deberíamos hablar…"-se agacho para auxiliarle.  
-"No quiero…"-susurro-"…no quiero hablar de ello"-le escucho tragar saliva y respirar hondo.  
-"Si… si es por lo de Ibara-".  
-"No es eso"-no le miraba, hacia todo para evitarle-"Es con respecto algo que vi…".  
-"Que cosa?".  
-"Nuestro futuro".

 **Actualización**

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, a paso firme y con tranquilidad, Kajiya comía un bollo al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre sus cosas las llaves para abrir el taller.

Le fue sorpresivo ver a su madre derramando saliva en su escritorio, Goody durmiendo a su lado con su termostato activado.

-"Mama?"-se le acerco confundido.  
-"Izuku…"-dijo aun en sus sueños.  
-"Hey"-se agacho para ver al robotizado can-"Que hace mama aquí?"-pregunto.  
-"La señorita Mei se acercó en la noche para poder aclarar su mente"-explico con su tétrica voz.  
-"Oh…"-se tomó la barbilla-"…y cuál fue el resultado?"-cuestiono, Goody le miro en silencio unos segundos.  
-"Estos son los gráficos"-mostro un holograma.

 _Hatsume Mei 90 40_

-"Interesante…"-sus ojos se enfocaron una y otra vez-"…ponle auriculares, tenemos trabajo que hacer".

Goody obedeció sin más, su código no le permitía dudar de nada que le pidiera, sin embargo, una de sus funciones principales, la de reconocimiento para ser más exactos, había visto diferente al pelirosa.

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la flor en que dormía se abrió agresivamente, su cabeza no dejaba de ver circuitos y más circuitos, tantas como las raíces de una planta, esparciéndose de un lado para otro sin control.

Su cabeza le dolía.

-"Kashizen?"-Ibara salió del baño vestida y lista para irse-"Estas bien?".

Tenía sus sentidos entorpecidos, por más que intentaba meditar no podía concentrarse, lo que era peor, no podía siquiera conectarse del todo con la naturaleza. Era como si le hubieran cortado la comunicación con la tierra.

-"Madre…"-le miro preocupado-"…creo que no deberías ir a clases hoy".  
-"Que? Por qué?"-le vio confundida.  
-"Es… es una corazonada"-fue lo que único que se le ocurrió decir.  
-"Pero... tengo que terminar de arreglar el club de botánica"-explico.

No era en la escuela, además, sabía que estaría con su padre, tal vez no ocurra nada si se mantenía ahí.

-"Entiendo, solo no te acerques a la escuela, ok?"-le pidió nervioso.  
-"Uh… está bien?"-acepto.  
-"Bien"-seguidamente volvió a encerrarse en su flor, intentando meditar con mayor esfuerzo.

El inicio de esta mañana no había sido del todo tranquila, teniendo que charlar con su mejor amiga con respecto a lo que les deparaba en el futuro y ahora con las advertencias de su hijo…

…bueno, Ibara tomo todo lo que pasaba como el karma por sus acciones pasadas.

Lo único que quería ahora era estar con él, estaba segura que a su lado todo estaría bien.

 **Pertho**

Lograr balance con una le había cegado, logro ilusionarle lo suficiente como para pensar que tenía todo bajo control, que empezaba a solucionar todo este desastre. Pero había estado equivocado, Kendo se lo había hecho saber.

 _Estoy confundida, conmigo misma y con lo que podría hacer si no soy cuidadosa._

No sabía a lo que se refería, mas todo lo que ella le pidió en ese momento no fue compresión, sino compañía. Un amigo que le escuchara y que no sea otra posible contendiente a un futuro con él.

 _Usar esa máquina fue un arma de doble filo, lamento si es que ahora nuestra amistad no es del todo normal._

Por lo menos su despedida se sintió como antes, le hizo sentir avergonzado pero ver a su amiga retornar a su clásica forma de ser lo valía.

 _Deberías estar de buen humor más a menudo, me gusta._

-"*sigh* Eso fue romántico…"-dijo Inko, apareciendo de la nada alado suyo, flotando con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro.  
-"Nos estuviste espiando?"-pregunto algo indignado.  
-"Que no era obvio?"-le miro extrañada.  
-"No deberías uh…"-era raro decirlo-"…ayudar a Nejire a que… y-ya sabes".  
-"No necesita mi ayuda"-sonrió confiada.  
-"Pero no es eso para lo que viniste?".  
-"Supuestamente"-soltó unas risillas-"La verdad es que solo me pareció divertido viajar al pasado".

Izuku se preguntaba si esa actitud suya era heredada de su parte o de Nejire… recordando lo temerario que era y la curiosidad de su senpai, todo cobro sentido ahora.

Mala parte de ambos, no pensaron bien en lo que podrían crear.

 **Actualización**

-"Hey…"-alguien le llamaba, su voz era suave, acariciaba sus tímpanos con amor-"…despierta"-reconoció la voz, la había escuchado toda la noche.

Levantándose lentamente, con su boca aun goteando saliva, sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose descoordinadamente… Mei sonrió contenta.

-"Si…?"-dijo risueña, mas su gesto cambio totalmente al notar un pequeño detalle en quien le llamaba tan gentilmente.

Enfrente de ella ya hacia un holograma exacto de Izuku, sonriéndole con una mirada perdida e incluso juraba veía pequeños corazones en sus iris.

-"Eso fue desastroso"-dijo Kajiya-"Si esa fue tu mejor respuesta a un llamado de papa, puedo decir con seguridad que hubiera desaparecido inmediatamente".  
-"Kajiya? Q-que…?"-miro a su hijo y luego al holograma-"Que esta…?".  
-"Aunque ahora eres más consciente, supongo que ver tu futuro realmente te abrió los ojos"-le examino más de cerca-"Pero aún hay muchos bugs que arreglar"-regreso a su computadora.

Mientras que el joven tecleaba a gran velocidad, Hatsume interactuaba cómicamente con el holograma.

-"Este es tu nivel de atracción en general"-señalo en su gran pantalla. La inventora observo confundida la imagen suya-"Estarías mucho peor si no fuera por tus pechos, madre"-se cruzó de brazos.

Mei se miró a los pechos anonadada.

-"Papa está en un relación actualmente, con Ibara Shiozaki de la clase B"-informo. Una ilustración de ellos tomados de ambas manos apareció en la pantalla.

Tristeza le inundo al instante, el gesto de dolor dio bandera verde a lo que Kajiya planeaba decir.

-"Si mis cálculos son correctos, posteriormente Nejire Hadou o Itsuka Kendo-"-se detuvo al ver como cierto nombre subía en el grafico-"Oh y se pone peor, ahora Ashido y Yaoyorozu también han captado el interés de papa"-tecleo una vez más.

Todas… Mei observo como todas iban subiendo sus números exponencialmente.

-"Ha este paso en verdad corro peligro de desaparecer"-le vio de frente-"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto".  
-"Que?"-pregunto Mei.  
-"Tenemos que actualizarte"-sonrió.

La pelirosa se perdió completamente.

-"Como? N-no, no entiendo".  
-"Todas tus rivales ya lo hicieron, por eso es que elevaron sus números"-explico-"Como ahora estas madre, se te será imposible siquiera hacer voltear a papa".

Kajiya se levantó y apretó un botón en un brazalete que tenía en su brazo, montones de pantallas bajaron inmediatamente del techo, rodeando a Hatsume en su asiento.

-"Actualizarte no solo mejorara tu nivel de atracción, sino que también ganaras popularidad, algo que aunque no lo parezca… es relevante"-le hablo mientras caminaba a su alrededor-"Papa podría tener sus gustos y todo, sin embargo, inconscientemente busca a la más completa de todas".

Las pantallas se encendieron mostrando diferentes localizaciones de la escuela, en cada una estaba una fémina involucrada en el tema.

-"Busca a alguien fuerte!"-señalo a Kendo  
-"Inteligente…"-ahora a Momo.  
-"Responsable"-Nejire.  
-"Generosa"-Tomoko.  
-"Devota…"-Ibara apareció junto a Izuku, ambos arreglando sonrientes el club de botánica.  
-"Y estoica…"-una pantalla apagada le reflejo a ella-"Aunque no lo creas madre, papa si aprecia algunas cualidades tuyas".

 _Lo hacía…? En serio…?_

-"Con mi ayuda, podemos lograr que papa no solo se fije en ti"-le dijo por detrás, sus manos en sus hombros-"Estará tan perdidamente enamorado que hará todo lo que le digas".

 _Todo…?_

-"Pero… que es lo que esta actualización haría?"-dudo.  
-"Arreglaría tus defectos al instante, tu cerebro creara respuestas a cada situación posible para que sean favorables".  
-"No estoy segura…"-se sintió insegura-"…esto no es como lo que vi en mi futuro"-se levantó a ver por la única ventana del estudio.  
-"Por supuesto que no!"-oprimió botones en su brazalete-"Esto es mucho mejor!"-no hubo respuesta-"Pero… es tu decisión a fin de cuentas".

Su rostro pensativo lo decía todo, ya no sabía que hacer a este punto.

-"Solo recomiendo… que tomes una decisión pronto"-una pantalla bajo enfrente de ella.

Mei observo a quien había robado su corazón y su futuro junto a otra chica, esta vez incluso había audio de lo que hablaban. Su ceño se frunció como nunca antes al ver como Ibara le abrazo desde atrás, obligándole a voltear y luego unir sus manos cuidadosamente.

-"Te gustaría venir esta tarde a mi dormitorio? Podremos ver películas o jugar lo que sea"-sonrió-"Mis compañeros no estarán cerca así que está bien".

 _Quien se creía que…_

-"Los castigaron por intentar venirme a ayudarme ayer"-lo dijo tranquilamente.  
-"Oh…".  
-"Lo que significa que estaremos solos!"-amplio su gesto-"Sera divertido!"-emoción en su voz.

 _No le caía bien, ni un poco…_

-"Nunca antes había salido con alguien, no sé lo que creas tu"-rojo adorno sus mejillas-"pero estoy segura que esto es… como una actualización para mí".  
-"Actualización…?"-repitió Izuku, divertido.  
-"Actualicémonos juntos!"-le abrazo afectuosamente.  
-"P-pues…"-era muy repentino, Izuku no sabía que decir, más la emoción hablaba por él.  
-"Acepta la actualización!"-su sonrisa fue radiante, logro convencerle al instante.

Mei continuo maldiciendo desde su lugar, era una de sus primeras veces que se sentía realmente furiosa, quería… quería estrujar a esa…!

-"Vamos! No ves lo que pasa?"-Kajiya volvió a acercársele-"Con mi plan podríamos terminar con esto! Empezamos con arreglar defectos y luego reiniciarte"-mostro un gráfico en el que ella reinaba-"Luego intervenimos y con eso me refiero..."-le hizo ver la pantalla de antes.

Una cámara le seguía de tal forma que solo se veía al peliverde, sonriendo mientras caminaba. Su mirada decayó, haciéndose pasa para poder toparse con el pequeño cachorro metálico que le había hecho compañía la noche anterior.

-"Ya sé que es estar sola…"-le acaricio, su mente recordó el momento en que el muchacho apareció en su vida-"…quizá es tiempo de saber cómo se siente no estarlo".

Su sola llegada a su vida había influenciado tanto… le apenaba tener que darse cuenta dos años después.

-"No quiero seguir fallando… solo quiero ser normal por una vez en mi vida"-se levantó a mirarse en el reflejo de un invento-"Debería tomar la actualización?"-susurro.

Kajiya le mando una mirada a Goody para que volviera a crear el holograma del peliverde, el cual inmediatamente puso sus manos en sus hombros y abrazándole de atrás, Mei vio todo esto desde su reflejo. Se veía tan real…

…pero al momento de querer tomar su mano, este desapareció.

-"No estaba segura antes"-determinación en su voz-"Pero ahora estoy lista para eso y más"-Kajiya sonrió-"Dame la actualización!".

De la cafetera que había creado antes (ahora modificada) salió una pequeña aspirina color azul. El pelirosa se la alcanzo en silencio, Hatsume no dudo en tomarla con o sin agua.

 _Intente el camino difícil… ahora es tiempo de intentar algo nuevo._

No se sentía diferente, su determinación y coraje sin embargo, no parecía dar señales de desaparecer en ningún momento.

 _Quizá no importa de dónde la obtenga, voy a actualizarme yo sola!_

La puerta del taller se le fue abierta, Kajiya hizo un gesto con su mano para que saliera primero.

-"Empecemos a trabajar"-sonrió.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan… confiada.

 **El hermano mayor**

La vergüenza y los nervios no habían cesado desde ayer por la tarde, Suhiro no podía ver a los ojos a Tsuyi, quien para su gusto y disgusto no había parado de acompañarle desde la mañana. Incluso que solo estaban ellos dos en la cocina, desayunando luego de una mañana de ejercicios mucho más arduos que el de ayer.

La pelinaranja estaba demasiado impaciente por el festival deportivo, esta mañana se lo había hecho saber dándole una paliza en un duelo mano a mano.

-"No tienes por qué sentirte mal, yo también hice el ridículo cuando estaba con mi confianza por los cielos"-sonrió.  
-"No m-me siento mal por eso…"-se ocultaba con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que comía cereales.  
-"Entonces qué?"-pregunto.  
-"Uh… es por mi madre"-mintió.  
-"Que hay con ella?"-le vio curiosa.  
-"Eh… la extraño?".  
-"Oh… chócalas"-sonrió Tsuyi, levantando su mano-"No solo a mi madre sabes? También extraño a Eri, papa… incluso a ese pequeño engendro"-suspiro.

El tema de conversación le hizo recobrar el control sobre sus emociones, el rubio se atrevió a verla intrigado por su historia.

-"Pero estar aquí contigo…"-le miro angelicalmente. Suhiro sintió que desfallecería-"…y Kashizen me consuela".

Todo momento que había creado en su mente se desvaneció al instante apenas escucho al _héroe_ de ayer.

-"Apropósito…"-dio una rápida mirada a sus alrededores-"…me pregunto dónde estará el?".  
-"Seguro regando sus plantas o algo así…"-comento con el ceño fruncido, Suhiro.  
-"Es raro… creo que deberíamos ir a ver como esta"-sugirió.

 _Genial… ahora soy la niñera de una planta._

Siguiendo a su mitad hermana a regañadientes, el par pronto se encontró frente al cuarto que el peliverde compartía con su madre.

-"Kashizen!"-llamo la pelinaranja-"Estas bien?"-Suhiro murmuraba maldiciones desde su sitio.  
-"Oye!"-le hizo a un lado para tocar con más fuerza-"Florcitas!"-golpeo la puerta.  
-"Espera aquí, voy a entrar"-dijo Tsuyi.

Habia esperado que solo se hubiese quedado dormido o que estuviera meditando con mucha concentración… no había esperado esto.

-"Uh… Suhiro"-le llamo desde adentro.  
-"Si?".  
-"Creo que tenemos un problema"-le abrió la puerta.

Espinas y más espinas, la flor de loto en la que el muchacho dormía ya hacia completamente cubierta por las ya conocidas vainas de su madre. Aunque… tras verlas con más detenimiento, el par se percató que estas eran diferentes a las que vieron ayer.

Estas no eran hostiles, solo se encontraban custodiando la flor con gran atención. Ahora, lo que no entendían era… de que le estaba protegiendo?

 **Historia**

Toda su vida había tenido la atención infinita de quien ella quisiese, por supuesto nunca abuso de esta ventaja, pero siempre la agradeció. Sin embargo… por una vez en su vida, Lilyan prefería no tener la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-"Entonces?"-rompió el silencio Nejire.  
-"No s-sé que decirles…"-dijo nerviosa.  
-"Tranquila, las hermanas se apoyan en secreto"-le dijo Inko, codeándole levemente con una sonrisa-"Su historia empieza con la diferencia entre ambas familias, las dos de clases sociales distintas… un amor imposible!"-exclamo emocionada.  
-"P-pues la verdad es que-"-intento decir algo la pelinegra.  
-"Shh!"-le cubrió los labios con su dedo-"Se lo difícil que es hablar de ello"-se limpió lágrimas.  
-"Me parece increíble que tu futuro sea el que más realidades alternas tenga, y-ya sabes… mis padres s-siempre pensaron que tu madre terminaría con tío Todoroki"-dijo Aiko.  
-"En serio?"-Nejire inclino su cabeza-"Yo nunca les vi nada unidos en el último año que estuve aquí".  
-"Ohh! Un triángulo amoroso!"-Inko creo un triángulo en el aire.  
-"No sé nada con respecto a eso…"-sonrió nerviosa, Lilyan.

Todas hicieron silencio al ver entrar a Hatsume y Kajiya a pasos firmes a los dormitorios, pasando de largo hasta desaparecer por los pasillos.

-"En mi futuro ambos son bastante unidos, a-aunque… uh… mejor o-olvídenlo"-se retractó la pelirosa.  
-"Que cosa? No nos dejes con las dudas!?"-le zarandeo Inko. Nejire le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la dejo sobándose la cabeza en el piso.  
-"Es algo malo, verdad?"-dedujo la peliceleste mayor.  
-"P-pues… si? Quiero decir, siempre que vienen de visita no parecen del todo f-felices juntos, incluso hay v-veces que tío Todoroki viene solo y se queda hasta tarde hablando con papa, en una de esas veces escucho que alguien lloraba… t-tuve mucho miedo"-revelo.

Tensión se formó en la cocina, lo que decía era un tema sensible que tocar.

-"Solo por curiosidad"-se levantó con un chichón Inko-"En tu futuro tienen hijos?".  
-"Solo uno"-informo.  
-"He… en el mío aun no tienen ni uno"-informo-"Lo gracioso es que mi madre aquí…"-toco su estómago-"…ya está por dar a luz a su sexto hijo, mientras que en dos realidades ese par aun ni siquiera va por el segundo"-rio.

Pero ella fue la única que rio.

-"Lilyan?"-Nejire miro a la joven preocupada-"Todo bien, cariño?"-intento sonar maternal.  
-"Tengo que… recordé que debía hacer algo"-se levantó lentamente, su mirada perdida.  
-"Tienes algún platillo que te guste comer hoy? Algo que tu madre te prepararía?"-continuo intentando animarla.  
-"Estoy bien, gracias"-sonrió antes de irse.

Justo cuando creía que las cosas habían mejorado con lo de esta mañana, un nuevo problema surgía para su familia, uno que debería evitar a todo costo. Pero antes debía estar segura que sus sospechas eran ciertas, debía consultarlo con alguien que supiera del tema, alguien que le explicara bien las cosas.

Y solo había una persona que podía hacerlo

 **Autómata en acción**

Tomo su tiempo, pero por fin habían logrado retornar el club de botánica a lo que era, este día no parecía mostrar señales de ser caótico. Un calmado y divertido desayuno junto a sus compañeros fue lo que había marcado su estado de ánimo, incluso más que lo de antes.

Ashido comportándose sorpresivamente madura, Yaoyorozu mostrando no tener problemas por el raro _te amo_ de ayer, sería que ahora por fin podría decir que todo iba bien?

Caminando alado suyo, Ibara sonreía igual o más animada que él, disfrutando de la mera razón de estar viva. Fue ahí que Izuku se percató que, en efecto, todo estaba bien.

-"Midoriya!"-Mei se apareció de la nada por uno de los pasillos, su rostro diferente al que siempre tenía. Se veía… molesta?  
-"H-hatsume?"-le menciono algo espantado, sus ropas eran diferentes, eran… normales? Su cabello estaba recogido e incluso juraba que olía a perfume.  
-"Salgamos!"-le tomo de las manos.  
-"Q-que…?"-parpadeo varias veces, Ibara solo presencio todo confundida.  
-"Tengamos una cita! Tu y yo, solos!"-se le acerco aún más.  
-"Uh..."-fijo su vista en su actual pareja-"…n-no puedo. Lo siento Hatsume, ya t-tengo cosas que hacer".

Ese fuego de antes en su interior se extinguió de golpe.

-"Entonces tengamos una ahora!"-intento arrastrarle con ella-"Tengo planeado todo, solo sígueme y-"-otra mano le separo de la de Izuku.  
-"Tenemos clase ahora mismo, ya perdimos muchas horas por arreglar mis destrozos"-dijo Ibara, interponiéndose entre ella y el peliverde.

Por un momento no supo que hacer, que la joven se meta no había estado en sus planes.

-"Pero-"-una descarga de dolor recorrió su cabeza, sus ojos no paraban de hacer zoom y minimizarse.  
-"Hatsume!?"-Izuku se apresuró en sostenerla.  
-"E-estoy b-"-las descargas cada vez se tornaban más fuertes. _Tranquila madre, esto es solo parte de tu actualización,_ escucho a Kajiya en su cabeza.

Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue la imagen de Ibara abrazándose del peliverde, asustada de lo que ocurría. Ira le ayudo a combatir el dolor, sus peculiares ojos se fueron modificando, montones de números se deslizaron por su vista.

 _Felicidades madre, lo logramos._

 **Más tarde**

Apenas abrió sus ojos supo que algo había cambiado, todo lo que observaba tenia patrones, definiciones que aparecían automáticamente y con conexiones a diferentes tipos de cosas.

 _-"Esta bien madre, al principio se sentirá raro"-_ la voz de Kajiya le hizo levantarse de golpe.  
-"Q-que…? Que paso!?"-se tomó la cabeza en pánico.  
 _-"Te desmayaste y papa te trajo aquí"-_ explico.  
-"Pero se s-supone que eso no debería pasar!"-se supone que debería estar en una cita en estos momentos-"Tu actualización no me ayudo en nada!".  
 _-"Eso es porque se requiere más que solo una actualización para poder tener a papa"-_ contrarresto _-"Eso fue solo el principio, el siguiente paso es volverte popular, ganarte el respeto de la escuela para poder hablarle en el mismo nivel"._  
-"Uh?"-se sintió confundida.  
 _-"Ven…"-_ se dirigió a la salida de enfermería _._ Mei le siguió atormentada.

Era la hora de receso, los pasillos estaban bastantes transitados, la bulla era ensordecedora.

 _-"Ahora puedes verlo, verdad?"-_ hablo Kajiya.

Mei observo con sorpresa los estados de cada estudiante, una hoja de vida general de quien estuviera en su rango de vista.

-"Todos ellos tienen problemas, frustraciones y miedos… todos asustados"-oprimió botones en su brazalete-"Tal como tu solías tenerlos".

Tenía razón, su vista no mostraba nada más que estatus negativos, algo extraño considerando que todo el mundo parecía estar de lo más normal. Viviendo tranquilos y pacíficos.

-" _Ahora puedes verlos, todos en constante dolor_ "-se desenvolvió a su alrededor-" _Sus sistemas imperfectos, completemos el cambio… sálvalos de su miseria!_ ".

Su perspectiva se tornó gris, quienes aparecían contentos caminando de un lado a otro cambiaban constantemente a gestos decaídos, melancólicos…

…de entre ellos destaco un rostro familiar.

-"Uraraka…?"-le menciono Mei, de entre todos los transeúntes ella destacaba por mucho en nivel de depresión.  
-"Hm?"-levanto su vista-"Hatsume?".  
-" _Sálvala, se su héroe_ "-Goody le empujo levemente desde su pierna, en su espalda ya hacían sientas y sientas de aspirinas.

La castaña continuaba viéndole, expectante de que algo pasara…

-" _Papa ama a las heroínas…_ "-escucho que le dijo dentro de su mente.

Su mano casi y se mueve sola, Mei le entrego la aspirina titubeante.

-"Es de chocolate…"-mintió con una sonrisa insegura.  
-"Uh… gracias?"-se la trago de golpe, la pelirosa esperaba secretamente que la rechazara-"No sabe mucho a choco-"-su gesto se volvió nulo de golpe.

Su iris parecieron desaparecer por unos segundos, pero al cabo de unos segundos retorno a la normalidad.

-"Ah… gracias Hatsume"-sonrió como era de costumbre, solo que ahora se veía más relajada-"Necesitaba eso".

 _-"Entrégale todas_ "-ordeno Kajiya.

Ya ni siquiera pensó lo que podía ocurrir, ella simplemente le entrego la caja con todas las aspirinas dentro.

-"Tranquila, me encargare de todo"-se despidió con una radiante sonrisa.

Mei solo le observo inmóvil, poco a poco fue notando como quienes estaban a su alrededor cambiaban sus estados, volviéndose de un color azul oscuro que cubría con sonrisas sus rostros. Ahora se veían casi todos iguales.

Nadie dudaba de la angelical Uraraka, todos la recibían sin una minúscula pisca de sospecha, riendo sobre lo que la joven les decía para que la comieran.

Kajiya observo en su gran pantalla como los puntos blancos se tornaban azules en su mapa de la academia, puntos negros a los que el clasifico como profesores o de algún rango mayor fueron apuntados.

-" _Dale uno a Ragdoll_ "-escribió en un símbolo del sistema, Uraraka obedeció inmediatamente y se acercó a la mayor.

Un punto azul frente a uno rojo, los rojos simbolizaban las pretendientes de su padre. Para su buena suerte, de entre todas, esta era quien se encontraba débil emocionalmente, casi tanto como la castaña lo había estado al recibir la aspirina.

La triste profesora la tomo entre risas fingidas… y cinco minutos despues se encontró repartiendo las aspirinas a sus camaradas en la sala de profesores. Nadie le diría que no a la adorable y nueva profesora de la academia, ni siquiera Aizawa.

Nedzu cayó justo cuando empezaba a sospechar, su tasa de té fue quien le traiciono esta vez. Ahora solo quedaban los demás puntos rojos…

-"Hehehe…"-se divirtió bailando de un lado a otro, observando en medio de sus cámaras como cada una iba cayendo.

 _Adiós rosa…!_ Mina cayo cuando comía su almuerzo, cierta castaña puso una aspirina en su bollo cuando no la veían.  
 _Bye naranja!_ Kendo bebió su perdición en clases de física.  
 _Addio negro!_ Momo termino recibiendo una de Kaminari, quien las había traído gracias a Mina y su almuerzo (el peor momento para pedir comida).

Solo quedaron dos puntos rojos, pero a uno de esos dos objetivos la ignoro, ahora es cuando la ciencia superaba a la naturaleza. Tiempo de quemar algunas plantas…

 **Resultados**

Por donde caminaba la saludaban, le felicitaban y sonrían, invitaban a pasar el rato e incluso le aplaudían. Hatsume en vez de estar contenta se sentía aterrada e insegura, se sentía más sola que nunca, no sabía cómo reaccionar o actuar.

Incluso solo tener los ojos abiertos era un tormento, ya no podía verles de manera normal, ahora todo eran circuitos y caras felices, azul invadiendo cada centímetro de su visión.

Goody alado suyo noto su disconfort, el can tembló por unos segundos antes de botar humo de su cuerpo. Un circuito había sido quemado apropósito.

-"Mi señora"-le llamo el robot-"Permítame ayudarla"-le apunto con un láser en su frente.  
-"Ok…"-aun mantenía sus ojos bien cerrados, sentía que se quedaría ciega si los volvía a abrir.

Un pequeño dardo fue disparado en su frente, no fue nada letal, un pequeño precio por terminar con el tormento de su creadora.

-"Abra los ojos, le prometo que ya nada le molestara"-le aseguro el can.

La pelirosa obedeció temblando, mas su vista no volvió a dolerle o llenarse de información numérica. Regreso a la normalidad.

-"Estoy…"-se sintió aliviada.  
-"No es seguro estar aquí, sígame por favor"-le entrego una soga que estaba amarrada a su cuerpo-"Ignore todo lo que digan, solo siga corriendo".

Las voces no paraban, el recorrido fue el doble de perturbador que antes, su interior se sintió fatal al percatarse que todo esto era su culpa. Lagrimas caían lentamente al pensar que también **él** había sido convertido en lo que sea que ahora eran la mayoría.

Ya estando a una distancia considerable de la academia, Mei escucho un mensaje de su director a todo el mundo.

-" _Esta bien mama, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, al final cumpliré mi parte y papa será tuyo, lo prometí… no es así?"_ -era Nedzu quien hablaba, pero era más que obvio quien le controlaba.

Dolía aún más tener que saber que tu hijo era quien estaba detrás de todo esto y que tú le habías ayudado a apoderarse de U.A en menos de un día. Ella solo quería tener un poco de su amor… sentir lo mínimo de afecto de quien había marcado su futuro.

Una fuerza invisible les levanto a ambos, el par observo como desde los dormitorios de la clase A, Aiko les levantaba y contenía con sus poderes.

-"No estamos bajo su control, por favor, déjennos entrar"-hablo Goody.

Pasaron severos minutos hasta que las puertas se les abrieron, no salió nadie, pero ambos interpretaron que eso era bandera verde a su entrada.

U.A había caído, y no habían sido villanos quienes la habían tomado… sino un joven. Uno solo fue capaz de apoderarse de la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes en todo el país.

-"Esto es solo el principio…"-dijo en sus aposentos el pelirosa, observando sonriente como todos dentro de la academia ya hacían bajo su poder.

Sus ojos brillaban, brillaban como soles… pero tienen color diferente.

No eran del usual verde que solía tener.

 **Mi horario volvió a ser atareado, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio haha. Espero que sea de su agrado. Este episodio tiene referencias, muchas referencias, ahí a alguien le suena la abreviatura BMC? No? Bueno haha.**

 **Pdta: No les está pareciendo aburrido verdad? Lo digo porque hubo un bajón de todo los stats en el fic la anterior actualización. Y eso como que choca un poco.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	10. Empieza el presente, deja el pasado

Entre el montón de personas que patrullaban constantemente por los pasillos, una joven ya hacía con gesto vacío, pero su mente, su mente continuaba ahí… funcionando como si nadan. Aunque su cuerpo se moviera automáticamente, la libertad que tenía en su imaginación fue lo que la saco de este estado hipnotizado.

 _Despierta!_

El siguiente paso que dio le petrifico, no movió ni un musculo por la sorpresa de aparecer en un lugar al que no recordaba haber venido.

 _Toma la salida que lleva directamente hacia los dormitorios, actúa monótona, que no noten que ahora estas consciente._

-"S-si…"-contesto por reflejo, mas sus manos se movieron solas para cerrarle la boca al instante.

Por unos segundos algunas personas a su alrededor le miraron fulminantemente, Momo trago saliva nerviosa. Sus caminar fue inestable por unos momentos...

 _Ignora a todo y a todos, lo primordial es salir de aquí._

No sabía cómo referirse a su futura yo, además, ya de por si era extraño comunicarse mentalmente con ella. Daba algo de miedo saber que ahora sabía todo lo que hacías en todo momento.

Las miradas cesaron al momento que giro en los corredores, la salida ya era visible, sin embargo… Momo se distrajo al notar como cerca suyo, mas delante de donde estaba, una cabellera rojiblanca destacaba de entre todo el mundo.

 _Concéntrate!_

Le gritaron internamente.

-"P-pero…"-susurro.

 _Somos una misma persona, debes entender que ahora no es el momento para pensar en salvarlo!_

Su gesto se tornó pensativo, insegura de si seguir sus órdenes o no, su marcha bajo la velocidad… miradas empezaban a posarse sobre ella.

 _Si no nos salvamos a nosotras mismas primero, no podremos salvar al resto después!_

Su duelo interno cada vez era más notorio, las cámaras que antes estaban inmóviles se fijaron en ella con suma atención, siguiendo cada movimiento con sus lentes haciendo zoom constantemente.

 _No estás buscando salvarlo porque eso crees que sea lo correcto como héroe, sabes bien que lo haces por otra cosa!_

-"Y… acaso eso e-está mal…"-respondió algo molesta. Sus puños cerrándose con fuerza-"Acaso está mal… querer vivir mi vida".

Ya no caminaba, pero tampoco era observada por quienes estaban cerca, en su lugar, las cámaras de vigilancia se despegaron de donde estaban y se le acercaron con cautela. Flotando con pequeñas hélices que sacaron de sus cuerpos.

 _Momo reacciona! No es momento para pensar en esto, no habrá otra opor-_

-"Entonces sal de mi cabeza!"-exclamo molesta, sus ojos cerrados en un intento de intentar visualizar a su futura yo-"Que acaso no es tu función hacerme tener ojos solo para el?".

 _Ahora mismo estoy intentando salvarte! Deja de comportarte como una niña y mira a tu alrededor!_

-" _Por favor, siga caminando_ "-dijo una de las maquinas. La otra empezaba a apuntarle con un láser.

 _Hablaremos de eso después, ahora solo haz lo que te digo y-_

-"No…"-recordó lo sucedido en la mañana. Memorias de lo fresco y matutino que fue hablar de la unión de Midoriya y Ibara.

En ese entonces había actuado tranquila… pero como estarlo verdaderamente tras ver futuras escenas en que no había dejado de pensar toda la noche? No estaba de acuerdo en dejar que el peliverde tenga su _momento_ con cada una de las involucradas.

No lo aceptaba, no era como le habían enseñado que era el amor…

La pequeña consideración de tener algo con el muchacho se desvaneció, no quería relacionarse con alguien que no era leal a muchas personas… sino solo a una.

-"V-voy a salvarlo…"-se determinó a alcanzar a Todoroki.  
-" _Camine más lento_ "-ordeno una máquina, esto lo empezó a repetir sin parar al ver que no había respuesta positiva.  
-"…y dependiendo de la respuesta que obtenga, tomare una decisión"-se hizo paso entre las personas.

 _ **El-no-te-ama!**_

Su determinación disminuyo, mas no ceso.

-"Eso tu no lo sabes…"-devolvió.

 _Lo es mejor que tú! Yo ya pase por eso!_

-"…lo que tu viviste es d-diferente"-dudo en continuar, los robots por encima suyo bajaron sus armas.

 _Pero seguimos siendo las mismas! Y sé que tú ya sabias lo que te dije!_

Momo volvió a inmovilizarse, un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

 _Deja de pensar en que es especial por haberte ayudado, cualquier-literalmente, cualquier otra persona en la clase pudo haberte alentado! Fue cuestión de azar!_

Su faceta decayó, sentía su mirada nublarse.

 _Si te enamoras de la primera persona que te apoya honestamente… entonces eres una tonta e ignorante con respecto al amor!_

Ya se había dicho esas palabras antes, no de la igual manera pero ciertamente eran repetidas…

 _Distingue "amabilidad" de "amor" no estás en una novela romántica!_

Siempre es mejor que alguien más te haga ver la verdad, aunque, que seas tú misma, solo que en un futuro alterno quien te reprimenda al respecto… eso sí que era llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

 _Ya no importa…_

-" _Manténgase quieta, por favor_ "-dos dardos fueron disparados al mismo tiempo.

Ambos proyectiles golpearon a la nada, una mano tomo del hombro a la pelinegra y la jalo dentro de un portal que se apareció por detrás. Momo cayó encima de su cama de un segundo a otro.

-"Lo siento, entre en pánico al ver que ya te e-estaban apuntando"-Lilyan se le acercó para darle una mano.  
-"Lilyan…?"-le vio sorprendida, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces al notar que ahora estaba en su cuarto-"Como…?".  
-"Es un regalo de tía Hatsume"-le mostro un pequeño artilugio circular y plateado-"Para cuándo debe regresar a casa"-explico.

La puerta del cuarto fue tocada varias veces.

-"Lilyan! Si ya terminaste de hacer lo que sea dijiste que harías entonces ven a la sala! Habrá una reunión de supervivientes con fogata y todo!"-dijo Inko.  
-"Voy!"-contesto la joven-"Después h-hablamos… estamos en alerta roja ahora mismo".

Por ella estaba bien, necesitaba dejar de pensar en la discusión con... ella misma.

 _Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si Lilyan no hubiera intervenido._

Fue lo último que escucho de Momo del futuro antes de caminar en silencio hacia la sala. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que alguien estaba enojada, después de todo, era de ella misma de quien estábamos hablando.

 **Capitulo diez: Empieza el presente deja el pasado.**

Reunidas en la sala, la familia de Nejire, Goody y Hatsume ya hacían sentados en los sillones, esperando…

-"Oh! Yaoyorozu!"-Nejire, se levantó contenta para saludarla-"Me alegro que estés aquí".  
-"Es un alivio, tener a una estratega aquí era vital, ni mama ni yo servimos para eso"-comento Inko.  
-"Deberíamos empezar con explicarlo lo actual"-sugirió Lilyan, sentándose junto a su madre al costado de Mei.

Inko levanto la mano impacientemente y lucho por ser la escogida para dar el estatus actual.

-"I-inko…"-cedió la palabra, Lilyan.  
-"Si! Tía Ochako vino de la nada a los dormitorios y nos ofreció estos raros caramelos"-saco de su bolsillo unos cuantos-"Mama noto que no se comportaba como lo suele hacer usualmente así que la noqueo!"-rio.  
-"Oh… está bien?"-pregunto Momo.  
-"Eh… mis instintos maternales me hizo difícil medir mi fuerza"-se rasco la mejilla avergonzada-"Puede que tarde unas horas en despertarse".  
-"Ahora es momento de escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir"-Inko señalo a Hatsume.  
-"Yo seré quien hable por ella si no es mucha molestia"-dijo Goody, subiéndose a la mesa de un saltito para que puedan verle mejor-"Luego de que mi señora viera su futuro junto a mi amo, Kajiya regreso después de toda una noche de estar desaparecido".  
-"Eso ya suena sospechoso…"-dijo Nejire.  
-"Me pidió que llenara de cámaras diferentes partes de la academia y además…"-su cuerpo se sacudió unos momentos-"…me hizo crear esto".

La misma aspirina que le habían dado, Mei la observo con el gesto decaído.

-"Una pastilla?"-cuestiono Inko.  
-"Un controlador"-dijeron Momo y Lilyan al mismo tiempo.  
-"Cerca, un receptor"-revelo-"Una antena que le permite a Kajiya controlar a todo aquel que la haya ingresado a su sistema".  
-"Pero como le hiso para que todos se la recibieran?"-pregunto Momo.  
-"A menos que no lo haya hecho…"-continuo Lilyan, mirando a su madre igual de pensativa.  
-"Es mi c-culpa…"-hablo Mei-"…yo fui la primera en aceptar una".  
-"Y por qué lo hiciste?"-pregunto Nejire.  
-"Él dijo… que me ayudaría a poder a-acercarlo a mi"-explico-"Seria una actualización…".  
-"Fue engañada, no supo acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Kajiya"-intervino Goody.  
-"Y cuáles son esas intenciones?"-pregunto Momo.  
-"Me temo que… no puedo decírselo"-bajo la cabeza.  
-"No creo que sea momento para guardarse información, necesitamos que nos brindes de-".  
-"No… me refiero a que no puedo decírselo específicamente a usted. Señorita Yaoyorozu".

Todos hicieron silencio, la pelinegra se sintió demasiado confundido y… discriminada.

-"Por qué no?"-cuestiono anonadada.  
-"Sus sentimientos hacia mi amo aun no son completos, no puedo arriesgar revelar un secreto tan importante a alguien que no puede ser considerado… familia".

Lilyan observo desde su lugar la rabia interior y la impotencia que su madre sentía, sin embargo, esta vez no podía hacer nada al respecto. Dolía tener que guardarle secretos a su madre, pero esto no era culpa de nadie, ni siquiera de su madre.

Estaba segura que se le seria revelado con el paso del tiempo o por lo menos… eso esperaba.

-"Entiendo… esperare en mi alcoba entonces"-se fue retirando tranquilamente.

Últimamente… últimamente empezaba a pensar que no había lugar al que en verdad perteneciera.

 **Importante**

Lo habían probado de todo, hablar, acariciar, lenguaje con señas e incluso intentaron sobornarle con agua (idea de Suhiro) pero las vainas no respondieron en lo absoluto, ellas continuaron rodeando con fervor la flor. Llamar a Kashizen tampoco serbia, al final se decidieron por ir a pedir ayuda…

…sin embargo.

-"Oh! A-ah…"-Tsuyi, quien iba adelante, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, avergonzada ante la escena que tenía enfrente.  
-"Ver esto me provoca sobornarte, papa"-comento Suhiro, sacando su celular de inmediato… pero se le olvide grabar al sentir como Tsuyi le tiraba de su polera para que volteara.

Conocía y quería a su tía Ibara, siempre le gustaba todo lo que le traía, sean flores o regalos, era su tía favorita… aunque ahora jamás de los jamases podría verla de la misma forma que antes.

Ese gesto tan perdido en placer que tenía mientras abrazaba del cuello a su padre había sido demasiado obsceno, Tsuyi agradeció a los cielos que solo pudo ver sus cabezas y que el sillón les haya cubierto lo demás.

-"L-lo lamentamos!"-escucho gritar a su padre desde la sala. Tsuyi solo se cubrió el rostro con su mano.  
-"No voy a poder olvidarme de esa escena…"-comento la pelinaranja-"…como pueden hacerlo en la sala!?"-su rostro aun rojo.  
-"E-es…"-Suhiro trago saliva, la cercanía con la joven no debería molestarle, es decir, ya habían luchado antes… pero ahora era diferente-"...más normal de lo que parece"-logro hablar a duras penas.

Tsuyi era pequeña, no una nena pero si era baja de estatura… eso la hacía ver más adorable de lo que ya era. Tenerla hablándote enfrente, contigo acostado en la pared y sin mucho espacio de separación era demasiado para él.

-"En serio? Hmm yo no lo sé, nunca tuve novio"- _pero si demasiados pretendientes.  
_ -"Ahaha!"-rio nervioso-"Y-yo sí!"-mintió.  
-"Novias?"-Suhiro asintió-"Wow supongo que está en nuestra sangre"-rio divertida.  
-"Y-ya pueden venir!"-aviso Izuku.

Tras tomar aire, Tsuyi volvió a acercarse a la sala, esta vez asegurándose de hacer sonar sus pisadas.

-"*ehem* Entonces… necesitan algo?"-pregunto Izuku, Ibara no hacia más que esconderse tras de él.  
-"Tenemos una situación con Kashizen"-informo la pelinaranja.  
-"Le paso algo?"-se intrigo Ibara.  
-"Esta atrapado en su florcita, custodiado por tu cabello"-fue directo el rubio.  
-"P-pero… no puedo usar mi cabello ahora"-acaricio su nuevo look de corte pequeño.  
-"Además uhm… ella ha estado todo este t-tiempo conmigo"-informo Izuku.  
-"Lo importantes es que vengas a ayudar-cuidado!"-su quirk se activó de golpe, Tsuyi tacleo a Suhiro hacia al piso en cuestión de segundos.

Una bala paso de largo por donde el cuello del muchacho pudo haber estado.

-"Eso f-fue…"-Izuku no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, _seria acaso…?_

La puerta exploto en mil pedazos, Hound Dog y Vlad King la derribaron como si nada, todo esto mientras más balas eran disparadas al lugar. Izuku no perdió tiempo y tomo a Ibara en brazos, ahora solo recoger a Tsuyi y Suhiro y…

-"…no puedo activar-"-todo lo planeado se fue al demonio al sentir como un fuerte golpe le mando contra la pared. Ibara cayó al piso y solo presencio con horror como su tutor de aula se preparaba para continuar atacando a su pareja.

Una bala cayo en su brazo, tenía un dardo… Ibara no tuvo tiempo siquiera para poder quitárselo, esta cayó dormida al instante.

-"Demonios…!"-Tsuyi y Suhiro no podían hacer otra cosa que quedarse a observar escondidos en los pasillos, donde no podían darles.  
-"Que mierda está pasando!?"-exclamo Suhiro completamente perdido.  
-"Quédate aquí"-dijo Tsuyi antes de abandonarlo a su suerte-"Cúbrete cuando sea tiempo!"-desapareció en un parpadeo.

 _Tiempo de que!?_

Un salto de donde estaba y uno en la pared cerca a Izuku la cual termino agrietando, la joven se impulsó una última vez con sus manos en estilo tigre. El golpe que dio con el impulso en sus piernas devolvió a Vlad King lo que le hizo a su padre.

Pero ahora se le acercaba Hound Dog... debía tener cuidado en esta parte.

Un fuerte pisotón en el piso hizo resonar todo el lugar, seguidamente una mano de Tsuyi se llenó de energía a la vez que la sacudía levemente, como si la hiciera temblar a propósito. Fueron pocos segundos pero entre los que estaban afuera, la pelinaranja logro ver casi a todos los profesores reunidos.

-"Lo siento senseis!"-se disculpó.

Y entonces una ráfaga de viento les hecho a todos para atrás, dejando estragos el camino de la sala hacia la salida. Todo le había salido increíblemente bien, tuvo suerte que Aizawa haya estado con los ojos abiertos demasiado tiempo y haya tenido que cerrarlos justo cuando ella se decidió por actuar.

 _Pero se llevaron a tía Ibara…_ noto su ausencia.

-"Eso solo los mantendrá ocupados un tiempo, ayúdame a llevarnos a papa!"-giro a ver a Suhiro.  
-"O-ok!"-verla en acción le había dejado atónito.

Saliendo por una de las ventanas, el trio cargo uno en cada hombro al peliverde, quien aun parecía estar mareado por el colosal golpe.

-"Necesitan transporte?"-escucharon una voz por encima de ellos-"Oh! Rayos… debí preguntarles primero si querían unirse a la resistencia".  
-"Puedes cargar a tantos al mismo tiempo?"-pregunto Suhiro.  
-"Pan comido, solo voy a necesitar que se sostengan con fuerza"-se puso por debajo del inconsciente Izuku y le levanto como si nada.

Pareciera como si la joven le estuviera usando de caparazón.

-"Nos vamos!"-levanto su puño contenta, antes de que alguien pudiera prepararse, todos ya se encontraron flotando en lo alto del cielo en unos segundos.

Había sido como un despegue de fuegos artificiales, no… incluso había sido más rápida que eso.

-"Ahora el aterrizaje!"-giro varias veces antes de empezar a caer en picada. Tsuyi y Suhiro no pudieron evitar gritar del horror (lo hubieran hecho antes pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido).

Cuando ya todo parecía perdido desde su punto de vista, sus oídos dejaron de zumbar y el viento a su alrededor dejo de empujarles con tanta fuerza. Y simplemente cayeron al piso.

-"Deberíamos entrar rápido, mama está cocinando carne!"-se fue flotando con el peliverde aun sobre su espalda.

Tsuyi y Suhiro se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, abrazados y con sus corazones a mil por hora. Por sus mentes paso la idea de que, en efecto, no había nadie normal en su familia, sea de la realidad que sea.

 **La charla**

Si Momo era honesta consigo misma, actualmente no sentía amor por ninguno de los dos chicos que supuestamente tenía como mayores candidatos a ser su pareja. Ninguno.

La razón por la que ponía al chico con heterocroma por encima del peliverde era más que todo por razones lógicas? No lo sabía, no sabía nada acerca del tema aplicado en la vida real.

Solo novelas y películas, algunas anécdotas contadas por sus amigas y el primero ejemplo que se le presento en la vida, el de sus padres.

Ahora entendía por que muchas personas decían _es demasiado complejo_ y casi imposible de definir a menos claro que sea por un significado científico. Quizá esa era su razón de estar en constante conflicto?

Uno era un completo misterio, un imán que le atraía con fuerza diariamente, el otro era todo lo que ella había leído en libros, quizá incluso mejor. Es más, tener escenas futuras de ellos era suficiente prueba para decir que era cien veces mejor a la fantasía.

El problema estaba en que la segunda opción ahora estaba rodeado de pretendientes, no solo eso, sino que ahora era una **obligación** que ambos formen por lo menos una amistad.

Quizá por eso estaba siendo rebelde? Por qué no quería que algo dicho por divinidades se vuelva realidad?

-"Me recuerda a Edipo…"-dijo extrañada.  
-"Mama"-toco la puerta Lilyan-"Inko ya regreso, encontró a papa y a dos de mis hermanos"-informo. Momo sacudió su cabeza levemente.  
-"Bien, ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en escapar con quienes tengamos y-".  
-"A-antes…"-cerro la puerta tras de ella-"…me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de… t-tío Todoroki".

 _Ahora…?_

-"Podríamos esperar a que todo esto termine? Incluso ahora mismo corremos peligro"-explico.  
-"Creo que es mejor solucionarlo lo antes posible, necesitamos que estés cien por ciento concentrada en esto"-se le acerco.  
-"Y lo estoy, confía en mi"-sonrió.  
-"Por favor…"-continuo bloqueando su camino.

Ya la luz estaba por irse, la electricidad se les había sido cortada… que más daba.

 **Reunión familiar**

Las suaves caricias que sentía en su cabello le fueron despertando, solo su madre le había expresado su amor de esta manera… algo raro teniendo en cuenta que se supone estaba en la academia.

-"Siempre me gusto tu cabello"-dijo Nejire-"Se veía tan esponjoso y suave…"-continúo con el íntimo acto.

Su cabeza le dolía, lo último que recordaba era la sangre controlada de Vlad King estrellándose con potencia sobre él. El peliverde se fue levantando poco a poco.

-"Tómalo con calma, me dijeron que fue un fuerte golpe"-la peliceleste intento volver a recostarlo en su regazo.  
-"Senpai… que está pasando?"-fue recobrando los sentidos.  
-"Se apoderaron de U.A"-hablo Goody, quien estaba en el regazo de Mei en un sillón de alado-"Específicamente, su hijo Kajiya, señor…".

… _no puedo darte el One For All._

-"No puede ser…"-frunció el ceño, frustración recorriéndole constantemente.  
-"Me temo que es la verdad"-reafirmo el can.

Izuku miro con cuidado a sus alrededores, Hatsume evito su mirada, avergonzada por sus acciones.

-"Somos pocos los que no estamos bajo el control de Kajiya"-explico Goody-"Nuestra misión primordial es prevalecer hasta que lleguen los refuerzos".

Toda la situación se le explico a detalle, el peliverde escucho atento la voz robotizada del ciber perro. Terminada la explicación, Izuku sintió que sus posibilidades de salir victoriosos eran demasiado pequeñas.

-"Tenemos que ser nosotros quienes resolvamos esto"-dijo sin más.  
-"Que?"-exclamo Hatsume.  
-"Las puertas tardaran en abrirse desde afuera, si es que logran abrirlas…"-la seguridad de la academia era demasiado buena-"…hay que atacar antes que ellos lo hagan".  
-"P-pero no ves lo que te hicieron?"-señalo el vendaje en su cabeza-"Son miles contra menos de veinte personas!".  
-"Ahí es donde tenemos ventaja"-sonrió-"Cuando nos atacaron antes, note lo simple de su plan"-Nejire hizo un sonido de confusión-"Ósea que no puede controlarlos a todos al mismo tiempo con la habilidad que se debería".

La sorpresa se vio en los rostros de los presentes.

-"En ese caso debemos actuar lo antes posible"-Momo se unió a la conversación junto a Lilyan. La pelinegra se sentó enfrente del peliverde.  
-"P-pero…"-Hatsume se sintió pequeña.  
-"Como exactamente vamos a atacar entonces?"-pregunto Nejire.  
-"Senpai, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí en caso de que algo salga mal"-le miro determinado.  
-"También estaba pensando en que alguien debería quedarse"-comento Momo-"Aunque yo pensé en Hatsume".  
-"También se quedara"-dijo el peliverde, la pelirosa solo se encogió en su sitio.  
-"Bien… empecemos a planear"-dijo Momo-"Trae al resto, Lilyan"-la mencionada obedeció de inmediato.

Fue en este momento de anarquía y desesperanza que Hatsume y Nejire vieron algo increíble frente a sus ojos… dos jóvenes sonriendo y disfrutando de escribir, detalles, notas, posibles resultados e incluso más.

Todo esto en menos de treinta minutos.

 **Raro**

Atada y sin libertad alguna de poder moverse, Ibara observo aburrida como su captor observaba detenidamente cada pantalla a su alrededor. El lugar en el que estaba no era del todo cómodo, ninguna parte de este sitio lo parecía, así que en vez de buscar una pose que no le tense su espalda, la joven pensó en sacar algo de información…

-"Por qué haces esto?"-pregunto seriamente.  
-"Felicidad"-contesto al instante y sin molestarse a verle.  
-"Esto te hace feliz?".  
-"Lo que hare después"-especifico.  
-"Y para eso tenías que herir a tu propio padre?"-frunció el ceño.

Kajiya soltó un gran suspiro antes de acercársele, su sonrisa intacta e igual a como era siempre.

-"Quieres que te cuente un secreto?"-se agacho a su nivel-"Amo a mi familia sobre todo lo demás en este mundo"-ensancho su sonrisa.  
-"Tus acciones no dicen lo mismo"-le mando una mirada.  
-"Un pequeño precio a pagar"-se levantó a seguir trabajando.

No era igual al chico que había conocido días atrás, no tenían ninguna semejanza…

-"Ya te había visto antes en la televisión, te pediría un autógrafo sino fuera porque estuvieras atada".

…no lograba comprenderle, su personalidad era demasiado extraña.

 **Rojo**

La luna iluminaba la entrada principal de la academia, decenas de estudiantes y dos profesores (Hound Dog y Vlad King) ya hacían patrullando de un lado para otro los alrededores.

-"Oigan!"-una voz hizo voltear a todos-"Idiotas!"-les provoco.

Hound Dog fue el primero en abalanzársele, corriendo en cuatro patas para envestirlo sin piedad.

-"Cayeron"-sonrió confiado.

El zarpazo que iba a recibir nunca llego, en su lugar, una nube de polvo rojo le fue explotada en su cara. Lo único que se alcanzó a ver fue una mancha naranja llevarse a Suhiro.

En las cámaras no se observaba que era exactamente lo que estaba acabando uno a uno con los guardias de la entrada principal, las dos cámaras que vigilaban fueron destruidas igualmente. Había sucedido demasiado rápido.

-"No esperaba que atacaran"-dijo Kajiya desde su escondite-"Esto es malo"-aun así continuo sonriendo.

Por delante y atrás, ese destello naranja barría rápidamente con todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino y luego apagaba las cámaras. Los problemas no paraban de caerle, debía decidir entre usar a Aizawa y neutralizar a la psíquica de pelos rosas o mantenerlo como su guardaespaldas.

No había quien parara a ambas fuerzas, aun no podía dar órdenes concretas a los héroes que tenía bajo su control, los únicos que eran sus prioridades eran los profesores. Le habían hecho entrar en desesperación.

-"Ah…"-la luz se apagó-"…creo que debí pensar en lo que debía hacer después de apoderarme de la academia"-rio.

El joven observo como en su brazalete todos los puntos negros iban cayendo, podía escuchar que se acercaban, las pisadas e incluso sus voces… ya no quedaban nada de tiempo.

La puerta empezó a ser golpeada, Kajiya solo espero paciente… pero entonces sintió que alguien le tomo del cuello por detrás.

-"Se acabó Kajiya"-Izuku le aprisiono con un fuerte agarre-"Solo tómalo y todo esto acabara"-Goody levito hasta estar a la altura de su rostro.  
-"Ok! Como tú digas… _papi_ "-un fuerte sonido agudo y tétrico empezó a salir de algún lugar, Goody tembló hasta el punto de sacar chispas y caer al suelo.

El peliverde no pudo aguantar más y de igual forma se desplomo al suelo, tapándose sus oídos con fuerza por el dolor que causaba. Kajiya simplemente sonrió antes de oprimir un botón en su brazalete, dando por finalizado el tormento de todos los que estaban cerca.

-"Lo hicieron bien, esto de planear no es mucho lo mío…"-se agacho a verle con detenimiento-"…tranquilo papi, todo esto lo hago por el bien de nuestra familia".

El muchacho continuaba adolorido, no podía escuchar o hacer nada, nunca antes le habían golpeado auditivamente.

-"Todo esto ha valido la pena, pude verte de joven a ti y a tus amigos!"-soltó unas risillas-"Incluso conocí a mis hermanas y hermanos, no lo veo como una derrota"-se sacó unos tampones de sus orejas.

Tembloroso pero determinado, Izuku fue levantándose a duras penas, apoyándose de un escritorio cercano.

-"Volveré por ti papi, te llevare junto a mi madre y entonces podremos ser una familia oficialmente"-le levanto el rostro-"Hasta entonces~".

 _Rojos…sus ojos no eran rojos,_ el color sangre y la manera en que reía... juraba la había visto antes.

 **Peligro**

Carmesí, por más de ocho horas todo fue solo rojo y afilado, podía recordar finos ojos amarillos que le observaban desde la oscuridad, esperando a que dudase para poder saltarle a su garganta y abrírsela sin misericordia.

Un zorro completamente rojo, sus fauces igual de grandes que las de un tiburón y su cuerpo igual de grande que la de un león adulto. Solo recordar tales imágenes salvajes y llenas de sangre le causaba dolor en la cabeza.

-"Q-que?"-era de noche, vainas espinosas se retraían del piso del cuarto para hacerse cada vez más minúsculas y enrollarse en su collar.

 _Madre…_

Sabía que había tenido que haber una razón por la cual su madre le insistió tanto que llevara este collar con un trozo de su cabello. Simplemente no podía dejarle solo en esto, quería que estuviera a salvo incluso cuando el ya sabía cuidarse.

-"Tengo hambre…"-dijo antes de ignorar todo el desorden de la sala, la notoria ausencia de todos y dirigirse a la cocina.

Por lo menos esa aura que había sentido antes ya no le atormentaba, aunque le parecía curioso cómo pudo confundir circuitos con venas… quien confundía tan rotundamente tales cosas?

 **Avanzando**

Las noticias de que U.A había sido tomada no se hicieron esperar, que como se había hecho la prensa para enterarse? Cierto chico rubio no pudo evitar contárselo a su madre… quien para mala suerte de todo el cuerpo de profesores, era más una paparazzi que una heroína a este punto.

Era imposible negarlo, que los padres del alumnado menor se quejaran del por qué ninguno de sus hijos volvía o contestaba a su celular lo decía todo, la evidencia de una llamada desconocida pidiendo auxilio también lo comprobaba.

Afortunadamente y a pesar de todos estos molestos obstáculos, U.A volvía a ser la misma.

Usar la noticia de que este festival deportivo será diferente al resto fue lo que les salvo de las garras de los reporteros y de más. Ahora solo quedaba un problema menor que afectaba a cierto muchacho, uno al que lamentablemente tendría que enfrentar por sí solo.

Y ese era fingir ser el novio de cierta rubia.

-"Mama, m-mama…"-intento calmar a su progenitora por su celular-"…no es mi p-pareja, ya sabes cómo son las revistas de héroes"-explico.  
-" _Oh… no me hubiera molestado que sea verdad, sabes?_ "-retorno a su manera cálida de hablar-" _Aun me gustaría conocer a la chica que tu creas indicada"_.  
-"En ese caso…!"-se emocionó al preguntarle si podía llevar a Ibara.

Sus energías fueron disminuyendo al recordar poco a poco todo lo ocurrido estos últimos días. El collar en su pecho aun quemaba cada que estaba con otra persona, pero… ahora tenía otro amuleto del que cuidar.

Un brazalete, similar a esos que los monjes usaban en sus cuellos pero mucho más pequeño.

 _Espero que te proteja un día de estos._

Debía pensar en una manera de devolverle el obsequio, no quería que pensara que no estaba agradecido. Pero regresando al presente.

-"Te llamare cuando estés listo"-termino de decir.  
-"Sé que traerás solamente a quien en verdad amas, cuídate mucho Izuku"-se despidió su madre.  
-"Igualmente, adiós mama".

Quizá el verdadero problema que tenga actualmente… sea el de decidir a quién llevara a casa?

-"Eso fue dulce"-Kendo le miro apoyada desde su lado de la banca.  
-"Gracias…"-sonrió ya acostumbrado a su presencia.  
-"Yo aún no le cuento a mis padres, quizá no se lo tomen tan a la ligera como creo se lo tomaría tu madre"-sonrió.  
-"S-si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme, e-es algo así como mi responsabilidad"-explico.  
-"Aun no somos pareja, vaquero"-bromeo sonrojada-"Te hare saber cuándo por lo menos me tomes de la mano sin sudar".  
-"H-hey!"-sonrió indignado.

Compartieron risas, ambos igual de relajados.

-"Entonces… no vas a contarme de la nueva conquista que te espera esta tarde?"-le hablo melodiosa.  
-"N-ni siquiera es una cita! Solo me pidió acompañarla a comprar materiales para trabajar"-informo.  
-"Hmm? Y por qué van a ir solos, entonces? Apuesto a que Ibara le encantaría salir un rato"-sonrió.  
-"No me hagas sentir m-mal…"-se desanimó cómicamente.  
-"Lo siento! Creo que hablo por la gran mayoría cuando digo que estamos un poco celosas"-hizo un gesto con su mano-"Es decir, ni siquiera ha llevado a Ibara a una cita".  
-"Me lo p-pidió apenas tuvo la oportunidad, creo que es más por que se s-siente culpable por lo de antes"-bajo la mirada.

El final de lo que Kajiya había empezado no fue más que el inicio de otro gran problema con todo esto de los viajeros del futuro. Ya que tras comprobarlo cientos de veces, natural y artificialmente (Kashizen y Goody) se llegó a la conclusión de que todo este caos creado no lo había hecho el pelirosa.

O bueno… si lo hizo! Pero no conscientemente.

 _Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba iba al departamento de abuela Inko… luego todo se volvió rojo._

Ya no cabía duda que alguien más había aprovechado su bajo estado de ánimo para controlarle, ahora… tendría sentido decir que fue un vampiro? La única evidencia que tenían con respecto a que alguien le controlo eran dos huecos recién cicatrizados en su cuello, ni siquiera eso serian pruebas contundentes en un futuro, estas se estaban desvaneciendo a una velocidad preocupante!

Su lista se volvía mas grande cada nuevo día que pasaba y aún continuaba sin progresar nada…

 **Definiendo lo futuro, olvidando el pasado.**

-"Pues aunque no tengo nada de que disculparme con nadie…"-dijo Kajiya en lo que terminaba de programar algunas cosas en su computadora-"…supongo que esto servirá para quitar lo poco de resentimiento en mi interior".

La máquina se encendió, un nuevo grafico apareció en pantalla, dos pelinegras observaron preocupadas los porcentajes.

 _Momo Y. 70 0 Shouto T._

-"Si eso no es suficiente para ti…"-Kajiya se dirigió a la salida-"…solo ponte el casco y oprime entre. Yo iré por algo de comer"-salió del taller.

Una conversación agitada les había traído hasta aquí el día de hoy, madre e hija… ambas buscaban encontrar la respuesta a un enigma que les tenia estresadas.

-"Aun quieres hacerlo?"-pregunto Lilyan.  
-"Si no lo hago pedirle dos mechones de cabello a Todoroki hubiera sido en vano"-sonrió Momo.  
-"Dos?"-rio la joven.  
-"Por se acaso"-le imito.

Se sentía menos nerviosa y exaltada de lo que esperaba, quizá ver ese solido cero por ciento en su grafico ya le había quitado toda esperanza? No… solamente estaba calmada.

Por fin descubriría si es que habría un _nosotros_ o simplemente pensaba como niña enamorada.

-"Lista?"-cuestiono Lilyan.  
-"Si"-exhalo preparada.  
-"O-ok…"-trago saliva-"…mama?"-giro a verle, negro y verde chocaron-"No importa que decisión tomes después de esto… t-tu siempre serás mi madre"-sonrió.

Su corazón latía con fuerza ahora, quería… quería llorar? Ya no se sentía segura, no valía la pena conseguir una respuesta si eso conllevaba hacer sentir mal a alguien más, en especial a tu familia.

-"Lily-"-iba a pararse, quitarse este casco y darle un abrazo. Pedirle perdón por hacerla sentir no deseada… pero ella solo le dio una sonrisa antes de oprimir el botón.

Esa sonrisa… le había cautivado a un nivel que solo creía sería posible con su padre y madre. No quería perderla, quería volver a verla sonreír de esa manera.

Pero su mente ya no estaba en el presente, ahora se encontraba viajando al futuro, a lo desconocido.

 **Positivo**

No fueron a una feria a comprar materiales, al final Hatsume le había llevado a un parque, uno al que nunca había visitado antes. Estaba bastante bien oculto para la mayoría, no cualquier conocía de su paradero.

Fue como seguir el mapa de un tesoro, cruzar un puente, ir de frente luego izquierda dos veces y al final voltear a la derecha.

Fue agotador pero entretenido, pasar por un lugar que no conocía… dejarse llevar por su amiga. Quien ahora se notaba más confiada, desprendía madurez y además de un buen olor. Cosa que el peliverde relaciono rápidamente con responsabilidad en su higiene personal.

Sus conversaciones primero fueron suaves, delicadas por el tema que era _su futuro_ , Izuku comprendió que ahora tendría que volverse más atento y sociable con quienes hayan usado la máquina. Todas aquellas ahora mismo se sentían como si ya hubieran pasado esta etapa de una relación.

Cada una ya buscaba convivir no como simples adolescentes enamorados, sino como parejas incluso casadas.

-"Y ahora es cuando nos tiramos y nos recostamos en este montón de flores!"-dijo la pelirosa, señalando un montón de flores en el suelo.  
-"Pero hay un cartel que dice prohibido pisarlas"-señalo el muchacho.  
-"Uno no puede avanzar si se limita a solo seguir las reglas? Eso lo sabemos los dos a la perfección"-sonrió.

Cuando fue que se había enterado tanto de el? Suponía que esto era otra cosa que la maquina te brindaba, información que solo el creía poseer.

-"Ok pero solo unos-"-fue tacleado al suelo.

Ahora ambos estaban tirados boca arriba, en silencio y mirando al cielo…

-"Aquí es donde te propondré matrimonio"-soltó de la nada la joven.  
-"A-ah… en s-serio?"-intento no explotar de los nervios.  
-"Si… en el futuro tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar este lugar"-giro a verle-"Un poco más y te hubiera perdido con esa rosadita"-revelo.  
-"Uh… h-hablas de Ashido?".  
-"No recuerdo su nombre"-rio-"Pero ahora quiero hacerlo, quiero conocerlos a todos ellos".  
-"Quienes?"-pregunto curioso.  
-"Tus amigos".

En el futuro no los visitaban mucho a casa, eso podía cambiarlo ahora, podía profundizar sus amistades e incluso ganarse la confianza y el respeto de cada uno de sus amigos. Es lo menos que podía hacer al enterarse del futuro de su hijo.

Quizá tener a muchos tíos que estén cuidándole logre amortiguar el golpe de verdad que le esperaba. Esperaba que así fuera… es lo menos que podría hacer como madre.

Ya no quería ver a su familia destruirse, quería verla crecer y funcionar correctamente. Volteando una vez más para ver al peliverde, Hatsume observo con cuidado al muchacho.

 _Quizá incluso hacerla más grande…_

Su mano tomo la del joven y para su sorpresa… él no la rechazo.

 **Ángel rojo**

Silbando tranquilamente por la prisión de más alta seguridad en la ciudad, una joven rubia arrastraba junto a ella a un ensangrentado y golpeado Twice, nadie en las celdas podía crear lo que sus ojos mostraban.

-"Toga?"-se escuchó a alguien decir. La joven se detuvo en seco a girar a ver quién era quien hablo.

Al girarse pudo notar que solo era un parecido, esos ojos verdes y pecas descartaban que fuera su antigua camarada, sin embargo el parecido aún era demasiado. Por alguna razón sentía demasiada irritación el solo ver sus ojos, le recordaba a cierto héroe metiche.

-"Ah…"-su sonrisa era idéntica a la de su compañera-"…tu trabajaste con él y mi madre, no es así?"-levanto como si nada el cuerpo del villano.  
-"Quién eres?"-pregunto hostil.  
-"No hay por qué darte respuestas"-sus cambiaron de color lentamente, llenándose de una fuerte tonalidad sangre-"Kitsune…".

Los ojos y boca del aprisionado villano se abrieron más de lo natural, contemplando en shock como un zorro gigante se posaba por detrás de la joven, rodeándola defensivamente con su cuerpo. No había otro color que no sea rojo en su ser, todo era fluido en su cuerpo… como si estuviera hecho de sangre propia.

-"Mételo aquí"-ordeno la rubia. El bestial animal le obedeció al instante, tomando con sus dientes el cuello de Twice y arrastrándolo con el hasta adentro de la celda.

El zorro cruzo las barras de seguridad como si nada, sus pisadas inaudibles y su mirada siempre al frente. Delicadamente y con elegancia, la rareza dejo en el suelo al villano.

-"Listo! Vámonos!"-el zorro llamado como Kitsune salto y volvió a envolver a la joven, lentamente fueron siendo absorbidos por una brecha, una especie de agujero negro.

Luego desaparecieron, ningún guardia vino a revisar, nadie parecía haberla visto más que el albino. Fue indetectable, un fantasma…

 **Primera Wikia creada, disculpen por no tener una tableta grafica para dibujar correctamente haha(además de que siento que en pizarra dibujo mejor?) Intentare subir a los demás personajes lo antes posible, actualmente solo me queda dibujar a Nene y Aoiro e Inko y Suhiro.**

 **También hare una wikia de los personajes que estén escritos como los describo aquí, dando a conocer datos que probablemente algunos se olviden y así esta wikia sirva para refrescar la memoria. Solo quiten los espacios!**

 **es. evolverse. wikia wiki/ Lilyan_Yaoyorozu**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	11. Memorias compartidas

Levantándose lentamente de su enorme cama, una pelinegra se dirigió de frente al baño, ella no era de las personas que se preocuparan demasiado por su apariencia, sin embargo, hoy se sentía mas narcisista que nunca. Y es que había muchas razones para ponerse de esta manera.

Todas relacionadas con el color verde.

Su atención se fijó específicamente en su larga cabellera, esa que jugaba un papel importante según su hija y su versión futura. Acariciando un mechón con ambas manos, Momo comenzó a pensar y pensar…

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido últimamente, en la gran mayoría no había estado involucrada. Pero siempre terminaba enterándose a detalle cada una de las noticias como si de vital importancia fuera tener la información.

El estilo de cola de cabello que tenía fue relacionado con todos esos hechos que iba recordando, no tenía idea de lo que tenían similar pero de todas formas siguió uniendo.

Cabello por cabello fue diciendo mentalmente cada uno de los cambios vividos en la academia, para ser más específicos, en su círculo social.

 **Capitulo once: Memorias compartidas**

 **Sabor acido.**

Al principio había sido demasiado dramática, se había dejado llevar por el momento y eso termino costándole tiempo. Observando con cuidado como interactuaba su senpai y Hatsume con el peliverde, Mina comprendió que el futuro hombre que vio en su visión no era igual al joven Izuku que tenía enfrente.

No podía tratarle de igual forma, tampoco podía desenvolverse como si ya tuvieran una relación de por arriba de la tercera etapa, aun no podía darse tal lujo. Podía pero no era adecuado.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba pensando esto, algo raro tratándose de ella, que ya de por si odiaba hacer mucho esfuerzo mental. Las cosas que te hacia hacer el amor, verdad?

-"Midoriya"-le llamo, una sonrisa suave en su rostro-"Caminamos hasta el salón?"-cuestiono.  
-"Uh… seguro"-contesto confundido.  
-"Genial, nos vemos!"-esbozo un gesto aún más feliz antes de irse.

Esa había sido la parte fácil, ahora era cuando venía lo difícil… interactuar con sus amigos. Normalmente no tendría problema alguno con charlar con quien sea, pero las amistades más cercanas del peliverde eran demasiado… extravagantes.

Quien más le preocupaba era Todoroki, quien solo hablaba cuando era necesario y si era algo negativo lo que decía… podía darse por muerta su oportunidad de unírseles en sus constantes viajes del dormitorio hasta el salón.

Aoyama era fácil de tratar, Bakugou no era problema siempre y cuando no te metas personalmente con él, o te refieras a él, o con algo que le pertenezca... básicamente el explosivo rubio era un no en todo.

Así que!

-"Y en qué agencia piensan trabajar?"-su pregunta hizo que todos los presentes se detuvieran a verla.

 _Rayos… lo abre hecho mal?_

-"Yo seguiré con la de mi padre"-Todoroki respondió primero.  
-"Mirio senpai tiene una vacante reservada para mí, así que…"-dijo Izuku.

Cuando de chicas se trataba, la opinión de una amiga a veces llegaba a ser más importante que la propia, Mina aplico lo mismo aquí, primero tenía que ganarse la confianza de sus amigos, luego podría acercársele.

Quien sabe, puede que incluso termine recibiendo ayuda de uno de ellos.

Desde ese día la pelirosa se volvió rostro usual entre ellos, su característica personalidad energética y bromista fue floreciendo nuevamente. Y a ninguno pareció molestarles.

En ese tiempo logro aprender muchas cosas, tanto de sus amigos como del peliverde, sin embargo, un día llego una casualidad. Una que Mina había esperado y visto como la oportunidad perfecta.

Hoy caminarían solos hasta el salón, _solos…_

Bendito sea Aoyama y su bendición con tal de darle una oportunidad con el peliverde! Y también Todoroki…! Aunque no se le haya explicado del todo bien.

-"Ya no queda mucho para el festival deportivo eh, Midoriya?"-rompió el silencio, Mina.  
-"Si… estoy emocionado por ver cuánto han progresado todos estos tres años"-sonrió.  
-"Yo quiero ver más a mi niña!"-rio Mina-"Ver cómo le patea el trasero a los más fuertes y deja en alto a las pelirosas!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-"Si, yo también quiero verla"-le imito.  
-"Increíble que nos haya salido tan talentosa no?"-bromeo.  
-"S-si… me alegro que todos los que vinieron sean así de fuertes".  
-"Bueno, eso más que todo lo tienen gracias a ti"-se giró a verle-"El chico me rompo los huesos con tal de no rendirme"-siguió bromeando.  
-"Haha… espero que no hayan sacado tambien esa parte"-decayó un poco-"Puede verse _genial_ pero no es del todo bueno".  
-"Oye, si sigues aquí después de todo lo que te ha pasado **y** está pasando"-se le acerco-"Yo creo que es más una virtud, no se tu"-sonrió.

Mina no era de las personas que se avergonzaran o sintieran nerviosas, su honesta forma de ser casi siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de uno… pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse pequeña. Diminuta ante las palabras que dijo, palabras que no creía tener dentro de sí, para ser honestos.

-"Gracias Ashido, eso fue alentador"-volvió a hablar luego de unos segundos.  
-"No hay problema!"-le empujo levemente, sus nervios estaban matándola-"Aquí siempre tendrás a una porrista lista para darte ánimos!"-levanto sus manos.

Su risa logro calmar internamente sus nervios, eso había salido de maravilla, nunca había tomado el papel de la amiga de los buenos consejos pero… le había gustado. En especial si eso le recompensaba con un drástico aumento temporal en su gráfico.

 _Mina A. 100 70 Izuku M._

 _No está mal para su primera vez… nada mal._

* * *

Aun no entendía por que Ashido le había contado esto a absolutamente todo el mundo, sin embargo, que su compañera desprenda un aire de madurez y felicidad antes no vista le gustaba. Antes todo era chistes y la típica actuación de ser una tontuela.

Ahora sus objetivos eran más claros, su determinación ya no era extrema, sino que bien controlada, perfectamente balanceada.

-"Lilyan?"-llamo a la aun dormida pelinegra.  
-"Uh?"-hizo un sonido desde la cama.  
-"Deberías descansar hoy, ayer te quedaste dormida apenas te tiraste a la cama"-explico preocupada.  
-"Esta bien mama, enserio"-hablo somnolienta-"Esto no es nada…"-volvió a caer completamente dormida.

Eso no podía ser cierto, le había espiado una vez, observado lo arduo de su entrenamiento diario, los destrozos que provocaba en el campo gamma… se atrevía a decir que podía compararla con Bakugou. Descubrió que esa esfera de la que le había contado era en lo que más se especializaba.

Su hija era absurdamente poderosa y eso no la hacía sentir del todo segura.

Pensar en la infinidad de accidentes que podría tener le ponía los pelos de punta y los nervios ultra sensibles. Nuevamente culpaba a Midoriya, no lo hacía con odio esta vez, sino que con descensión.

Era más que obvio que fue por su imagen que su hija arriesgaba tanto día a día, la victoria era algo a lo que cada uno de los relativos del peliverde apuntaba. Cada uno sometiéndose un riguroso régimen que solo pudieron pulir a través de los años.

Y que persona mejor persona que Midoriya, quien no había parado de entrenar desde que entro a la academia.

Eso le recordaba otra historia, esta vez con una de sus amigas más cercanas como protagonistas.

 **Atracción**

-"Alguna vez has sentido tensión sexual?"-pregunto de la nada Kendo.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de golpe, no había esperado para nada que su amiga sacara tal tema ahora, usualmente sus charlas solían ser más que todo abstractas, siempre inclinándose por lo hipotético.

Este era su lugar en el que podían ponerse lo más estúpidas que quisieran, no había nadie más y además pocos pasaban por las afueras de su pequeña oficina. Treinta minutos de organizar y leer los estados personales de sus compañeros, nada del otro mundo.

-"No… n-nunca"-dijo la verdad, que parte de vivir siempre al margen de lo correcto según sus clases de etiqueta no captaban?  
-"Quieres que te cuente mi experiencia?"-escucho como la pelinaranja giraba su silla.

 _Esto es acerca de Midoriya… algo me dice que lo es._

-"Ok…"-tambien se giró para verle.  
-"Gracias por aceptar, no podía decírselo a Ibara y en verdad necesitaba que alguien me escuchara"-se ruborizo.  
-"Entiendo…"-cada vez se sentía mas incomoda.  
-"Bien… ya sabes que Midoriya y yo hacemos ejercicio todas la mañanas, verdad?"-comenzó, Momo asintió-"Ok… ayer *cough* ayer tuvimos un duelo amistoso con más contacto físico que de costumbre"-trago saliva.  
-"Aha…"-la pelinegra sintió su temperatura aumentar.  
-"Y cuando nos pusimos a descansar y tomar agua, ehehe..."-rio avergonzada-"...nos besamos"-su mano en su nuca.

 _Que? Así nada más? En serio?_

Momo sacudió su cabeza.

-"Ah… no se q-que decir"-Momo sonrió nerviosa.  
-"Aun no termino"-ensancho su sonrisa-"Mira…"-jalo levemente su camisa para que su cuello se vea. Una marca rojiza resalto de entre el color de su piel.

 _M.F (Momo del futuro): No te pongas celosa, tambien tendrás el tuyo._

-"Claro que n-no!"-exclamo de golpe, levantándose abruptamente de su silla. Kendo le miro confundida-"L-lo siento… continua por favor".  
-"Eh… pues ocurrió bastante rápido"-se hizo aire-"Terminamos de beber y nos miramos unos cuantos segundos, a los segundos ya estábamos uno sobre el otro"-rio a pesar de estar rojísima-"Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo, si te soy honesta…"-se le acerco-"…he querido hacerle eso y de más desde finales del año pasado".

 _Eh?_

-"Oh…"-tambien le contagio la vergüenza-"…así que es algo que ya v-viene de antes de todo lo ocurrido"-Kendo asintió.  
-"Desde que gano esos centímetros de más"-puso su mano más arriba de su cabeza-"Después de todo, él es el héroe de la academia no?"-sonrió.  
-"A-ah… cierto"-recordó la antigua era oscura.  
-"Todo esto es muy emocionante"-se hizo bolita en su asiento-"Por fin poder actuar de acuerdo a nuestra edad…".  
-"Si…".  
-"Llámame ilusa pero si Midoriya me da la oportunidad…"-un gesto cálido se formó en su rostro-"…no me molestaría formar una familia"-abrazo sus rodillas.

 _M.F: Oh no, esto es malo…_

* * *

Si incluso Kendo había terminado hablando como muchacha enamorada, que era exactamente lo que podría esperar de ella misma en un futuro? Acaso podría imaginarse a ambos de la misma forma que Kendo le narro su experiencia?

 _M.F: No lo dudes, llegara._

-"Es muy temprano para esto…"-se quejó Momo al escuchar a su residente interna.  
-"Nunca es demasiado temprano!"-Nejire entro a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de una patada-"Buenos días mi más grande rival!".  
-"Buenos días?"-contesto confundida.  
-"No quiero sonar indiscreta ni nada…"-le hablo al oído-"…pero ayer te vi junto a mi prometido en la sala".

Momo se encogió en su silla, rojo se apodero de su rostro.

-"Ah… e-eso"-sonrió nerviosa.  
-"Se quedaron hasta tan tarde que me aburrí de espiarlos y me fui"-rio Nejire-"Que era lo que estaban hablando?".  
-"S-solo… aclarando algunas cosas"-explico.  
-"Hmm?"-le vio con sospecha-"Bueno! Mientras no sea nada acerca de escaparse por su amor todo está bien".

Suspirando más calmada, la pelinegra siguió desayunando mientras observaba como la peliceleste preparaba con gran habilidad jugo y tostaba pan, todo simultáneamente. Aun no podía meterse a la cabeza que su senpai este tan profundamente enamorada de su compañero, quería saber por qué.

-"Disculpe senpai…"-alzo la voz-"…cual fue la razón por la que acepto tan rápido a Midoriya?"-presto mucha atención a lo que diría.  
-"Me gustan los chicos malos!"-dijo sin voltear a verle.

Habría escuchado mal? Seguramente…

-"P-perdón? No le escuche bien".  
-"Desde que me entere del pequeño buscapleitos al que Mirio tenía un ojo puesto, siempre le he observado detenidamente cada que lo tenía cerca"-revelo.

Momo le observo con sorpresa, no esperaba que su interés haya empezado desde ese punto.

-"En ese entonces ya le consideraba como alguien a quien me gustaría conocer, tenía constantemente esta corazonada de que nos llevaríamos bien…"-dejo de cocinar para llevarse una mano al pecho, exactamente donde estaba su reloj.

 _M.F: Es exactamente como empezamos nosotras._

-"Pero tambien tenía este presentimiento que caería por él y viceversa si lo hacía…"-volteo a mirar a la pelinegra-"…así que lo encerré muy dentro de mi"-sonrió.  
-"Por qué?"-pregunto la menor.  
-"Una amiga"-se apoyó en la estructura trasera.

Tenía que estar refiriéndose a Uraraka, no podía haber otra respuesta a su decisión.

-"Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con ello… pero luego llego Inko"-se rasco la nuca-"Me mostro y hablo de tantas cosas acerca de un futuro en el que terminábamos juntos… que logro introducirme en su universo, tal como si alguien lo hiciera al leer un libro".  
-"Ya veo..."-sus antiguas dudas se veían iluminadas ahora.  
-"Imagínate enterarte que eres madre de la niña que salvaste, gemelas, una copia mía solo que insegura, otra copia pero con rizos esta vez, un adorable niño de dos años y además que estas embarazada!"-hizo énfasis moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

La receptora solo le vio expectante, intrigada por todas sus palabras.

-"…y todo eso con el chico que sospechabas tendrías algo lindo"-se calmó-"Si eso no es destino entonces no sé qué es".  
-"Cree en el destino… senpai?"-cuestiono Momo.  
-"Nunca demasiado, antes lo hacía más, pero ahora sé que soy yo quien pudo manejarlo todo este tiempo"-regreso a cocinar.

Un silencio inquietante pero necesario les envolvió, todo lo que había escuchado le había hecho seguir tomando las cosas a mejor.

-"Gracias por escuchar Yaoyorozu, una cosa más por la que temerte"-rio divertida.  
-"Por qué lo dice?"-sintió que ya podría preguntarle de lo que sea.  
-"El tambien sabe escuchar"-le miro desde el rabillo de sus ojos-"Cada vez son más los parecidos que les encuentro".

Vaya manera de empezar el día, y aquí ella creyendo tener una mañana de entrenamiento sin pensar en nada más que mejorar.

 **Repaso**

Disculpándose previamente con Kendo al decirle que no podría tener un duelo con ella esta mañana, Izuku ahora esperaba paciente en el despacho de dirección. La razón por la que Nedzu le había citado con días de anticipación aún era un misterio.

La mayor de sus preocupaciones era que se haya enterado de una u otra manera que había estado demasiado afectuoso con algunas féminas de la academia. Llevaba un record de no estar murmurando… el record término hoy.

-"Midoriya"-Aizawa salió de la oficina del principal-"Ya puedes entrar"-le dio paso.

El pequeño roedor ya hacía en su silla, cómicamente bien elevada para que se le pueda ver.

-"Toma asiento Midoriya, quieres algo de beber?"-pregunto.  
-"No gracias"-trago saliva.  
-"Ok... por qué no empezamos con ponerme al día de cómo te va?"-bebió un poco de su taza.  
-"Uh… con respecto a que, señor?"-se sintió confundido.  
-"Tus futuros hijos y parejas"-fue preciso. Izuku respiro hondo antes de comenzar.  
-"P-pues…"-que era exactamente lo que debía decirle? No podía referirse a lo sentimental… o sí?  
-"Hm… mejor intentemos otra cosa"-se relajó en su asiento-"Tengo entendido que la señorita Ibara y tu tienen una relación, no?".  
-"S-si!"-asintió.  
-"Bien… ella ya se lo dijo a sus padres?"-cuestiono. El peliverde volvió a asentir-"Pero tambien les explico a cerca de los viajeros del futuro?".  
-"No, eso aún no lo saben"-informo.  
-"Perfecto, sino es mucha molestia me gustaría que las cosas se mantengan así… en un secreto"-dijo serio-"Que piensen que es solo una típico noviazgo juvenil".  
-"Ok…".  
-"Que hay de Mei Hatsume? Me han dicho que tambien se han vuelto más unidos"-dio otro sorbo a su bebida-"Cuál es su relación?".  
-"Sentimental… creo"-no estaba seguro.

La pelirosa seguía durmiendo en su cuarto, se había vuelto más considerada y madura, siendo ella ahora quien se encargase de su parte que le tocaba hacer a la hora de limpiar. Entendía que toda aquella que había usado la maquina ahora le viera con otros ojos, sin embargo, no estaba seguro que eso les de toda la libertad del mundo para… tratarlo como su novio.

Un recuerdo fresco apareció en su cabeza.

 **Herreros.**

Cada uno estaba en su lado del cuarto, uno escribiendo y esforzándose por encontrar la respuesta perfecta para su tarea, la otra observando detenidamente el finalizado proyecto. No segura de sí lo había hecho bien o no, la pelirosa se levantó y acerco al escritorio de su acompañante.

-"Izu Izu"-le llamo Mei, acercándosele y sacudiéndole hasta que volteara a verle.

Desde hace un tiempo que ya varias personas le llamaban así, no le molestaba… pero se sentía demasiado vergonzoso por lo íntimo que lo hacía sonar.

-"Que te parece este nuevo bebe?"-pregunto señalando su más reciente invento e abrazándole del cuello al mismo tiempo.  
-"Se ve raro… pero estoy seguro que-".  
-"Entiendo! Lo solucionare ahora mismo!"-regreso al trabajo.  
-"Uh… sabes Hatsume, mi opinión tiene que ser la final"-fue su turno de acercársele-"Solo dije que su apariencia es un poco rara".  
-"No no, tu opinión es la prueba final que tiene cada invento mío"-siguió modificando.  
-"Por q-que?"-pregunto sorprendido.  
-"Un comentario del futuro héroe numero uno vale mucho"-desarmo su trabajo.

No sabía si lo había dicho pensando como profesional o no… pero eso no evito que su interior emanara calidez.

-"Ok entonces…"-sonrió-"…si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber ok?".  
-"Hm…"-la pelirosa se giró para verle-"…necesito un incentivo"-abrió sus brazos lista para recibirle.  
-"*sigh* Entiendo"-se agacho levemente.

Se sentía como un tren a vapor, siempre que el peliverde le daba un beso ella se lo tomaba como echar carbón al fuego, su interior se sentía caliente y lleno de energía. No había mejor cosa que sentir llamas de determinación en su sistema.

 **Dolor**

-"Ya veo… me alegro que hayas profundizado tu relación con Hatsume. En todos los años no le había visto interactuar mucho con el resto"-dijo Nedzu.  
-"Si…"-Izuku pensó en haberle dado un poco más de tiempo en ese entonces.  
-"Y qué me dices de Hadou? Como se tratan?"-cambio de tema.

Su rostro se puso rojo de golpe, Izuku sintió un respingo recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

-"B-bien! Somos b-buenos amigos!"-su sonrisa era temblorosa.

En la cocina de los dormitorios de la clase A, cierta peliceleste dejo caer un plato recién lavado, petrificada en donde estaba, Nejire lucía una sonrisa vacía que espanto a Inko hasta el punto de casi llamar una ambulancia.

-"Que hay de Kendo?"-siguió preguntando Nedzu.

 _Fue una cosa de una sola vez, por lo menos por ahora… mantenlo en secreto ok?_

-"Igualmente, solo a-amigos…"-recordó su ultimo y acalorado encuentro.

En su camino hacia la academia, Kendo golpeo con una fuerza descomunal un árbol cercano, sus compañeros más cercanos decidieron alejarse asustados del repentino mal humor que su presidenta manifestaba.

-"Ashido?"-siguió con la lista.

El peliverde se calmó, una sonrisa más tranquila y energética se apodero de su rostro. Recordarle a la energética joven solo le traía buen humor.

-"Somos buenos amigos"-rio al recordar uno de sus chistes.

Aiko, quien desayunaba tranquilamente con su madre en la sala, de repente vio nerviosa como la cuchara que Mina tenía en su mano fue derritiéndose.

-"Bien bien… solo una última pregunta Midoriya"-termino de beber su taza-"Como te llevas con Yaoyorozu?".

Toda esa emoción de antes se esfumo, sentía que aún les quedaba mucho que aprender del otro, después de todo, uno no puede llamarse "amigo" de otra persona sin conocerle por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Iba a decirle a Nedzu que aún eran solo compañeros… pero entonces recordó lo acontecido la noche de ayer.

 **Compañerismo**

Llegaba a altas horas de la noche, pasar casi toda la tarde posando para fotógrafos junto a Yu, respondiendo preguntas absurdas y practicando lo que diría en el próximo show de televisión con la rubia le había dejado exhausto. Por lo menos mañana no tendría que soportar tal trabajo... Tomoko le aseguraba eso con una sonrisa.

Recordaba lo triste que se vio la mayor cuando tuvo que cancelar la visita a su hija, aquel dia de feromonas y espinas. Ahora si podría tomarse su tiempo en conocer a la pequeña, se sentía emocionado.

-"Pero ahora estoy cansado…"-dijo somnoliento, tambaleándose hasta la cocina en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

La luz de luna iluminaba al lugar, haciendo un sonido de molestia mientras se encaminaba ciegamente hacia el refrigerador, Izuku ignoro completamente a la pelinegra que hacia sentada en la pequeña mesa.

-"Uh… buenas noches, Midoriya…"-saludo Momo.  
-"Y-yaoyorozu…"-se recompuso de inmediato-"…buenas noches"-saco un poco de jugo del refrigerador.

Debería preguntar que hacia aquí? Es decir, no parecía estar haciendo nada de nada… entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo?

-"Uhm… podría preguntar qué haces aquí?"-dijo él.  
-"Y-yo…".

Dentro de ella se escuchaba otra voz además de la suya, en verdad había esperado poder charlar con su yo del futuro sin que nadie le molestara. Fue una tonta al olvidar que el peliverde aun no había regresado.

 _M.F: Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya estaría besándole,_

-"C-cállate…"-murmuro molesta la pelinegra.  
-"Que…?"-Izuku le miro confundido.

 _M.F: Dos jóvenes encontrándose a altas horas de la noche, la luz de la luna sirviéndoles como lámpara y una mesa lo suficientemente grande e resistente… creo que eso ya lo habíamos imaginado desde los dieciséis._

-"Cállate…!"-susurro entre dientes.  
-"Uh… creo que m-mejor me voy"-se fue alejando.  
-"Eso sería lo me-NO!"-su mano hizo señal de detenerse apenas vio que tenía una mano en la perilla de la salida.

 _M.F: Ustedes dos necesitan hablar, ahora es el momento perfecto! Me lo agradecerás después._

Momo maldijo repetidas veces a su futura yo antes de concentrarse en el confundido muchacho que tenía ahora.

-"Ehehe…"-rio nerviosa la pelinegra-"…p-por qué no te quedas unos momentos?"-sonrió insegura.  
-"Ok…"-acepto extrañado.

Silencio absoluto, ninguno parecía saber cómo empezar a hablar con el otro.

-"E-estas emocionada por el festival deportivo?"-pregunto el peliverde.  
-"Oh... sí, mucho"-recordó a Lilyan y su infernal entrenamiento.  
-"Yo igual, muero por ver a cada uno de mis *ehem* familiares y sus quirks"-sonrió Izuku.

La imaginación de Momo le hizo ver la esfera colorida de Lilyan, el caos del que le advirtió podía crearse si no lo controlaba bien.

-"Si…"-intento no verse preocupada.

El muchacho se tomó su actitud de cierta manera, confiado en que lo que decía le molestaba o entristecía, Izuku pensó en otra cosa.

-"Tambien estoy ansioso por ver cuánto ha mejorado el resto…"-sonrió seguro de si-"…en especial tú, Yaoyorozu".

El gesto de la joven cambio tras estar en duda de como tomar sus palabras, siempre había querido que le apreciasen, antes había querido que fuera Todoroki… pero ahora estaba contenta con que siquiera alguien más fuerte que ella lo hiciera.

Le hacía sentir que en verdad estaba progresando.

-"Igualmente, Midoriya…"-sonrió la pelinegra-"…asegúrate de no contenerte si nos toca el uno contra el otro, ok?".

Ahora si sentía que había dicho lo correcto, un poco de competencia sana siempre ayudaba a desarrollar una relación.

-"Ok"-devolvió el gesto.  
-"Buenas noches"-se levantó lista para irse.  
-"Buenas noches".  
-"Ah… por cierto"-se detuvo en medio camino-"Lo que dije en enfermería la otra vez…"-no volteo a verle, su rostro estaba rojo.  
-"S-si…?"-sintió presión en su pecho.  
-"No fui y-yo…"-giro a sonreírle antes de desaparecer.

 _Que?_ El muchacho no entendió a lo que se refería… una enorme incógnita se plantó en su cabeza.

A las afueras ya hacia Momo, apoyada en el corredor con su corazón latiendo más deprisa. Una de sus manos se abrió revelando un brillo en la oscuridad.

 _Momo Y. 35 55 Izuku M._

Ya incluso controlando su ritmo cardiaco y despejando su mente no hubo cambio, el grafico continuaba así a pesar de todo lo que hiciera por cambiarlo… lo que comprobaba una cosa.

Estos eran sus sentimientos actuales.

 _M.F: Estuvo bien, ahora si podrían llamarse amigos._

-"Si… no me disgusto para nada".

Le habían reconocido, uno de los tres de U.A.

-"Tenias razón..."-hablo a la vez que caminaba-"…pudo haber sido cualquiera"-sonrió.

 **Pensando**

El ritmo que tomaba su vida seguía siendo caótico, pero ahora lo era de una buena manera! Se preguntaba si estar a tan solo puertas del festival deportivo era la razón…

Pocas veces se distraía en clases, sin embargo, ponerse a pensar en lo que sus _hijos_ e _hijas_ estaban haciendo le ponía a imaginar todo tipo de cosas, después de todo, cada uno de ellos tenía un gran poder dentro de ellos. Una sonrisa escapo de su rostro en medio de la clase.

De verdad que se sentía demasiado ansioso por verlos usar sus quirks, su corazón latía con fuerza por ver como se desempeñaban en el campo de batalla.

 **Entrenando**

Crecieron observando a grandes héroes, todos ellos impecables, maestros en el control de sus habilidades, poderosos cuando era necesario e astutos ante las adversidades. Y además, todos ellos tenían como padres a grandes personajes.

Iluminados desde pequeños por la grandeza y el arte de la lucha en todo tipo de terreno y usando cualquier tipo de arma, sea tu cuerpo, tu mente o tus habilidades. Los adolescentes del futuro crecieron bajo la tutela de lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por eso era que ahora demostrarían su poderío, resaltarían con letras grandes porque tenían un apellido tan temido y amado.

Soportaban extremos climas, meditando en la intemperie sin protección alguna, uno de ellos tomaba con seriedad por que le decían "hijo de la naturaleza". Adaptándose y continuando con su duelo mental con valentía e espíritu.

A veces en el frio de la noche, a veces con un asfixiante vapor que no escapaba de la cúpula en la que se aprisionaba. Kashizen en su alma confiaba.

Otros lo hacían como se les había enseñado, exactamente al pie de la letra, corriendo en la misma playa y con la misma determinación que su padre. Suhiro era quien más continuaba el legado familiar, ejercitándose a la vieja escuela, sin quirks ni nada.

Pero para otros el quirk lo era todo, como Inko lo demostraba, recorriendo los cielos y dejando un rastro de nubes por donde pasaba, ni siquiera los más veloces aviones le alcanzaban. Su desbordante energía era quien le ayudaba a mover cuanto cielo quisiera, para ella no era más que una pasada.

Aunque si de energía se hablaba, la de Aiko era la más colosal, quien entrenaba concentración armando un reloj una y otra vez, levantando gigantescas cosas pesadas y levitando en lo más alto de una empinada. Por supuesto, todo esto al mismo tiempo y sin un minuto de descanso.

Esforzarse es sin duda algo que cada uno hacía, Lilyan por ejemplo, aun con sus manos temblorosas y su cabeza sufriendo por lo mucho imaginaba, continuaba creando y atrayendo todo aquello que creía suponía un esfuerzo más que normal. Los enormes cráteres que dejaba eran de temer.

Temer… cierto.

Había alguien a quien todos debían temer… y su nombre era Tsuyi, quien desde su nacimiento había sido considerada especial. No solo por esos grandes y brillantes ojos jade que poseía, sino por lo rareza que era su caso de quirk.

Quien hubiera pensado que era siquiera posible heredar tan increíble poder e incluso mejorarlo a tal punto de casi ya manejarlo al cincuenta por ciento?

Sin limitaciones, sin miedo… el poder en su interior era el resultado de creer en lo imposible. El ejemplo perfecto de que no hay nada imposible.

 **Aprendiendo**

-"Seria buen momento para secuestrarle, sabes?"-dijo una rubia, sus manos pasando con cariño sobre un gigantesco zorro rojo.  
-"Lo sé, pero no crees que observar sus quirks sería mejor?"-hablo otra-"A papa siempre le fascinaba analizar a las demás personas…"-saco un cuaderno y pluma.  
-"Oh! A mí me gusta espiarlas! Conocer sus ambiciones, que los mueve!"-hablo emocionada.  
-"En ese caso…"-se tornó pensativa-"…que tal si tú los miras más de cerca y yo anoto desde aquí todo sobre sus habilidades?".  
-"Wuaha!"-aplaudió contenta-"Que gran idea! En verdad eres muy inteligente!"-corrió a abrazarle.  
-"Prefiero astuta"-rio animada-"Kitsune te acompañara, si algo malo pasa solo súbete a su espalda".  
-"Yay! Me llevo al perrito!"-abrazo afectivamente al bestial zorro.  
-"Intenta pasar desapercibida, sería lo mejor".  
-"Ok! Bye!"-se despidió con su mano en alto.  
-"Adiós mama"-sus ojos se fijaron en sus alrededores.

 _Está bien… ya nadie pasa por estos lugares._

-"Oh vieja y olvidada Hosu… mi hogar"-palmeo las paredes de su pequeño y modesto cuarto.

Cambiaria las cosas… lo haría.

 **Paz**

Las clases ya habían terminado, el anuncio del festival deportivo ya se había dado, muchos ya estaban más que listos, Izuku mismo lo estaba… pero ahora mismo tenía otras cosas pendientes.

El olor a comida casera le llamaba incluso cuando aún no había llegado a su destino, sus ojos observaban el rustico lugar en el que Tomoko se hospedaba, muy similar al edificio en donde él y su madre vivían.

-"No vayas a ponerte nervioso, a Kushose le gusta jugar así que no te espante si es que te salta"-informo Tomoko.  
-"Ok…"-era imposible no sentirse nervioso, todo este silencio que habían creado desde la salida de la academia le había puesto así!

Por fin luego de subir una gran cantidad de escaleras, el par se detuvo en una decorada puerta de madera. Calcomanías de conejos y gatitos casi ocupaban toda la placa del número de habitación.

-"Le gustan los animales, en especial conejos y gatos"-sonrió Tomoko.  
-"Ha…"-aprecio las estampas con alegría.  
-"Listo?"-pregunto la mayor, Izuku asintió.

La llave en su mano ingreso a la perilla, el clic de que se había abierto dio pase a lo siguiente… y eso era por fin conocer a la pequeña niña. Muy… pero muy pequeña niña.

-"Ow… pudieron tardarse un poco más!"-Pixie Bob o Ryuko Tsuchikawa apareció en la sala.

Una pequeña niña en brazos ya hacia descansando sonoramente, la luz del atardecer le iluminaba, algunos juguetes en el piso tuvieron que ser esquivados por el par de recién llegados para que pudieran adentrarse a la sala.

-"Hola"-saludo Ragdoll, acercándose a su amiga para observar con detenimiento a su niña-"Hola a ti tambien…"-acaricio su lacio cabello verde.

La niña no se inmuto, parecía que nada ni nadie podría despertarla, aun así… Izuku la contemplo como un lienzo artístico. Algo similar había ocurrido con Aoiro y Nene, solo que menos caótico, a ellos los había visto y los continuaba viendo siempre en movimiento, llenos de energía y regocijo.

-"Hehe… esperaba que este despierta, lo siento"-se rasco la nuca avergonzada.  
-"Acaba de dormirse, tienen la peor suerte del mundo"-dijo Ryuko-"Quieres tomarla? Yo aquí ya estoy exhausta"-suspiro cansada.  
-"Veamos…"-la tomo con cuidado-"…arriba!"-la pequeña hizo un sonido antes de cambiar de cuna.  
-"Es muy pequeña…"-comento Izuku, sus ganas de tocar sus rizos verdes aumentaba cada vez más.  
-"Pero pesada!"-rio Tomoko-"Apenas y yo ya puedo cargarla".  
-"Con su permiso!"-se sobo la espalda Pixie bob-"Tengo una cita a la que asistir"-dijo antes de partir.  
-"Suerte!"-se despidió la heroína.

Sentándose en el mismo lugar en el que su amiga estaba, Tomoko dio palmaditas alado suyo para que su amigo le acompañara.

-"Quieres sostenerla?"-pregunto tras acomodarse en el sofá.  
-"O-ok…"-memorias de como Eri le pedía que la cargara venían a su mente, recordó todo lo vivido para no fallar esta vez-"…no pesa mucho"-rio.  
-"No cuenta si tu levantas montañas, genio!"-le regalo una sonrisa.

Mañana sería un largo día, todo ese estrés que había acumulado en la semana se fue dispersando poco a poco… tenia sueño…

-"Voy a preparar algo de cenar, quieres ayu-"-se detuvo al verle caer dormido junto a Kushose.

Depositando un beso en la frente de su amigo y uno en la de su hija, Tomoko se fue de puntitas a la cocina… ambos se merecían descansar.

 **El primer pasó**

Que U.A haya dicho que este año el festival deportivo seria único en verdad había captado la atención de la gente más de lo regular este año, todo el campus estaba a tan solo unas cuantas personas más de explotar!

Aprovechando la gran cantidad de gente que se había reunido, Yu no pudo evitar lucir a su "novio" ante el montón de camarógrafos que le perseguían sin cesar.

Izuku solo saludaba y sonreía, la rubia era quien se encargaba de todo lo demás.

-"Por supuesto que no podía perderme un evento tan importante de mi querido Izu!"-abrazo su brazo-"Estoy confiada en que se llevara la victoria y luego me la dedicara a mí!".  
-"Yu… ya t-tengo que irme"-le susurro en medio de flashes.  
-"Desafortunadamente ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo así que continuaremos en otra oportunidad!"-se fue alejando junto al peliverde.  
-"Gracias"-dijo sinceramente, un poco más y sentía que se quedaría ciego.  
-"Si si… ahora ve gana y di _esta va para ti mi vida_ , ok?"-saco su celular y se puso a escribir.  
-"Q-que!? Era enserio?!"-le vio estupefacto.  
-"Aha y si no lo haces llorare en público y te culpare de haberme dejado por una zorra o algo así"-se fue alejando de el-"Suerte o lo que sea"-desapareció en el mar de gente.

Incluso Yaoyorozu ya le había aceptado en parte, que era lo que debía hacer para que esta mujer pueda siquiera le mirara a los ojos cuando hablaban?

-"Como se le dice a esa clase de personas niños?"-dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo.  
-"Una cretina!"-dijeron al unísono un par de gemelos.  
-"Exacto"-se cruzó de brazos orgullosa.  
-"Sensei…"-Izuku se alegró de verle.  
-"Nemuri está bien, como te encuentras Midoriya?"-se le acerco.  
-"A-algo nervioso ahora que tengo que decir eso si es que gano…"-decayó sonriente.  
-"Yo me sentiría sorprendido"-le invito una manzana acaramelada-"Esa mocosa nunca da cumplidos, debe apreciarte más que al resto".  
-"Oh…"-no se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle.  
-"Midoriya!"-le llamo alguien a lo lejos.

Con una reluciente sonrisa y ojos brillantes, Eri ya hacia saludándole a lo lejos junto a Mirio, la joven rubia se le acerco corriendo antes de abalanzársele y abrazarle con fuerza.

-"Mi príncipe…"-dijo Eri, escondiéndose con fuerza en el pecho del muchacho.  
-"Hola Eri"-sonrió ante el gran afecto que le mostraba-"Lamento no haberte ido a visitar últimamente".  
-"Nah está bien!"-Mirio le puso una mano en el hombro-"Nos enteramos de todo, por lo menos de mi parte…"-dijo lo último en un susurro-"…tú le explicaras el porqué de tantos Midoriyas caminando por ahí".  
-"Ah… o-ok"-se sintió bajo gran presión.  
-"Como esta sensei!"-el rubio saludo a Nemuri, esta solo asintió.  
-"Se parece a hermana mayor…"-dijo Aoiro.  
-"Tú crees?"-siguió Nene.  
-"Oh!"-Izuku recordó la presencia de los gemelos-"Eri, Mirio estos son Aoiro y Nene"-les presento.  
-"Hermana mayor!"-hablaron al mismo tiempo-"Te encogiste!"-le señalaron.  
-"Nos conocemos?"-les vio curiosa la rubia.  
-"Eh… creo que será mejor ir a otro lugar"-sugirió Nemuri-"Ya ve a alistarte Izuku, suerte!"-cargo a los dos niños en brazos.  
-"T-te llamo por tu nombre!"-dijo boquiabierta Eri, Mirio tambien le levanto listo para irse.  
-"Suerte Midoriya! Demuéstrales quien manda!"-levanto su puño.  
-"Si!"-asintió determinado.

Con el gran estadio enfrente suyo fue como el peliverde visualizo un futuro en el que portaba la medalla de oro, le gustaría ganar… sería una buena manera de terminar su último año en la academia. Daria todo de sí, con tanto apoyo de su parte sentía que podía con lo que sea.

Inhalando y suspirando con fuerza, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, _el primer paso es el más importante!_

-"Ouch!"-una joven cayo tras ser chocada con el.  
-"L-lo siento! No la vi pasar! Lo siento mucho!"-le ayudo a levantarse apenado.  
-"Hmm? No hay problema!"-hizo gestos con su mano-"Eres de U.A verdad? Yo debería ser quien me disculpe!"-sonrió.  
-"E-es muy amable pero fui yo quien choco con usted"-sonrió avergonzado.  
-"Esta bien! Fue todo un placer hablar contigo, una celebridad!"-rio.  
-"Uh… haha…"-se sintió fuera de lugar.  
-"Fue lindo hablar contigo! Nos vemos luego, Midoriya!"-se fue corriendo sin más.

Izuku solo le observo confundido, no por su actitud… sino por lo extraño que había sido el chocar con ella.

Fue como verla aparecer de la nada, un parpadeo y ya se encontraba con ella enfrente… no había notado su presencia, una sensación bastante extraña pero familiar. Le recordaba a…

No… eso era imposible, simplemente estaba siendo paranoico. Lo que ahora necesitaba era estar concentrado, mantener su confianza y tener la cabeza fría.

No era momento de pensar en fantasmas del pasado, no ahora.

 **Empieza el festival!**

 **Los viajeros del tiempo serán quienes tengan más protagonismo junto a las escogidas futuras parejas de Izuku en este arco, las nuevas wikias podrán verlas en mi perfil si es que aquí no les aparece. Cuando haya terminado la mayoría empezare a actualizarlas mediante el paso del fic (quiten los espacios).**

 **es. evolverse .wikia wiki/ Tsuyi _Midoriya? ven otify= created  
** **es. evolverse. wikia wiki /Kajiya _Midoriya ? venotify = created**

 **Aún queda "La verdad" para rato!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	12. Revelacion

Se respiraba tensión, los gritos de emoción de las personas en las tribunas le ponían nerviosa, no debería estarlo… pero recalcarse que sería su último año compitiendo por el oro le volvía ansiosa.

La espalda del peliverde delante de ella, y de todos en general, lograba calmarle un poco, la razón? Esas palabras de aliento que había recibido la noche pasada.

Quería enfrentársele, lo quería más que otra cosa en el mundo ahora mismo, probar y sentir la emoción de una buena batalla como probablemente Bakugou y Todoroki ya había experimentado. Suponía que por eso era que el rubia siempre le exigía duelos, seguramente la emoción de una buena pelea era lo que le encendía en espíritu de batalla.

Se propondría como meta hacerle frente, demostrarle todas sus capacidades y ser reconocida una vez más. El camino sería difícil, en especial que ahora todos sus compañeros eran veteranos en el campo de batalla, aun así saldría adelante… confiaba en que sentiría tal flama en su interior.

Hoy se sentía el aire diferente.

 **Capitulo doce: Revelación**

-"Ya llego la hora!"-la voz de Mic se escuchó en todo el estadio-"Están todos listos?!".

El público se volvió loco, ya no teniendo suficiente paciencia como para aguantar un solo segundo más.

-"Si! Parece que están más que ansiosos!"-rio el héroe.

Mientras que su profesor entretenía al público, en los estrados especiales donde pronto estaría la clase de héroes ya hacían sentados los viajeros del futuro.

-"M-mucha gente…"-Aiko moría de nervios, Lilyan le apoyo lo más que pudo con actitud comprensiva.  
-"Ten, te ayudara a calmarte"-Kashizen le alcanzo unas semillas, Aiko las acepto temblorosa.  
-"Hnn! Ya quiero que empiece!"-se quejó Kajiya.  
-"*sigh* También me siento nerviosa…"-Tsuyi no paraba de mover su pierna.  
-"Oye plantita"-Suhiro llamo a su hermano-"Dame una de esas cosas"-pidió las mismas semillas.  
-"Mejor come algo dulce!"-Inko le ofreció una paleta de arcoíris a la pelinaranja-"A mí siempre me calma…"-se deleitó en su sabor.

Por la mente de Lilyan todo era calma, serenidad que había estado preparando con anticipación para este momento. Necesitaba ganar esto, de conseguir la victoria los números con respecto al grafico de su madre podrían hacer mucho más que solo subir, podría unificarlos permanentemente.

Ya casi todas sus medio hermanas y hermanos habían dado un gran empujón a sus respectivas madres, solo quedaba ella y el tal Suhiro. Era un buen momento para dar una remontada, no desperdiciaría tal chance.

-"Ohh! Ya están entrando!"-Inko se apoyó en el barandal para saludar a todo pulmón a su padre. Curiosamente su madre también hizo lo mismo desde el lugar en el que estaba, ambas destacando y llamando la atención.

Izuku perdió la postura al ver a ambas pelicelestes saludarle, más el rápido saludo que les devolvió fue más que suficiente para calmarles. La caminata hacia el centro del estadio, donde se iniciaría la ceremonia, se le torno más larga.

Tomoko ya hacia esperando detrás de un estrado, sonriente y con su mirada fija en el peliverde, a quien le regalo una sonrisa que volvió a poner nervioso al muchacho.

La melodiosa voz junto a su adorable traje de héroe cautivo a todos, hasta que le toco a Bakugou dar unas palabras…

-"Los que saben que no tienen oportunidad solo háganse a un lado, no quiero estorbos este año"-dijo como si nada.

No entendía como era que le seguían escogiendo para dar las palabras de bienvenida… en verdad que no.

-"Ah… pues dicho ya todo empecemos de una vez!"-Mic regreso a todos a la normalidad-"Como ya dijimos antes, este festival deportivo será único!".

Que sería lo que cambiaría? Habría un invitado especial o algo parecido? Quizá un nuevo tipo de competencia? Cuál sería la sorpresa?

-"Espero que hayan traído sus botanas por que no podrán moverse de sus asientos!"-Cementoss se fue acercando al grupo de estudiantes-"Diles Eraser!".  
-"Este año solo se hará un torneo… el ganador se llevara un trofeo especial"-hablo aburrido.  
-"Un torneo en dedicatoria a nuestro héroe mas grande… All Might!"-en la enorme pantalla apareció la característica imagen suya.

Todo mundo entro en emoción, contentos de que se rinda tributo al fallecido héroe, aunque había una pequeña porción que no se veía tan feliz que digamos… en su gran parte peliverdes.

Todo aquel que conocía la historia que Izuku tenía con su maestro no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por cómo se sentía al respecto el actual portador del OFA. Pero hubo una que no sabía de su pasado… y aun así giro a verle, curiosa del por qué su actitud había decaído.

Debería acercársele y preguntarle si algo había pasado? Sería adecuado o estaría tocando un tema sensible?

-"Midori, te encuentras bien?"-Mina le gano en preguntarle.  
-"Si…"-sonrió falsamente.

Aun no estaba lista para profundizar su relación, por ahora solo se mantendría como una amiga-compañera.

-"Una lucha por ver quién es merecedor de ser premiado con tal honor!"-continuo Mic-"Ahora prepárense porque iniciaremos inmediatamente!".

Cementoss dio una señal para que los alumnos se apartaran, a los pocos segundos el mismo ring en el que luchaban fue creado.

-"Aquí gatitos! Los que no deseen participar en el torneo levanten la mano!"-exclamo reluciente.

Un gran numero levanto la mano para sorpresa de los aspirantes a héroes y público, Izuku no sabía si culpar o no las duras palabras de su amigo explosivo. Como sea, ahora su mente estaba un poco atormentada con el pasado.

-"Muy bien! Ahora con los restantes…"-se acercó a la enorme pantalla-"…recomiendo recuerden bien el rostro de sus rivales!".

Como si se tratara de una maquina traga monedas, los nombres de cada uno de los participantes fueron apareciendo en pantalla. Aquí era donde entraba lo preocupante para Momo, podía ver como el nombre único de su hija también aparecía en diferentes cuadros… temía que tuvieran que enfrentarse.

Los segundos fueron eternos, ninguno estaba preparado para luchar con quien escogiera el azar, lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

-"Y ahí lo tienen!"-Mic grito entusiasmado.

Ha algunos se les callo la mandíbula, otros se sintieron más tranquilos, otros simplemente lo tomaron a la ligera y pues… Momo sintió que le daría un infarto. Y no era por ella, sino por quien sería el oponente de Lilyan. Volteando agresivamente a observar a su niña en el estrado, la pelinegra no podía creer lo tranquila que su hija se encontraba.

Incluso pudo notar que le regalo una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo mucho que le estaba mirando.

Es que acaso no se daba cuenta lo malo que era esto para ella?! Quien en su sano juicio podía estar tan calmado al enterarse que se enfrentaría a Todoroki Shouto!?

 **Extrañamente normal.**

Empezó rápido y con un duelo bastante entretenido de presenciar, las habilidades de rana de Tsuyu o el fuerte papel de Sero, fue como si hubieran estado destinados a enfrentarse. A pesar de que la acción sucedía abajo, todos los alumnos de la clase A fijaron su atención en el repentino pero familiar estallido de murmullos y toma de apuntas en el centro de donde estaban sentados.

-"Hahaha supongo que en verdad son tuyos eh? Midoriya!"-Kirishima le abrazo divertido. El peliverde detuvo su escritura para darse cuenta de que era a lo que se refería el pelirojo.

 _Esto es algo… raro de ver._

Todos los relativos al muchacho ya hacían apuntando, dibujando y pasando de página, estar murmurando al mismo tiempo provoco que ahora ya no se escuchen como tales. Lo único que tenían diferente era el tipo de libreta que cada uno manejaba.

-"Me parece tierno"-comento Mina, revolviendo la cabellera de su hija desde atrás.  
-"Me pone nerviosa…"-dijo Kyouka-"…y tu Yaomomo?".  
-"Eh…"-vio extrañada a su hija escribir con elegancia, asomándose un poco más, Momo logro observar sus apuntes-"…está bien"- _por lo menos lo hace ordenadamente._

Justo cuando quería hablarle acerca de lo preocupada que debería estar por su lucha con Todoroki, las medidas que debería tomar y si incluso debería rendirse para evitar no herirse seriamente. Las memorias de su compañero peliverde enfrentarse al chico bicolor en su primer año le atormentaban y asustaban a niveles inimaginables.

 _M.F: Tranquila, si abres la boca vas a terminar espantándola. Solo confía en ella._

Cierto… debía tener esperanza.

A ella tampoco le gustaría rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo, estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos maternales, algo raro tomando en cuenta que aún no era madre.

-"Y con eso se acabó!"-la voz de Mic le hizo devolver su atención a la actual pelea.  
-"Al final fue una pelea definida por los errores que cometieron"-dijo Izuku.  
-"Tía Tsuyu tiene mucha precisión y paciencia…"-dijo Lilyan.  
-"Supe quien ganaría desde un principio"-Suhiro cerro su libreta.  
-"Su lengua en verdad es algo muy difícil de esquivar"-también hablo Aiko.  
-"Quiero que me toque con ella a la siguiente!"-Inko desbordo emoción.

Nadie sabía en qué momento esta zona se había convertido en lugar de críticos y observadores analíticos de una batalla.

 **Dejavu**

Ibara era una bola de nervios, su cuerpo tembloroso y su mirada bien puesta en su hijo, quien caminaba serenamente hacia el cuadrilátero listo para enfrentarse al mismo rubio con el que ella lucho en su primer año.

Sabía que podía controlar toda cosa natural y que bastaba con protegerse de todo lo que Kaminari le lance… pero aun así!

-"K-kashizen!"-alzo la voz sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor-"Ten m-mucho cuidado por favor!".

El mencionado detuvo su caminar para dedicarle una sonrisa a su madre.

-"Parece q-que el compañerismo entre ellos es bastante, no crees Eraser?"-hablo Mic.  
-"Son hermanos después de todo"-se aseguró de no levantar sospechas.

Ibara fue reprendida segundos después por Kendo, sin embargo, su corazón ahora estaba más tranquilo, una sonrisa no era mucho pero por lo menos logro calmarla un poco.

-"Electricidad o naturaleza? Quien será quien dominara!?"-grito Mic.  
-"Sabes, esto me trae recuerdos"-hablo Kaminari, estirándose y tronándose partes de su cuerpo antes de empezar-"Es algo así como un dejavu".  
-"Entiendo, le deseo mucha suerte y que gane el mejor"-hizo una reverencia.  
-"Empiecen!"-Mic dio la señal.  
-"Esta vez sera diferente!"-el rubio desprendió electricidad de su cuerpo, rayos fueron escuchándose y movilizándose a su alrededor.

Moviéndose a modo de que la corriente vaya dirigiéndose y concentrándose en su mano, Kaminari apunto confiado a su objetivo antes de disparar desde su mano un poderoso relámpago que resonó en todo el estadio. Kashizen permaneció inmóvil, paciente a que su concentración sea absoluta.

 _No piensa esquivarlo?_ Pensó el rubio, estupefacto de que no haya movido un musculo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo tomarle de los pies, _no me jod-_

-"Woahh! En qué momento fue que todo esto ocurrió!?"-exclamo Mic.

Todos vieron con la boca abierta como a Kaminari se le aprisiono hasta la cabeza en gruesas raíces y además su ataque termino impactando nada más que una implacable protección de troncos, vainas y por si fuera poco, aunque hubiera penetrado en todo lo anterior, todavía debía hacerse paso en la extraña flor en la que Kashizen se había escondido.

-"Parece que su error fue dejarlo prepararse"-comento Aizawa.

 _Aun no voy a-_ Kaminari intento desprender más electricidad, sin embargo, una pequeña flor roció sobre él una nube violeta que le dejo somnoliento, a los pocos segundos cayo dormido.

-"Kaminari ya no puedo continuar! El ganador es Kashizen!"-anuncio Tomoko.  
-"Eso es!"-exclamo Tetsutetsu-"Una victoria para la clase B!"-se sintió orgulloso.  
-"Kashizen es bastante hábil, me sentiría intranquila si me hubiera tocado contra el"-dijo Kendo.

Ibara solo estaba tranquila de que ya había terminado, derrota a victoria, se sentía feliz de que nada malo le había pasado.

-"Viste eso? Estuvo genial no crees!?"-dijo cierta rubia, mirando contenta al pequeño zorro rojo sentado en su regazo. El animal asintió y movió su cola.

Mirando tranquila desde un computador, otra rubia anoto todo lo que había visto en una libreta.

-"Este es peligroso… le pondré una A+".

 **Guerra**

Los duelos se habían vuelto campales, cada uno ponía lo máximo de si en esta última presentación pública de sus habilidades, aquí no había más amistades, solo respeto y sed de victoria. Tokoyami desgasto a Tetsutetsu, Ojiro soporto el ácido de Mina, Iida saco a Monoma del cuadrilátero y ahora Aiko mandaba a volar a Shishida de un fuerte empujón psíquico.

-"Y la mente triunfa sobre el musculo! Una batalla interesante de presenciar!"-dijo Mic.  
-"Si!"-grito Mina-"Esa es mi niña!"-sintió orgullo.

Todo estaba avanzando tan rápido… Momo apenas y tenía tiempo para conversar al respecto con su hija. Lilyan era una máquina de escribir al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, todos inmersos en lo que apuntaban como si de una clase de suma importancia se tratara.

-"Esta será interesante!"-Kirishima emano hombría y emoción.  
-"Ojala solo no se le pase la mano…"-dijo Sero.  
-"Es Bakugou, probablemente termine dejándola en coma"-se unió Mineta.

 _Kendo contra Bakugou…_ a pesar de que Momo apoyaba hasta el final a su amiga, su lado realista no podía dejar de ver al rubio como el vencedor indiscutido.

-"Presidenta y Miss Con! Itsuka Kendo ahora también será coronada campeona?"-le introdujo Mic. Gran número del público ovaciono a la pelinaranja, quien no tuvo de otra que saludar y sonreír.

 _Por lo menos no menciono nada acerca de los comerciales publicitarios…_ pensó aliviada la pelinaranja.

-"Oye!"-Bakugou le llamo desde su lado del cuadrilátero-"Tu mocosa… Tsuyi verdad?"-Kendo cambio su sonrisa de inmediato, seriedad en su rostro.  
-"Que hay con ella…?"-pregunto curiosa.  
-"Lo tiene no es así? Deku se lo paso a ella"-le vio con pura hostilidad.  
-"No sé de qué hablas…"-dijo la verdad, no entendía a lo que se refería.  
-"Así que no…"-dio pasos adelante-"…bien entonces"-tomo posición para atacar.

Kendo le vio extrañada, completamente perdida ante lo que había dicho.

-"Empiecen!".

Kendo cargo contra el rubio al instante, su determinación en lo alto y su espíritu de lucha inquebrantable.

Pero…

-"Muérete, estorbas…"-le escucho decir antes de que todo se volviera rojo y amarillo.

Una poderosa explosión hizo que todo el mundo se cubriera de la onda expansiva que provoco, humo era lo único que se veía en el centro del estadio, pequeños trozos de escombro caían como lluvia en diferentes partes de todo el lugar.

-"P-parece que Bakugou empieza con todo!"-dijo Mic-"Veremos si Kendo soporto o-".  
-"Ya término"-le corto Aizawa-"El ganador es Katsuki Bakugou".  
-"Eh!? Pero si aún no se sa-Q-q-que!?"-Mic vio con ojos saltones el resultado de tal destructivo ataque.

El humo se fue dispersando, dejando a vista de todos lo que quedaba del cuadrilátero…

-"No puede ser…"-exclamo Momo, incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando.

Bakugou no se había movido un centímetro, todo lo que había tenía delante era un rastro de destrucción, solo parte detrás de él se había salvado del devastador ataque. Humo no paraba de salir de sus manos.

-"Oye…"-Kaminari hablo-"…creo que deberías dejar de hablar de ahora en adelante"-se fijó en Mineta.

Kendo ya hacia recostada sobre un montón de escombros en lo que parecía ser las afueras del ring, ya no se podía distinguir nada con el suelo hecho tierra caliente. La joven con la cabeza gacha e inmóvil, su cuerpo también botaba algo de humo…

Izuku no podía creer lo que veía, no entendía por qué su amigo había usado tal nivel de poder contra ella…

-"E-el ganador es Bakugou Katsuki…"-dijo Tomoko, apresurándose a llamar una camilla y acercarse a la inconsciente estudiante.

El rubio permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, sus ojos se posaron en una preocupada y molesta pelinaranja en el estrado.

-"Sigues tu cabeza de calabaza!"-le señalo con el ceño fruncido, mas sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa emocionada.  
-"C-cabeza de calabaza...?"-repitió lo que le llamo, Tsuyi. _Le habían dicho de todo… pero cabeza de calabaza?_

Antes simplemente había estado un poco molesta por lo agresivo de su tío, pero ahora…

-"Cabeza de calabaza!?"-se levantó de su asiento furiosa, una gran presión se sintió a sus alrededores.

En menos de un parpadeo la muchacha apareció frente al rubio, pequeñas descargas recorriendo su cuerpo.

-"Como me llamaste!?"-le tomo del polo y le levanto como si nada.  
-"Hehehe… así que estaba en lo corre-"-un poderoso golpe le cayó directamente en el rostro, el rubio salió disparado contra una pared.  
-"Maldito…!"-se encamino a donde le había lanzado, sin embargo, rápidamente fue contenida por Izuku y las raíces de Kashizen-"Primero mama y ahora esto! Ahora entiendo por qué a mama le disgustas!"-opuso resistencia.  
-"Ha…"-Bakugou se levantó tembloroso del suelo-"…sí que es t-tu hija maldito nerd"-logro erguirse, su nariz botando demasiada sangre.  
-"Por supuesto que lo soy hijo de p-"-una fragancia dulce le hizo dormir al instante. Kashizen la puso a dormir.

Las raíces dejaron de apretarle y dejaron que el peliverde la tomara en brazos.

-"Kacchan… por qué?"-le vio medio molesto y decepcionado.  
-"Aun no te das cuenta?"-Vlad King y Cementoss le acorralaron y tomaron cada uno de un brazo-"Creí que reconocerías tu propio quirk en acción!"-fue llevado a los adentros del estadio.

Izuku solo observo irse a su amigo, su cerebro terminando de procesar lo que dijo al ver a su inconsciente hija… ella también lo tenía. Tenía el One For All.

-"Eh… disculpen los inconvenientes, volveremos luego de una breve pausa"-anuncio Mic.

De vuelta en una parte de Hosu, una joven termino de apuntar todo lo necesario antes de decir.

-"Hasta ahora la más peligrosa…"-escribió una S alado de su nombre.

 **Humana**

Toda la clase B e incluso algunos de su propia clase hacían escándalo por querer ver el estado de su presidenta, Izuku había tenido la suerte de ser el quien la cargue hasta enfermería junto a Tsuyi, quien reposaba afuera bajo el cuidado de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Se encontraba solo en el pasillo alado de su cuarto, podía escuchar los gritos que hacia el resto, le alegraba saber que tantas personas se preocupaban por ella. La puerta se abrió de repente, una enfermera salió.

-"Puedes pasar a verla, a tu novia le gustara verte"-sonrió.  
-"A-ah… uh g-gracias!"-hizo una reverencia.

Tomando un largo respiro antes de entrar, Izuku cerró los ojos y giro de la perilla. Su visión cambio por un momento, la imagen de su amiga en cama con un bebe en brazos se le apareció de repente, como un flashback salido de la nada.

-"Midoriya?"-le llamo la joven, el dolor en su cabeza paso al escuchar la voz de la pelinaranja.

Se encontraba vendada en algunas partes de su cuerpo, ambas mejillas tenían  
-"H-hola…"-saludo al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba-"…cómo te sientes?".  
-"Como si hubiera recibido una bala de mortero"-sonrió-"Bakugou en verdad acabo conmigo ahí afuera"-rio.

Izuku dudo si contarlo o no sobre lo que sucedió después, el conflicto entre Tsuyi y Kacchan…

-"Sabes… me alegro de que por lo menos me haya tomado enserio"-sonrió aún más-"Un duro golpe de realidad pero fue necesario"-volvió a reír.  
-"Midoriya?"-Ibara le llamo desde la puerta-"Bakugou te llama, está desesperado…"-aviso.

Izuku miro a Kendo, esta solo continúo sonriendo.

-"Estoy bien, ve, debe ser importante"-le empujo levemente.

El peliverde la abrazo, esto él ya lo había visto, esta vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-"Fuiste muy valiente, no le temiste ni un solo segundo…"-le dijo a la vez que se apegaba más a ella.  
-"Jeez… me vas a hacer llorar"-soltó unas risillas-"Ya vete"-termino el abrazo.

Izuku salió del cuarto, en medio de los pasillos se topó con Momo, él no la había notado, pero ella sí que lo hizo. Iba a detenerle y decirle algo… pero.

 _M.F: Aun no, hablar con el ahora mismo no sería bonito._

La pelinegra solo le vio desaparecer al doblar la esquina, antes de que pudiera entrar a ver a su amiga, una voz de adentro le hizo parar en seco. Sonaba a Kendo… pero su tono era agudo, dolido y quebrantado.

Estaba sollozando.

-"E-es patético llorar por algo así…"-rio entre lágrimas-"…siempre supe que no tenía oportunidad y a-aun así…"-inhalo profundamente.

Momo escucho todo en silencio, digiriendo cada palabra como estacas a su corazón, se escuchaba demasiado triste.

-"Es mi c-culpa, tenía esta tonta idea d-de impresionar a Izuku y al resto, demostrar que merecía ser p-presidenta…"-cada vez se oía peor-"…duele ver e-esa ilusión ser aplastada".

No lo entendía, por qué debía demostrarse cuando ya todos sabían lo extraordinaria que era?

-"S-supongo que es normal, recién e-empiezo a hacerle más caso a mis sentimientos después de t-todo…".  
-"Tienes demasiada presión en tus hombros, la haz tenido desde hace dos años…"-dijo Ibara-"…deberías dejar la presidencia, ese es mi consejo".  
-"No puedo…"-contesto inmediatamente-"…sin la presidencia Yaoyorozu asumirá t-toda la responsabilidad, no puedo darle tal carga con lo inestable que esta"-explico.

Momo sintió su interior retorcerse.

-"Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto por ella?"-cuestiono.  
-"Es mi forma de castigar el odio que le tengo…"-revelo.

 _Que…?_

-"Desde que fuimos a la agencia de Uwabami, siempre ha estado un paso adelante mío, ser más madura pero la verdad es que estaba celosa. Odiaba que siempre, _siempre_ al momento de escogernos ella era la preferida".  
-"Ya veo…".  
-"Por eso me ofrecí de presidenta estudiantil, para ser más que ella por lo menos una vez y adivina que paso? El director mismo le pidió que fuera la segunda al mando"-rio-"Es como si el universo la pusiera sobre mi… no importa la situación".

 _M.F: Mira, no debería interferir en nada que no fuera relacionado con Izuku pero creo que deberíamos irnos. En serio…_

-"En las vacaciones antes de que empiece el año, me había propuesto invitar a salir a Midoriya, en ese entonces ya me gustaba. Era de los chicos más _deseados_ en la academia así que dije _por qué no_?"-suspiro-"Pero nuevamente, otra vez… era lo último que necesitaba, que un ser todo poderoso la declare como _la elegida_ ".

Que tonta había sido, pensar que sus problemas se habían resuelto al aceptar que Lilyan era su hija, que no le desangraba un futuro con el peliverde y que su futuro con Todoroki no era más que algo superficial.

-"No me molesta que tu o cualquier otra persona salga con Midoriya… pero en verdad que no soportaría verlo con Yaoyorozu"-se escuchaba enojada-"Estoy enamorada ahora, no solo sentiría dolor sino que también rabia".

Momo ya no estaba en los pasillos, ahora se encontraba de regreso a ver los duelos, su reloj abierto en una mano brillaba sobre sus ojos.

 _Momo Y. 0 60 Izuku M._

 **Alas**

 _Esa mocosa tuya es más rápida que tú, para su edad maneja el quirk diez veces mejor que tú._

Las palabras del rubio resonaban en su mente, había aceptado hablar con él para intentar reclamarle el porqué de su abusivo ataque, se supone que debía estar enojado, sin embargo, cada que se ponía a pensar más en lo que dijo su amigo.

 _Ella es la más fuerte de toda tu maldita familia, necesito probarla…_

No le había querido decir la razón de sus acciones, mas Izuku podía deducir fácilmente que solo lo había hecho para llenar de rencor a la pequeña pelinaranja que ahora deseaba dejarle hecho trizas en el suelo.

-"Esperemos que no los hayamos hecho esperar demasiado!"-Mic hablo nuevamente.

Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso, tenía a alguien que observar.

-"De este lado, nuestra chica! Uraraka Ochako!"-presento a la castaña-"Y del otro a una nueva retadora! Eh… solo se llama Inko!".

La peliceleste sonreía y saludaba contenta, dando saltitos que la dejaban en el aire fue como llego al cuadrilátero.

-"Suerte tía Ochako! Te quiero!"-le mando besos.  
-"Uh… i-igual"-se sintió rara.  
-"Empiecen!".

Apenas lo dijo Uraraka fue directo a atrapar a la muchacha, sin embargo en menos de unos cuantos segundos ya la había perdido de vista, sus manos tocaron la nada.

-"Preferiría no pelear, es mucho trabajo y además no quiero acerté daño tía"-dijo desde arriba.  
-"Ohh! Parece que su quirk es vuelo! Como lidiara con ello Uraraka?!"-narro Mic.

La castaña inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces antes de tocar ambas yemas de sus manos y empezar a flotar poco a poco, la gran mayoría quedo sorprendido de su habilidad.

-"Uhm… no deberías esforzarte tanto tía Ochako"-le dijo estando ya ambas al mismo nivel sobre el ring.

No podía hablar, si abría la boca el tiempo que tenía flotando se disminuiría, debía tocarla, solo un leve toque y…

 _Uh…?_ Dijo mentalmente, nuevamente parpadeo y la peliceleste desapareció de su rango de vista.

-"Que… a donde se fue la concursante?"-Mic también se vio confundido.  
-"Arriba"-indico Eraser.

Todos miraron aún más arriba, casi llegando a lo más alto del estadio ya hacia Inko, sonriente y relajada.

-"Perdóname tía! Sino gano esto mama me castigara!"-grito en lo alto.  
-"Eh… pues parece que esto se convirtió en algún tipo de competencia?"-dijo Mic.

No iba a rendirse, elevarse más podría darle menos tiempo y más mareos pero si esa era la única forma de ganar…

-"Uraraka no lo piensa, ella también sube aún más!".

Tardo unos cuantos segundos pero logro alcanzarle, su rostro se ponía cada vez más verde, los mareos eran insoportables.

-"Ah… tía Ochako, en verdad creo que deberías bajar, si subo más podrías-".  
-"Tómame enserio…"-dijo en voz baja, sus palabras fueron articuladas a duras penas, sus mejillas bien infladas por contener la respiración.  
-"Pero… en verdad que no quiero pelear c-contigo"-bajo sus hombros-"Eres mi una de mis tías favoritas…".  
-"Por favor…"-intento acercársele, sus manos queriendo tocarle a pesar de estar temblorosas.  
-"Ok… ya entiendo"-energía desprendió de su cuerpo.

A diferencia de las ondas en forma de olas de su madre, torcidas y sin mucho control, Inko podía moldearlas a como se le plazca. Todo observo con sorpresa gradual como alas iban apareciendo detrás de ella.

-"Es… un ángel?!"-grito incrédulo Mic.

Gigantescas alas transparentes y algo brillosas cubrieron gran parte del cielo, Inko movió una de sus manos y al mismo tiempo una de sus alas, provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que empujo a la castaña contra la superficie. No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera manipulando su gravedad podía contra tal fuerza.

Estaba a punto de caer como un meteorito… pero de repente se detuvo de la nada.

-"Lo siento tía Ochako, debí tomármelo enserio desde el principio"-sonrió antes de dejarla caer fuera del cuadrilátero.

Sus alas fueron desapareciendo, instantáneamente su pelo rizado se volvió perfectamente lacio como el de su madre y dejo de flotar.

-"*sigh* Odio usar eso…"-se dijo para luego caminar de vuelta a los vestidores.

El orgullo que le causo su hija fue suficiente para quitarle el mal sabor en su boca con el evento pasado, aunque había un pequeño problema…

-"Senpai…"-dijo incomodo-"…p-por favor deje de sacudirme"-se quejó Izuku, su cuerpo siendo tirado de un lado a otro por una lagrimeante peliceleste.  
-"P-pero nuestra n-niña…"-inhalo aire con su nariz tapada-"…nuestra n-niña gano su primera pelea…"-derramo aún más lágrimas.

No podía creer que había venido hasta aquí solo para decírselo…

-"Senpai! Esta área es solo para los estudiant-"-Nejire le noqueo instantáneamente con una onda en su mejilla.

Y así fue como Izuku tuvo que pasar los siguientes duelos, usado como oso de felpa y pañuelo por su senpai.

 **Lo que yo quiero**

Al momento de regresar a los estrados, Kendo e Ibara se encontraron con una peculiar escena en el estadio.

-"Tu puedes cariño!".  
-"Vamos Izuku!".  
-"Acabalo papa!".

Mount Lady, Nejire, Suhiro e Inko no paraban de alentar constantemente al peliverde en medio del cuadrilátero, quien hacia todo lo posible por atrapar al escurridizo chico de tez completamente oscura.

-"Mi corazón apoya a uno pero mi lealtad a otro…"-comento Ibara, temblando ante su dilema interior.  
-"Eh…"-sonrió la pelinaranja, su mirada se posó en el cartel de madera que tenia levantado. A su lado pudo observar como Kamui Wood se cubría los ojos.

 _Lo escribió mal…_ pensó al ver como en vez de decir "Izuku Midoriya" tenía escrito "Izku Midoya" junto a un corazón mal hecho.

-"Y… lo atrapo!"-aviso Mic.

En la arena por fin se pudo ver un vencedor, Izuku tardo en acostumbrarse al quirk de Kuroiro y lo escurridizo que era a tal punto de usar pequeñas grietas en las losas del cuadrilátero para esconderse.

-"He… me rindo"-levanto sus manos indefenso, el agarre del peliverde en su brazo era imposible de escapar.

Kendo se sentó junto a su amiga, ambas expectantes de lo que vendría después, también contentas de que su novio e amigo había pasado de ronda.

-"La que sigue es tu retoño Kendo!"-aviso Tetsutetsu-"La hija de la presidenta de nuestra clase contra su presidenta! Ahh! Mi sangre hierve!".

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del estadio, Izuku regresaba por donde vino, topándose con Momo en el camino. Esta vez no fue el quien paso de largo, sino ella. Su actitud le hizo detenerse y voltear a verle, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca esta ya se había marchado, el sonar de sus pisadas lo único que se escuchó.

El peliverde decidió no tomárselo seriamente, simplemente respiro hondo y continuo con su camino.

 _M.F: Un "felicidades" no costaba nada._

-"No quiero volver a escucharte hasta el final del duelo"-respondió.

Luz y ruido se empezó a escuchar, Momo levanto la mirada y se preparó lista para lo que se venía. Cada paso que daba se volvía más pesado, sus ojos no sabían dónde enfocarse, el bulto naranja enfrente suyo tenía una mirada similar.

Una que ocultaba ira.

-"Perdóname tía Yaoyorozu, necesito esta victoria para poder darle una lección a mi otro tío"-hizo una reverencia, seguidamente medito y tomo postura de ataque.  
-"Tu también perdóname…"-puso una mano detrás de ella, como preparándose para lanzar algo.  
-"Empiecen!"-grito Mic.

Momo no gasto un solo segundo, la mano que tenía detrás la tiro para adelante, de la palma de su mano desprendió una bola con cola de cadena, su ataque más poderoso actualmente. Requería de mucho esfuerzo el lanzarla con fuerza y al mismo tiempo seguir creando extensiones de la cadena.

-"Yaoyorozu empieza con un proyectil encadenado!".

Si la esquivaba le lanzaría una bomba de pegamento y además podría mover su arma contra su cuerpo, asegurando así una captura imposible de esquivar. Esa bola pesaba lo suficiente como para dejar a la persona estándar K.O no importa por donde le caiga, Momo antes ya había intentado cargarla sola, no había forma que-

El sonido de algo chocar le hizo abrir los ojos más de lo normal, se había escuchado como si alguien hubiese dado una fuerte cachetada.

-"Que…?"-dijo incrédula la pelinegra.  
-"Oh! Tsuyi la define con una sola mano, impresionante!".  
-"Uhm…"-la pelinaranja se toma su tiempo en analizar la esfera-"…no pesa nada".

 _Que dice!?_ Pensó anonadada Momo.

A los pocos segundos de estarla palpando, Tsuyi comenzó a hacer esfuerzo en oprimir la bola, sus dedos empezando a agrietar la esfera.

-"N-no puede ser…"-dijo Momo, no queriendo creer lo que veía. La esfera se hizo añicos, explotando en varias partes en el suelo.  
-"Increíble! No solo la detuvo con facilidad, sino que ahora también la ha hecho trizas!".  
-"Mi turno!"-sonrió Tsuyi, ambas manos tomando la cadena que aún estaba conectada a la mano de Momo.  
-"Se viene un contra ataque!".

La pelinegra reacciono muy tarde, cuando quería despegarse de la cadena esta ya se encontró en camino hacia la pelinegra, un fuerte tirón le había hecho salir disparada, sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Todo paso en cámara lenta, estando ya a solo centímetros de entrar en su rango de ataque, Momo creo instintivamente un escudo de su brazo.

Pudo ver como el puño envuelto en leves destellos naranjas de su oponente se acercó a su rostro antes de que su escudo le protegiera… luego vio su escudo agrietarse y seguidamente el puño de Tsuyi.

-"Un golpe directo!".  
-"Eso es!"-rugió Tetsutetsu.

 _Habrá sido suficiente o me abre pasado?_ Pensó Tsuyi, sus ojos bien puestos en la pelinegra que había mandado a volar tras golpearle.

Momo fue levantándose poco a poco, uno de sus ojos le ardía, algo raro ya que el golpe le había caído alado de su oreja. _Ah…_ _ya veo_ dijo mentalmente al tocar la fuente de su dolor.

En medio de su recuperación sintió una brisa golpear su cuerpo.

-"Que velocidad!"-exclamo Mic.

No había suficiente tiempo esta vez, Momo se decidió por usar otra de sus técnicas especiales, esta era más que todo para defenderse. De diferentes partes de su cuerpo salieron disparados bastones, estirándose sin detenerse hasta que algunos casi chocan con Tsuyi, quien retrocedió bastantes pasos atrás.

-"Asombroso! Bautizare ese movimiento como el puercoespín!"- _no le gustaba mucho ese nombre que le había dado.  
_ -"Si no puedo acercarme…"-la pelinaranja levanto una mano y la apunto directamente a Yaoyorozu.

La pelinegra tuvo la mala suerte de que una gota de sangre haya resbalado hasta su ojo, su visión de lo que su contrincante planeaba era limitado. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el grito de guerra de la pelinaranja y como un fuerte pisotón resonó en todo el cuadrilátero, agrietando el lugar donde había pisado.

-"Smash!"-grito Tsuyi, su puño cortando el viento y creando una fuerte corriente de viento que impulso todo lo que tenía delante.

Era parecido a lo que Midoriya uso en su primer año, solo que mucho más rápido y fuerte…

Momo pronto se encontró volando fuera del cuadrilátero por el poderoso impulso lanzado, iba a perder? Hasta aquí llegaría? No… aun podía dar más.

-"Pero que gran potencia tuvo ese ataque!"-dijo Mic-"Parece que ya tenemos a una ganadora!"-vio como la pelinegra se encontraba fuera del ring.

Le había arrastrado hasta chocar contra la pared del estadio pero aun no había perdido, intento recuperar su aliento tras el fuerte golpe, Momo se levantó cansada sobre un escudo que había creado justo a tiempo.

-"Pero que es esto!? Parece que esto aún no termina!".  
-"No voy a detenerte tía, puedes regresar a la zona y podremos continuar"-aviso Tsuyi desde su sitio.

No quería rendirse pero… como iban las cosas no tenía ninguna oportunidad de poder ganar. Su cuerpo ya estaba fatigado y golpeado, su cabeza recibía punzones de vez en cuando, quizá simplemente deba tirar la toalla, ser buena perdedora y no alargar más lo inevitable.

Erguida completamente, Momo fue levantando su mano con la mirada baja.

-"Aun no te rindas!"-escucho a Lilyan gritar.

Levantando su mirada, Momo observo sorprendida como su hija estaba recostada sobre el barandal para poder observarle, su gesto lleno de determinación.

-"Todavía no lo has dado todo, no es así!"-volvió a gritarle.

Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento que hacía, de repente vio como Lilyan se desamarraba el cabello y le entregaba su cinta, que casualmente era la misma que ella usa. Otra cosa por la cual sorprenderse… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su cabello estaba desatado.

-"Gracias"-le dijo antes de volver a hacer de su cabellera una coleta, limpiándose la sangre que cubría uno de sus ojos, Momo miro reanimada enfrente suyo.

Y entonces empezó a caminar como si nada, por cada paso que daba una pequeña base creada por ella aparecía, evitando así ser descalificada.

-"Que gran fuerza de voluntad!"-admiro Mic.

Ya estando de vuelta en el ring, con su energía casi agotada y su cuerpo maltratado, Momo dio un último suspiro antes de crear su clásico bastón de metal.

-"Lista?"-pregunto Tsuyi, su estancia cambiando a una de ataque.

 _M.F: Espera._

Escuchar a su yo del futuro le detuvo en seco, era raro que le hablara considerando lo que había dicho antes.

 _M.F: Tal vez no cuente como una acción directa con él, pero… lo importante es que te está mirando._

-"Que…?"-Momo giro a ver el estrado en donde estaban sus amigos, de entre todos destaco el rostro de Izuku, quien le contemplaba con admiración.

 _M.F: No vayas a soltarla ok? Recuerda lo que dijo Lilyan con respecto a perder la concentración._

La pelinegra observo boquiabierta como en su otra mano se manifestaba una esfera, la misma bola multicolor que Lilyan había creado, no era tan grande como la de su hija pero tenía un tamaño considerable. Apenas sintió que ya estaba lista un gran peso casi le hace arrodillarse en el piso.

Pesaba, pesaba bastante…

-"Increíble! Es esto una nueva técnica para mostrarnos!?".

Lilyan observo un poco intranquila como su madre luchaba por solo sostener la esfera, sus piernas claramente temblorosas.

 _Eso es nuevo…_ pensó Tsuyi, quien sintió que no debía tomarse a la ligera lo próximo que se venía. En todo el tiempo que había estado entrenando junto a su tía, nunca había mostrado tal ataque en toda su vida, tampoco recordaba haberla visto usarla cuando trabaja de heroína.

Que era eso?

-"Y ahí va!"-anuncio Mic. Tsuyi no reacciono a tiempo, el bastón que Momo tenía en una mano fue lanzado contra ella.

Había logrado esquivarlo pero apenas lo hizo se dio con la sorpresa de ver como pequeñas matryoshkas rodaban bajo sus pies. Bombas de humo explotaron al instante, privándole de la visión.

-"Parece que no podremos ver a la ganadora hasta que eso se disperse!".

Se había quedado demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, distraerse unos cuantos segundos y darle tiempo a su tía de planear era lo peor que podía hacer…

-"Te tengo…"-escucho su voz a su costado, la esfera arcoíris fue levantada hasta la altura de su estómago.

Una gran explosión resonó en todo el lugar, el poderoso impacto hizo que todo el humo saliera por los costados del ring. Y entonces se pudo ver el resultado.

-"Ha…!?"-exclamo Mic-"P-parece que tenemos una ganadora… pero que demonios!?".

Un enorme agujero resalto en el cuadrilátero, a su costado estaba Momo y Tsuyi, la primera con su rostro contra el piso y una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda, Tsuyi ya hacia sobre la pelinegra, sentada sobre ella y reteniendo todo movimiento.

Había estado a solo centímetros de sentir esa colosal energía golpearle, probablemente habría bastado con solo una de esas para acabar con ella… usar el treinta por ciento de su quirk en velocidad fue sin duda su mejor decisión.

-"La g-ganadora es Tsuyi!"-anuncio Tomoko.

 _M.F: Lo controlaste bien para ser tu primera vez._

Perdió… aunque por lo menos esta vez no fue por quedar fuera del cuadrilátero. Ha… se sentía mejor de lo que parecía.

 **Lamento la tardanza!**

 **Se supone que este episodio venia con los perfiles de Inko y Kashizen, pero lamentablemente aun no los podre publicar. Como sea, esto no les esta pareciendo aburrido o incomodo o si? Digo, siempre puedo dejar de un lado esto y escribir otras cosas, últimamente he estado pensando en escribir de otras parejas de otros fandoms.**

 **Aunque para eso debería dejar esto un tiempo, no lo se haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove.**


	13. Declaraciones

-"Papa no despego la mirada de ti cuando empezó la pelea sabias…?"-comento Lilyan, su sonrisa restándole dolor en su mano.  
-"Eso es dulce"-dijo honestamente-"Me alegra saber que logre dar un buen espectáculo"-sonrió.  
-"Si…".

Madre e hija guardaron silencio, Momo fijo su vista en los ojos de su descendiente, sus iris verdes no dejando de ver la mano vendada que ahora tenía.

-"Lilyan…"-llamo su atención-"…tu… también tuviste que pasar por algo así?"-levanto su mano dolorosamente.  
-"Solo un par de veces"-evito mirarla-"Nunca nada grabe…"-puso su brazo por detrás de ella.  
-"Cuando te toque pelear…"-se soltó el cabello-"…no la uses mucho ok?"-le devolvió la liga.

Lilyan dudo unos segundos en aceptar o no, no por que quisiera tener su accesorio de vuelta, sino porque esta sería una mentira más que agregar a la larga lista que tenía con su madre.

-"Si"-asintió y tomo el objeto.

Era tiempo de arreglar la confianza que tenían.

 **Capitulo trece: Declaraciones**

Shinji Nishida, más conocido como Kamui Woods, pensó que al acompañar a su amiga tendría que soportar sus constantes parloteos de diva actuada, sin embargo, al ver lo concentrada e irritada que estaba la rubia con respecto al rubio que luchaba actualmente en el cuadrilátero, el héroe termino por divertirse más de lo esperado.

-"Ese es tuyo no es así?"-señalo sonriente-"Porque estas tan enojada? El chico la hace bien para aun no usar su quirk".

Al momento solo habían visto a Suhiro esquivar y dar golpes inútiles a Shoji, lo único que hacia duradero el encuentro era que el rubio no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente y si lo llegaban a capturar, este de alguna manera u otro se lograba liberar.

-"No estoy enojada, solo irritada…"-bebió de su soda sonoramente y con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Si heredo tu quirk no? Nunca me explicaste bien como era, una descripción más detallada ayudaría".  
-"No preguntas cosas que no se"-ahora empezó a comer un emparedado a grandes y molestos bocados.  
-"No te lo mostro? Hm…"-intento tomar una mísera palomita del enorme balde que tenía Yu-"…eso me recuerda a lo desconfiada de alguien. Auch!".  
-"Sin tocar, tengo novio"-siguió murmurando molesta.

 _Lo que quería era palomitas…_

-"Y eso es todo!"-grito Mic, Tomoko anuncio a Shoji como el ganador.  
-"Voy a ir al baño…"-se levantó Yu.  
-"Espero en verdad vayas al baño a hacer lo de gente normal y no a tirar"-le molesto Shinji.  
-"Púdrete…"-le mando una mirada antes de desaparecer.

 _Suhiro…_ le menciono mentalmente Kamui, el rubio iba de regreso a los vestidores, su mirada más tranquila de lo que hubiera esperado para ser un hijo de su "sensible" amiga.

 _Por qué haces lo mismo que tu madre?_

 **Explicación**

En medio de su camino de regreso a las gradas, Suhiro se detuvo en seco al ver como una rubia le observaba detenidamente, sus ojos siguiendo los suyos con un fuego que podía reconocer fácilmente con el de furia.

-"Dime, eres retrasado o es que acaso lo idiota lo sacaste de tu padre?"-pregunto.  
-"Uh… que-"-antes de contestar completamente fue tomado de su polera y puesto contra la pared.  
-"Sabes cuantas personas miran esta estupidez?"-Suhiro no tuvo tiempo de contestar-"Toda la maldita nación".  
-"Mama, eso yo ya-"-fue golpeado contra la pared levemente, obligándole a guardar silencio.  
-"Cierra la maldita boca pedazo de mierda"-estrujo su ropa-"Por si no lo sabes genio, acabas de ser tachado de la lista de todas las agencias de, probablemente… todo el maldito mundo!"-grito y una vez más, le golpeo contra la pared.

Suhiro no abrió la boca esta vez, el violeta de sus ojos chocando con los de su madre.

-"Ese era tu plan? Ser un fracasado y que alguien venga a ayudarte por pena? Ha!"-le soltó-"Te tengo noticias idiota, nadie va a siquiera voltear a verte, mucho menos extenderte la mano".

Aun prefirió no hablar, esto era algo que ya había previsto.

-"Te recomiendo pienses en una manera de arreglar la estupidez que acabas de hacer o en serio te pateare el trasero"-su mirada llena de furia.

Por unos minutos lo único que hizo fue ver a su madre respirar profundamente, meditando para recomponerse tras la fuerte advertencia.

-"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Tsuyi…"-dijo el rubio, sonriendo como si nada.  
-"Uhm…"-la pelinaranja se hizo visible-"…lamento-"-intento disculparse con Yu primero.

La mayor simplemente paso de largo, ignorando e incluso empujando levemente fuera de su camino a la pequeña pelinaranja.

-"No le hagas caso, solo está un poco enojada"-se le acerco el muchacho.  
-"Un poco?"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa.  
-"La he visto peor, una vez me lanzo su zapato con tanta fuerza que creo aún tengo la marca en mi mejilla"-rio divertido, Tsuyi hizo lo mismo pero con menos ganas.

Lo que acababa de escuchar…

-"Yo… nunca pensé que ella fuera a ser así"-recordó a la rubia de su realidad, esa que aun publicaba revistas de chismes y publicaba tonterías en sus redes sociales.  
-"Mi madre es especial, no cualquiera la entiende ni la conoce realmente…"-se sintió triste.  
-"Bueno… si alguien sabe cómo acercarse a alguien, ese es papa"-puso una mano en su hombro-"Ahora… me gustaría saber, si no es mucha molestia, porque no usaste tu quirk allí afuera".  
-"Es un secreto"-sonrió.

 **One For All**

-"Este será el ultimo antes de pasar a la segunda etapa!"-anuncio Mic-"De este lado… un veterano que siempre hemos visto llegar a los tres últimos puestos, Todoroki!".

Carteles y gritos de su proclamado club de fans se escucharon en todo el estadio, solo faltaba lanzarle rosas para tratarle como de la realeza.

-"Esta es nueva! Su nombre es extranjero, el lugar de donde venga se los dejo como tarea! Con ustedes… Lilyan!".

Los dos participantes se pusieron frente a frente, ambos listos para empezar este duelo que muchos veían ya ganado desde el primero de los combates.

-"Es un honor, Todoroki san…"-hizo una reverencia.  
-"No quiero hacerle daño a ningún familiar de Midoriya, sea del futuro o no"-bajo los hombros-"Te pediría que te rindieras pero sería en vano"- _eres hija de Midoriya, después de todo…_  
-"No se contenga por favor, demostraría que hay respeto entre los dos"-tomo postura de ataque.  
-"Bien…"- _la acabare con mi ataque de hielo más fuerte…_ pensó a la vez que ponía un pie adelante.  
-"Empiecen!".

Pinchos de hielo fueron recorriendo gran parte del cuadrilátero en dirección hacia la pelinegra, la velocidad con la que envolvió a la muchacha en vapor helado y escombros congelados fue casi instantánea.

-"Clásico pero letal!"-dijo Mic-"Habrá terminado ya este encuentro?!".

El gran iceberg que cubrió todo el cuadrilátero excepto el lado de Todoroki, era lo único que se veía. No había rastro alguno de Lilyan.

-"Hm… el gana-"-Ragdoll fue detenida al escuchar algo quebrarse.

Del lugar en donde estaba, exactamente donde había estado parada, Lilyan salió por arriba del iceberg, su rostro cubierto por una máscara peculiar que le cubría todo el rostro, ambas manos con guantes gruesos parecidos a los que usaba un electricista y además… la misma capa que usaba Momo la tenía protegiendo su espalda.

-"I-increíble! No sé exactamente como pero logro aguantar el ataque!".

Desde el público, Momo observo interesada toda la vestimenta que se había puesto su hija. Ahora mismo se lo podía comparar con una guerrera con traje parecido al de uno anti radiación, de no ser por el color verde claro está.

Todoroki no lo dudo, otra gruesa capa de hielo intento cubrir a la muchacha, sin embargo, Lilyan apunto con sus manos el ataque dirigido a ella, un tipo de aire helado desprendió de sus manos, contrarrestando frio con hielo con eficacia y así, logrando detener el avance de hielo.

 _Ya veo_ pensó Todoroki, _así que su quirk es similar al mío,_ _en ese caso…_

Fuego empezó a desprender de si, el hielo que había creado fue descongelándose con rapidez, el calor se empezó a sentir en el estadio.

-"Recomiendo que los nuevos espectadores se cubran con algo! Los demás ya sabemos que se viene!"-aviso Mic.

Fuego salió disparado hacia la joven, una llamarada que hizo agua el enorme iceberg en cuestión de segundos. Lilyan fue perdida de vista por segunda vez, esta vez, fueron las llamas las que le engulleron.

-"Wa Todoroki está tomándoselo enserio no crees?"-comento Kaminari, haciéndose aire al sentir calor en toda su cara.  
-"Su fuego es muy peligroso, no debería haberlas usado…"-hablo Tokoyami.

Por su parte Momo solo se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, el miedo de que algo le haya pasado a su hija era más que evidente por su gesto dolido.

Todoroki dejo de lanzar llamas, deteniéndose a analizar si había sido suficiente o no. Al afilar los ojos observo con cuidado… hasta que logro divisar algo entre el fuego.

Una mano abrió el fuego como si de una cortina se tratase, el chico con heterocroma apenas y pudo reaccionar ante la repentina llamarada que fue enviada contra él. Un grueso muro de hielo logro protegerle a tiempo.

-"Eh…"-Mic se sintió confundido-"…parece que ambos tiene los quirks similares? Q-que coincidencia no crees?"-Eraser se mantuvo concentrado en el encuentro.  
-"Ah… Yaomomo?"-Mina volteo a ver a la boquiabierta pelinegra-"Que su quirk no era el tuyo o algo parecido?"-pregunto confundida.  
-"Segura que no es hija tuya y de Todoroki?"-le susurró al oído Kyouka.  
-"Lamento decir que…"-vio perpleja lo que estaba pasando-":..yo tampoco s-se lo que ocurre".

Que significa esto? Como era posible que pueda crear **fuego** y **hielo**? Ella nunca había hablado al respecto de poder sacar tales elementos de sus manos…

-"Como es posible… que tu quirk no es creación al igual que el de Yaoyorozu?"-Todoroki necesitaba entender como le era posible manejar ambos elementos.  
-"Así es…"-levanto ambas y las abrió a la altura de sus hombros-"…pero el mío no tiene limitaciones, tío Todoroki"-un viento helado desprendió de una y una llama se creó en otra.  
-"Explícate…"-exigió.  
-"Siempre y cuando este concentrada en lo que quiero crear…"-cerro ambas manos-"…por lo único que tengo que preocuparme es por no hacerme daño a mí misma".

 _Por eso se puso todo eso…_ se percató Todoroki. _Esto será difícil…_

-"Pero ese no es el único quirk que tengo…"-el verde de sus ojos brillo con intensidad por fuera de su máscara. Una de sus manos se extendió en dirección a Todoroki.

El albino pelirrojo tomo postura defensiva, listo para protegerse ya sea de fuego o hielo… sin embargo.

-"Guh!"-una fuerza invisible le golpeo por detrás, no… algo le estaba atrayendo con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia Lilyan.

Sus pies se arrastraron sobre el pavimento, el impulso con el que era arrastrado hizo que sus brazos no pudieran apuntar a la pelinegra. _Magnetismo!?_ Exclamo nervioso al ver cada vez más cerca a su oponente.

-"Que esta pasando!?"-grito completamente incrédulo Mic.

Los milisegundos pasaban, Todoroki vio en cámara lenta como estaba a punto de chocar contra la palma de la mano de la joven, la cual desprendía descargas eléctricas no muy lejos de su mano. Aunque eso era por lo que menos tenía que preocuparse.

Habiendo visto el destructivo poder de esa esfera arcoíris que su compañera había creado antes, el muchacho no quiso imaginarse su destino al impactar con una bola mucho más grande y vivida que la que Lilyan tenía preparada en su mano libre.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, no podía apuntarle…!

-"Bastardo astuto"-comento Bakugou.  
-"Haha! Me recuerda a su traje de primer año"-rio Toru.

Cubriéndose su cuerpo enteramente con hielo, Todoroki logro evitar ser electrificado y además empezó a congelar a gran velocidad las manos de su adversaria. Aunque poco tiempo tubo de gloria antes de tener que alejarse como si de un surfista de hielo se tratase al ver como esa esfera empezaba a acercarse.

-"Bien jugado"-dijo Lilyan, Momo pudo jurar ver sonreír a su hija detrás de esa mascara.  
-"Sorprendente! La nueva puso en aprietos a Todoroki y además le hizo retroceder!".

El brazo que tenía congelado a la mitad fue rápidamente descongelado por una llamada creada en su otra mano. Las mangas y guantes volvieron a ser inventadas y vueltas a usar.

-"Tienes muchos trucos…"-dijo un poco irritado el chico bicolor.  
-"A este paso puede que nos tome horas Todoroki san"-inhalo y exhalo, su cuerpo tomo la misma postura que su oponente solía hacer al momento de usar su fuego-"Decidámoslo con algo fijo".  
-"Me estas retando personalmente… verdad?"-bajo de su hielo para verle fijamente.  
-"Tras enterarme de algunas cosas involucradas con usted y mi madre…"-bajo la mirada-"...he tenido una presión en mi pecho que no ha dejado de molestarme".

Todoroki le observo pensativo, inseguro de a lo que se refería.

-"Estas resentida conmigo"-dedujo a través de lo poco que podía verle a los ojos-"Bien… hagámoslo"-hizo la misma postura.  
-"Gracias…"-dijo antes de que todo sonido se apagara.

Era solo ella, él y los recuerdos de lo pasado con su madre.

 _Sus llamaradas chocaron entre sí, creando un hermoso pero peligroso choque de fuego que se levantó hasta los cielos._

Le entristecía y odiaba haber visto a su madre en esas distintas realidades, esas en las que su querido tío, ese gran profesor que le había enseñado a controlar su fuego y contemplarlo en vez de temerlo… demostraba indiferencia ante el escaso amor que su madre mostraba pero intentaba no hacerlo extinguir.

 _Era como estar cerca del mismo sol, los fuegos que chocaban entre si se desvían por todos lados, dejando el piso hecho una trampa de fuego que pronto se relacionó con la superficie de ese astro de luz._

 _La danza continuo de esa manera, ambos moviéndose con fiereza pero serenidad, Todoroki empezó a soltar llamas azules, volviendo la escena el doble de mágica._

Todas eran vidas tristes, incluso las que tenían a un pequeño niño o niña como prueba de su "amor". Su tío continuo siendo frio, no podía ni quería abrirse a ella, su corazón estaba quemado y congelado, el tacto con su madre no provocaba ninguna reacción en el.

 _Se podían ver llamas azules y rojas salir del techo del estadio, iluminando el mismísimo día como si de una competencia contra el sol se tratase. En el campo de fuego que antes era cuadrilátero ahora se observaba a Todoroki, el muchacho tenía dificultad con seguirle el ritmo a Lilyan, quien podía usar ambas manos a diferencia de él._

Tardaban vidas poder unirles, solo estando ambos de avanzada edad pudieron percatarse del error, de la falacia que crearon. Al final solo pudieron solucionar su problema más sencillo de resolver, el cual era darse cuenta que simplemente no se amaban.

 _Todoroki empezó a surfear alrededor de Lilyan, a las afueras del cuadrilátero se había creado una pista de carreras hecha de hielo en la que el muchacho se deslizaba y lanzaba llamaradas constantemente. La pelinegra recibió por varios segundos el fuego de su contrincante, protegiéndose a duras penas con vientos helados que no lograban defenderla del todo._

 _Su fuego azul era más caliente, logro quemar su máscara y algunas partes de su ropa._

Amaba a su tío… pero debía ser realista y darse cuenta que ahora mismo este no era su mentor. No era el héroe que ya no tenía problemas familiares ni personales, este era otro hombre, uno más inmaduro y con temor a formar una familia. Temor a ser lo mismo que su padre…

 _Una explosión rápida como bala fue disparada, un regalo de su tío Bakugou antes de que este se cansara de "darle todas las respuestas" y la dejara a su suerte, logro atravesar por en medio de la llamarada de Todoroki, golpeándole y sacándole de equilibrio._

 _El sonido volvió al momento que vio cómo su tío rodo hasta caer en el cuadrilátero, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba._

-"Fascinante, realmente increíble…"-comento Mic.

Todoroki se levantó cansado, respirando entrecortadamente por la cantidad de energías que había usado, sin embargo, al levantar su vista pudo notar que su oponente estaba igual, incluso se veía peor que él. Sus manos cubiertas por guantes temblaban demasiado.

-"Ya estas más tranquila?"-hablo entrecortadamente.  
-"Si… ya podemos terminar"-dio un paso adelante.

El primer ataque que lanzo volvió a ser dirigido contra Lilyan, viendo su estado Todoroki estaba seguro que no podría defenderse. Era su victoria.

-"Fue una buena pelea…"-dijo cansado el joven.  
-"Si… lo fue"-hablo Lilyan cubierta hasta el cuello de hielo. Tomoko (quien se había alejado bastante por el anterior duelo de fuego) se acercó al ring, lista para anunciar al vencedor.

Pero un resplandor ilumino el hielo en donde Lilyan estaba aprisionada, luego un láser bastante conocido por Todoroki y el resto de los estudiantes de la clase de héroes atravesó todo el hielo y le cayó directamente en la boca del estómago al muchacho… sacándolo del ring.

-"Uh… ah…"-no supo a quién darle la victoria-"Mic senpai! A-ayúdeme!"-pidió la peliverde.  
-"A-ah si… claro"-se escuchó como empezó a murmurar algo con Eraser-"Damas y caballeros! Luego de revisar el reglamento hemos declarado el ganador!".

El drama se apodero de todos.

-"Acabando de destronar al antiguo campeón, Lilyan es la ganadora!"-grito emocionado.

El mundo entero perdió la cabeza, hubo un grupo de fan girls que lloraron, otros que no podían creerlo y solo una del publico sintió enormes ganas de llorar ante lo que había escuchado.

Había tardado una generación… pero al final una Yaoyorozu logro vencer a uno de los tres grandes de U.A. Momo no podía aguantar tanta emoción.

-"Lo suponía…"-dijo una rubia, su gesto monótono e irritado-"…como siempre esa maldita familia llevándose todo".

El lápiz que tenía en su mano se partió en dos, sus dientes rechinaron por la imagen que había dibujado de la reciente ganadora. Dolía ponerle una S alado de su nombre pero ahora mismo debía ser seria, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos saquen lo peor de sí.

Debía ser paciente, pronto borraría esa sonrisa de la cara de toda esa maldita familia, lo haría con sus propias manos…

 **Amor?**

Había sido una victoria absoluta, podía sentir que en ningún momento le dejo tener el control, siempre había estado calmada a pesar de tener resentimiento dentro de sí. Era como si ya le conociera, le hablaba como si fueran amigos… y esos ojos.

Esos ojos…

Nadie lo sabía pero… el verde era su color favorito.

-"Shouto…"-se detuvo en seco al escuchar la familiar voz.  
-"Es mejor que tu o yo, incluso usando un fuego superior al normal… no fui rival"-dijo el muchacho, girándose para ver a su padre.  
-"Si… pude notarlo"-se le acerco, una mano fue colocada en su hombro-"Pero eso no es por lo que vine a saludarte".

Todoroki le vio directamente.

-"Que se te ofrece entonces?"-fue al grano.  
-"Esa chica…"-afilo su mirada-"…quiero que la invites a cenar con nosotros, con nuestra familia"-explico.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, nervios se apoderaron de el por unos momentos, sin embargo, esa pequeña imagen que vio del futuro ceso al recordar algo. Esta es la hija de Midoriya, su mejor amigo…

-"No"-dijo secamente, zafándose de su agarre en el hombro con rudeza-"No quiero corromperla"- _no a ella…_

El muchacho empezó a irse, su paso firme se escuchó en el pasillo.

-"Pude verlo en tus ojos hijo"-hablo Endeavor-"Nunca me enamore de verdad pero si estuve rodeado de personas que amaban".  
-"Incluso si fuera a ocurrir algo…"- _que estaba diciendo?_ -"…jamás la llevaría a casa, padre. Nunca"-volteo a darle una última mirada.  
-"Esperare entonces… no hay por que apresurarnos".

Odiaba todo lo relacionado a él, aun lo hacía a pesar de haber traído "paz" a su hogar. Lilyan era la chica que le había flechado, lo malo es que ella lo aborrecía, su madre le quería pero él no… y además venia del futuro.

Tenía que hablar con su madre, urgentemente…

 **Orgullo**

-"Ese fue mío no es así? Estoy seguro que así fue!"-Kaminari hablo emocionado.  
-"S-si… si fue usted quien me enseño, tío Kaminari"-afirmo nerviosa.  
-"Y también puedes crear acido?! Dime que yo también te enseño en el futuro!"-también se le acerco Mina.  
-"Que hay de mi cinta? Tío Sero también te instruye?"-rio Sero.

Lilyan se fue haciendo bolita en su asiento, ocultando sus brazos detrás de sus brazos y murmurando respuestas. Momo la observo desde su sitio, una sonrisa no había dejado de adornar su rostro desde que la vio ganar.

-"Oye…!"-Bakugou tiro de Kaminari para llegar a la viajera.

Las preguntas se detuvieron de inmediato, Izuku y Momo vieron nerviosos como el rubio se quedaba frente a frente con su futura hija.

-"Muévete enano, ahora es mi sitio"-miro a Mineta, este soltó un chillido antes de darle su lugar-"Que mierda están viendo?!"-rugió al resto apenas se sentó.  
-"Tío Bakugou… sucede algo?"-cuestiono.  
-"Quiero me expliques tu quirk, cada mínimo detalle"-no le dirigió la mirada.  
-"Me temo…"-dudo en si decir lo que tenía en mente-"…que eso sería una ventaja para usted si nos llegáramos a enfrentar".

A pesar de que ya nadie miraba al par, todo mundo sintió escalofríos y se alejó del rubio al escuchar la respuesta dada por Lilyan, ya algunos podían sentir el calor de una explosión en su piel.

-"Ha… hahaha…!"-rio intimidantemente o bueno, eso parecia para el resto-"Si no nos enfrentamos en esta ocasión quiero que lo hagamos en otra"-le miro determinado y ansioso.

Todo mundo se hizo de piedra.

-"Por supuesto"-sonrió Lilyan.

Y luego se hicieron trizas.

-"Podrías hacerme espacio?"-Todoroki llego a escena, su mirada bien puesta en tomar el otro lado de Lilyan.  
-"O-ok…"-Kaminari acepto sorprendido, cediéndole su lugar a su compañero.

Ahora tenía a dos de los tres grandes a sus alrededores, ambos buscando tener la atención de la joven ya sea de una manera u otra, incluso turnándose en quien hablaría con ella.

Momo sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo, no quería admitirlo pero… era un "poco" (demasiado) desalentador ver como tu hija había logrado más cosas que tú en menos de unos cuantos minutos. Ósea, literalmente estaba viéndose a ella misma solo que con rulos, ojos verdes y pecas charlar como si nada con dos gigantes en el área del heroísmo.

Si… parece que lo que faltaba en ella era lo que Izuku le dio en su hija.

 _M.F: Tranquila, aquí nosotros salimos ganando sabes? Izuku es más estable emocionalmente que ese par, créeme, he visto realidades en las que estamos con Bakugou o Todoroki... honestamente preferiría a Mineta sobre ellos._

-"Ya entendí!"-grito alterada y horrorizada. Su clase y la de alado se le quedaron viendo confundidos-"L-lo siento…"-bajo la mirada.

 _M.F: Aunque por supuesto, aquí las del problema ahora somos nosotras haha._

La residente en su cabeza era un arma de doble filo, primero la tienes ayudante a ganar una pelea y ahora te hace pasar un mal rato.

 _M.F: Voy a fingir que no pensaste eso._

…se odiaba a si misma.

 **Hermano mayor.**

La segunda ronda empezó no mucho tiempo después, en el interludio lo más interesante que ocurrió fue ver como Izuku era arrastrado por para tomarse fotos con los paparazzi. Ahora le tocaba luchar a Kashizen, el muchacho medito tranquilo como siempre en el cuadrilátero.

-"Empiecen!".

Ojiro se impulsó con fuerza hacia el inmóvil peliverde, sin embargo, apenas entro en el rango suficiente para poder atacarle, varios tronco de árboles salieron disparados del suelo, envolviéndole hasta dejarlo completamente incapaz de moverse.

-"Kashizen es el ganador! Nuevamente gana sin mover un solo dedo!"-dijo Mic.

Tetsutetsu rugió animado, Ibara solo sonrió, lo único que quería era que nada le pasase a su hijo.

-"Velocidad contra poderes psíquicos!"-comento Mic.

Iida se estiro desde su esquina, preparándose para ir lo más rápido posible y sacar de golpe a Aiko del ring. Fue desmotivador pero al final el pelinegro no tuvo chance alguna, la pelirosa solo tuvo que levantar su mano para congelarle en su lugar.

-"Y-ya paso de nuevo! Mi niña!"-Mina abrazo del cuello a Izuku, estrujándolo con fuerza contra si de la emoción. Nejire rio desde su otro lado, avisándole que pronto seria su turno de envolverle en sus brazos. El peliverde solo se sonrojo.

Ahora era el turno del rubio que se había ganado aún más abucheos que antes, el club de fans de Miss Con incluso lo maldecían. Bakugou los ignoro por completo, aburrido de escuchar sus tonterías.

Kojiro no fue rival, por más esfuerzos que hiciera intento defenderse de las brutales explosiones que le lanzaban, al final termino por ser acorralado y posteriormente echado del cuadrilátero.

Izuku gano por descalificación, Setsuna solo levanto la mano y dijo "No pienso luchar contra un D.I.L.F" su sonrisa era resplandeciente y el beso volador que le mando causo furor en la prensa presente, todos concentrándose en y su reacción.

-"Los nervios de esa chica!"-dijo con las mejillas infladas, Mina.  
-"Seria interesante ver como sería su hijo o hija"-Nejire se lo tomo bien.

Nadie se había dado cuenta en que momento fue que Mina y Nejire se hicieron tan buenas amigas. Sus conversaciones parecían volverse cada vez más animadas con el paso del tiempo.

-"Ahora se nos viene una interesante!"-anuncio Mic-"La recién bautizada _ángel celeste_ y el samuri oscuro!"-Tokoyami y Inko llegaron al ring.  
-"No seas tan rudo conmigo, tío Tokoyami!"-saludo desde lejos la joven. El mencionado solo la observo extrañado.  
-"Inicien!".

Una enorme garra de Dark shadow rozo a Inko, quien se elevó justo a tiempo en los aires.

-"Bleh!"-Inko le saco la lengua a la sombra parlante-"Siempre quise hacerte eso Dark Shadow!"-rio.  
-"Que!?"-la sombra se tornó demasiado agresiva.  
-"Hahaha! Aquí también eres fácil de molestar!"-continuo riendo.

Tokoyami se concentró unos segundos, enfocándose en moldear a Dark shadow para poder enfrentarse a libertad con la muchacha. Finalmente pudo lograr su objetivo, los brazos de Dark shadow se tornaron alas que salieron de su cuerpo… y empezó a volar.

-"Increíble! Parece que esta será una lucha aérea!".  
-"Oh! Oh! Para hacerlo más simbólico…"-Inko también se puso alas, las mismas de antes pero más pequeñas-"…ahora será como si luchara la oscuridad contra la luz!"-sonrió.

La cabeza de Dark shadow intentaba golpear a Inko, pero la joven era demasiado ágil y veloz, además de que el pobre quirk viviente no podía subir demasiado por los rayos del sol. Empezaba a volverse una batalla contra el tiempo.

-"Esta técnica la acabo de inventar, ver a Lilyan me inspiro a hacerla!"-sonrió la peliceleste.

Elevándose por encima de su contrincante, Inko fue canalizando energía en sus manos, las cuales las tenía sostenidas como si sostuviera un balón. Al cabo de unos segundos una esfera transparente y con mucho movimiento en su interior se materializo.

-"Aquí voy!"-descendió con gran velocidad.

Dark shadow también se abalanzo con todo lo que tenía, una gran onda de choque sacudió a todo el mundo, tras estar en un tira y afloja por fin se dio a ver el vencedor. Tokoyami salió disparado fuera del ring, Dark shadow ya hacia alado suyo con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Inmediatamente anunciada su victoria, Izuku nuevamente se encontró siendo estrujado contra Nejire, quien incluso había empezado a flotar de la emoción.

-"Mi p-pequeña…"-lloro cascadas encima del peliverde.

El día empezó a acelerarse, Tsuyi no le dio chance alguna a Tsuyu, sometiéndola apenas sonó la campana. Ahora era cuando las cosas se ponían más caóticas, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos antes de tener al campeón absoluto.

-"Al final termino siendo lucha de Midoriyas"-comento Sero.  
-"Tus descendientes son muy hábiles, Midoriya"-hablo Tsuyu.  
-"Y muy… atractivas"-Kaminari y Minoru le echaron un ojo a cada Midoriya.  
-"Suficiente! Es una falta de respeto hacia nuestro compañero!"-les regaño Iida, Kaminari fue azotado en la cabeza por Kyouka.

Las rondas finales, ahora era cuando uno se ponía aún más serio que antes, para Izuku sin embargo… esto empezaba a gustarle cada vez menos. Las chances de enfrentarse a uno de sus familiares eran altísimas… casi nada los separaba de un encuentro.

-"Los siguientes participantes acérquense por favor"-Ragdoll llamo a los concursantes.

Momo trago saliva, a pesar de que ahora tenía una idea del poder de su hija, Bakugou era bastante conocido por no tener misericordia en lo más mínimo. Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir corriendo hasta alcanzar al rubio y pedirle que no se sobrepase.

 _M.F: Concuerdo, Bakugou no es de mis personas favoritas después de todo._

Izuku vio a la pelinegra irse a gran velocidad por la misma dirección que su amigo, no lo pensó dos veces, también le siguió.

-"*sigh* A pesar de que esto dice algo…"-dijo Mina viendo su reloj-"…sé que la realidad es otra"-lo cerro.  
-"Te cuento algo?"-hablo Nejire, Mina le dio su atención-"Hasta ahora siempre he tenido un sexto sentido que me deja saber quién le gusta a quien"-sonrió.  
-"Enserio?"-abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
-"Sip! Tiene un cien por ciento de efectividad así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"-amplio su sonrisa.  
-"Bueno… eso me tranquiliza"-Mina regreso a ser la misma.

Nejire también fijo su atención en la nada, poco a poco perdiendo su sonrisa al darse cuenta que mentir no era algo que le gustara hacer.

 **No lo ocultes**

Solo necesitaba girar en esta esquina y tocar la puerta en la que estaba, pero… no podía. El recuerdo del rubio explotando un poderoso ataque a Kendo paso por su mente, será que le haría lo mismo a ella? Valdría la pena siquiera estar aquí?

 _M.F: Si quieres puedo decirte lo que tienes que decir, se tratar con ese bruto._

-"No es necesario"-tomo aire-"Lo hare sola".

Apenas quiso un dar un paso sintió que alguien le tomo con fuerza del brazo, de igual manera le fue cubierta su boca, la presión que ponían en ella era bastante. Ojos verdes y determinados se toparon con los suyos, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse de golpe.

Izuku la tenía contra la pared, privándole de moverse y además de decir algo, un profundo rojo le subió a su rostro al mismo tiempo que en su mano libre se creaba un pequeño bastón.

 _M.F: *sigh* Que recuerdos…_

La pelinegra ignoro a su residente interna y su actitud de colegiala enamorada.

Los pasos de Bakugou se escucharon y fueron desvaneciéndose con el paso del tiempo, una vez Izuku estuvo seguro que ya no podría oírles libero a su compañera, relajándose tras lo tenso del momento… aunque hacerlo le costó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-"P-pero que crees que haces!?"-le reclamo Momo-"Por q-que hiciste eso, Midoriya!?"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Kacchan podría haberte lastimado…"-dijo a la vez que se sobaba la quijada-"…ahora mismo no está de muy buen humor"-explico.  
-"Se defenderme, no necesito que me persigas para c-cuidarme…"-miro a otro lado.  
-"Lo se… pero prefería que se ahorrasen todo el conflicto"-también miro a otro lado-"Ustedes dos son mis amigos…".  
-"Esposa"-dijo la pelinegra, cubriéndose la boca de inmediato y maldiciendo internamente a la entrometida mayor-"Ignora l-lo anterior"-rio nerviosa.  
-"O-ok…"-se alejó un poco al ver la cercanía.

 _M.F: Normalmente nunca es bueno robarle un beso a alguien, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que esta ocasión es perfecta para poder-_

-"Como s-sea!"-junto sus manos Momo, deteniendo lo que su versión futura diría-"Sera mejor que r-retornemos!"-empezó a caminar con una sonrisa falsa.

Nuevamente escucho las palabras de Todoroki en su cabeza, podría… podría acercarse de tal manera a su vicepresidenta? Y si ese era el caso, como lo haria? Izuku suspiro antes de ganar valor y decir.

-"Cuando… cuando creaste el escudo para protegerte"-hablo mientras le seguía-"No habías pensado en que podría destruirlo verdad?".  
-"Uh pues…"-se giró a verle un poco más tranquila.

 _M.F: Solo háblale, te doy mi palabra que no intervendré esta vez._

-"S-si te soy honesta…"-bajo la velocidad para caminar a su lado-"…no esperaba que siquiera fuera a parar con sus propias manos mi primer ataque"-sonrió.  
-"Ya veo… de todas formas fue un buen inicio"-devolvió el gesto-"Tenias desventaja al no saber cuál era su quirk y aun así lo hiciste bien".  
-"No sé si ser golpeada varias veces sea _hacerlo bien_ ".

Ambos rieron, sus interiores se sintieron cálidos.

-"Por cierto…"-retomo la palabra Momo-"…su quirk es el tuyo, no es así?"-le vio curiosa.  
-"Ah? Si, por qué?".  
-"Hasta ahora no sé cómo funciona, te molestaría explicármelo?"-ilumino su rostro.  
-"Claro! Se llama-"-se detuvo en seco.

 _Es… estaría bien decirle?_

-"Midoriya?"-ella también se detuvo, los dos estaban a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de regresar al estadio.

Podría confiarle tal secreto? Ya eran lo suficientemente íntimos para poder revelarse tales cosas? No… aun no.

-"U-un momento…"-le tomo del brazo, adentrándola un poco más en los corredores.

 _M.F: Cruza los dedos, creo que va a decirlo._

La pelinegra trago saliva, su corazón empezó a latir e imágenes de ambos danzando sonrientes aparecieron en su mente. Sería que había estado esperando esto? No, todo esto era culpa de sus hormonas, queriendo experimentar emociones sin descanso ni obstáculos.

-"Yaoyorozu…"-le miró fijamente.

 _M.F: Esto es nuevo, no había visto esta escena en ninguna otra realidad… raro._

-"Lo siento, prometo decírtelo cuando sienta que estemos listos".

Una gran presión se desvaneció de su cuerpo.

-"Entiendo… no tienes por qué preocuparte"-sonrió-"A decir verdad… yo tampoco me siento lista ni segura".  
-"Uhm…"-se sintió confundido unos segundos-"…comprendo".  
-"Sera mejor regresar, no quiero perderme este duelo"-retomo la caminata.  
-"Si".

Los corredores volvieron a estar vacíos, por lo menos por personas… ahora mismo solo se encontró un pequeño zorro sentado en el piso. Sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo inmóvil, sus orejas moviéndose de vez en cuando.

Lo había escuchado todo, hasta la más mínima respiración…

-"Creo que vamos a tener que actuar antes, impedir que siquiera tengan un segundo compartido"-dijo una rubia.

El zorro ladro y fue corriendo a donde estaba su actual ama.

-"Ya tenemos suficiente información, saca a mama de ahí y tráela devuelta"-ordeno.

 _Tenemos más que suficiente…_ se levantó de su silla con una hoja en mano, tras poner un poco de cinta adhesiva en los bordes el pego en una pared. Su sonrisa fue de orgullo al ver los montones de hojas esparcidas en la pared, todas ellas destacando con diferentes colores data que sería perfecta en un futuro.

-"Ya estamos listos".

 **Súper**

No le sorprendía que su tío haya empezado de la misma manera que lo hizo con Kendo, por lo menos eso le alagaba, saber que iba enserio también le daba fuerzas para ir de igual manera.

-"Tsk! Pensé que esa ridiculez era solo decorativo"-dijo el rubio, haciéndose paso entre el humo con sus palmas creando chispas.

Lilyan se descubrió su capa, revelando como fue que no salió volando fuera del ring. Sus manos estaban pegadas a unos palos incrustados en el suelo, el cual era el único que no fue destruido por el fuerte ataque del rubio.

-"No tienes a donde ir!"-le apunto nuevamente.

Una de sus manos apunto al muchacho, Bakugou resistió el no salir volando en dirección a la pelinegra con explosiones que lo mandaran al cielo, pero todo fue inútil.

-"Mierda…!"-su cuerpo fue elevado y tirado con fuerza tal como ocurrió con Todoroki antes.

Lilyan esta vez no creo su singular esfera, sino que esta vez lanzo directamente una descarga al rubio, logrando que deje de aguantar su atracción.

-"Lo atrapo!"-exclamo Mic.

Bakugou era sostenido por Lilyan, quien continuaba electrificándole con una mano y preparaba su ataque estrella con otra.

-"No será tan fácil!"-rugió molesto.

Sus dos manos crearon un flash que cegó a todo mundo, también creo una explosión que engullo a ambos competidores. Tras dispersarse el humo se pudo ver al rubio en el suelo, intentando levantarse con los codos en el piso y ha Lilyan con una de sus manos temblándole, específicamente la que había usado para crear su esfera.

Ni bien estaba completamente recuperado, Bakugou grito y lanzo una fuerte explosión a coste de perder el equilibrio y volver a estamparse con el suelo. Lilyan lanzo el mismo viento helado de antes, logrando colisionar ambos poderes y neutralizando con eficacia.

Una de sus manos le apunto al rubio y posteriormente lanzo una fina explosión que impacto con su objetivo.

-"Ahaha…"-rio al mismo tiempo que se erguía-"…te atrevas a usar mis poderes?"-sus brazos fueron quienes le sirvieron de escudo, pero ahora los tenia quemados-"Que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que copiar?!"-logro levantarse.

Su otra mano estaba completamente al límite, el tener que destruir su esfera sin causar una explosión siempre era fatídico… solo podía usar una mano.

-"S-si puedo…"-su mano la levanto a lo más alto, apuntándole al cielo-"…tío Bakugou".

Todos en el estadio quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como un mini planeta multicolor brillaba con intensidad y era sostenido por la joven, Lilyan sostuvo la enorme esfera a duras penas, sus piernas temblando y la presión evitándole respirar bien.

Esto era lo que la hacía diferente al resto, esto era su esencia.

 **El próximo es el último de este arco, lo siento si es que los hago esperar mucho, ahora todos los días los tengo ocupados (incluso domingo). Si no captaron las referencias pues aquí las dejo haha.**

 **Lilyan vs Todoroki: Zuko vs Azula (Agni Kai)  
Atracción divina: Pain (Naruto Shippuden) **

**Probablemente también deba contar la esfera que usa Lilyan como referencia pero… creo que eso ya muchos lo descubrieron? *cough* Rasengan *cough***

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove.**


	14. Fin primera parte

Al despertarse y verse a ella misma, solo que sin pecas ni ojos verdes, Lilyan pensó que aún estaba soñando…

"Por fin despertaste…"-Momo se cruzó de brazos y la vio con el ceño fruncido.  
"Mama…?"-le menciono con la mirada borrosa.  
"Prácticamente"-hizo un gesto.

…y entonces Lilyan recordó perder la conciencia luego de esa gran explosión.

 **Último capítulo de la primera parte: Un descanso.**

Así que.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, no había escrito en su diario desde que vino al pasado… eso y que su madre haya estado confundida veinticuatro siete no le daba tiempo. Pero ahora que las cosas habían tomado un ritmo más tranquilo y seguro, Lilyan se encontró inmersa escribiendo sobre el escritorio de su madre.

La cual actualmente estaba pasando tiempo con su padre, o bueno… _pasando tiempo compartido_ , ya que no era la única que lo acompañaba.

Pero eso es lo de menos en estos momentos, había mucho que contar y poco tiempo, su media hermana Inko la había invitado a dar un paseo por la ciudad con el resto de los pecosos. Y había sido muy estricta en que si llegaba tarde la abandonarían.

Algo que le sorprendió mucho considerando que Inko se veía como la del tipo relajado y nada disciplinado.

Ya sin más, con solo cuatro horas antes de su paseo, Lilyan empezó a escribir concentrada y a gran velocidad en su diario.

 **Sobre como el festival se canceló (Sugar Town – Zooey Deschanel).**

En lo que su madre le continuaba regañando lo poco que se preocupaba por su bienestar, Lilyan no dejaba de pensar en quien fue al final quien gano el festival.

Así que sin poder contenerse más, callo a su madre y le pidió por favor que le diga.

"Quien gano al final?"-Momo la vio monótona y decepcionada.  
"Nadie".  
"Que?"-parpadeo varias veces-"Como que nadie?".

La cortina de alado fue corrida y Bakugou le vio igual de dañado que ella, recostado sobre una camilla mientras mantenía gesto tranquilo pero con una leve sonrisa.

"Nadie, se canceló el festival"-afirmo el rubio.  
"P-por qué?".  
"Además de que destruyeron toda la arena, el estallido sacudió todo el lugar, el director tuvo que cancelarlo por seguridad… tambien ayudo que los espectadores se asustaran"-explico Momo.  
"Ah…"-Lilyan miro a otro lado, un poco avergonzada.  
"Fue el mejor duelo que tuve, no me quitaran estas por una semana…"-Bakugou levanto sus manos vendadas-"…pero valía la pena"-sonrió ampliamente y volvió a correr la cortina.

Y… ese fue el final del festival deportivo.

 **Mas consecuencias del festival… pero consecuencias positivas.**

Era obvio que en algún momento cada chica involucrada debía tragarse el miedo de la garganta (excepto Nejire) e ir a visitar a sus padres junto a su futura hija. Algo raro e incómodo que termino casi con la misma reacción en la mayoría.

O el padre o la madre terminaba desmayándose apenas abrir la puerta, dependía de quien era el desafortunado que vería a su nieta primero.

Pasada esa etapa, y explicado todo a mucho detalle, la mayoría sonreía ampliamente y comenzaba a tratar con afecto a su nieta. Abrazándola, halagándola, diciéndole lo mucho que se parecía a su hija o incluso ellos mismos.

Todo muy bien la mayoría de las veces, la mayoría…

"Papa no lo hemos hecho! D-dios porque tienes que reaccionar así!?"-Mina intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener a su padre, empujándolo fuera de la sala para que no estrangulara a Izuku.  
"Solo uno! Un solo golpe será suficiente!"-el mayor no dejaba de forzar, su rostro rojo de la ira. Todo esto mientras Izuku era tranquilizado por la madre de Mina.

Otras veces pasaban, literalmente, horas sentados en el sillón…

"Mira lo hermosa y grande que estas! De seguro ya debes tener novio!"-dijo contenta la madre de Nejire, agarrando de las mejillas a su nieta, quien no se quejaba en lo absoluto… estaba extrañamente quieta y silenciosa.

Al final Lilyan se enteró que Inko nunca conoció a su abuela de parte de su madre… al parecer las mujeres del lado de su madre Vivian poco. La pelinegra se sintió identificada… y es que ver a su abuelo vivo enfrente suyo fue conmovedor y triste.

Era lo mismo que con su media hermana, solo que con su abuelo… quien moriría dentro de cuatro años, un año antes de que su madre le dé a luz.

 **Lo que ocurría en su, y la vida de sus media hermanos.**

Involuntariamente, Inko se volvió algo así como su mejor amiga, y es que la peliceleste no dejaba de seguirla a todas partes, siempre hablándole a mil por hora mientras curioseaba con todo lo que miraba o escuchaba… o pensaba.

Todos los Midoriya del futuro se habían creado su grupo, algo así como en la escuela, ella andaba con Aiko e Inko. Tsuyi, su otra más cercana, siempre iba con Suhiro y Kajiya, los tres tenían una química rara pero correcta.

Kajiya y los gemelos mayormente se la pasaban con sus madres, el primero encerrado en el taller y los dos siguientes simplemente… siendo niños pequeños.

Últimamente Tsuyi ha estado más cercana a Suhiro, Lilyan tuvo un tic nervioso cuando la pelinaranja dijo de la nada que consideraba a su medio hermano "muy lindo".

"Que?"-dijo exageradamente.  
"Que?"-Tsuyi le miro confundida.  
"Como- no… si sabes que eso está mal, verdad?".  
"Dije que me parecía lindo, no dije que fuera a salir con él o algo así…"-Tsuyi le miro desconcertada.  
"No debería ni parecerte lindo, solo pensar en eso debería… darte nauseas o algo así, lo normal entre hermanos".  
"Bueno…"-frunció el ceño-"…si pienso así de mi verdadero hermano, ya sabes, el pequeño demonio del que te conté".

De todas maneras estaba mal, y aunque a veces la perturbaba, Lilyan aprendió a vivir con ello… no era para tanto.

"Bueno… esta mediamente mal supongo"-se dijo antes de dormir.

 **Y ahora con el presente.**

"Además de todo lo que te he contado…"-escribió más lento-"…no ha ocurrido nada malo. El marcador solo ha estado subiendo para todas las chicas, lo cual es bueno para todos… supongo"-pensó en lo que pasaría después-"Creo que pase lo que pase en el futuro… saldrá bien"-termino de escribir.

Contemplo los montones de hojas que escribió y luego dejo reposar su lápiz, se recostó en su silla y miro el reloj.

"Justo a tiempo"-sonrió y cerro su cuadernillo, lo escondió bien y se metió al baño a arreglarse.

No tardó mucho en salir y tomar su mochila, abrir y cerrar la puerta con gran rapidez, las voces que se escucharon por afuera del cuarto indicaban que ya todas sus hermanas estaban listas para irse.

 **Epilogo – For The Damaged Coda.**

…pero en el cuarto algo se movió, por debajo de la cama se asomó una pequeña cabeza de zorro, con adorables bigotes y brillantes ojos verdes. El pequeño amiguito se arrastró con agilidad por fuera de la cama, escalando las sabanas hasta subirse a la cama y dar un saltito para llegar al escritorio.

Con su nariz temblándole empezó a olfatear, oliendo todo y cada uno de lo que estaba en la mesilla… hasta que encontró un olor en un bolígrafo. Uno que el pequeño zorrito reconoció bien.

Y siguiendo ese olor encontró un cuadernillo, su cola se movió de lado a lado, sus dientes tomaron con fuerza el diario y en un parpadear de ojos… desapareció.

El pequeño zorro camino por nuevas calles, patitas cortas cambiando de sonido en lo que su color se volvía mas rojo, su cuerpo se ponía más robusto, sus dientes más grandes y sus ojos más brillantes para cuando llego a un cuarto en una parte de la ciudad horrible y fría… alguien ya lo esperaba sonriente en el marco de una puerta.

"Que haría sin ti…"-dijo la muchacha antes de agacharse y abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo cual el raro animal cerro sus ojos con gusto-"…papa".

La joven de risos dorados se levantó y se dirigió a un viejo teléfono, de esos que tenían rueda para marcar, el zorro cerró la puerta el mismo y se subió a la única cama del cuarto a descansar.

En el cuarto habían montones de fotos, quizá demasiadas, acaparaban todas las paredes, la mayoría era de jóvenes estudiantes saliendo de U.A. Pero algunas eran de simples chicos y chicas saliendo con ropa casual… pero todas tenían en común algo.

Y ese algo era lo que los relacionaba a todos.

"Hola! Bigotes aquí!"-el zorro en su cama abrió sus ojos y vio con atención a la rubia-"Ya está listo todo! Ya podemos salir!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de colgar.

Mutsukume se lanzó a la cama, abrazo a su zorro y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa…

…de igual forma lo hizo un conejo, una rana, un dragón y una pequeña niña de dos cuernos grandes.

Todos sonrientes porque por fin podrían actuar.

 _ **Fin de la primera parte.**_

 **Así que…**

 **La razón por la que "abandone" esta historia, era porque sinceramente ya no sabía que hacer a partir del último episodio que actualice, o mejor explicado… no estaba contento con lo que hacía, no del todo.**

 **Así que si voy a retomarla lo voy a hacer de la manera en que quiero escribirla, obvio no todo lo de antes me parecía mal, solo algunas cosas. Así que por eso la divido en el fin de la primera parte.**

 **Este fue solo un "teaser"del próximo episodio, el cual ya debería ser obvio a este punto, por cierto, Mutsukume es de "Los epílogos" episodio cuatro.**

 **Esta imagen es otro "teaser" de lo que se viene, sinceramente creo que me salió bien, recomiendo mucho echar un vistazo. A cada uno los revelare a su tiempo, muchas gracias por la espera, espero al menos haberlos entretenido.**

 **(Si fanfiction no recortara las imágenes tan brutalmente la pondría de portada, pero por ahora, díganme que opinan de esta imagen teaser? – evolveloveesp. tumblr. com) Quiten los espacios.**

 **Ahora! Para aquellos que leyeron "La casa azul"! La explicación definitiva!**

… **nada!**

 **Me alegro mucho de que la gran mayoría haya entendido o interpretado a su manera la historia. De eso se trata, de tomártelo a tu manera (gracias por leerla).**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
